Strange
by Strange47
Summary: Troy's life is great until he begins to view someone differently. It starts off as a Troyella, but eventually becomes a Tryan  TroyxRyan .
1. Great Day

_

* * *

Here's my first fanfiction story. It'll start off as a Gabriella/Troy, but then in future chapters it's going to turn into a SLASH. M/M. Enjoy.

* * *

_

* * *

**Chapter One**

" Troy, wake up! Time for school!" heard the sleeping boy. He groaned and turned over onto his right side, facing away from the pestering voice of his father.

" Troy," he heard, again, more up now and wishing that school would never come again.

" You gotta get up," he began, shaking Troy by the shoulder. " No school means no practice, and no practice won't do you any good when it's time for the big game," he heard his father say.

" Alright, alright," Troy said groggily, moving his body into a sitting position as he rubbed his eyes. He blinked a few times, and then stood onto his feet, swaying slightly due to the lack of movement in his sleep. He went into the bathroom, first thing, and came out after taking a shower and brushing his hair and teeth.

Troy went downstairs- fully dressed and prepared for school- the view being his parents as he grabbed a peice of toast from the table.

" Good morning," said Troy's mother as he started consuming the toasted bread. He looked in her direction and replied with _'' Hey mom'' _then he opened the door to their house and said " I'll be waiting in the car, dad," then he shut the door behind him.

* * *

It was the first period of the day. Troy was barely paying attention- he kept looking to the back of the room, finding Gabriella, who was sitting shyly and writing down all the notes. When she looked up, she found that Troy was looking at her and waved shyly, a blush creeping onto her cheeks. Troy waved back, and smiled even more than before. 

" Mr. Bolton!" cried Ms. Darbus, now standing right in front of him.

Troy jumped back, slightly, and yelped " Yes?!".

" You can look at your friends as much as you please once my class is over," she yelled. Troy blushed and he heard Chad laughing.

" Silence!" exclaimed the teacher.

" Yes, Ms. Darbus," said Chad, his smile completely gone, now.

The teacher continued talking, but Troy lost concentration, again; his thoughts filling with the girl in the back of the class. He ached to look at her.

* * *

" Hey, guys!" Troy called out, sitting at the lunch table besides Gabriella. Chad and Taylor sat across from them, and Sharpay sat next to Zeke, who she was cruelly using as a way to get closer to Troy. Ryan sat on Troy's right side, since that seemed to be the only place he could fit that was closest to his sister. 

" Oh, man, I thought lunch time would never come," said Troy, hugging Gabriella close to him. Gabriella smiled and chuckled, softly.

" I missed you, Troy," she said, bashfully, hugging him back.

Troy just laughed, embarrassed, and started eatting his lunch.

" Hey, you want the rest?" Troy asked, pointing to what was left of the food on his tray.

Gabriella looked at the tray and found that the only thing left was an apple. She giggled, and said " It's funny how the only thing left on your tray is the thing that's actually _good _for you!".

Troy smiled, snorting, and said " Hey, I had the fries," earning another giggle from Gabriella.

" Yeah, but fries aren't good for you," she said, taking the apple from Troy's hand and setting it on her own tray.

" Yeah, yeah, yeah," he replied, bumping shoulders with the long haired girl. She bumped him back.

Sharpay growled, and turned to Zeke.

" So, Zeke! Did you make me anything for lunch?" she asked, flipping her hair out of her face, flirtaciously. She was hoping to get Troy's attention.

" Oh, yeah! I almost forgot!" said Zeke, reaching into his lunch-bag and pulling out some cookies.

She took the cookies and said in the sweetest voice she could muster, " Oh, thank you _so much, _Zeke!" and she took a bite of a cookie.

Chad spoke up, saying " Zeke, don't you make anything besides cookies?". Everyone laughed at Chad's joke.

Sharpay answered for him. " Of course he does!" she began, loudly, her hand on her chest.

" He can just about make _anything _I want!" she directed her attention back to Zeke, and poked his nose with her finger, giggling. " Isn't that right, Zekey?" she asked, now looking at Troy as Zeke stuttered out a 'yes', finding that Troy was too busy watching Gabriella eat the apple and didn't seem to notice the other people around the table at all.

Sharpay sighed loudly, then grabbed Zeke by the wrist and pulled him to the next table, much to his surprise.

Chad almost choked on his milk as he began laughing. Troy giggled quietly, and Gabriella smiled just to be polite to her love.

Ryan suddenly felt a bit uncomfortable.

" Uh, I should..." he pointed over to the table his sister and her 'boyfriend' were at, and stood up, about to walk over there.

Troy hadn't even noticed Ryan was sitting next to him until that very moment.

" Hey, you don't have to leave," Troy said, turning towards Ryan. Ryan looked flabbergasted, wondering why Troy was talking to him.

Chad looked at Troy, a strange expression on his face.

" Yeah, well, I-I know that, but you know... she's my sister, so..." Ryan said. He'd been walking backwards, and when he turned around he bumped into the table Sharpay and Zeke were at, getting laughs from the people around that certain table. He held his stomach, but then he smiled, pretending that he wasn't hurt at all. He sat down quickly next to his sister and put his head down, groaning in pain.

Chad was leaning foward, laughter shooting out of his mouth, as he held onto his sides. Taylor was trying not to giggle, but it was quite hard not to when the person next to you can't control it and is laughing so hard tears are streaming down his cheeks. Out came one small _pfft _sound, followed by a quiet chuckle, which eventually turned into loud laughter.

Gabriella was just smiling, never really one to burst out laughing at another person's humiliation. Troy was glad Gabriella was the way she was. Troy imagined how mortified he'd feel if he were in Ryan's situation. He wanted to tell Chad to stop laughing because it was simply cruel, but he couldn't find the courage to do so, and instead, laughed along.

* * *

It was finally the end of the day. Troy had just finished basketball practice, his audience being Gabriella, and was putting on his clean clothes after a shower when his cell-phone suddenly rang. He looked at the ID and found it was his dad. He answered it quickly. 

Before he could even say _hello, _his father asked " Where are you? I've been waiting in front of the school for over 20 minutes,".

Troy lost track of time in the gym. He'd been fooling around with Gabriella; playing tag, making jokes, laughing and teasing eachother. He barely got three throws in.

" Oh, I decided to practice alittle longer, today," Troy lied, then added " Sorry, dad, forgot to call,".

His father seemed to buy it, much to Troy's relief.

" Alright. Good job, son. Keepin' your head in the game," he could hear the smile on his dad's face.

" You want me to drive on home without you?" he asked.

" Yeah, I'm not quite done, yet..." said Troy.

" Okay, see you at home," his dad said.

" Oh, wait! Dad?" Troy blurted out, suddenly.

" Yeah?" asked Mr. Bolton.

" Can Gabriella come over tonight, if it's alright with her parents?" Troy asked, biting his lip, nervously.

There was a pause and then, " Sure, as long as you both do your homework, first," he said, causing Troy to grin.

" Thanks, dad!" he exclaimed, then hung up before his dad could finish his next sentence.

_Oops, _Troy thought.

* * *

Troy stepped out of the school building, finding Gabriella waiting on the bench in front of him. He snuck up quietly behind her, a grin on his face. 

When he was only about two inches behind her, he said " My dad said you could come over if it's alright with you're parents,". Gabriella screamed and jumped up out of fear, causing Troy to giggle quietly, which gave him a smiling-pout and a small hit to the arm.

" Ow," he said, rubbing his arm, pretending that it actually hurt.

Gabriella smiled, and then remembered what Troy had said.

" I can come over your house? You sure your dad won't mind?" She asked, worried.

" No, I asked him, and he said you could," he said, happily, then added with a hint of sadness,

" but we have to do our homework, first...".

Gabriella smiled, and said " Oh, that hardly matters! We don't even have that much!" she then pulled out her cell-phone, saying " I just have to ask my mom," and pressed in the number of her mother's house.

" Mom? Can I go over Troy's house?" she asked. Troy couldn't hear what was on the other line, but by what Gabriella was saying, it was a good thing.

" Yes, I promise." and " Thanks, mom!", then Gabriella was off the phone, grinning from ear to ear, and she said " I can stay until seven O' clock, as long as I get my homework done," she said.

Troy smiled and shot his fist into the air, yelling " Yes!" and then they both walked to Troy's house, together, his arm over her shoulder.

* * *

When they finally reached Troy's house, they were panting and giggling. They had raced all the way from school to his house, and that was quite a long run. 

They stepped into the house; Troy's clenched fists in the air as he ran upstairs, claiming championship and Gabriella laughing merrily and following him.

Once inside his room, he threw his backpack onto the floor, telling Gabriella to do the same.

Troy grabbed the remote and turned on the television, which was in his room, then lay down on his bed, relaxing and looking completely content. He patted the spot next to him, non verbally telling Gabriella to sit beside him.

She did so, with a text book in her hands, causing his smile to turn into a frown as he sighed, got up, grabbed his own book, then sat back down after shutting off the television.

* * *

" That wasn't so bad," Troy admitted, after putting his book back into his bag. 

Gabriella smiled and replied, " See? I told you. It hardly made a difference," then she sat down on the bed next to him, as he turned the television-screen back on.

" Well, at least it's over. Now, we can watch t.v.," he said, smiling.

" What do you wan'na watch?" he asked her, feeling selfish.

" Whatever you want, " she said.

Troy shook his head, " Nope. That wouldn't be fair," he stated, looking at Gabriella and adding

" Besides, you're the guest. Guests get whatever they want, that's the rule of this household," he said, obviously mimicking his father, which caused Gabriella to laugh out loud. Troy couldn't contain it any longer, and laughed with her.

Eventually, their roaring laughter was minimized to giggling, and Troy said between giggling-pants, " Aw, man... it wasn't... even that funny!" and then he wiped his eyes, and looked at Gabriella, who was doing the same thing.

Troy suddenly felt something strange in his stomach as her eyes met his, which went into his heart and made him full of joy. He leaned over until his and Gabriella's face were only inches apart.

He brushed his lips over hers for a brief second, both of them smiling, and then after being sure she accepted, he kissed her.

She kissed him back, and they were both bashful and blushing once they pulled apart; but still smiling. Even if it was only a lips-to-lips kiss, Troy still felt as if it were the most amazing thing he'd ever felt in all his life. Obviously, Gabriella felt the same way, because two seconds later, she took his face into her hands and kissed him, harder this time, but still decent and loving.

Troy kissed back, and rested his left hand in her hair, and then they pulled apart, again.

They both were still smiling and their cheeks were red and they laughed quietly, then looked to the television set, thoughts running wildly through their heads.

* * *

As Troy and Gabriella were watching a thirty-minute comedy series, they heard a knock from the door. 

" Troy, open up," Mr. Bolton said. They both hopped off the bed, and Troy opened the door.

" Yeah, dad?" he asked, his hand on his hip, and the other opening the door.

" You two did your homework, right?" he asked.

" Yeah, did it the second we got here," Troy said, proudly.

" Alright, good job," he said. His eyes then turned to Gabriella.

" Ms. Montez... what time are you supposed to be home?" he asked, curious.

" Oh... um..." she stuttered, quite embarrassed.

" Her mom said for her to be home by seven," Troy answered for her.

" Okay. Well, it's 6: 40... I want you to walk her home, Troy. Your mom and I are going out," he said.

" Alright," Troy said, monotonously, then shut the door after his father walked away.

* * *

Once his parents left, it was 6: 47. Troy asked if Gabriella wanted anything to eat or drink before he had to take her home, and she politely asked for some orange juice, which he poured for her, eagerly. 

Once Gabriella was finished, she put her cup in the sink. Troy had went upstairs to get her backpack, and had just come back down.

" You ready to go?" He asked, slinging her backpack over his shoulders.

" Yeah, I'm ready," she said, and held his hand.

* * *

When they reached the door-step, Troy handed Gabriella her backpack, earning a ' thank you' and a smile. 

" I had a really good time, tonight, Troy... " she said, quietly.

" I had a great time, too. I cant wait 'til we do this, again," Troy said, his hands now in his pockets.

He kissed her cheek and she blushed, then she opened her door and went into the house. Troy waved and Gabriella waved, back, then she closed the door.

He walked home replaying the kiss in his mind over and over again.

_What a great day..._ he thought.

* * *

_There's chapter 1. Hopefully it's not TOO bad. Should I get into the characters' heads more? It doesn't seem to have much... emotion. It seems blank, no?_

_I enjoy critique. Give it to me 100 NON sugar-coated. _

_If I find that you people hate it, I'll try re-writing it to give you what you want. I wont go changing the plot and such, but if you think it needs something that's missing ( such as a look into the characters' heads, or more detail ) I'll add it._

* * *


	2. Ryan's POV

_Here's chapter 2. It's in Ryan's POV._

* * *

Right when I was in the middle of a great dream, my stupid alarm clock woke me up. I groaned and put my pillow over my head, since my mind was reluctant to work, but still intelligent enough to know I had school. I hit the button, shutting off the alarm, and the song I love stopped playing. 

I yawned and stretched, lifted my legs off the bed and onto the cold floor, scratched my back and then stood up. My room was still dark, since I had these thick curtains. I love those curtains...

I pulled them open, and squinted at the brightness of the sun. I then walked over to the mirror in my room and made myself presentable, then walked over to the bathroom door. I hadn't noticed that Sharpay was in there until she rudely yelled at me to get out, giving my a heart-attack. It's not like she was doing anything embarrassing- all she was doing was putting on her make-up- but I still quietly left, shutting the door behind me.

I waited for three minutes, then decided to give up and instead went downstairs in my pajamas to make breakfast. I decided eggs and toast would do, so I cracked open five eggs over the pan, then put the toast in the toaster.

_I hope Sharpay eats this... _I thought, as I stirred the eggs. She usually just had a low-fat yogart for breakfast, but I was _really _hungry, and I wanted eggs and toast, darn it! I figured that if she DID want this, and I hadn't made enough, she'd go bonkers on me.

Since my parents were already gone, and Sharpay was upstairs, I decided to sing, quietly.

" Wake me up before you go-go... " I sang, then looked around to see if anyone were watching me.

When I felt it was safe enough, I continued " Dont leave me hangin' on like a yo-yo!" I sang louder, tapping my foot on the ground as I continued stirring the eggs, looking behind me.

" Wake me up before you go-go! I don't want to miss it when you hit that high!" I sang even louder, moving my hips then dancing around the kitchen with the spatula in my hands, pretending it was a microphone.

" Wake me up before you go-go! 'Cause I'm not planning on going solo! Wake me up before you go-go! Take me dancing toniiiight!!!" I yelled, skidding on my knees across the kitchen floor.

" I wanna hit that high!" I jumped up, and stirred the eggs once I'd finished that line. I figured I hadn't been caught, but suddenly, I heard from behind me " Oh my GOD!" and it was Sharpay.

I swear I jumped back 100 feet. Her yelling never ceased to give me ' mini heart-attacks'.

" WHAT?!" I accidentally screamed out of being so startled.

" Ryan, you DO realise you're not normal, right?" she asked me, her hands on her hips while she gave me that ' I'm superior' look I'm so used to.

" At least I'm not evil," I said, returning to the eggs that were beginning to stick to the pan.

" I'm not evil. I just know what I want, and do everything in my power to get it..." she flipped her hair back and added " Daddy says that makes a strong personality,".

I thought, _or a strong head-ache... _but didn't dare say it out loud. I then remembered to ask,

" Hey, sis? Want some eggs and toast?". I put the eggs in a bowl for me, leaving the rest in the pan. Then, I shut the toaster off and grabbed a peice of toast, setting it on my plate, which I then rested on the table.

" Ew, no way! Do you know what that would do to me? I'd be fat as that girl, Martha..." she exclaimed from a different area of the house.

_I can't believe she just said that... _I thought, as I sat down and ate away the AMAZING breakfast that I made.

When I was done, I ran upstairs, did all my bathroom business, picked out one of my favorite outfits- pink hat, pink shirt, blue pants- then ran back downstairs.

* * *

Sharpay was already in the car, fixing her make-up. 

_She JUST did her make-up, I don't think it'd be ruined, already... _I thought, slidding into the passenger seat. She just kept smearing that lip-stick over her lips... I was about to explode, when to my relief, she finally put it away into her purse. I thought she was ready and was getting the keys from her purse, but instead... she took out some blush. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

I tried living with it, I really tried, but then I popped.

" Sharpay! We have to get to school, can't you put that on later?" I asked her.

She looked at me as if I had seven heads, and went back to putting on her make-up and said " Oh, Ry, you're so impatient. I need to look beautiful if I'm going to impress Troy,".

I turned my head away at the mentioning of Troy. Nobody knows this, but I secretly have a crush on him. Ever since he came out and told everyone that he likes singing, and sang on stage with Gabriella, I've liked him. I used to think he was just ' the basketball guy' who was popular and selfish and got whatever he wanted... but after that, I saw another side of him that I didn't think he had. I know I can never have him, though... he and Gabriella are so happy with eachother. I wouldn't ever try to ruin their relationship... it's almost perfect. That and the fact that I haven't told anyone I'm gay, is the reason I can't have him.

I hadn't even noticed, but Sharpay had started up the car and was backing out of the drive-way.

_Finally... _I thought. I looked at the side of the road as she drove in all her pink glory down the street, heading to the school building.

* * *

It's first period. I cant help but notice how may times Troy looks at Gabriella. I envy him... he has such an amazing relationship. I don't want to be jealous that he loves someone other than me, because that'd just be wrong. I keep forcing myself to pay attention, but my eyes travel back to what Troy is doing. 

Suddenly, the teacher notices that Troy keeps looking at Gabriella. I feel bad for him, because he doesn't even know Ms. Darbus is there, yet. Then he turns around, and jumps back yelling in fear. The teacher said that he can ' look at his friends as much as he wants but when her class is over' and he blushes at the statement.

* * *

I was sitting at lunch, on my right was Taylor and on my left was a space. That's where Troy usually sits. I want to sit next to Sharpay, but I don't want to ask Gabriella to move over just so I can sit with her, so I keep quiet. 

Suddenly, Troy shows up, greeting us all, then he sits next to the girl he loves, and offers her the rest of his food, once it's gone.

Gabriella made me smile when she mentioned that the only thing left on Troy's plate was what is good for him. It makes me understand all the more why Troy likes her so much... she has a sense of humor, she's smart, she's understanding and bashful... very much unlike my sister. Sharpay really tries to get Troy to like her. I feel bad for her, but at the same time, I feel like she deserves it for being so mean.

Sharpay spoke up when things were getting mushy, and the nasty part in me was glad that she has a crush on Troy and that she can't keep quiet with her emotions. They didn't seem to react, though, and Troy just watched Gabriella eat the apple he gave her.

Much to my surprise, as I was watching the two, Sharpay suddenly dragged her boyfriend to the next table, leaving me all alone with these people! I felt so weak and small, and was eager for my sister's company, so I got up and stuttered, " Uh, I should..." I pointed with my thumb to the next table, informing the others that I was going over there.

Troy grabbed my arm, suddenly, which made me gasp. Troy had never touched me before...

" Hey, you don't have to leave," he said to me, then let go of my arm.

_Why the heck is he talking to me?! Oh god, just relax, stay cool. They're gonna suspect something, all he did was say you didn't have to leave. He didn't ask you to marry him._

" Yeah, well, I-I know that, but you know... she's my sister, so..." I stopped talking, figuring I was blabbering and embarrassing myself, so I turned around, swiftly. I didn't know I was backing up and I slammed right into the edge of the table. Right in my gut!

_Awww... ow... could I have done that at a worse time? Everyone's laughing at me! No! Ow!_

I smiled, pretending that I wasn't hurt at all and that I found it funny, as well, but then I sat down quickly as possible, letting out the breath I was holding and rubbed my stomach, moaning.

Everyone was laughing at me and Sharpay asked me if I was okay, and I said "Yeah" then she went back to eatting Zeke's cookies.

* * *

Me and Sharpay watched Troy and Gabriella sing. They sing so beautifully, together. She has the perfect female-singing voice and he has the perfect male-singing voice. 

_I could do better... _I think, suddenly. When I think things like this, it's when I can really tell my sister and I are twins.

The two are finally finished. They obviously sounded beautiful and deserved an applause, but I couldn't give it. Not if Sharpay didn't give it, first.

* * *

After singing our own song, we came out of the building. We spotted Troy and Gabriella. Troy was saying Gabriella could come over his house, and after she called someone ( her mom, I'm guessing ) they both ran towards his house. 

Sharpay growled and stomped her foot.

She said " Ryan... they're going on a date!" she yelled, in my ear, causing me to flinch.

"And...?" I asked.

" And... if they go on a date, they're going to kiss!" she explaimed, throwing her hands up into the air as if she were speaking with the date-expert... which I'm obviously not.

_Kiss? Troy and Gabriella kissing? _I thought, which made my heart sink. I tried to remember that love is a good thing, and that me being jealous of Gabriella is mean and useless.

" Yeah, so what?" I ask, putting my hands into my pockets and looking down.

" Sooo... if they kiss, they'll never split and I'll never get Troy!" she said, stomping off. I followed her.

" Well, it's not like we can do anything about it... I mean... they're in love, they're going to kiss eventually," I say.

She growls, again, obviously irritated with the fact that they're in love.

" Ryan... I want you to spy on them," she told me, and my eyes must've looked like saucers.

" Spy on them?!" I cried, questioning, as she covered my mouth with her hands.

" Ssshh! Not so loud!" she said, dragging me to the side of the school building.

She took her hand off my mouth and this time, whispering, I asked " You want me to spy on them?"

She shook her head up and down.

" Yes... I want you to tell me everything that happens, okay? We'll use our old walky-talkies," she grinned at me and bit her bottom lip as her hand was placed on her hip.

" Um... okay... but why can't you do it?" I asked her, pleading. She looked at me, and then said after hesitating, " Because!... You're obviously taller and can see into his room better! Duh!".

I sighed, and fixed my hat. I didn't want to have to see Troy kiss Gabriella... if Sharpay says they're gon'na kiss, then, most likely, they will. Sharpay has a strange sense of those kind'a things. I sigh again, and look into Sharpay's eyes, as if I were trying to tell her ' No, please no!' but I said, firmly, " I'll be Dancin' Pants, you'll be Godess Body," Sharpay grinned a wicked grin and then hopped into the car, waiting for me to get in so she could start it.

* * *

So, there I was, hiding in a tree... spying on Troy and Gabriella. They seemed to be reading books... I was guessing it was homework. 

" Dancin' Pants to Godess Body... they're doing homework," I whispered, taking my duty very seriously.

" I don't care if they're doing homework! Just tell me if they do anything... frisky!" she whisper-yelled into the walky-talkie.

I sighed and continued to watch them, with my binoculars.

After what seemed like half and hour, they got up from the bed and came back without any books.

_Done with their homework... _I thought, and spoke into the walky-talkie, " Dancin' Pants to Godess Body, the suspects are done with their..." I paused remembering that she said she didn't care about the whole 'homework' subject, but continued, anyway, " homework...".

She sighed into the walky-talkie and _ughed _me, then said " Just tell me if they start kissing or anything, Ryan. I don't care about anything else!" she yelled.

" Sshh! Ssshhh! I'm right beside his window, ya know! They're going to hear you if you keep yelling like that..." I noticed I had been yelling, just then.

The only reply that came from that was a scoff.

_What a waste of battery... _I thought.

Suddenly, they started laughing. It was really loud, too, I could hear it from my position and the doors and windows were closed. I felt so jealous, at that moment.

_I want what they have... I want Troy! I want to be able to laugh that hard... I wish I had someone to make me happy... _

I was fighting an internal battle, when suddenly, they began to kiss! I gasped. _Sharpay was right... _I thought, sadly. I wouldn't let myself become SAD at this beautiful thing I witnessed, so I cleared my thoat a couple times and said into the walky-talkie, " They're kissing, now...". I hadn't meant to sound so depressed, but it's the only emotion that I felt... sadness.

" They are?! Oh my god, I knew it! This is so bad, Ry... " she was yelling, again, but I just let her do it. It's not like she'd listen.

" Can I stop watching, now?" I asked her.

" No! You have to make sure they don't take it any further!" she stated, which made me sick. The images of his hands on her skin, her fingers petting Troy's back. I shook the images out of my head, and after clearing my thoughts, said, " Oh, yeah? And what do you expect me to do, Shar? I can't just burst into the room and tell them to stop... IT!" I exclaimed, forgetting to keep my voice low, again.

_Idiot, shut up! _I said to myself.

" I don't expect you to! Just...," she paused, then asked " Where are you, right now?".

I answered with " In a tree... next to Troy's house, ". I sighed.

" Well, IF they do anything dramatic, then... throw an acorn at the window!" she ordered.

" Wait, wait... Troy's dad is talking to them," I interrupted.

" Now he's gone... they're watching more t.v.," I said to Sharpay.

_I wish I were watching t.v. right now... instead of spying on the person I love kissing his girlfriend... _

Suddenly, the front door opened. I gasped and cursed at myself because I almost fell out of the tree and blown my cover. I could only imagine what Mr. Bolton would say to me if he found I'd had binoculars and a walky-talkie in my hands, after falling out of the tree in HIS yard.

I tried coming up with an excuse, seeing if I could think of anything convincing. I hadn't fallen and he hadn't caught me, but I still wanted to test my intelligence.

_Oh, sorry, Mr. Bolton! I was spying on my girlfriend! She's in the house next to yours! Sorry... you don't mind that I've used your tree, do ya? _I imagined myself saying. I snorted at myself and shook my head. The car drove away, and then when I looked back into Troy's room, I'd found that they were gone.

" Sharpay, they aren't in his room, anymore... what am I supposed to do?" I asked her.

" Just stay there, maybe he's just leading her to the bathroom or something, " she said.

I stayed there. My body was so sore from being in this position for so long. My back was sore from being arched, my arms were sore from holding onto the branch and the binoculars, my legs were sore from bending around the branches of the tree, and my neck hurt from keeping it up for so long.

I thought, _Oooowww... _

Just then, I seen Troy run into his room and grab Gabriella's backpack, then run back downstairs.

" Sharpay, he's taking her home! He just grabbed her backpack and ran back out!" I whisper-yelled into the walky-talkie.

" Alright, just relax... they won't suspect a thing as long as you keep quiet," she said. I shook my head up and down, even though nobody was there to see my agreement.

_His mom or dad didn't see me, here... and they're smarter than teenagers. They won't find me. Besides... they'll be too busy gazing into eachother's eyes to notice me... _I thought, enviously.

They came out of the door, and just as I thought, they didn't see me. Troy was too busy holding Gabriella's hand and backpack, while looking into her eyes. I watched them until they were out of my view, and then told Sharpay " They're gone, he took her home,".

" Okay, Ry. You did an OKAY job... now, meet me where I parked and let's get home," she told me. I was relieved that I could finally get out of this tree, but upset that she said I did an 'okay' job instead of saying I did an amazing, great job. I thought I did good...!

When I was climbing down the tree, something pushed my hat off and I found that it was a branch. I was still high up in the tree, so I tried climbing down as fast as I could so I could get my hat and leave before Troy got back. That'd be the worst thing to ever happen.

Just as I almost reached the ground, Troy suddenly came home. I was obviously in his view, and his mouth and eyes shot open, and mine did, too. He came up to me, as I reached the ground and put on my hat.

* * *

_There ya go, chapter 2._


	3. Perverts

_

* * *

Okay, here's chapter 3. It's now a rated M story. I feel very perverted, since this is the first time I've ever let anyone view my writings of... sexual manipulation. I do hope you enjoy it, though. _

Oh, yeah, and I don't own High School Musical.

* * *

Troy had been walking home. His mind was full of the events that had taken place, earlier.

_That couldn't have gone any better! I can't believe we actually KISSED! It was so nice, too... so very nice. Her lips are just like I'd always imagined them to be like; soft and warm. I can't wait to see her, again... I wonder if she can come over, tomorrow! _

His mind just wouldn't travel away from Gabriella.

* * *

_Wow, that went by fast... _Troy thought as he stepped into his drive-way. He looked to the left-nothing. He looked to the right- and there was something pink on the ground. 

" What the..." he said to himself, curiously, turning his body around to face the object on his lawn. He just kept staring at it, trying to figure out what it could be until he heard noises coming from the tree above it. He was breathing heavily, now, thinking it might have been some sadistic serial killer or something.

Suddenly, just as he was about to bolt right into the house, the person jumped out of the tree and picked up the pink object, placing it onto his head.

_Dude... is that... Ryan?!_

Troy walked up to the saucer-eyed boy and stopped right in front of him, baffled.

" Uh... Evans? What are you doing in my yard?" Troy asked him, squinting in confusion as he scratched the back of his head.

Ryan gulped, opened and closed his mouth a few times, and then he smiled...

" Oh, hey, Troy!" he exclaimed, moving his hands around the thing hanging from his neck.

_Are those binoculars? _Troy wondered, his eyes drifting to the object Ryan's hands were twisting and gripping. He then found that in his pocket was a walky-talkie.

_Okay, that's not normal... _

" Um... Ryan? What's with the binoculars and the walky-talkie?" Troy asked the boy. Ryan stuttered a few times, then answered with, " Oh! You caught me!" he smiled, fakely, showing his palms, then letting his arms drop back to his side.

" I was spying on my girlfriend," he shook his head up and down.

" She lives right in that house," Ryan pointed to the house next to Troy's. Troy looked at the house, then back at Ryan.

" Ryan... Mr. and Mrs. Ottis live there," Troy began. " They're an old couple and have no children... unless if you're dating Mrs. Ottis, I don't believe you, " He finished, pointing to the house, then looking into Ryan's eyes, asking for the truth.

Just as Ryan was thinking of something to say, realization hit Troy. _He's spying on me! _

" Were you spying on me and Gabriella?!" Troy asked, bewildered, stepping into Ryan's personal bubble, making the boy flinch.

" N-no! I was just... I was...," he traveled off.

_Oh, God! Oh, God! Should I rat out Sharpay and tell him the truth? Should I tell him I have a crush on Gabriella? Should I tell him I'm madly in love with him? No, that'd just make it worse! _

When Ryan looked up, he found that Troy's face had fallen, and out of his mouth came a sigh.

" Sharpay made you do this, didn't she?" he asked, rubbing his face with his hands. Ryan was glad that Troy knew the truth, but worried that once Sharpay found out he knew, she'd kill him for 'ratting her out'.

" I... er...," Ryan said, intelligently. He looked down at his feet, then at Troy's shirt.

" Ryan, why do you always listen to her?," Troy asked, slightly irritated.

" You don't have to do everything she tells you to do," he finished.

Ryan kept his head down-ward, and watched his feet play with acorns and sticks that were lying on the ground as he said " I know, but...". _I want to get out of here! _

" But what?" Troy asked, suddenly curious.

" It's just... I don't know, okay?" Ryan answered.

" I got'ta get back home... see you at school," Ryan said, then turned around and started walking down the street.

" Okay... that was weird," Troy said to himself once Ryan was out of view, and then walked into his house.

* * *

_That had to be the most uncomfortable situation I've ever been in... I can't believe how stupid I was! " Oh, yeah, I'm dating the girl next door!" and it ends up being an old lady! Just brilliant, Ryan! Could you be ANY smarter?! _Ryan thought, as he lay in his bed, getting ready for sleep. 

_I'm so dumb. He probably thinks I'm retarded or something. He probably thinks that I don't even have a mind of my own and so the only thing I can do is copy Sharpay. That's what I'd think if I knew me._

_I wish I were less... dependant. I wish I could be my OWN person, for once. The truth is... that I'm afraid people will judge me and shun me for the rest of their lives. I'm not smart, I'm not cool... I don't look good, I'll tell you that. All I can do is perform. I can sing, I can dance... but even in that I'm still second best. Actually... ever since Troy and Gabriella started, I've been fourth best. That's the worst you can be! Am I good at nothing? Am I completely worthless? _

He turned over onto his side, trying to get more comfortable and trying to rid his mind of the horrible thoughts. They weren't helping his self-esteem.

_I wish I were more like Troy... he's got a beautiful relationship, he's great at sports, PLUS he can sing and dance... he's popular and his own man- not the shadow of the 'meanest girl in school'. And he's so good looking! That I don't mind... I mean, if he looked like some Steve Urkel wanna-be, I'd probably think alittle lower of him. That's horrible! He'd still have the same personality... only... it'd show through the form of a dork. _

Ryan shivered, and turned over, again, trying to get comfortable.

_I hope that someday I'll get to feel his hands on my skin... get to feel his lips pressing against mine, as he reaches down to my... lower... areas. He'd moan my name into my ear as I touched him, back, in his most secret places... Oh, God! I have to get to bed, here! It's already late enough, I can't be having these thoughts! Okay, so! Um... trees. Trees are pretty cool. They give us air. I wonder what Troy's hair smells like. I've never been close enough to actually SMELL him... he probably- Ach! I lost track of my tree thoughts. _

_Right so... They're made of wood... Heh... If I were ever to be in a sexual situation with Troy I could make something of his turn--- I am SO perverted! Okay, I really need to... oh, screw it. _

_I'd undress him and then let him undress me. I'd let his hands travel down my ribs and stomach, tickling me and making me shiver in pleasure. Oh, yeah... _

Ryan lifted up his shirt and stroked his ribs and stomach, shivering in pleasure and at the loss of warmth on his hands.

_Then his hand would go alittle further... _Ryan let his hand drift lower and under the elastic of his pajama bottoms.

_... and then we'd kiss as he stroked me, and I'd rub his back as I moaned. _

Ryan bit his lip trying not to let out any sounds as he continued pleasuring himself, imagining Troy doing all the work instead of his own hands.

_He'd keep doing that... yeah... then, he'd lower his head and kiss my neck, then collar bone, then he'd lick my chest. _

Ryan used his other hand and touched the darkened areas on his chest.

" Oh, Troy..." he whispered, moaning.

He imagined Troy lowering his head further and further until it reached the place he was now 'amusing'. _Troy, you're so beautiful... _he imagined himself saying, just before he came to a release. He let out a shaky breath, trying not to moan and then laid there, catching his breath.

_Oh, great... _Ryan thought, getting up and heading into the bathroom. As soon as he got back, he went straight to sleep, his last thoughts swimming of Troy.

* * *

_I can't believe Ryan was SPYING on us! That means he saw us kiss, and told Sharpay all about it. I can't believe Sharpay would take it that far... we're NOT dating! She has to understand that. I love Gabriella, that's the only person I'll ever love. _Thought Troy, taking off his shoes. 

_Why does Ryan do these things for her? I doubt it's because she does so many nice things back; the evil witch... _

He took off his pants and replaced them with pajama bottoms, then replaced the shirt he'd been wearing with a white tank-top.

_I feel bad for that guy, I really do. If Sharpay were my sister, I don't think that I'd be very normal. _

Troy shut the light off and walked over to his bed, pulled down the sheets, laid down, then pulled them up to his neck, closing his eyes.

_Well, enough about that. Gabriella and I had the best day ever! I still can't believe we finally kissed. Can't wait to do THAT, again! Man... this has to be the greatest day of my life. Even if Ryan was watching us, I wouldn't have wanted it any other way. _

_Gabriella is just so beautiful. Her long black hair, her great brown eyes. Her lips that can make that incredible smile. I'm so glad I met her... and it all hapened because we were forced to sing on stage. I really do thank that guy who made us sing... if I hadn't sang, I wouldn't have met Gabby. _

_Aw, man... next time she comes over, I have got to make a move. I don't want to take it too far, yet. I don't want to rush things... what we have is too great to rush. I don't want her to feel pressured... but when the time DOES come that we take it to... ' the next level'... it's going to be so great. I'd touch her everywhere, but softly, not briskly and rough; she's too sensitive and it'd freak her out. _

_I'd start with moving my finger from her lips down her neck then onto her chest, touching those perfectly-shaped bumps. I'd grab them so softly, not kissing her and letting her watch me, so she doesn't feel controlled. Unless if she likes that sort of thing... I don't think she would, though. _

_Then, I'd move my hand lower, stroking the area above her pants-line, making her let out a breath of air and shiver. Then, I'd lean in and kiss her. She'd kiss me back, and then I'd slowly let my tongue into her mouth. Her hand would slide down from my shoulders to my waist, then she'd touch me in the place I've wanted her to touch for so long. _

_I'd thrust forward, making her let out a small moan. I'd undress her, touching her everywhere, then she'd unzip my pants and lower herself, proving her love through this sexual act. _

Troy had been acting out his fantasy with himself, stroking and rubbing himself. He moaned, quietly, not caring how much noise he made since his parents hadn't come home, yet.

_She'd look at me as she bobbed her head, her humming sending the vibration through-out my body causing me to moan. _

Suddenly, Troy heard a noise.

_What was that? It sounded like it came from the tree... dude... is Ryan spying on me, again? That wouldn't be good if he were watching me jerk-off. I should stop. I really should... but it just feels so good! I don't care if Ryan watches. I want him to watch. Yeah! I don't give a damn! Watch me, Ryan! Watch me! Oh, yeah... _

Suddenly, Troy let out a moan and came, the white substance all over his hand and boxers.

_I just got off... on Ryan Evans. Oh my God... Is that normal? That's just sick! What the Hell is wrong with me?! Freaking perv... _

Troy sighed, disgusted with himself, and got up from his bed. He looked out the window and found that it was just a stupid squirrel and sighed. He then went into the bathroom to clean up, changed his boxers, and laid back down in bed, his last thoughts; _I can't believe I just got off on Ryan Evans._

* * *

_There it is... perverted chapter 3. If you read, review. You must have thoughts on the story ( most of them probably bad )... so... give them to me._

* * *


	4. Distraction

_Alright, here's another chapter. It's in Troy's Point Of View and is about how Troy's trying to get Ryan out of his head by focusing on Gabriella. It ends with how Troy and Ryan are going to have to spend more time together. Enjoy! _

* * *

_**Beep! Beep! Beep!**_

_That's so annoying. _

_**Beep! Beep! Beep!**_

_Shut up!_

_**Beep! Beep! Be-!**_

I slammed the alarm clock, hitting the snooze button, and laid back down. I really didn't want to go to school. I groaned, turned over, and stuck my head under the pillow trying to relieve my eyes of the sun-light. I sighed in relief at being able to relax alittle longer.

Suddenly, memories flooded into my head. Me and Gabriella's kiss, Ryan spying on us, me using Ryan as a way to come to a release...

At that memory, I bolted upward, now sitting. _Why did I come to Ryan? I feel so ashamed of myself... No. I'm a teenage boy. Maybe I'm just confused. Besides, it's not like I WANTED to come to the thought of Ryan. _

I laid back down, again. My eyes were open and my brain was in motion, so I knew I wouldn't fall back to sleep, gladly. Still, my father didn't know that, and he slammed on my door, making me gasp.

"Troy, get up!" he yelled against the door. I was irritated at how pushy he was being.

"I'm already up, dad!" I yelled back, getting out of bed. I heard him walk away.

I was getting worked-up, again, over the whole ' coming to Ryan' situation.

_Maybe I'm a sicko who finds pleasure in other people watching him jerk-off... _I thought as I switched my pajama-clothes with new and clean clothes.

_I'm not a sicko! It just happened! It's not like I find him ATTRACTIVE or anything... _At that thought, I actually wondered. Do I find him attractive? Pale body, icey blue eyes, blonde hair hidden beneath a hat... his body's not that bad, either. He does often wear clothes that... _stick_.

I shook my head, blaming just getting up for my rediculous thoughts.

Once I was downstairs- ready to go to school -my mom greeted me, like she does every morning.

" Hey, Troy," she said, smiling at me as she stirred breakfast.

" Hey, mom," I said, greeting her back, then sitting at the table. Dad came in moments later, and my paranoia got the better of me. I suddenly thought that my dad knew I was jerking-off to a guy. I wondered if I had accidentally said Ryan's name as I came, but then I remembered that he and my mom went out that night, and I had been alone. I sighed, happily, and then asked, " Hey, how did your night go, guys?" as I stood up and grabbed my backpack.

" It was good," Mom said, pushing her hair behind her ear as she continued mixing something in the pan. I looked in the pan and found that she was making eggs.

Dad didn't answer my question, but I didn't care. He wasn't even in the kitchen, so I figured he went to the bathroom or something.

I put my backpack on and then my mother put a plate of eggs on the counter. I usually only had a piece of toast ( or sometimes nothing ), but I thought that today I'd eat what my mom had put in front of me, so her cooking wouldn't have been a complete waste... again.

I thanked her, ate the breakfast, and then my dad and I were off to school.

* * *

We were parked in front of the school building. My dad and I stepped out of the car, and headed towards the front doors of the school. I had been slightly embarrassed that my dad was right next to me as I walked through the doors of East High, everyone watching me step in. 

_I must look like daddy's little boy being brought to school... _I thought, embarrassed as I walked down the hall. It felt like everyone's eyes were on me, and most were, since I AM quite popular.

I waved, casually, and then my father finally turned his own way, going down to the gym.

_Thank you... _I thought, then smiled and went to my own locker.

* * *

I stepped into first period class, holding all my books. Chad and Jason waved to me, and I bobbed my head in their direction. Then, I noticed Ryan. All thoughts of yesterday popped back into my head so suddenly. I lost my smile. 

_Come on, everyone's gonna know something's up. Smile. _

I came back into the present and I smiled shakily, then sat down in my chair.

I noticed that I hadn't even checked if Gabriella was in the class-room.

_Oh, great. You can look at Ryan but you can't even check to see if your GIRLFRIEND is in the room? You just kissed, yesterday! Imagine how she must feel. She probabaly thinks you're ignoring her and weirded out by the kiss. I wonder what she's wearing, today... _

I turn around and spot Gabriella. She's wearing a white long-sleeved shirt and I think she's wearing a pair of jeans, but I can't really see. She glaces at me, quickly, smiling and blushing at the same time. She looks like she can't hold in her laughter, which makes me to feel the same way. I love seeing her happy... and it being caused by me makes me feel quite significant, I admit. I chuckled, accidentally. Ms. Darbus cleared her throat, obviously trying to shush me as she continued writing on the board. _Woops... _I thought, turning around.

* * *

I was in the bathroom, washing my hands. It was Lunch, but I had to use the bathroom before I could head there. 

_I can't wait to be with Gabriella. We can sit, together, share lunches. Then, I'll call dad and see if she can come over, again. Or maybe I'll go over her house... I haven't been there, much. It'll all depends on what our parents say... _

As I was drying my hands, these thoughts running through my head, Ryan suddenly came into the bathroom. I know that me accidentally jerking-off to him actually isn't THAT big of a deal, but I still froze. He froze, too, briefly, then lowered his head and went into one of the stalls. I got out of there as quickly as I could.

_Why'd you freak? He had to use the bathroom, what's the big deal? Man... I was doing so well, too. I had forgotten all about Ryan. Well, at least that proves that I don't find him attractive. I've been thinking of Gabby all day, not Ryan. Well... I was thinking of Ryan, but not about his appearance. Just... about how freaked out I am about coming to him. I really should just drop it. It's not a big deal! I bet other guys in this school accidentally come to the thought of other men. I bet. _

I sighed, again, and I hadn't even noticed, but I was in the lunchroom. I grinned when I found Gabriella and sat down beside her, at our usual table and in my usual spot.

" Hey!" I exclaimed, putting my arm around her shoulders.

" Hi, Troy," she said, shyly. I can tell she remembered the kiss and that made me smirk.

" Be right back, guys, I just got'ta get my lunch," I said, getting back up and winking at Gabriella before walking away. I could hear Chad hooting at me as I was walking, and I grinned.

I got my lunch, which consisted of 'amazing' fried fish, low-fat milk, and sticky rice. _This looks delicious... _I thought, sarcastically.

I sat back down at the table, Gabriella still smiling and me smiling back, as our friends watched, bored with themselves and finding our love humorous, in their own little way. I looked at my lunch and decided I wasn't going to eat it.

" Yum, this looks great," I stated, obviously fooling around. Chad, Taylor and Sharpay laughed at me. Gabriella bumped my arm and smiled. Then I heard a voice beside me say, " Troy, this doesn't look that good,". I turned around to see Ryan poking the food around with his plastic fork. Sharpay usually didn't bring any lunch, and I _thought _Ryan brought his own. I guess today he decided differently.

At Ryan's comment, Chad laughed. I hadn't noticed before, but Chad sure did make fun of Ryan, alot. _Not like I care... he can make fun of whoever he wants... _I thought. Then I remembered what Ryan had actually said and I replied with " Ryan, I was joking... I know it doesn't look good,".

" Oh...," said Ryan, looking down, his eyebrows creasing. I felt bad for making him look like a dork, so I nudged him and smiled. He looked at me as if I were an alien, but then the look of confusion turned into a smile.

I turned my attention away from Ryan and found Chad was _staring _at me, a look of disgust or something on his face. I lifted my eyebrows and smiled, pretending that I was making fun of him, but Chad just shook his head and started having his own conversation with Taylor.

_He really needs to stop judging me... _I thought, as I turned to Gabriella and smiled at her.

" Do you think I could come over your house, later?" I whispered into Gabriella's ear.

" I'll ask my mom," she replied, whispering.

" Okay. I have to tell you something, later," I told her, planning on telling her how Sharpay ordered Ryan to spy on us. She shook her head up and down and then smiled, again. She seemed to always be smiling at me. I'm glad she's so happy all the time.

* * *

" Finally, school is done!" I exclaimed, literally jumping through the doors with Gabriella following me and laughing. Her laughter is so contagious, and I laughed along, then hugged her. She hugged me back, and we walked to the bench. We sat down together, and she pulled out her cell-phone. _Man, I hope I can come over! Oh, yeah, I have to ask my dad... _I thought, unzipping my bag and taking out my own cell-phone. I dialed in my dad's cell-phone number, then spoke into the device. 

" Hey, dad, can I go over Gabriella's house, today?" I asked, hoping that he'd say 'yes'.

His reply was " I don't know, Troy, call your mom,". I knew she'd most likely say I could so gladly, I hung up and called my house-phone. When mom picked up, I asked her as briskly as I could.

" Mom, can I go over Gabriella's house today?" I asked.

" Sure, Troy... How long are you planning on staying?" she asked me.

" Um..." I put my hand over the mouth-piece and turned to Gabriella.

" What did your mom say?" I asked.

" She said you could stay as long as your dad will let you," she said, whispering.

I grinned, and spoke back into the phone. " How's seven?" I asked into the cell-phone, watching Gabriella to see if she approved. She shook her head up and down, as my mother accepted my offer and I hung up.

I was pretending to be upset. I sighed, put the phone in my bag, and faced Gabriella. She had a look of sadness on her face after finding mine.

" I thought you could come over..." she said, quietly and sadly.

" I...I'm sorry, Gabby...," I said, very convincing, I got'ta add.

" It's alright, Troy. It's not your fault, " she replied.

Suddenly, my face broke into a smile and I blurted out " I was just kidding! She said I could stay 'til seven, isn't that great?" I exclaimed.

Gabriella's face suddenly brightened, and I couldn't stop laughing as she pinched my arm, playfully.

" Aw, man, that was rich..." I stated, wiping my eye. Gabriella was a good sport, she didn't get mad at me for teasing her, and I pulled her hair, gently. She pushed my hand away.

" So, you ready to go?" I asked her, and she stood up and confirmed my thoughts.

" Great, let's go, then!" I yelled, holding her hand as she led me to her house. I knew where it was, but I still let her lead me.

* * *

Once we were there, Gabriella's mom greeted me, then we went up to her room. It was a very girly room, and I scoffed, but only jokingly. 

" So, what were you going to talk to me about, Troy?" she asked, a curious look on her face.

_What is she talking about? _I thought, wondering and not remembering my previous words from lunch. She must have seen the confused look on my face, and she informed me with, " You know... at lunch you said you wanted to tell me something...". I shook my head up and down in remembrance.

" Oh... it's kind of awkward, I have to warn you," I told her, then sat down next to her on the bed.

" Um...," I was finding it difficult to find a way to tell her, so instead, I just said it exactly as it was.

" Sharpay told Ryan to spy on us and he seen us last night in my room...," I told her, quickly, wondering what her reaction would be. She looked baffled and then she sighed, seemingly uncomfortable.

" Why would they do that, Troy?" she asked me, looking for an answer. I shook my head back and forth.

" As you know... Sharpay sort of is jealous of..." I pointed to her and then me a few times, " _us... _she ordered Ryan to do it, and knowing him... he does whatever his 'wonderful' sister says," I told her.

Gabriella nodded and then hesitated. She finally spoke " It's not that bad, Troy... they did violate our privacy, but they can't do anything to hurt us," she said, maturely. I was confused.

" It's not really even _they... _it's Sharpay. Sadly, Ryan seems to _have _to do everything she tells him to do... including spying on us from the top of a _tree,_" I said, shaking my head.

" How'd you find out he was in a tree?" she asked me.

" Well...," I began. " After I walked you home, he was climbing out of it... and I found that he had binoculars and a walky-talkie," I told her. Her eyes opened in mere shock.

" That's strange," she told me, and I shook my head to show my agreement.

" Well, there's nothing we can do about it..." I told her. " It's not like we can just make Ryan stop doing what she says. Besides, if Ryan stopped doing what she said, she'd probably just replace him with Zeke or something, " I said, smiling disbelievingly.

" Of course, I don't think Zeke would be as loyal as Ryan, though..." I said, quietly. I was glad when Gabriella spoke.

" Maybe you can talk to him... show him that he doesn't have to count on Sharpay for everything," she said to me, which caused me to look at her, oddly, not very happy with the words.

" Talk to him?! No, no. He... he stutters, alot," I told her, earning a disappointed face. I really didn't want to have to talk to him, and was using any excuse not to. I was just starting to rid myself of horrible guilt that came from jerking-off to the guy, I didn't want to BE with him. Truthfully, I was afraid. Afraid that I might fall for him, as strange as that sounds.

" What?" I asked her, noticing her face.

" That's cruel, Troy. Just because he stutters doesn't mean he's a bad guy. He's just nervous... can't you hang with him for a few days and see if anything good comes out of it?" she asked me, pouting slightly, but not on purpose. That's what made me say 'yes'. That's the look that made me feel so guilty, and it MADE me say 'yes'.

" Alright... but if no good comes out of this, I won't keep trying," I told her, firmly. She looked sad or disappointed. I hadn't noticed how selfish I was being. I was too worried and confused... but I did say 'yes'.

We planned on asking my parents if we could have a ' guys night' and I'd invite all of my friends... and Ryan. Sharpay wasn't going to be there, no Taylor, no Kelsi. Just us guys... and Ryan. _This is going to be awkward... _I thought to myself.

* * *

_I'm sorry, I was kind of in a rush ( family day :P ) when I wrote the last bit. Does it suck? If it sucks, tell me, and I'll re-do it. If you like it, I'll just leave it as it is._

_Thanks for reading. _


	5. Punk'd

_This chapter is quite significant. Ryan tells Sharpay a little secret. I think you might know what it is. Enjoy reading! _

**Chapter: 5  
Chapter Title: Punk'd  
Genre: Humor/Romance  
Rating For Chapter: T  
Summary For Chapter: Ryan tells Sharpay his secret. **

* * *

" Aaah... finally, I can relax..." Ryan said to himself as he sat on the couch in front of the television-set, crossing his left leg over his right and his arms behind his head. He really was planning on enjoying himself, today. Without delay, Ryan decided to pleasure himself with doing whatever he wanted. After Troy found out he was spying on him, he was in a constant state of anxiety, which lead to depression. Ryan was sick of feeling unhappy, so he settled down, and switched on the television. 

He reached over to his right and received his delectable iced-tea, deciding that he'd let his eyes move away from the television screen for his drink- and his drink _only_.

" I am _not _going to let _anything _bother me, today," he said, aloud, sipping his drink and then setting it back on the glass table, not caring that the water that had connected itself to the outside of the cup was running along the surface of his mother's favorite table. He stretched, put his feet up on that very coffee table in front of him, and grabbed the remote.

_Discovery Channel? Nah. **Click. **Nickelodeon? Nope. **Click. **Disney Channel? No. **Click. Click. Click. **Eh, I'll settle for T.V. Guide Network. **Click.**_

He looked at each channel, liking nothing. Nothing was ever on when he watched the television and he wondered if he had bad luck. According to the past few days, he wouldn't be surprised. The only good thing that actually happened was in the lunchroom, when Troy nudged and smiled at him. To Ryan, it was very unexpected- and based on the look Chad gave Troy after he had done it- he thought so, too.

Of course, Ryan also had made a fool of himself, proving how horrible he is at finding sarcasm in a sentence. Chad laughed at his naiveté, as always.

Then there was the time when Troy had been in the bathroom and Ryan had come in, just as he was washing his hands. Troy looked at him, startled. Ryan thought he must have remembered the night before, and was disappointed in him for spying on them by Sharpay's command. Although, at the lunch table, Troy actually seemed quite nice, as if he were forgiving him. Perhaps the small gesture was Troy's way of saying " I forgive you, but please don't do it, again,".

_I have to stop thinking about today! I just want to relax; physically and mentally. _Ryan thought, putting down one leg and leaving the other.

_Oh, yay! Punk'd is on! That's a great spirit-lifter! **Click.**_

Punk'd was one of Ryan's favorite shows. He thought Ashton Kutcher was just so funny, and a great actor, as well. Truthfully, Ashton was the one that made Ryan realise that he liked other men. When he was younger, he remembered having no interest in girls, unlike the boys in his class. They were already dating other people, but Ryan thought they were crazy. He hadn't liked _anyone _until he watched _That 70's Show. _He developed a crush on the senseless ' hot guy' of the show, and often related himself with the character.

Then, when he found Punk'd, he just fell in love with it. Of course, he'd already liked Ashton, but the humorous tricks he set on the celebrities constantly made Ryan laugh.

He laughed out loud when realisation struck the celebrity Elijah Wood.

_He sure did fall for that one! _Ryan thought, hitting his knee and continuing to laugh. Suddenly, his sister came into the room, giving him a ' you're so weird' look.

Ryan just looked back, then returned his view to the television screen. Ashton was showing now and he cracked a lame joke, causing Ryan to laugh maniacally, again.

" This guy is just too funny!" he exclaimed, pointing to the television and pretending nobody else was in the room. Sharpay sat down next to him on the couch, so he kept quiet, figuring she'd like to watch the show. He _was _trying to relax, but it's not like he was going to tell Sharpay not to watch t.v. in their living room. It was hers just as much as it was his. Sharpay sighed when a commercial came, since she had just sat down. She crossed her legs, and turned to Ryan, rolling her eyes at him. He looked at her, confused, then looked towards the t.v. It was a commercial of a monkey and a soda bottle, but he was acting as if it were a very entertaining show; his eyes completely on that and nothing else.

Though, his mind was not on the commercial but instead, on Troy. Thinking of Ashton made him think about his 'love life' which eventually lead to Troy.

_Troy is so beautiful. He looked great at school, today... his blue button-up shirt and his jeans. So casual... yet, so great looking. Seriously, I mean... who can pull off a button-up and some jeans? Definitely not me! He looked better than I did, and that's quite overwhelming since I do have a great sense of style, if I say so myself. _He chuckled out loud, accidentally, which made him quickly look at Sharpay who was looking right back at him. Then, they each turned their attention back to the television-set.

" Sharpay, what day is it, tommorrow? " Ryan asked, his brows wrinkled while his brain tried very hard to remember.

" It's Thursday, Ryan. We go to school every day, how can you _not _know what day of the week it is?" she asked, rudely, criticizing his intelligence.

He looked downward, ashamed, but soon his brain filled with what he was previously thinking about.

_So, it's Thursday... good thing, I thought tommorrow was Friday and I wasn't going to be able to see Troy. Why would I miss him? I spend days without him, the weekend shouldn't be so hard. Here I am, acting as if we're dating. We're not dating and we never will be. He's not gay. He loves Gabriella. We're not right for eachother... as much as I hate to admit it. He's popular, I'm not. The only way I'd ever be popular is if I broke my leg and someone had to wheel me around in a wheel chair all day. Although, I'd probably get crutches... I don't think Sharpay would wheel me around. Knowing... well, actually... I don't really know anyone else, personally. Maybe Kelsi would help me if I were injured... No, she'd be too busy coming up with a romantic song for Troy and Gabriella. _

_Why do I have to be gay? It'd be so much easier if I were normal. I wouldn't be so lonely all the time if I had a girlfriend... only... I will never have a girlfriend, because I'm not attracted to girls, and I can't date guys, because then everyone would know... who I am. The school fag... Ugh, shut up. I depress myself, why do I do that? It's me and my idiotic thoughts that depress me. If I'm so sad, then I should just come out and tell everyone I'm gay so I can be happy and date someone. It wouldn't be Troy, but at least I could be with someone other than Sharpay. Would it be worth the risk, though? Should I risk it? I'd probably get beaten up at school... I really don't want to get hurt, I don't think my body could take the beatings of the hands of bullies. _

_Maybe I could tell Sharpay... I mean, we were born the same day. We spend every hour, together. She'd understand, wouldn't she? The worst thing that could happen is that she'd shun me... for the rest of her life. No, she couldn't do that. She NEEDS me just as much as I need her. I know she does. Without me, who will help her? Would Zeke help her? He does seem a bit... obsessed. Though, eventually, he'd find out that she's just using him. If not on his own, then I'd tell him. Sharpay is MY sister, not his. _

_Maybe I should tell her... it'd be quite a weight off my chest. I'd finally get to tell someone who I am, after all these years! I just... don't know how I'd be able to tell her. Should I take her up to my room and just blurt it out? " Sharpay, I'm gay!". I don't think that would do... I should be careful, I don't want her to freak out. " Sharpay... this is going to be very strange to hear. I've known for the past 6 years or so that I... your brother... am gay. Please, don't hate me! Don't shun me! Nooo!" Maybe if I grabbed onto her leg and cried, she'd feel bad and out of pity, forgive me. I think I'm going to tell her... right now. _

Ryan's heart was thumping five times faster than it usually did. He swallowed hard, preparing himself for what he was just about to do. He hadn't noticed it, but his thinking lasted quite a while, and a whole new episode of Punk'd was on. He suddenly didn't care and stood up quietly, turning to look downward on Sharpay.

" Sharpay... I... can we... I need to tell you something... in my room," Ryan said, his hands visibly shaking. He sounded quite serious and the shaking had worried Sharpay, so she stood up and said, " Alright, Ryan,".

Once they were inside his room, Ryan told his sister to sit down on his bed.

" What's wrong, Ryan?" she asked, more worried, now. Ryan was acting a bit out of character.

Ryan was pacing and clutching the back of his head with his fingers, causing his hat to lift up and cover his eyes.

" Alright... Sh-Sharpay? I have to tell you something very important and you have to promise that you wont shun me. Do you promise?" he asked, his back facing Sharpay because he knew he'd back out if he saw her expression.

" Of _course _I wouldn't shun you, Ry. You're my brother, it's not like I have a choice," she said. Ryan was actually glad for once that she was being icey and emotionless. It helped him come out with the words, " I'm gay,".

He heard the sound of an intake of breath, and he bit his lip, still facing the other way so he couldn't see her and she couldn't see him. His eyebrows were folded upward, as he was worried and anxious.

_Please, don't hate me. Don't hate me. Don't hate me. _Ryan begged her in his head over and over again.

" You're GAY?!" she exclaimed, obviously reacting melodramatically. Ryan sighed and his head lowered even further, if that could have been possible.

" I can't believe this! My brother! Gay?! This is going to ruin my reputation!" she began, her now being the one who was pacing.

" I knew you were going to shun me! I should have just kept my big mouth _shut! _But noo, I have to be a complete idiot and tell you my idiotic feelings just so I can feel relief for once in my life!" Ryan complained, holding onto each side of his head in anger. He was angry at himself.

" Ryan, I'm not going to _shun _you, but you being gay is a _very _big thing! Don't you understand? If people find out, they're not going to be happy about it! Do you know what my name would be? It'd be ' Sister of the Gay Guy'! You'd finally get your popularity, but it would _not _be for a good reason!" she continued and continued, as Ryan tried holding in his tears.

_I'm not going to cry, I'm not a whimp! Sharpay always acts like this, it's no different than all the other times she's belittled you! Just... relax. _Ryan took in a deep breath, and let it out and repeated the action a few times, finally relaxing- even if it wasn't by much.

" Look, Sharpay... I'm not telling anyone else. If my own sister acts like I'm the devil then I won't be going around telling Troy or his friends... so as long as you don't tell, I won't," Ryan finished, watching his fingers play with eachother.

" What, just Troy and his friends? You can't tell _anyone!_ Of course, if you _did _tell Troy-" she paused.

" Are... are you... _gay _for _Troy Bolton?_" she asked, suddenly realising how Ryan just mentioned not telling 'Troy and his friends' as if he were planning on telling Troy if it went well with Sharpay. Of course, Ryan was only going to tell Sharpay, but he automatically stated that he wouldn't tell Troy, because he feared that him knowing would be the worst. Ryan figured he'd lose what he had with the boy... which wasn't much.

Ryan didn't speak. He didn't want to deny the fact... he was coming out, he didn't want to have to hide liking Troy. He was telling the complete truth on this subject.

" Yes..." he said it so quietly, she could barely hear him... but she did, and her mouth opened.

" Oh my god!" Sharpay yelled, sitting on the bed as if she were having a baby and had to relax or else it'd pop right out.

" Sharpay... I feel awkward enough, couldn't you _please _try to loosen up on the reactions?" Ryan asked, knowing the plead wouldn't really help much, but still giving it a try.

Sharpay sighed, dramatically, holding her head with her hand. She stood back up and began to speak.

" Alright, Ryan. You have to swear to me you will tell absolutely _no-one. _If one person were to find out, that pretty much means the whole school will know. We would be ignored for the rest of our lives... okay? I won't shun you. I just need to get used to this," she said and walked out of his room, acting as if she just found out she was dying in three days.

_Yeah, I'm going to go tell everyone. After her reaction, I don't think that I'll even tell MYSELF anything ever again. _Ryan thought, laying down in his bed.

_I wish I were still watching Punk'd... _Ryan thought, before he fell asleep, finally relaxing his poor abused mind.

_

* * *

I hope you liked it! You must review! If I get no reviews, I have no inspiration, sadly. So, if you are enjoying this story, please do review. _


	6. News of East High

_Enjoy._

* * *

It was Thursday. The day was as different as any other day; waking up too early, going to school, practicing for the Scool Musical... and BasketBall practice. That's where Sharpay was, now, sitting on the benches and watching Zeke trying to impress her with ' shootin' some hoops'. She acted like she always does in front of Zeke; happy and innocent. He kept looking in her direction, smiling and waving every time he got the chance, because luckily, Mr. Bolton wasn't in the gym but instead in his office. Zeke would throw the ball into the air and get it into the hoop _almost _every time. The only person who could get it in every time without fail was the popular Troy Bolton.

Finally, at the end of practice, Zeke went into the boys locker room. Coach Bolton was still in his office-room, filing papers as his team showered and got into some clean clothes. Of course, the only boy that wasn't there was Troy, who was now practicing his singing. Sharpay and Ryan had practiced before them, today, because they weren't planning on staying and watching, like they did most times, and so Sharpay was standing beside the boys locker room waiting for her precious tool to come out. To Ryan's dismay, she had done this without telling him, while he was using the bathroom. He went outside and found that her car was still there, glad she hadn't drove away without him, and waited; leaning against the pink covering of his sister's car.

Once Zeke came out of the room, Sharpay grabbed him and pulled him into the girls locker room, suprising him very much.

" Sharpay, this is the girl's locker room! I can't be in here!" he said in a hushed tone.

" Oh, Zeke. Nobody's in here, we won't get caught... besides... I want to have some fun with you, " the deceiving girl said, pushing Zeke against the wall of the room. It was dark and quiet, the only sound his and her breath, and sometimes her heels clicking against the cold, tiled floor.

She kissed him, slowly and as passionately as she could, hoping to lure him into a sense of love and happiness, eventually causing him to do what she was going to ask him. She moved her manicured hand to Zeke's chest and let it slide down as she continued kissing him and moaning, slightly.

Zeke pushed Sharpay's hair behind her ears, slowly and lovingly, as she slowly removed his shirt. He was weakening in the knees and almost fell to the floor, so she pushed against him. Her small frame would not do much, but it did cause him to stay standing. She figured that this was the time to ask him what she wanted; when he can barely stand and his vision is blurred with a lustful mind.

" Oh, Zekey..." she began, quietly and half-moaning. " If I asked you to do something, would you do it? Even if it's something you'd never think of doing?" she finished, lifting her right leg up and twisting it around his left.

Of course, Zeke was thinking she meant the two of_ them_ to do something extra kinky and replied with, " Yes, of course," kissing her so she'd stop speaking and instead show him what she wanted. She ground her upper body against his and before he went to reach for her chest, she spoke, again. He stopped and looked into her eyes.

" So... if I asked you to kiss Ryan, would you do it? For me?" she asked, her lids lowered a centimeter more than usual.

" What?!" he exclaimed, completely and utterly confused.

" Why the Hell would you want me to kiss _your brother?!_ What the heck is going on?!" he continued to yell, so startled and perplexed that he could hardly tell if he were dreaming or not.

" Zeke, I have my reasons... I need you to show him what kissing a guy is like," she said, dropping the 'sexy' act.

" And _why _would you need to show him _that?!" _Zeke yelled, the lust in him completely gone at the thought of kissing her brother.

" Because! He thinks that he likes guys and I _know _that if he actually had to kiss a guy, he'd change his mind!" she cried, throwing her hands up into the air, dramatically.

Zeke just looked so confused. He didn't even know what to think. Obviously, he was _never _going to kiss her _brother_, but why she was asking is what really bewildered him. _My girlfriend is asking me to kiss her brother so he can see what it's like... okaaaay... how random is this? This is almost insane! _

" Sharpay, I am _not _kissing your brother! Why do you want me to kiss him? Just so he can see what it's like?! That's so insane, I don't even know what to think!" Zeke shouted, his eyes big and his breathing heavy, feeling quite disoriented.

" Look, Zeke! He's _gay! _You're the only one that I can trust! You said you'd do anything I wanted! I _need _you to do this. He just _thinks _he's gay, but I know he's not. If you kissed him and showed him what it's like, he'd be so disgusted and go 'straight' in a heart-beat. I promise I won't tell anyone, the whole reason I want you to kiss him is so he doesn't eventually start dating any guys. I don't want to be... ' the Gay Guy's Sister'. Just one kiss... please?" she asked, pouting.

" No! No way! There it no way in Hell that I'm ever going to kiss your brother! Besides, everyone already thinks he's gay! What's the big deal?!" Zeke yelled.

" People already think he's gay?" she asked, confused.

" Well, I always thought so... I mean, look how he dresses! And he sings and dances... it's just... very... feminine. Okay?" Zeke said, then left after grabbing his shirt. Sharpay sighed, then yelled, " Does this mean you're not going to do it?!".

" Yes!!!" Zeke yelled, back, and ran up the stairs to get out of the building, completely weirded out by the situation.

* * *

As Zeke was heading out the doors, Jason came up beside him. 

" Yo, Dude... woah..." he paused when he found the look on Zeke's face.

" What? What is it?" Zeke asked, hoping that lipstick from Sharpay hadn't smeared all over his face.

" Nothing, you just look... like you went 50 days without sleep," Jason said.

" Oh... I... Sharpay sort of freaked me out a second ago..." Zeke said, knowing that he looked distraught because of the images of kissing Ryan being in his head. He shivered in disgust.

" Hah... we always knew she'd end up freakin' you out! Aw, man... what happened, bro?!" he asked, hitting his back with a big smile on his face, eager to hear what she had done to give him mental agony.

" Yeah, well..." gladly they were far away from the high school, and walking down the street to their houses. Jason lived quite close to Zeke. He still whispered in fear, hoping know one would hear him.

" Okay... Sharpay asked me to kiss her brother," he said quietly, the memory of what had just happened flooding his mind like a tsunami. When Zeke looked at Jason's face, he could have sworn Jason was going to faint due to the deranged information that Zeke had sent into his half-witted friend's head.

" Uuuhh... that's sick, dude..." he said after five minutes of quiet.

" Tell me about it... she told me he's gay and she thinks that if I kiss him, it'll turn him straight," Zeke shivered, again, and shook his head.

" Those aren't pleasant thoughts..." Zeke said, his face scrunched, giving him a foul look.

" Dude, I can't believe he's gay..." Jason said, looking ahead of himself and squinting his eyes in thought.

" How did you not notice it? He dresses like someone from a gay soap opera," Zeke began, ending with " and normal sopa opera's are already bad enough, now just imagine a _gay_ soap opera... Evans would be the star, man," Zeke finished.

" Pfft... you're right, dude," Jason said, lamely. The didn't talk the rest of the way to their houses.

* * *

Troy and Gabriella had to have a day apart. They really didn't want to, but Troy's dad thought they should have a break. 

Troy was in his room, bored to tears, throwing his basketball up into the air as he laid on his bed. It fell back into his hands, and he threw it up, again.

_It's gonna be so weird, Saturday. All of my friends are going to be there... this is not good. What if I freak out? No, I won't freak out. I just have to play it cool. I don't like Ryan! I don't even care about him! _Troy suddenly felt bad for thinking that.

_Well... I care about him, but not like that! Well... _Troy scrunched his face up, and sighed, no longer throwing the ball.

_What if I do care about him in a loving way? What would happen? Nothing could happen, I don't think... I mean, as long as I never tell anyone, it'd be good. Oh, curse you, Evans. I hate you. Why do I have to like you? All I did was jerk-off to the thought of you watching me and suddenly... I think I love you. No! I don't love him, stop being a jerk! I don't like guys! I love Gabriella, and that's it! I would never like Ryan! I'm not attracted to fools that wear PINK hats! Unless if Gabriella wore a pink hat, of course. Not Ryan, though. Hey! I shouldn't even know that he wears pink hats. Well, I guess I'm not to blame on that one. His pink hat was on the ground of my lawn... and the events that followed that fact were quite unforgettable._

Troy sighed and shut his eyes. He was sick of battling himself. You don't love Ryan! I think I love Ryan! Which was it? What it just a phase? Did all teenager boys go through this moment in time? He really couldn't imagine his father as a teen, finding boys attractive. That's what gay men did, and _only _gay men.

_Am I gay? Gay people find other men attractive. Gay men want to sleep with other guys. Gay men can't take their mind off the male gender. _

_So... do I find Ryan attractive? _He brought this up in his head, again.

_I do. Plain and simply, yes. I'm not giving myself any excuses, this time. If I find him attractive, then I find him attractive. It's not because it's late, it's not because I'm alone, it's not because of anything other than the fact that I truely do find him attractive. I love seeing his blue eyes as he looks at me. I love the smooth blonde hair that sticks out from under his hat. I love his red lips that look so girly, and I love his pale, soft face. I love his body and the clothes he wears. Today he wore the most amazing outfit... pure white hat and button-up shirt, underneath: a red shirt. Then, a simple pair of black pants and red shoes to match his under-shirt. He dresses as if he's on stage and has to have a beautiful outfit to please his audience. He sure did please me. _

_So... how does it feel? Troy Bolton finds Ryan Evans attractive. Ew... I can only imagine what Chad would say if he found out. I don't think I'd be very popular after that... the whole school would probably ignore me. But, hey... just because I find him attractive does not mean that I'm in love with him. I barely know him, personally. Whenever he's around me, he just ends up stuttering. Gabriella said he's nervous... what does he have to be nervous about? Does he consider himself to be inferior? _

_I'll never know what goes through that head of his unless if he actually TELLS me. Maybe he'll open up to me after this whole ' spend time with Ryan, show him he doesn't have to depend on Sharpay' thing is over. _

_I hope I don't screw up. I don't want Chad knowing how I feel about Ryan. This is going to be a secret. _

_What about Gabriella? What if I fall out of love with her, as my love for Ryan grows? No. It's not going to grow. This is just a phase. Or maybe my horomones are just acting up. Maybe Ryan has messed up horomones and that's why I'm attracted to him. Maybe he has too much of the girl horomone, and so when he's near me, I unconsciously sense his... girlish smell or something. _

Troy thought for a small while longer, and then fell asleep as he was holding his basketball.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Gabriella's house, Gabriella had been upstairs and was studying for a test that was going to be had. Of course, she was brilliant and probably didn't even need to study, but she did. She underestimated her intelligence. 

Just as she was writing the answer to a question, her cell-phone rang. She turned her head in the direction of the phone, then got up and looked at the ID. It was Taylor.

" Hello?" Gabriella said, as soon as she clicked the 'talk' button.

" Gabriella, you'd never guess what Chad just told me..." Taylor said, sounding like a school girl who just found a rumor. She was acting like the very people she despises.

" What did he tell you?" Gabriella asked, a small smirk on her face in amusement.

" Chad said that Jason said that Zeke said that _Sharpay_ said," she took a breath and continued,"... that Ryan is GAY!" she exclaimed, slightly surprised.

Gabriella didn't say anything for a while. It _was _a bit for a shock to hear, but it wasn't like she didn't know what a gay person was. Truthfuly, Gabriella was a bit disappointed that Taylor was acting this way toward someone with a different sexuality. Gabriella knew what it was like to be made fun of and to be judged.

" It's not a big deal, Taylor... I mean... it doesn't matter. If Ryan likes other boys then he does. It's not his fault," she said.

Taylor suddenly felt like she was a complete fool. She had just noticed that she was indeed acting like the very people she hates and would never want to be like. She sighed, wishing she were more like Gabriella.

" You know what? You're totally right... it doesn't even matter. Sorry that I called to tell you that, I feel like a gossip girl," Taylor stuck her tongue out and groaned.

" It's okay," Gabriella replied, quietly.

" So, have you studied for the test, yet?" asked Taylor, changing the subject.

" I'm studying right now..." Gabriella said, walking back over to her bed, which all her school books were spread upon. She sat down at the end of the bed.

" Me, too... well, I was until Chad called me," she said.

" I see..." Gabriella replied, slightly bored with the conversation and her mind on her homework.

" Well, I guess I'll talk to you later," Taylor said, sensing that Gabriella wasn't in the mood to chat.

" Bye, Taylor," Gabriella said, politely, then hung up.

* * *

" You told Zeke?!" Ryan shouted, his eyes big and his mouth open as he felt complete shock strike him. 

" I didn't do it on purpose!" Sharpay lied, pouting and putting on the 'I'm innocent' act.

Of course, Ryan was very familiar with the act and didn't buy it for a second.

" Oh, Sharpay! Why'd you tell him? He's going to tell all of his friends!" Ryan yelled, stating the obvious.

" Rya-"

" Yesterday, you were freaking out, telling me that I couldn't tell a soul, and then... you go and tell someone! I actually _stick _to _my_ word!" Ryan interrupted, overwhelmed.

" Ryan! Shut up! He won't tell anyone, okay?!" Sharpay exclaimed.

" How do you know he won't tell anyone?" Ryan asked, hoping she would give him a positive answer.

" Just trust me," she started. Ryan didn't like that answer. " Besides, Zeke said that everyone already thought you were gay," She said.

Ryan didn't know what to say to that. _They already knew I was gay? Am I that obvious? Sharpay found out that I'm in love with Troy with no effort... is it that easy for them to see, as well?_

" Sharpay...? Do... do you think they know that I l-like Troy?" Ryan asked, quietly and shyly.

" I don't know, Ry... I found out pretty easily... I mean, come on. Every girl in the school wants him so if a guy were to be interested in other guys, then I'd asume it'd be Troy he liked," Sharpay said.

Ryan said nothing. _Maybe everyone's known all along... what if Troy knows I like him? I WISH that he'd like me, back... but he won't. _

" Ryan, are you sure you're even gay? Have you ever even kissed a boy before?" Sharpay asked, startling Ryan.

" Uh... um... No, I've never done anything like that. I've never ki-kissed or dated anyone, you know that," Ryan said.

" So, how do you know that you like guys, then? What if you kissed a guy and found out you didn't like it?" she asked. Ryan faced away from her.

" Well... I... I _want _to- with Troy... I want to kiss him..." Ryan said, playing with his hands.

" Yeah... but... let's say you did kiss him. You might think it was gross or something. You might be straight but are just... confused," Sharpay said.

" The only way to find out is if you kiss another guy," she said.

Ryan's eyes shot open.

" Oh, no, no, no! I'm not ready f-for _that!! _I _just _found the courage to tell you that I'm interested in the same gender, I don't think I could go straight to kissing someone! I mean, not on purpose, at least," Ryan said.

" Then maybe I could set it up so you didn't _have_ to do it on purpose," Sharpay began, the wheels in her head turning.

" Oh, no... what are you thinking?" Ryan asked, recognizing the look on her face; the look... of _thinking._

" Well, spin-the-bottle is something we could do. We'd play and play and play until it finally landed on Troy. You'd _have _to kiss, then," she began, still thinking of more options.

" Or... I could pretend that I was trying to pull a prank on you and Troy and have you guys kiss. Yes. Yes, yes! That's _perfect! _Ryan, just imagine!" she exclaimed. Ryan had a look of fear on his face.

" I...I..." he began but was cut off by more of Sharpay's speech.

" I'd invite Chad, Jason and Taylor... Chad would just _love _to pull a prank like that on his buddy Troy. Then, we could get Kelsi and Martha... and of course, Troy! They'd like to have alittle fun with you," she winked and Ryan blushed.

" Then, we'd all gather together and play Truth or Dare. I would have already told Chad about the prank, and then he and his 'team' would go into a different room. Chad, Jason, Taylor and Troy would go in one room... as Kelsi, Martha, and you and me would go in another room. I wouldn't have to tell anyone on our team about the prank, so they wouldn't know... and we'd pretend you hadn't known, either. They'd pick Troy, I'd pick you... you'd both come out of the room with blind folds and have to kiss! It's so perfect. How do I come up with these amazing things so quickly?" she finally finished, and Ryan was a bit flabbergasted.

" Sharpay, that's not right..." he said, shaking his head back and forth.

" As much as I would like to kiss him, I just... don't feel that it would be right," he finished.

" Look, Ryan... you can't be sure if you're gay until you actually kiss a guy. So... either do it now and get it out of the way... or do it later, after you've already been in a relationship for... weeks! It wouldn't be good. Just trust me, okay?" she said.

Ryan thought for a while. It did seem like a good idea... he didn't want to end up kissing a guy and then shunning him because he found that he hated kissing him.

" Okay..." he said, quietly, not completely sure of himself.

Sharpay smiled ,maliciously.

" Good boy," she said and patted his head.

" We'll be doing this tomorrow," Sharpay said, starting to call all the people that were going to be invited.

_This shall be interesting... _Ryan thought, slightly excited at going to be able to kiss Troy, yet nervous at the same time.

* * *

Suddenly, Troy heard his phone ringing. He awoke quickly, and looked at the clock. It was 7: 13 pm. 

He got out of bed. The basketball bounced onto the floor, which scared him, slightly, then he grabbed his phone. He found that it was Sharpay, and answered it after sighing.

_She's probably going to give an excuse as to why she had Ryan spy on us... _Troy thought. Though, she hadn't said anything about that at all. She had invited him to a party that was going to be at her house, tomorrow. He figured that instead of doing his and Gabriella's plan, of having a guys night at his house Saturday, that he'd do this. Ryan lives in the same house as Sharpay, so he'd have to 'be' with him.

Troy hung up, telling her that he just had to ask his parents and that he'd call back with the answer. He ran downstairs.

" Hey, guys... " Troy began, finding his parents watching television.

" Can I go over Sharpay's house tommorrow? She's having a party. Nothing big, though," Troy said.

His dad looked at him, wondering.

" You can go... but if you call me from a jail-phone, I'll never let you party again until your 21," he said, firmly. Troy gulped and shook his head up and down.

" Yes, sir..." he said, then ran back upstairs.

He called Sharpay's number and told her he could go. She squealed in delight and then hung up after saying that it was starting at 7 and ending at 10.

Troy then called Gabriella and told her about the new 'plan'. She accepted.

* * *

It was finally Friday. Of course, the whole school body had been waiting for this day to come all week. Friday is the day you party, relax, don't have to do homework. It's like a miniature vacation. 

Ryan and Sharpay had been walking down the hall-way. He was getting strange looks and when he passed, he found that people were whispering to eachother.

_What's all this about? _Ryan asked himself, hoping that what he thought hadn't come true. He continued walking slowly down the hall, behind his sister.

* * *

Fifth period had just ended. Troy sighed in relief, walking to his locker to put his books away since it was now Lunch. He twisted the lock, his combination being confirmed, and then stuffed his books into the locker, messily. 

" Hey, Gabby," he said, putting his arms around her shoulders, like always. She smiled at him as they walked down the halls, together.

Suddenly, Troy looked away from Gabriella's gaze and his eyes landed on Ryan. He stopped in the middle of the hall and Gabriella was still walking. She turned around confused and feeling a bit stupid. Troy tried acting as if nothing happened, but truthfully, he froze.

_Why do I always freeze when I see Ryan, now? Just because I figured out I find him attractive, doesn't mean I should black out whenever I see him. Oh, boy... he does look spiffy, today._

Ryan was wearing a dark purple button-up shirt and a pair of skin-tight jeans, with a light blue hat placed on top of his head. Troy gulped and barely blinked for a minute, his face full of seriousness. He couldn't take his eyes off Ryan Evans. Gabriella must have noticed because a while later, she said " Troy, stop staring... I know that him liking other boys must be surprising to you, but you shouldn't stare at him," she whispered. Troy gasped when he heard what had come out of her mouth.

_Is she joking? No, Gabriella wouldn't joke like that... Ryan is gay? Ryan likes boys? ... why am I so surprised? It's not like we can be together... right? He likes guys, I like guys... wait, I did not just say that. He's the only guy I've ever liked and it's because... because... he's attractive? No, no. Just stop thinking about it, this is not the time._

Troy and Gabriella stepped into the lunchroom, got their lunch, and sat down at their usual table. Everyone was in their same positions, except Sharpay and Zeke. Sharpay was sitting on Ryan's left ( much to Ryan's dismay, since she was between him and Troy ) and Zeke sat next to Chad and Gabriella.

Troy was unusually quiet during lunch. Everyone noticed.

Gabriella felt quite awkward and just ate her lunch in silence, and Chad just watched him, wondering why he was being so quiet. He thought he might be able to find out what was wrong if he payed close attention to Troy's actions. Every once and a while, Chad found that Troy would look at Ryan and then shy away, looking at his tray, which still had all the food on it.

_Troy loves burgers, he would have eatten that, already. This must have something to do with Evans... he keeps looking at him. The last few days he's been giving that guy attention... what's with that? Maybe he feels weird 'cause he found out he's gay... _Chad thought, his eyes never leaving Troy. Taylor seemed to be the only one who noticed, but she didn't care enough to bring it up.

Suddenly, the quiet was lost. Some boy that none of them had known walked past the table and said " He's gay!" pointing to Ryan.

Ryan thought he would have died right there. Everyone obviously witnessed what had happened. He could feel his face burning up, and he swallowed, looking downward. His eye twitched a few times.

Troy wanted to knock that guy's teeth out. _What's with people? They can be so obnoxious! Ugh, poor Ryan... he must be so embarrassed. Heck, even I feel embarrassed, right now. I feel embarrassed for him. _

Troy was taken out of his thoughts because the boys at the table were shouting, again.

" Ryan Evans is a queer boy!" one of them shouted, and the others laughed. Some people around their table laughed, too.

Troy looked at Ryan, his breath speeding up. Ryan was lowering his head and trying to ignore them as best he could. Everyone at the table was quiet, not really sure what to say at the point. Chad noticed that Troy was getting quite worked-up. His breathing was quick and shaky, he was tense as a tree, and his eyes kept flicking from the table to Ryan. He was gripping his plastic fork as if his life depended on it.

The bullies yelled, again " Ryan Evans is a homo!" one of them yelled, then turned his head away, laughing and holding his mouth. His idiotic friends 'oooed' them, most likely thinking ' Oh, he just got dissed!'.

Both Ryan and Troy stood up at the same time.

" Will you shut up already?!" Troy exclaimed, slamming his fist onto the table. The bullies around the table knew Troy, and knew he was popular, so they were quiet. They just thought they were so humorous, but they weren't. They were weak.

Ryan was a bit shocked at first, and embarrassed, but glad that Troy had stuck up for him. Ryan stood up because he was going to go into the bathroom stall for the rest of lunch, and he wasn't stopping himself from doing so. He lowered his head, told Sharpay he was going to the bathroom, then walked out of the room.

When Troy sat back down, he found Chad was staring at him... again. Although, so was Gabriella and Sharpay... and everyone else in the whole lunchroom. He gulped and looked down, then sat.

" Sorry..." he said, quietly.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter. _

_I don't mean to be greedy, but I want at least 2 reviews from two different people. Then, I shall continue. If I get none or one, I won't go on until I get two. _

_That is... unless if you beg me. :D_


	7. Sharpay's Party

_I thank everyone for the reviews. I actually got more than what I wanted, which has obviously made me very happy. This chapter is for all of you grand reviewers out there!_

* * *

Troy was glad that Gabriella could come over his house. He felt like he needed to be alone with her after all the thoughts of loving another male spread throughout his brain, causing him to feel quite filthy. He was planning on having an extra long make-out session with the long haired female, but that's not what had happened. Instead, Gabriella brought up the the subject of talking to Ryan. 

" So, Troy...", Gabriella began, sitting at the end of his bed and crossing her legs. Troy was sitting down beside her and the tone of her voice disappointed him; it sounded like the starting sentence for a big conversation.

" Yeah?" he asked, casually, hoping to God she wouldn't bring up Ryan.

" Well, the party is tonight... I think we should come up with something for you to talk to Ryan about," she replied, making Troy sigh and lose the fake smile he had put on.

" Gabriella, you do know that I'm not going to be talking about... _personal _stuff, right? I'm a guy... guys don't do that sort of thing," Troy said, trying to inform Gabriella in the best way possible. Of course, Gabriella didn't like the way he said it. She felt as if he were acting like a whole different person... the person that everyone used to think he was before he started following his heart- which was the popular, cool, and follows-the-crowd guy.

" Helping him with Sharpay _is_ personal, Troy... that's the whole reason why we decided you'd spend time with him in the first place," Gabriella said, quietly. Troy shook his head back and forth.

" Gabby, I just don't think I can be personal with someone like Ryan," Troy answered, his light blue eyes looking into her dark brown ones. She appeared sad.

" What do you mean?" she asked. Her face lost the sadness and looked slightly upset. Since she wasn't a Drama Queen like Sharpay, she hadn't freaked out, but she did raise her voice, slightly.

" Do you mean you can't be personal with Ryan just because he likes boys? Troy... it's not his fault! How can you misunderstand him so badly?" she asked, turning towards Troy. He stuttered a few times, but eventually, he spoke.

" It's not because he's gay, Gabriella! I don't care about that! It's just because... he... well, I don't know. It's just awkward, I barely know the guy!" Troy said, yelling but not out of anger.

She put her hand on his forearm. He sighed and looked elsewhere.

" Troy... that's why you have to talk to him. Get to know him alittle... it would really help him, I think," the brown-eyed girl said, then her hand left his arm and she stood next to the door.

" I have to go... I guess we can see eachother tomorrow..." she said, smiling slightly, then left. Troy groaned and laid on his bed, upset with himself.

* * *

It was 6: 45. Troy was just now getting out of the house, wearing a light-blue shirt and a simple pair of jeans. He had also done his hair up for the sake of the other guests. 

" Guys, I'm going to Sharypay's party," Troy said, quietly, then shut the door behind him. He wondered if his parents had even heard him, but decided that he didn't really care and they'd figure out why he was gone sooner or later.

He planned to walk instead of drive, due to the time he had left. He'd rather be late than early. Being early made it seem as if you were too eager. As he was walking, he planned thousands of conversations he could have with Ryan.

_"Hey, Ryan... so, how are you doing with the Musical?" " Hey, Ryan! What's up? Can I get something to drink?" " Yo, Evans, ever played any sports?" " Ryan, cool shoes!" _Troy decided he wouldn't say that last sentence.

_Who's going to be there...? Sharpay mentioned Chad, Jason... Kelsi, Taylor... herself ( of course ) and Ryan... Oh, yeah! Martha and then me. Ugh... I'm going to have to start talking with Ryan in front of Chad. He's already suspicious enough... Well, I'd rather please Gabriella than please Chad. Besides, I'd like to get to know Ryan... Nah. I don't care. The only thing he's good for is to look at. I sound like a fuckin' man whore. I date Gabriella and think Ryan's nothing but a good body. He's more than that... even if I haven't really got inside his head, much, I know he's a great guy. I have to get used to the fact that I like Ryan, I'm sick of lying to myself._

Troy continued his thoughts until he finally reached Sharpay's house. He walked down the drive-way ( which was longer than it should have been ) and finally came upon the door-step, which was quite regal in appearance. He shook his head up and down, deciding that he liked the decorative door-way, and then rang the door-bell.

Sharpay opened the door and when she found it was Troy, she smiled 'cutely' and then said in a child-like voice " Hi, Troy!" and then she held the door open for him. He stepped in quietly, after greeting the blonde-haired girl, and Chad came up to him.

" Hey, buddy!" Chad exclaimed, happy to finally be able to be with his best friend. He felt as if they hadn't had any time together since the school musical.

" Hey!" Troy exclaimed back, and they shook hands and then hugged.

" How've you been?" he asked Chad. Chad nodded and said " Oh, not to bad... what about you? Are you and Gabriella going out, yet?" Troy blushed and Chad smirked.

" Uh... well, we haven't really said '_we're dating, now!' _but... you know,we've been hangin' out alot," Troy said, his hands in his pockets and his eyes on anything but Chad's face. He still smiled, though, trying to prove he wasn't embarrassed.

Chad laughed, openly, and nudged Troy in the arm. " You guys are gon'na be together 'til the end of time, man!" he said, trying to rid himself of the feeling of jealousy.

Troy snorted and they continued to walk around the large house, talking about anything and everything.

* * *

Just when the two friends were conversing about the television shows that they liked, Sharpay spoke up, loudly. 

" Thanks for coming, guys! We're going to start off with watching a movie!" she ran to the center of the living room, which everyone was now in, and opened the cabinet that was under the television.

" Choose from any of these movies!" she exclaimed, pointing to all of the DVD's that were in the cabinet. Most of the people there gasped in delight at how many movies the Evans had.

" One movie for each person... and then, everyone will vote on which one- other than their own- is best, and the one voted most is the one we'll watch," Sharpay said, her party skills going into motion.

Troy and Chad scoffed, but walked over to the movies and chose one. Chad chose " Coach Carter" and Troy chose " Glory Road".

Of course, not everyone at the party was a fan of Basketball and nobody had picked their movies. The movie that they were going to have to watch was " The Hills Have Eyes 2". Being the teenagers that they were, they found horror movies exciting and the couples of the party were using it as an excuse to hug or be hugged by their lovers.

" Where's the snacks?!" questioned Jason. Everyone laughed, saying " Yeah, we want snacks!" " Get some popcorn!" " We want hot chocolate!". Sharpay smiled and giggled and then went into the kitchen, Ryan following her.

Troy watched Ryan go into the kitchen. He hadn't even noticed Ryan was there, due to spending time with Chad, and when Sharpay came out of the kitchen, he decided he'd go in. Everyone seemed preoccupied with eachother. Even Chad was hugging Taylor, cracking his own jokes and laughing at them. Troy snuck out of the room and into the kitchen with his sneaking-skills and spotted Ryan, taking some chips out of the cupboard. He put his hand on his chin and said to himself " What else can I bring in there?" then he went to the fridge and opened it, taking out soda cans. Troy smiled and leaned against the door frame, waiting for Ryan to spot him.

_Oh, man, this is gon'na be great... _he thought. When Ryan turned around, tons of sodas in his arms, he found Troy, and he jumped out of fear of not knowing anyone had been watching him, and the fact that it was _Troy _watching him. He dropped the soda cans and they all fell to the ground, making a loud noise.

Ryan tried to catch them before they hit the ground but he did not succeed. Luckily, they were bound together by the elastic, so they hadn't rolled in all different directions. Ryan sighed, and looked at Troy, briefly, then began to pick them up.

" Oh, God, I'm so sorry," Troy apologized, a small smile on his face as he stood in front of Ryan and bend down to help him pick up the sodas. The look Ryan gave him after the cans fell was just too hilarious. He looked as if he were thinking " I'm going to freakin' kill you, bastard,".

Troy laughed, and then figured this was a good time to speak with Ryan.

" Dude, this is so great..." Troy began. Ryan looked at him, puzzled, and then asked " Why is it so great?".

Troy tried holding in his laughter as he said "... because... when everyone opens their soda, it's going to squirt into their faces,".

Ryan thought that actually _was _quite funny, and grinned.

" Oh, we're going to get them, aren't we?" he asked, a goofy smile spreading on his face. He was rather excited that Troy had been talking to him. He felt like someone actually felt as if he were worth speaking with for reasons other than scolding him.

Troy replied with " Oh, yeah...," and winked. Ryan giggled like a school girl, accidentally, which caused Troy to look at him funny. He cleared his throat and said, " Um, yes," pointlessly. Troy smiled, trying not to laugh, and helped Ryan take the snacks and drinks into the living room.

_That wasn't so bad! _thought Troy, as he handed a drink to each person.

_Talking to Ryan is fun... Oh, man... I can't to see this splash into Chad's face! _Troy thought, as he gave Chad the drink, trying to contian his laughter, yet again.

Chad was already sitting in the middle of the couch as Sharpay shut the lights off, getting ready to play the movie. She sat on Chad's right side, and Taylor was on his left side. Ryan was sitting at the left end of the couch, and Troy decided he'd sit beside him, on his right. Ryan's mouth opened in mere shock, but only for a second. He cleared his throat, again happy that Troy was 'sending time with him' but also feeling a bit confused. _Why's he spending so much time with me? _Ryan thought to himself, trying to think of something. He came up with alot of reasons, but none of them were very logical.

Suddenly, a few people opened their drinks. Troy heard '_psssshfffft!' _and looked beside him just in time to see root beer soak Chad's face and shirt. He shut his eyes tightly, then opened them, slowly. Troy and Ryan started laughing, uncontrollably.

_Something is definitely up with those two... _Chad thought as he wiped his face with the dry end of his shirt.

In the middle of the movie, Ryan had figured he probably yelped in fright 100 times. There would be a scene, quiet and decent ( compared to the other scenes ) and then suddenly, someone would pop up and you'd hear " DUN!!!!" which was quite loud, since Sharpay had put the volume on high. Every time he yelled, he wished he hadn't because everyone kept laughing at him. Troy was smiling, but not making fun of him like the others, which made him feel alittle better.

Of course, Ryan wasn't the only one screaming when these things happened. So had Taylor, Kelsi, Martha and Sharpay. The other males were quiet, though. They could control their fear. They didn't want to look like scardey-cats in front of their girlfriends. Of course, the only boys there that hadn't had a date was Troy and Ryan. Jason was with Kelsi and Chad was with Taylor. Troy didn't mind, though. He was having fun, anyway. He was laughing with Chad whenever Taylor would grip his and Chad's leg, and he'd make small conversation with Ryan as the movie went on and he was bored.

During a rather foul scene of the movie- where the deformed creature was trying to impregnate a human woman- Ryan had gasped so loudly that the whole room heard it. It really was quite a vile sight to his eyes. When he first watched the movie, he left during the first few minutes due to feeling disgusted when the man came out of the toilet, but seeing the woman being raped by a dirty and filthy creature really deranged him. He felt dirty for watching it and looked away.

_Why the heck would someone direct a movie like this?! This is so wrong on so many levels! That poor woman! Oh god, ew..._

Ryan hadn't moved until Troy suddenly tapped his shoulder. He turned his head to see Troy and the boy was smiling at him.

" You don't like the movie?" he whispered into Ryan's ear, sarcastically, finding pleasure in seeing him react the way he was.

Ryan gulped at the feeling of Troy's warm breath on his ear, and spoke quickly to get his mind of anything lustful.

" I hate it," Ryan replied, speaking alittle louder than Troy had been. Troy laughed, quietly, then continued to watch the movie.

* * *

Finally, the movie was over. There was still alot of time left of the party, and Sharpay thought this should be the time that they played Truth or Dare. 

" Guys, we have got to play Truth or Dare!" she began. Ryan gasped, quietly, knowing that this was it... he was going to be kissing Troy in mere minutes. He felt an excited sickness hit him, suddenly, but acted as if he were perfectly fine.

Everyone decided that playing Truth or Dare would be quite fun.

" My version of Truth or Dare is actually quite different. Instead of Truth and Dare being an option, I've made only dare an option!" Sharpay said.

Suddenly, Chad spoke up. " Hey! How about we split into teams... Jason, Troy, me and Taylor on one team and you, Ryan, Martha and Kelsi on the other!" Chad exclaimed to Sharpay, acting as if he was making this up on the spot. Sharpay had told him about the prank when Chad got to the house, and he thought it'd be a good idea. He thought having Troy kiss Ryan would inform him if anything was going on between the two or not.

" Yes! Oh my God! I just came up with the greatest idea! Your team can choose a person, and my team will choose a person, and then those two people will have to kiss!" she exclaimed, her too acting as if she hadn't planned this.

" Yeah! And we'll blind fold them so they don't know who it is!" Chad said, excited. Sharpay thought he was over-doing his act too much, but everyone else seemed quite unaware as they were talking about how fun this was.

" Perfect! You guys stay here! Ryan, Martha, Kelsi... come with me!" Sharpay said, going into the room beside them.

* * *

Chad looked at each person a few times. " Hmm... who should I pick?" he asked, stroking his chin as if he didn't know who it'd be. His eyes rested on Troy longer than Troy had liked. He shook his head back and forth, swiftly, mouthing ' nooooo!'. Chad smirked and said " Troy. It's got'ta be you, man". 

Troy's eyes shot open.

" I don't want to kiss anyone, Chad!" he whispered.

" Gabriella and I are an item, what if she found out?" he asked, hoping Chad would change his mind. Chad looked at everyone in the group.

" You guys won't tell, will you?" he asked them. They all shook their heads back and forth, doing anything to get to see Troy kiss someone.

" See? No-one's going to tell... just do it! Don't be boring... if you don't do this, I'm definitely going to start calling you ' Mother Troy'."

That didn't sound very appealing. Troy sighed a few times, then said " Alright, alright... but if Gabriella finds out, you have to tell her it's all your fault,". Chad agreed, then put the thick and dark colored fabric over Troy's eyes, making the only thing he could see darkness as he waited for the sound of an opening door.

When that sound finally came, Troy felt a sickness that came from too much excitement. His breathing quickened and he swallowed a few times. He heard gasps and small chuckles coming from each team as he heard footsteps coming closer to him. He really wished that he could see.

Sharpay was holding Ryan's hand, leading him to where Troy was standing, nervously.

" Okay... you two can't touch eachother in any place other than the lips," Sharpay said. Troy didn't want to touch anyone, anyway, so he just agreed by shaking his head up and down.

Troy and Ryan were only inches apart and Troy could swear that he actually smelled the warmth of the person in front of him. Ryan was quite glad that he was close enough to smell Troy, having his other senses hightened at not being able to see. He smelled of some sort of deodorant mixed with baby powder. Ryan had been pleased that he didn't smell bad, but also unhappy at the fact that Troy's true sent hadn't reached his nostrils.

Chad suddenly spoke " How can they tell where the other person's lips are?".

Sharpay thought and finally came up with something after a minute.

" Breathe loudly from your nostrils. That way you two can hear where the sound is coming from. If either of you are inexperienced... under the nose are the lips," she said, sending that information to Ryan.

_I'm not stupid, I know that the lips are under the nose... _Ryan thought as he heard louder breath. Ryan gulped, nervously. He was glad that he couldn't see, though. It made things seem less realistic as he lifted his head and Troy lowered his. When their lips touched, Ryan tried his hardest not to moan in complete pleasure. Knowing it was the love of his life that he was kissing made it quite hard not to, but he knew that if he did, Troy would figure out it was him and they'd have to stop. Ryan hadn't even noticed that everyone was cheering and 'ooing' them.

Troy felt a shock when his lips met the other person's. _Oh my God, these lips are so soft... oh, wow, so warm... God, I have to pull away before I take it too far. I don't think the audience is expecting to see any tongue-action..._

Troy started pulling away, but Ryan was in such a state of bliss and pleasure so he followed Troy's lips, not caring that he was intending on pulling away. He knew that this would be the only time he were ever to kiss Troy, so he decided that he was going to explore the inside of Troy's mouth with his tongue.

Just as Ryan was inserting his tongue into Troy's mouth, Ryan moaned. Troy suddenly froze, knowing that the moan came from a male and that the only male on their team was Ryan. He backed away and almost tripped on an empty soda can, then ripped the blind fold off his face.

When he looked at the person in front of him, he found it was Ryan Evans. He opened his mouth in complete shock and just stood there as Ryan took off his own blind fold, revealing his lustful gaze.

Ryan looked at Troy, finding it quite hard to. He looked downwards and played with the blind fold in his hands.

" Troy... are you okay, man?" Chad asked him, stepping up to Troy and putting his hand around his shoulders, shaking his arm.

" I... I'm obviously a bit..._ shocked, _" Troy said, his eyes on Ryan. Everyone else seemed as if they weren't even there.

Ryan felt like a complete fool at that moment. _Troy is so disgusted with me. I wish I called it off before we did this... we were getting along so well. He's never going to talk to me, again... _

" Uh... uh, I... got to get home," Troy said, turning around and walking out of the house.

Troy leaving really affected Ryan. He felt as if he were leaving because he was completely disgusted with him. He dropped the blind fold and said quietly " That went well..." and went upstairs to his own room.

Everyone was quiet until Ryan went into his room. Once he was there, he could hear everyone downstairs talking about how bad they felt for Troy. Nobody said they felt bad for Ryan... he figured it was because they thought Ryan loved it, being the 'fag' that he is. He sat on his bed and whimpered unhappily as he let himself fall backwards.

_How can something so beautiful end so horribly? That was the most amazing kiss I'd ever had in my life... well, actually, it was the first kiss I've ever had in my life. His lips felt so great... they felt like pillows that were specifically designed to be placed upon another person's lips. They taste good, too... I love how my own tongue wettened his dry lips. I wonder if they're still wet in that area... I wonder if he's licked his lips since he left. I didn't get to feel the inside of his mouth... I wish we could kiss, again. Only... I know we won't. After the way Troy reacted, he's probably never going to come near me. _

_But maybe he just reacted that way out of shock... he didn't say he was disgusted, all he said was that he was surprised. Maybe he even liked it, too, but doesn't want anyone else to know._

_Yeah, right. He loves Gabriella and me kissing him totally freaked him out. Maybe if I apologize, he'll forgive me and we could continue to be friends. Yes... I think I'm going to IM him on his cell-phone..._

Ryan got up from his bed and grabbed the cell-phone which had been placed upon his vanity. He found the name 'Troy' and clicked on it, then typed in " this is ryan im sry about what happened ".

* * *

Troy left the house, feeling utterly deranged. 

_I can't believe I was just kissing Ryan... it was the best thing in the fuckin' world. His lips are even better than Gabriella's. Oh my God! No! How stupid can I be?! We JUST started dating! Gabriella's lips HAVE to be better, I HAVE to love her more than Ryan. It's just the way it has to be! I'd feel so guilty if I ended up dumping her for Ryan... she'd be so sad. I'm the first person she's ever truely loved and it's the same with me. _

_But what if I find that she isn't the love of my life? What if Ryan is? No, he's not... but what if he is? I find out he's gay right when I start thinking that I might be gay, myself. If not gay, then at least bi. Maybe it's a sign. Maybe we're meant to be together... oh, God, I'm so confused! _

_I find him attractive, I love kissing him, and I even find out that I love his personality. He didn't show much of it, but what I did see made me feel really happy. He's pretty funny. _

_Do I still find Gabriella attractive? At the moment... no... the only thing in my head that I find attractive right now is blue eyes, blonde hair, and a pale face. What the hell am I supposed to do? Do I dump her and ask him out? Based on the way he was kissing me, I'd asume he's a beginner. Even if it was sloppy, it still was completely amazing. Maybe I could show him how much I care about him and he'll end up falling for me, too. _

Suddenly, in the middle of his thoughts, he felt his phone vibrate. He pulled it out of his pocket, lifted the hood and read that it said " this is ryan im sry about what happened,". Troy gulped and stopped walking. He decided what he'd type, and let his fingers get to work.

" it wasnt ur fault u didnt know," Troy typed in, then waited for a reply.

" i did know troy sharpay had planned it + i went along with it," Troy found that it said.

At this information, he gasped, and then typed in " u knew? y did u do it then?". He was quite confused.

He waited three minutes, now walking and looking at his cell-phone. Nothing was coming up and Troy thought Ryan might have not wanted to reply, so instead, ignored him. Right when he was about to ask where he was, he found that Ryan had sent the answer to his question.

" i wanted to kiss you," Ryan had typed. It took up quite alot of courage.

Troy stopped walking, again. He thought that the words he thought he read were uncorrect ad only appeared to be what he thought due to the movement of the cell-phone as he was walking. He looked at it and read it. It was exactly what he had thought. Troy read it five more times, just to be sure, then typed in, " y?" as if he didn't know the answer.

Troy waited more, it taking Ryan a while to reply. The phone vibrated just when he started walking, and he stood still, again.

" i like you " Troy saw. He thought he was going to faint.

_He likes me, too?! That's so great! But... what am I supposed to tell him, back? I can't just stop dating Gabriella and go straight to dating Ryan... it's too weird. What if this IS just a phase and I regret dating him? _

" r u alone rite now?" Troy typed in, preparing himself for what he was about to inform Ryan about.

" ya im in my room," Ryan typed in.

Troy swallowed hard, and typed in quickly, before he changed his mind on telling him.

" ryan i like u 2. but we cant tell any1. im dating gabby n if i dumpd her 2 date u itd be wrong. no1 would accept it," Troy typed in, sighing shakily and almost tearing at the fear he felt.

Ryan was beyond happy at finding out Troy liked him, back. He pinched his arm five times, trying to see if he were sleeping, but he yelped in pain every time. He then typed in," u like me?" still very unsure that Troy had indeed typed it.

" ya but it doesnt mattr we cant do anything about it," Troy typed in, glad that he didn't have to watch Ryan's facial expressions.

" can we still be friends?" Ryan typed in, hopefully.

" ya of course " Troy typed, back. _We can be friends... that's not bad. _

" thanks. this is very weird to me i feel like im dreaming" Ryan typed in, hoping Troy felt the same way.

" me 2 its strange," Troy typed back, making Ryan feel relief.

" wen did u find out?" Troy typed in as he stepped up to his own door-step.

" i found out after u did the school musical," Ryan typed. Troy hid his cell-phone in his pants and went upstairs into his room to continue their conversation.

" i found out the nite u were spying on me and gabby," Troy typed in. This caused Ryan to wonder... _He found out he likes me because I spied on him? _Ryan thought, shaking his head.

" huh?" Ryan typed in.

" i went in my house after finding out u spied on me n i started thinkn," Troy typed.

" what were you thinkin about?" Ryan typed in. Troy sat down on his bed.

" nothn," Troy replied, not willing to tell Ryan that he jerked-off to the boy.

" troy it had to hav been something," Ryan typed in. Troy knew he was right, but he really didn't want to tell Ryan.

" i was just in my bed n u came in my head," Troy typed in, aware of his horrible choice of words.

" oh," Ryan typed in, giving up on getting the answer.

" where do u want 2 hang out?" Troy suddenly typed, causing Ryan to get a bit excited.

" hang out? um u choose idk good hangin out places," Ryan typed in.

" there's a cool place down the street of my house. bb court. its usually empty. " Troy typed in. If they were going to be friends, now, they needed to find a place to hang out. Troy didn't want to do it in a place he and Chad, or he and Gabriella went to. So instead, he picked the worst Basketball Court in the town. There wasn't even a hoop to throw the basketball into.

" sounds great. tomorrow?," Ryan typed.

" tmrow is actually prtty good. hows 12?," Troy typed in.

" perfect. see you tomorrow then," Ryan typed in.

" bye," Troy typed, then hung up.

_I can't even think straight... did I just do what I think I did? I told Ryan I have feelings for him... but he has feelings for me, too, so I know he won't go and tell everyone. We're going to be friends... that's good enough for me. That way I won't regret getting into a relationship if I find it was a phase, and I'll get to spend time with him. This feels so weird... but it feels so good at the same time. He knows I like him... it'll just be our little secret. A secret among friends. Ugh... what a day._

Troy thought before falling asleep.

* * *

_There you are! I hope you like the way I've made Troy and Ryan admit to loving eachother. _

_This time, I want at least three reviews, please. _

_Thank you for reading. _


	8. Just Friends

* * *

**Chapter Title**: Just Friends  
**Genre**: Humor/Romance  
**Rating**: Fiction Rated: T  
**Summary For Chapter**: Ryan and Troy hang out.

* * *

Ryan felt astronomical happiness the second he woke up. 

_Troy likes me! He actually LIKES ME! I'm so happy! I don't even care that we can't date; just knowing that he cares for me the same way as I care for him is enough to satisfy me! Obviously it would be better if we could date, but I know how much Troy enjoys his friends and popularity. Unlike me, who has no friends to disappoint, Troy does. He wouldn't want to risk losing his friends just so he could date me..._

Ryan thought as he jumped out of bed and ran to his drawer, almost sliding into it since he was wearing socks. He grabbed a pair of dark blue slacks and after putting them on, walked over to his closet. He opened the doors, and the view that greeted him were what appeared to be thousands of beautiful and flamboyant shirts. He sighed happily at the options he had in front of him, finally choosing a dark-blue shirt that you'd expect to find someone at a wedding wearing. There were three buttons on each side of the shirt for mere 'show', and only two buttons at the end of the shirt, which Ryan had buttoned after putting a lighter and silky blue shirt under it.

As for hats, Ryan simply chose a hat that would contrast with everything else he was wearing. He looked down upon himself and he found that he looked rather blue, so he grabbed a light-green hat with small striped designs on it. He then changed his white socks and put on black ones, then put on a pair of blue-green dressy shoes which had a delicate white swirl on each side of them.

After looking at himself in the mirror and figuring he looked great, he went downstairs. It was now 10: 07 am. Ryan had thought it was near twelve, which was when he was meant to meet Troy. He sighed, unhappily, and decided to watch the television before he had to go. He settled for watching Nick Jr., which had shows for young children to watch. Ryan found that Dora the Explorer was quite amusing and rather humorous to watch, and he did so. He couldn't stop laughing when Dora kept asking the viewers where the barn was when it was only two feet behind her.

Finally, after watching a whole marathon of Dora the Explorer, Ryan looked at the kitchen's clock and found that it was 11: 45. He jumped up off the couch, and ran to the front door, not caring if Sharpay hadn't known where we was going or not.

* * *

Troy was still in bed when he suddenly heard a disruptive sound, and bolted upwards out of pure shock. He yawned, scratched the back of his head, wiped his eyes, and then pushed the covers off his body with his legs. All the events of last night popped into his head, as he walked over to the window, trying to find what had made the sound that woke him up. 

_It's probably another stupid squirrel... _thought Troy as he opened his shades and peered through the window, revealing the ' outside' world. Not only did he find the outside world, but he found a snazzy young man clinging to the branch of a tree, with acorns in his hand. At this sight, Troy's eyes widened. It was Ryan.

Ryan waved, the acorns falling out of his hand as he did so, and smiled brightly at the sight of Troy, nothing but ' he likes me' traveling through his head.

Troy just continued to stare at Ryan, feeling a good amount of astonishment, then waved back. He yawned again, and put his hand in front of his mouth. He then opened the window.

" Ryan, what are you doing in my tree, again?" he whispered so his parents wouldn't hear him.

" Troy, it's past twelve... I climbed the tree because I didn't want your parents opening the door. I'm glad that you're in your room," Ryan said, whispering as well.

" It's past twelve?" Troy asked, a bit surprised that he had slept so long.

" I'm sorry, Ryan... I wasn't expecting to sleep so long... uh... get out of the tree, I'll be right down," Troy said. Ryan obeyed Troy and began climbing down the tree. Once he got to the ground, he brushed the horrible bark-pieces off his grand outfit.

_What a weird way to wake up... _thought Troy, who had just finished changing his clothes to something more presentable. He now wore a light-green shirt and a pair of light-blue jeans.

When he came down the stairs, he looked around hoping to find his parents so he could give them an excuse as to why he had to leave. He planned that his excuse would be " I'm going to the new BasketBall Court with Chad! Be back later!". He figured he would have to get his basketball out of his room after he told them why he'd be leaving.

To his pleasure, he found that they were not in the house. He peered outside, and there was no car in the drive-way. He was a bit confused... why were his parents gone so early? He decided he didn't care and wrote a quick note; _Mom, dad... went with Chad to BB court. Be back later. -Troy_

He put the note on the fridge; sticking it up was a small magnet with a picture of Shaquille O'Neal on it. He then ran upstairs, grabbed his basketball, and ran back down, heading out the door.

When he came outside, he looked around and found that Ryan was beside the tree, leaning against the back of it and looking at his finger-nails. Troy shook his head and walked up to Ryan, causing Ryan to look at him, finally noticing he was there.

_He sure does become distracted easily_... thought Troy, smiling.

" Are- are you ready to go?" Troy asked, still feeling a bit awkward that he had actually told Ryan his feelings for him.

_Ryan knows that I have a crush on him... he knows my secret. Although, I know his secret, too, so I guess we're even. He's probably thinking about it, right now..._ Troy thought.

_Oh my God, I can't believe Troy likes me. This is so spectacular. I've never been liked before! I feel so important! _Ryan continued thinking, as Troy lead him down the street.

It was quite a long way to the BasketBall Court. Ryan remembered Troy saying that it was right down the street, but in fact, they took about 15 turns. Eventually, the houses faded away and Ryan could see an old school building behind the trees of the woods. Troy started walking through the jungle-like area, asking Ryan to follow him.

" We're going in there?" Ryan asked. Troy turned around and replied with " Yes... don't worry, I promise no deformed creatures will try to molest you, ". Troy was grinning from ear-to-ear, obviously referring to the scene of " The Hills Have Eyes 2" that Ryan hated so much. The very words caused Ryan to shiver, but he still followed Troy, telling himself over and over that those creatures didn't exsist.

When they finally arrived to their destination, Ryan turned around and found that he couldn't even see anything other than trees, trees, and trees. He looked ahead of him and there was the old and ugly BasketBall Court, which seemed quite small considering how it was on the far left side of a huge field. He found that this was it... a big field, surrounded by trees, blocking them in. Ryan really liked the place, it was so much different than the rest of Albuquerque; so peaceful and quiet, it was.

" Wow," Ryan stated, simply. Troy shook his head up and down and said " It's great, isn't it?" then he put his basketball down and let it roll five feet away from him.

" How did you ever find this place? Did you just decide one day that you'd go searching for some... magic?" Ryan asked, finding that the word 'magic' was the only good word he could think of to descride the place.

" Uh, no... my dad used to take me here when I was a little kid... it was before I got my own set-up at home," Troy informed.

" Oh, I see. I see," Ryan said, putting his hands in his pockets and finding that he really didn't know what to talk about.

" So, Ryan, how are you doing with the musical?" Troy asked, remembering the options he gave himself for conversation-staters before the party.

" Oh, um... I don't know... well, I mean, I should know... and I _do _know, I was just... you know. Uh... I guess I'm doing alright," Ryan said, blabbering.

_I sure did say the word 'know' alot in that sentence... _Ryan thought, waiting for Troy's reaction. Instead of making fun of Ryan, he instead said " Well, that's good... wan'na sing for me?" he asked, suddenly, causing Ryan to turn around and face Troy, who had been behind him this whole time.

" Um... I... I do-I mean..." Ryan stuttered, trying to find a way to tell Troy " No freaking way!".

Troy started laughing, and shook his head, putting his hand on Ryan's shoulder. " I was just kidding, I wanted to see how you would react,".

Ryan looked as if he didn't understand, at first, but then he smiled big and shook his head up and down saying " Oh, I get it... that's funny stuff. I did have quite a reaction, there!". He turned slightly, which accidentally caused Troy's hand to move to his neck. Troy realized, quickly, and removed his hand, briskly.

" Er... yeah, you did," Troy said, smiling, then sitting on the grass. Ryan sat down beside him, so Troy wouldn't feel left out.

" So h-how are you doing in the musical? I don't think I have to ask, I heard you for myself... you and Gabriella sing beautifully," Ryan complimented, causing Troy to blush and smile.

" Eh, thanks... you're doing just as well, though... if only Sharpay were removed from the picture," Troy said, laughing, hoping Ryan wouldn't take offense. He didn't, and instead laughed along, shaking his head.

" Well, we all can dream!" Ryan said, lamely, still laughing. Troy let his laughter last and last until Ryan finally stopped. Troy sighed and grinned.

Everything got quite quiet. Troy was thinking about Ryan, Ryan was thinking about Troy... eventually, the 'gay' subject snuck into Troy's head, making him ache to ask Ryan questions. It was so quiet, he didn't want to break the silence with questioning Ryan about his homosexuality. So instead, he said something simple, " I like your shoes,". Ryan looked at his shoes, turned them this way and that, and then said " Oh, yeah... they are pretty nice. Thanks, Troy. I like your...," he looked Troy up and down and then swallowed. " I like your body... umm... shirt," Ryan had accidentally said 'body' as he let his eyes roam over Troy's perfect physique. Ryan put his head into his hands after he said his words, and then mumbled " Oh God...".

Troy was a bit startled at first, but then when he found that Ryan was embarrassed, he giggled quietly, and then put his arm around his shoulders.

" Ryan, don't worry. I know I have a fine body," Troy said, jokingly, which caused Ryan to look into Troy's eyes, instead of into his hand, and snort. Troy removed his arm, figuring he was going to end up kissing Ryan if he didn't cool it.

He then found that the conversation was starting up, again, and asked Ryan what he had been planning on asking.

" Ryan... I... I don't mean to intrude... but... how did the school find out you're gay?" He asked, curiousity getting the best of him.

Ryan looked down, then ahead of himself and then down, again.

" Um... Sh- I told Sharpay about it and then she told Zeke. Zeke told everyone else, I guess..." Ryan finished, shyly. What Ryan didn't know was that Zeke had only told Jason, out of fear, and didn't think Jason would go and tell Chad, who ended up telling a good amount of people.

Troy shook his head up and down. " Why would she tell anyone?" he asked.

" Um... I don't know. She was freaking out and saying that I couldn't tell anybody, and then she went ahead and told Zeke. It was surprising, to me... I did... get even with her, though," Ryan finished.

" How?" Troy asked, glad that Ryan was opening up to him.

" Well... after finding out the whole school knew I am the-the way I am, I sort of yelled at Sharpay. She promised me that Zeke wouldn't tell, but he did... I guess I felt the feeling of irrational betrayal," Ryan stated, still looking ahead of himself as Troy looked at his face, actually glad that Ryan wasn't looking at him so he could have the opportunity to study his appearance.

" Don't worry about it... they'll forget sooner or later. Besides, you could tell everyone that it's a lie. They'd believe you, I mean... there's tons of gossip at East High," Troy told Ryan. Ryan felt better about that, but really didn't think he'd start stepping up to everyone and telling them that he's not gay. He still shook his head up and down, though.

" Troy, I... wanted to thank you," Ryan began, turning his face to his right so he could see Troy. Troy had a look of confusion on his face as he asked, " What for?". Ryan continued.

" For sticking up for me at Lunch when all those guys were... calling me names," he finished, looking away from Troy, once again, to let his eyes settle on blades of grass.

Troy didn't think Ryan would mention that, and he sucked in a breath of air.

" I'm sorry if I embarrassed you or anything..." Troy started.

" I couldn't really control it... I just burst," he finished, continuing to look at Ryan's profile since the boy seemed to avoid Troy's appearance.

" Oh, no! Troy, I think it was great what you did... I really appreciate it. I mean, sticking up for a fool like me is not an easy thing to do... especially with all the friends you have..." Ryan ended, his voice becoming quieter and quieter as the sentence went on.

Troy looked at Ryan, trying not to let his emotions slip from his mouth. He wanted to tell Ryan that he was special and a good person, and that was the whole reason why he _had_ to stick up for him... but it was too soon. They were just now becoming friends, he couldn't start proving how much he cared for the other boy, especially now that he knew Ryan liked him back and they couldn't date. It'd be like teasing him.

" Yeah," Troy said, coldly, and slightly disgusted with himself. Ryan looked a bit surprised, but then his face dropped.

_It doesn't matter, it doesn't matter. I shouldn't have expected that Troy was going to treat me like he treats Gabriella. We're not dating and we can never date... _Ryan thought, becoming more and more unhappy. He became paranoid, and wondered if Troy had been joking about the night before. He decided he'd ask him.

" Troy...?" he started, quietly, his voice quivering slightly.

" Yeah?" Troy asked, just as quietly as Ryan but his voice was steady and calm.

" Were... were you joking... last night when you typed to me and told me you like me...?" he asked, hunching over and resting his chin on his knees as his hands plucked the grass out of the ground.

Troy was a bit flustered with what Ryan had asked him. He wasn't expecting the other boy to bring up the subject of how they liked eachother. He had expected Ryan never to speak of it ever again, seeing how they could never do anything about it, and just remain friends.

_Should I lie to him and tell him I WAS joking? Should I tell him the truth? I think he deserves it... I mean, I don't think I could lie to him about something this big. _

" Of course I wasn't joking, Ryan, I wouldn't joke about something like that..." Troy said, causing Ryan to look at him, feeling much relieved.

" But...", Troy began as Ryan watched Troy's facial expressions, finding that he wasn't appearing happy.

"... we can't do anything about it... I mean, if I dumped Gabriella and suddenly started spending more time with you, people would eventually catch on to us," Troy said. Ryan frowned.

" I... I know... it's just a bit hard to find out that you like me after I've liked you for so long and know that we can't... do anything," Ryan said, sadly, lifting his chin up from his knees.

" I'm really sorry, Ryan. It's not that I don't want to date you... it's actually the thing that I want most at the time... but, if anyone found out, they'd alienate us," Troy said, now being the one who was looking at the ground, wondering why the Hell he was being so open with Ryan.

" We can still be friends, though. We could come here every day; hang out... talk," Troy said, trying to wipe the look of sadness off Ryan's face.

_I really should be __happy about this. It's better than nothing, isn't it? Well... of course it is, but it'd be alot better if I could kiss him, again... I want that more than ever. I guess his friendship will have to do, though... it's either friendship or nothing..._

Ryan's face changed from looking disappointed to looking extremely happy.

" I can live with that," he stated, now facing Troy and looking alot less vulnerable, making Troy smile back at the blue-eyed male.

" Me too," said Troy, resting his forearms on his legs and looking at his hands.

It became quiet, again. Troy's head was filling with thoughts of kissing Ryan.

_Oh, God, I want to kiss him... his lips are so perfect... how I wish I could. We're alone, nobody's around... I could do it and we wouldn't get caught... but people aren't the only reason why I can't kiss him. I don't want him to think that we can be together. Me kissing him would be a pretty big deal and he'd end up thinking I'd do it more often... I probably would do it every day, if only two males loving eachother were accepted in the world... _he thought.

Suddenly, just as Troy was continuing to loathe his life, Ryan screamed like a girl and jumped up out of fright. The sudden piercing sound was loud enough to cause Troy to yelp, as well, and jump up so he could help Ryan with whatever had happened.

" Ryan?! Ryan, what's wrong?!" Troy exclaimed, putting his hands out in front of him so he could use them the second Ryan told him what the problem was. Ryan was dancing around in circles, it appeared.

_Is Ryan mentally deranged?! Does he have these outbursts occasionally?! _Troy thought, panicking, stepping away from Ryan in slight fright.

Troy was about to run in the other direction and get some help, when suddenly, Ryan flicked something off his chest and relaxed. He was breathing deeply and appeared quite overwhelmed.

" R-Ryan... are you okay...?" Troy asked, his voice higher than usual.

" Oh my... whoo... there was a spider on me," he said, casually, as he was brushing his clothes with his hands, repeatedly, thinking there were thousands more.

The look on Troy's face was one of complete shock. There he was, thinking Ryan was having some mental derangement surface, but all that it was was a small insect. Troy suddenly couldn't stop laughing.

_Why do people always laugh at me? Chad laughs at me, Troy laughs at me... people walking down the street laugh at me! It must be because I'm a dork or something... _Ryan thought, chuckling quietly along with Troy just to prove that he wasn't unhappy that the other boy was laughing at him, even though he was. Ryan kicked a stone with the tip of his shoe, and continued letting out small giggles to appease the other boy. He wasn't feeling very happy with himself and his 'dorkish' ways, until suddenly, Troy began to speak.

" Man, Ryan, you sure do make me laugh! I can't remember being this happy!", he said, still holding onto his stomach, but his laughter receding. These words caused Ryan's head to pop up and look at Troy.

" Really?" Ryan asked, his face holding a bit of a snarl as he shut one eye in confusion. He remembered Troy and Gabriella had seemed pretty happy when he was spying on them, but decided not to bring it up.

" Yeah... I feel instant happiness around you. It's weird... I feel like I'm flying or something," Troy said, regretting his words the second they came from his mouth.

_Did I just say what I think I did? I sound like a freakin' romance movie... ' I feel like I'm flying when I'm around you, hehehe!'. Oh, my God... I'm so cheesy. I've been laughing TOO much... I'm running out of air and oxygen isn't sent into my brain quick enough, causing me to say these stupid things... _Troy thought, his smile completely gone.

" Well, I'm glad I make you happy, Troy," Ryan said, truthfully, holding a bit of a smirk. He'd never actually made someone happy. His sister always seemed to be mad at him, his father would never stop bothering him about the way he put on his hats- which was quite minor and yet still affective to the sensitive mind of Ryan-, he and his mom did have a strong connection, but the teenagers at school never did make him feel like he were important or worthy of their attention. The only people he seemed to make happy- other than Troy, now- was Ms. Darbus and Chad... who would get a huge smile whenever Ryan misunderstood the ways of the other people.

Though, Ryan was not going to think about that, at this time. He made Troy happy and that was the person he cared most about. Troy; the male standing across from him, wondering what the top of Ryan's head looked like.

_He's always wearing a hat... I want to see what his hair looks like. Is it spiked, up there? Is he prematurely bald? Is it as soft as the hairs hanging down the sides of his face? Did he dye it blonde, and he wears a hat to hide the brown-colored roots?_

" Ryan, what the heck is on top of your head?" Troy asked, suddenly. Ryan really wondered how that topic got into his mind.

" My... hat?" Ryan questioned, not really understanding Troy's own question.

" No, I mean... what's under there? You're not goin' bald, are you?" Troy joked. Though, he did still wonder if it was true.

" Oh, you mean my hair! Well... I'm not going bald, no," Ryan snorted and took his hat off his head, revealing his soft blonde hair.

" See? I've got lots'a hair," he itched the top of his head, bending over slightly, to prove how much hair he had as Troy stepped closer, almost reaching his hands into it. He stopped himself before he did so.

" Oh... it, uh... looks nice," he stated, plainly.

" Eh, thanks... I don't really do much with it... just put a hat on," Ryan said, making clicking sounds with his teeth ( as if he were calling a cat ) and pointing to his head after he put the hat back on. Troy smiled.

" Well, I see that's how you take care of your problems. You just cover them up so you don't have to deal with them. That's great, I can't wait to continue being friends with you, " Troy said, sarcastically, and obviously joking. Ryan hadn't known, and freaked out, trying to defend himself.

" No, no, no! You've got it all wrong! I wear hats because I _like _them, not just-" Ryan was cut off by Troy who was laughing, again.

" I'm just kidding!" he informed Ryan. Ryan laughed.

" You're always kidding with me!" he exclaimed, his cheeks red from too much smiling and slight embarrassment. He was more happy than embarrassed, though, and was laughing along with Troy. When the laughter died down, Troy looked at his watch.

" Oh, my God! It's three O'clock!" he exclaimed, quite surprised.

" Huh? Are you serious? You sure your clock's not wrong?" Ryan asked, stepping over next to Troy and looking at his watch.

" Well, it was working fine before... besides, if it really is three and I stayed here hoping it wasn't, then got home at six... I'd be in so much trouble," Troy said. Ryan nodded.

" So... we'll meet here, tomorrow, then?" he asked, hope in his voice.

" Yup... same time. I'll actually set my alarm, this time, and then I'll meet you here. Deal?" Troy said, smiling, holding out his hand.

Ryan shook it.

" Troy I... I don't think I can find my way here without help..." Ryan said, failing to memorize how they'd got there, and dropping his hand back to his side.

" Oh, okay... um-m..." Troy held onto the ''M' until he finally got an idea.

" Okay, I'll give you the directions from my cell-phone. Be sure to have yours with you. The only reason I can't actually lead you back here, like I did today, is because eventually people would see us. Like Chad..." Troy frowned.

" I don't want him following us here one day and find us... t-talking or whatever," Troy finished, referring the 'talking' with speak of their homosexuality.

" Okay, I understand. I'll be sure to have my cell-phone," Ryan said, smiling.

" I think you're going to have to walk with me until I get to your street, though...just for today. Is that okay? I could go on the other side of the road or-" Troy cut him off.

" No, no... we can walk together this one last time. It'll seem like a one-time thing, if anyone truely is... _watching _us out there..." he said.

" Okay, good," Ryan said, happily, as Troy picked up his basketball and they began heading back home.

* * *

When Troy got home, basketball in his hands, he sighed happily. 

_That was so freaking great. I can't believe how much fun Ryan is! I've never felt this happy with Gabriella... maybe it's because I feel as if Ryan and I have a stronger connection, considering how we're both guys... or maybe I'm just high on love, right now... I hope I don't end up regretting telling him... of course, he really didn't seem to mind. Besides, I know he'd NEVER tell anyone. Being his friend is alright... I can be his friend... and he'll be mine. He'll be the friend that holds my secrets... _

Troy ran upstairs and put his basketball on the floor after shutting his door. He wanted to call Ryan, but figured that he'd seem too clingy since they were just together, minutes ago. He sighed.

" I guess I'll just watch t.v.," Troy said, knowing he shouldn't practice basketball since his parents were home and he said he'd be at a BasketBall Court. His dad would become suspicious if he appeared to be practicing the second he got home from playing.

Troy flipped through the channels, and eventually decided that watching SpongeBob was okay.

* * *

After a while of watching amusing shows, Troy heard a knock on his door, which made his gasp. 

" Yeah?" he called to the door, asking what the person wanted.

" Troy, Gabriella is here," Troy heard his father say, which made him freeze, suddenly.

_Gabriella? The girl I'm supposed to be madly in love with? This is going to be so weird... I have to act as if she's still the love of my life. I have to act like I hadn't been talking with Ryan about how I love him. Okay... I can do this. I just have to act natural... _Troy thought, finally getting up and opening the door of his room. He walked down the stairs and over to the front door, opening it.

" Hey, Gabby!" he exclaimed, _already _being ' a fake'. She didn't seem to notice, though, and smiled widely.

" Hey, Troy. Can we go for a walk?" she asked. Troy continued smiling, hoping he wasn't acting out of character, and told her " Let me ask my dad," then walked over to his father, who had been looking into the fridge.

" D-dad? Can I go for a walk with Gabriella?" he asked him, playing with his fingers in fear of what was to come of he and Gabriella's walk.

His dad replied, " Sure... don't be gone any longer than curfew, 'kay?". His father took a sip from the milk bottle, and then whispered, " Don't tell your mom," and he winked. Troy laughed and promised he wouldn't tell.

" Yeah, we can go," Troy said, as soon as he stepped in front of Gabriella.

" Great!" she cried, hugging Troy after he had shut the front door behind him. He felt strange to be hugging Gabriella after finding out he was in love with Ryan.

" Yeah, great..." he replied, dully, and putting his arm around Gabriella's shoulders, like he always had done.

_Come on, stop acting so unsure... I can do this! I still love her, right? I guess I do... I mean, I enjoy her company. I do feel very weird being with her, but that's understandable... I just confessed to loving a guy! _

_We're still dating... I've got to love her. I'm not going to date her and act as if I wished I were somewhere else... Gabriella IS still fun. Maybe not as fun as Ryan, but... I can just pretend that she's my best, best friend... who I happen to kiss, occasionally... _

" So... are we gon'na go to the walking-circle near our school?" Troy asked the shorter girl.

" That's good with me... is it okay with you?" she asked him, still holding a large smile on her face. Troy grinned.

" Y-yeah, that's okay with me," he said, as he thought about how he was ever going to kiss her and still act normal.

* * *

When they arrived to the walking-circle, Troy had been feeling alot more comfortable with Gabriella. He decided during walking there that he'd push any thoughts of Ryan out of his head before he even had the time to think on them longer than a second. He was cracking jokes and fooling around once they began walking in the walking-circle, his mind completely off the boy he seemed to admire. 

It was quiet, and Troy and Gabriella were walking side by side. There were no other people in the walking circle, so he didn't feel as if he had to 'behave'. Gabriella had a straight face on. Usually she'd be grinning from ear to ear, so Troy thought he'd fix that problem and he suddenly grabbed onto Gabriella's shoulders from behind and shouted " Aaah! It's an alien!", pointing to a bird in front of them.

Quite a random act, it was, and Gabriella couldn't stop laughing at that fact. Also, he had frightened her slightly, and laughing always seemed to follow fright, especially when it was harmless.

" Troy! Don't do that!" she yelled, smiling again, and pushing Troy, lightly. He pretended to fall back two feet and he looked at her with hurt eyes. She continued to laugh, and then he laughed too, after showing her that he was only joking.

_See? Everything's going well. You're doing great. It's just like we're a couple. All I have to do is pretend that we're friends... like we had been before, during the musical. Quite affectionate friends, sure, but still friends. _

Troy tickled her sides, making her laugh again. He smiled, brightly, and stopped, knowing how much she hated it.

" So, how did the party go last night?" she asked Troy, who's face dropped right away.

_Oh, great... _he thought, pushing his hair out of his face and starting to talk.

" Oh, um... it was great. We all sat down in front of the t.v., watched a horror film..." he said.

" How did it go with Ryan? You _did _talk to him, right, Troy?" she asked the boy who was lowering his head at the mere mentioning of Ryan.

" Oh, y-y-yeah... um... I asked how he liked the movie, we played a joke on Chad, then..." Troy decided that for the first time in his life, he'd lie to Gabriella.

" I talked... to him about Sharpay and then he told me he'd stop following her orders...," Troy said. He only lied because he didn't want to have Gabriella asking him to make Ryan feel better all the time, when they'd already secretly become friends. He also didn't want to have to act as if they were friends, to the social eye, and told her this so she'd think he was 'cured' and no longer needed Troy's attention.

In Gabriella's mind, Troy would never lie for any reason, and she figured he was stuttering and appearing disappointed because Sharpay had given him trouble during the party.

" That's good! Now, we'll get to spend more time with eachother and feel like we're _not_ being watched, for a change!" she said, giggling and holding Troy's hand.

Troy shook his head up and down and smiled, another fake smile, yet again.

" Exactly," he said, putting the hand that wasn't holding Gabriella's in his pocket.

* * *

_There you go. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter._

_I'm looking foward to getting three reviews, again, please. Reviews from you great people really help me keep the story going._

_Thank you for reading._


	9. Ryan's Plan

* * *

_Thank you for the reviews, and enjoy this chapter._

* * *

Ryan and Troy had met at the BasketBall court, again, that Sunday. They started off shyly but then they began opening up to eachother, and were laughing and cracking jokes on one another before they had to leave. Troy was even fooled a few times by Ryan. Ryan hadn't known if Troy was just pretending to be fooled, for his sake, or if he actually was. Ryan figured that even if he wasn't, it was sweet of him to pretend to be. It was perfect, while it lasted.

Although, now, Ryan was at home, bored and watching the television. He had just finished practicing for the school Musical with Sharpay, who had asked Ryan if he liked kissing Troy or not. Ryan lied to Sharpay; telling her that it was absolutely revolting and she smiled, happily. She had said " Oh, that's so good, Ryan! I'm proud of you!" and Ryan had fake-smiled, appearing to be happy. He told her he didn't like it so she'd leave him the heck alone! He was sick of her butting into his life and he thought that if she knew he enjoyed his and Troy's kiss, she wouldn't stop watching the two of them.

As Ryan was deep in thought, his eyes on the television screen and his mind on Troy, Sharpay bursted into the living room.

" Zeke and I are back together," she said, sitting next to Ryan on the couch, who was lying on his side, cheek in his palm.

" Oh, really?" he asked, bored and not really caring.

" Yes. It's so perfect... I have him eatting out of my hands! Sooner or later, Troy's going to get jealous. He's going to envy me and Zeke's relationship," she ended, smiling brightly and resting her hands on her knees, which made the jewelery on her wrist jingle.

_Yeah, right... there's only one Evans that Troy's going to like... and that's me. Maybe mom and dad, too... but I don't think he'd end up admitting to LOVING them, of course. I can't wait to meet him tomorrow... it's going to be so great. Of course... wait, oh darn... there's school tomorrow! How the heck are we going to end up meeting?! Oh, no! I've got to call Troy..._

Ryan suddenly tensed up and moved his body into a sitting position. Sharpay looked at him, oddly, questioning what was wrong with her facial expressions.

" Something wrong?" she asked, curious. Ryan looked at her.

" Oh, no... no... I just, uh...", he looked downward and his eyes met his socks.

" I forgot to change my socks, this morning! Pfft... talk about ew!" Ryan said, speaking in Sharpay's language so she'd agree. She did.

" Oh, gross, Ryan! Go change them!" she yelled, pushing him off the couch. He tripped on his own foot, but caught himself before he actually hit the ground.

" I'm goin', I'm goin'..." he said, quietly, brushing the 'dust' off his shirt as he headed upstairs.

He stepped into his room and shut the door, right away. He walked over to his bed, found his phone laying on it, picked it up, and then called Troy. He didn't feel like typing, but figured if Troy told him to, he would. The phone was answered on the first ring.

" Hello?" asked Troy, who was familiar with the ID that said " Evans".

" Oh, hey Troy... you're not with anybody right now, are you?" he asked, whispering so Sharpay couldn't hear him.

" Nope. I'm in my room... dying of boredom. What's up?" Troy replied and asked.

" Oh... I was just wondering. How are we going to hang out, tomorrow, if there's school?" Ryan asked, pacing slowly.

" Wow... uh... I totally forgot about that..." Troy began, suddenly getting quiet. Ryan knew he was thinking of an idea as to what they'd do. He hoped he wouldn't make them have to go every school week without seeing eachother.

" Well... I've got an idea, but it's sort of weird..." Troy started. Ryan didn't care how crazy Troy's idea was, he'd do anything to see the other boy every day.

" I'll do anything," Ryan said.

" I wouldn't say that just yet... and don't feel pressured into doing this. It just seems to be the only thing I can think of, since during the day I'm usually with Gabriella or my friends," Troy said. Ryan wanted to know what Troy's great idea was, already.

" Troy... just tell me what your idea is. I'll do anything to be able to spend time with you," he said, sincerely. Troy felt quite honored.

" Okay... well, I was thinking that maybe we could meet... after dark. You know... like, after our parents go to sleep. It'd be perfect because nobody would ever catch us. The bad thing is that we'd probably be really tired during school," Troy told Ryan.

Ryan thought about it.

_Should I risk falling asleep in class just so I can be with Troy...? HECK YEAH!_

" Oh, I don't care about that! School is just a place you go to learn! Being with you is more... important. Of course, if you don't like the idea of being tired all day, I would completely understand," Ryan said, sitting down and gripping his knee-cap in hope.

" Well, I came up with the idea, didn't I? I couldn't care less about being tired in school. I can deal with it," Troy said and Ryan smiled to himself.

" That's great, then! Umm... just IM me on my cell-phone when you're planning on leaving," Ryan had a huge smile on his face.

" Okay. Do you want to start doing this tonight, or tomorrow? If you're not interested in seeing me two times in a day, we could just start doing this thing tomorrow night, instead of tonight," Troy said. He secretly hoped that Ryan would go with him that night, but thought the other boy might have been sick of him. He obviously didn't know how much Ryan loved spending time with Troy.

" That's up to you, I guess. I would rather see you twice in one day, than have to wait two days without seeing you, though" Ryan said, truthfully. Troy grinned.

" Okay, good," he said.

" I guess we'll meet tonight, then?" asked Troy.

" Yup, I guess so... um... do you want me to meet you at your house, or do I have to walk all alone in the woods?" Ryan asked, the thoughts of walking through the woods in the dark _alone_ terrifying him.

" You can wait in front of my house for me. Everyone would be asleep, so we would be able to walk together," Troy said.

" I really do hope there are no homeless guys in the woods, or something... ready to attack some young and vulnerable boys," Troy added, knowing how these very words would probably scare Ryan half to death. He loved getting a reaction out of Ryan... Troy figured he was sadistic, but he didn't really care much.

Ryan's heart suddenly began beating faster than usual.

" Do you... do you think that would happen?" he asked, trying to appear unmoved, but his voice was dripping in fear.

" Yeah... they'd probably end up cutting out our insides and selling our skin as a suit for aliens," Troy said, knowing Ryan would understand that it was a joke.

" Oh, God, Troy, maybe we shouldn't... did you say aliens?" he asked, suddenly. Troy started laughing.

" Yeah, I did... I totally got you, man," Troy said after his laughing had minimized enough for him to be able to speak. Ryan could tell Troy was smiling by the way that he was speaking.

" Ugh, Troy... I was about to back-out in two seconds. I'm not going to be able to get that out of my head, you know that? There still is a possibility that we may get attacked by hobos," Ryan said.

" Well, at least our great bodies won't be sold to any aliens," Troy said laughing, again. Ryan giggled and shook his head.

" No, seriously... don't worry about it. I swear I'll protect you from those evil hobos... I've got the muscles of a BasketBall Player... they've got the muscles of a dead cat," Troy said, laughing between words. Ryan snorted.

" I sure am glad about that," Ryan said, forgetting to keep his voice low as in his mind, images of Troy's shirtless chest was swirling around in his head. He cleared his throat a few times and stuttered.

" Er... um... I got to go. I told Sharpay I was changing my socks," Ryan said, back to whispering.

" Okay. See you later," Troy said, then hung up after Ryan.

Ryan threw his phone back onto his bed and then went back downstairs. Sharpay was sitting cross-legged on the couch and when she spotted Ryan, she instantly looked at his feet. He hoped she hadn't known that he was wearing the same socks as before.

" You changed your socks?" she asked, as if she weren't going to let him sit back down on the couch unless if he had.

" Yeah, I changed them," Ryan replied with slight irritation in his voice.

" You sure did take long enough," she said, as if taking long to put on socks was a crime.

" I... couldn't find a matching pair," he lied, then sat down beside Sharpay and together they watched America's Next Top Model.

* * *

It was finally nighttime. Ryan had decided that Sharpay and his parents were asleep, and so he had quietly snuck out of his room and down the stairs. Troy sent him the message that he was ready at 12: 37 and Ryan was leaving at 12: 50. He opened the front door of his house, stepped out into the cold of the night, and then quietly shut the door behind him. 

_I wonder what we're going to talk about... _thought Ryan, as he was walking down the street. He was glad that there were street-lights, for if there weren't, he would have never found his way to Troy's house. He kept telling himself that he would be fine and nobody would lay a hand on him because if someone were to be within his view, he'd start yelling and running around as if _he _were the one who should have been feared.

He finally stepped onto Troy's lawn. He hadn't known how he would get Troy's attention. _Should I throw a rock at the window, like in all the movies? No, I'd probably miss and end up breaking his parents' window... should I climb the tree, again? I guess it wouldn't hurt, I've climbed it plenty of times. Alright... here we go... _

Ryan started to climb the tree, when suddenly, he heard Troy's voice. He looked upwards, and found Troy was already in the window.

" I'll be right down," he whispered, then shut the screen and came down the stairs, opening and closing the front door quietly, just like Ryan had.

" Let's go," Troy said, starting to walk in the direction of the BasketBall Court.

Ryan was surprised that Troy could find his way to the place when it was so dark. There weren't many street-lights that worked that were near the old BasketBall Court. Still, Troy _had _found his way, and what eventually greeted them was the field. They didn't immediately step onto the tarred ground of BasketBall Court, and instead had stepped onto soft grass. The darkness had impaired Troy's vision as he was walking through the woods and they ended up 20 feet to the right of the court.

" Woops," Troy said, smiling. He didn't really care that they hadn't ended up in the court. At least he didn't end up in someone's back-yard. Luckily, he was able to tell since the moonlight was quite bright, and they were in a field where that light shone upon the grass, easily, there being no shadows except for the shadows of the woods. Ryan smiled.

" Aaah... this place is so beautiful at night," he said, sighing happily.

_**You're** beautiful, Troy... _Ryan thought, turning his head to look at the taller male, his face becoming serious as he began telling Troy all his secret feelings in his mind.

_So very beautiful. I love how the moonlight shines on your face, making those perfect blue eyes shine even more than they always do. You make me feel so happy... I have butterflies in my stomach whenever I see you... you make me feel so weak. I want to kiss you... I want to feel those lucious lips against mine, again... what I was offered isn't enough. I don't care if you don't accept it, I WILL taste that mouth of yours, again. I promise myself. _

Of course, Ryan's thoughts were only thoughts, and instead of kissing the boy he loved, he rested his head on his shoulder, closing his eyes and smiling.

Troy flinched when he felt Ryan's head on his shoulder. He began breathing deeper than usual and he didn't let his eyes settle on Ryan out of fear that he'd end up doing something he'd regret.

_Oh, no... come on, Ryan, stop being so affectionate with me. I can't handle this... I want to touch you so much, but if I do, my life as I know it will be gone. I wouldn't be able to live happily with only getting one kiss from you, here in this field. I'd have to do it, again... and I'd lose interest in Gabriella, eventually dumping her for you... our worlds would be fucked. I'd lose my friends, Gabriella, and maybe even my own father. And yet... I don't think I really care... _Troy thought, suddenly.

He stepped away from Ryan, making it appear as if Ryan were lying on an invisible pillow. Ryan lifted his head, instantly, hating himself for being so loving with Troy.

_I have to stop touching him... we can't date! You're making him feel uncomfortable..._

Ryan thought, disgusted with himself, until Troy suddenly faced Ryan, his breath still shallow. There was no time for Ryan to question Troy's actions. Troy had suddenly stepped into his personal space, their chests touching, and pulled him into a feirce kiss. Ryan didn't react, at first. His eyes were open widely and breathing had become harder due to the major shock that it was. Troy pulled Ryan's mouth closer to his own, letting out a small moan which was his way of begging Ryan to kiss him back. Ryan did so, slowly and unsure at first, and his arms dropped to his sides. Troy put his right hand on the small of Ryan's back, pulling his lower-half towards his own as he clutched the back of Ryan's neck, almost painfully.

Troy licked Ryan's bottom lip, asking, or perhaps begging, for the other boy to open his mouth. Ryan was quite willing to do so, and had. The feeling of Troy's wet tongue sliding against his own caused Ryan to moan, and he inserted his his tongue into Troy's mouth. The warm and wet sensation of Troy's opening caused the inexperienced boy to become visibly aroused. He groaned in pleasure as his being pressed against Troy's, although he was really wishing it wasn't due to the fact that it was highly embarrassing. They both pulled away for some air.

" T...Troy..." Ryan began, his eyes half-closed with passion as he tried to catch his breath so he could speak.

" Yes...?" asked Troy, who was in the same 'state' as Ryan and hadn't cared enough to pull away.

" I... I... don't think we... should kiss, anymore," Ryan said, really regretting the fact that he and Troy couldn't take it any furthur.

" Why?" Troy asked, acting as if he didn't feel Ryan's member pushing against his own.

" I... am... reacting..." Ryan said, quietly and blushing, looking at Troy's shirt instead of at his face. Troy sensed how uncomfortable Ryan was and let him go, stepping a few inches back.

" S-sorry..." Troy let out before he sat down on the grass from the weakness that he had felt from kissing Ryan. His thoughts were so jumbled.

_I promised I wouldn't kiss Ryan... this is going to fuck everything up! How the Hell am I going to continue being his friend after doing that?! I'm such a fucking idiot, I swear to God... what am I supposed to do, now? Pretend it never happened? Yeah, right! Already I want to do it, again, and it's only been three seconds! Oh, God! Damn it! _Troy was mentally yelling at himself.

After Ryan had recovered, he sat down beside Troy. Troy looked quite unhappy.

" Troy...? I... I hope you're not feeling bad about this..." Ryan said, quietly. Troy looked at him; tense as a rock.

" Ryan... this is going to mess everything up," he began, looking across the field.

" No, it's not... Troy, we can still be friends. Just because we kissed doesn't mean that we have to be in a relationship. I'll pretend it never happened, if you like..." Ryan said, hoping that Troy would forgive himself for doing what Ryan had considered a beautiful thing. Troy sighed.

" You're stronger than me, Ryan... I can't pretend this didn't happen. I already want more of it. This feeling is going to grow and grow until, eventually, I won't be able to control it. I'm worried... everyone's going to find out if I date you, but I don't think that I can handle _not_ dating you... I want you too much..." Troy said, resting the palm of his hand on his forehead.

" Well... you could date me and Gabriella at the same time," Ryan said. Troy's head shot up and he looked at him, as if he were crazy.

" Ryan, that wouldn't be fair to you! How would you cope with watching me and Gabriella kiss? Know that we're spending alone time together? How would you be able to deal with that?" Troy asked, knowing that if Ryan were kissing someone else that wasn't him, he'd go ballistic.

" It's the only way that you'd still be able to keep your friends and popularity. If you dated Gabriella, nobody would ever become suspicious of us. We could come here at night, kiss and do... wha-whatever we'd do, and during the day, you'd be with Gabriella. You'd be dating her, in everyones eyes," Ryan said. Troy thought it was a brilliant idea, since he'd still have his friends and family, but he thought it was also a horrible idea, considering how he'd be all over Gabriella during the day, as Ryan watched on as if he weren't bothered.

" Are you... are you sure you can deal with that?" Troy asked, again, just to be positive.

" Yes. If we can continue kissing, and if I know that you truely love me, I'd be able to deal with it. I'm either dating you and you keep everyone, dating you and you lose everyone, or not dating you at all. I definitely choose dating you... and your friends are very important. I don't want you being shunned from everyone at school... I'd hate myself," Ryan said. Troy shook his head up and down, and then he smiled.

" Thank you so much... I don't think you know how much this means to me," Troy said, putting his arm around Ryan's ribs and pulling him closer. Ryan smiled and added, " Well, it obviously means alot to me, too," and he hugged him back.

" We're going to be secret daters," Ryan said, excitedly, kissing Troy on the cheek. Troy chuckled and then rested his own head upon Ryan's shoulder.

* * *

_Thank you for reading._

_Four reviews, maybe? _


	10. Pleasure

* * *

_Here's the next chapter. Thank you for the reviews. I should add that this chapter is M rated. _

* * *

Troy was awakened by the loud beeping of his alarm clock, once again. He hated that alarm clock so much. It was so loud and disturbing, and it nearly gave him a heart-attack when he was awoken from a deep sleep by it. He could compare it to the sound of a stray cat that would follow you, meowing and meowing and meowing, until finally, you fed it. Or perhaps killed it...

Although, Troy's thoughts this morning were not on killing stray cats, or of shatred of his alarm clock. Instead, they were on the beautiful boy he had been kissing the night before.

_Oh, what a beautiful night... _thought Troy, stretching as he smiled from ear to ear. He put his arms behind his head and opened his eyes, blinking a few times. He sighed, happily, and replayed every single moment in his head; himself deciding to kiss Ryan, Ryan coming up with his ingenious plan so he'd get to keep his friends... everything was so perfect.

Of course, Troy knew it would be difficult. He'd have to act as if he and Ryan were _not _dating and he had to act as if Gabriella were the one that he loved most, which was now not true. That very thought caused him to frown...

_The love of my life, the beautiful girl that I just recently started dating... no longer means so much to me. She's still my friend... but... I can't really think of her as my **girlfriend, **now that I have Ryan... but if dating her lets me keep Chad and Jason, Taylor and Kelsi, Gabriella and my family... then I guess I'll have to live with it. Besides, I'll still get to have the greatest boy in all the world by my side. _

_I feel so bad... Ryan's doing all of this FOR ME... as if I deserve it. I care so much about my friends and popularity, that I forgot about how much he means to me. I care about him more than anyone else... at least for now. I still can't help but feel as if my feelings towards him are fake... that I'm just experimenting with boys, just to see what it's like. I do know that some boys do that;... experiment. What if I don't like it? _

_Well... that kiss I sure did like... and I got an instant hard-on when I felt Ryan's... maybe this relationship will last longer than I think. Based on what I want at this very moment, I hope we stay together forever. I've never been so completely happy in all my life... or so confused... _Troy thought. He yawned and shut his eyes, thinking he'd be able to get to rest a bit longer before his father came in, but he was wrong. Two seconds after he closed his eyes, he heard the familiar knock. His dad...

Before his father could say anything, Troy blurted " I'm up!" and then he hopped out of bed so his father wouldn't get to see him laying in his bed, still. His legs were a bit wobbly and he felt extremely tired. He wasn't ready to wake up, yet... his muscles hadn't finished relaxing and jumping out of bed so quickly made him feel a bit queasy, but he ignored it. He'd have to get used to it if he and Ryan would meet every school night.

Troy walked over to his drawer, and took out of it a simple red and white shirt. He removed his pajama-top and put on the cleaner and better looking shirt. He yawned, again, and took out of his drawer a pair of red stretch-pants with two white lines running down each side. He wasn't really one to wear clothes that were flashy, and instead wore what was comfortable. Unbeknownst to Troy, Ryan thought that Troy's clothes were utterly perfect; his shirt clinging to all the right areas on his upper-half and his pants clinging - only slightly - to his thighs, the rest hanging down, baggily. Troy figured that clothes were just what you put on to keep your naked self from being visible to all others, but Ryan had a high sense of fasion, and often looked at everybody's clothes, mentally judging if they looked good or not.

Troy came down the stairs, hoping that his parents hadn't known he was out last night. He then thought that if they did know, they would have confronted him the second he got back... his father expecially would have scolded him for the rest of the night.

The blonde-haired boy grabbed the milk carton out of the fridge and gulped down five sips, breathing loudly when he stopped. He put the carton back into the fridge, walked over to the table and grabbed a banana, then sat upon that very table, letting his legs hang down as he waited for his father to continue getting ready. His mother did often make breakfast, but he supposed that she decided to sleep in, that day.

Once he finished eatting the banana, he threw the skin into the trash and grabbed his backpack, which was next to the front door. He put it over his shoulders, and leaned against the door-way, waiting for his father as his mind once again drifted to Ryan.

_I wonder what he's going to wear today... it will obviously be something that will grab my attention. He has the perfect body, and he doesn't mind wearing clothes that show it off... that's really great. __Sooner or later, maybe I'll get to see that body without clothes... maybe he'll let me see him. _

_I wonder if he'd let me suck him off... WOAH! No, no, no! WAY TO EARLY FOR THAT! It's going to take us YEARS to reach that base! Besides, we meet at a BasketBall Court! I highly doubt he'd end up pulling down his pants in the WILDERNESS! Ooh... that actually sounds pretty nice... I could lay him down in the grass and... I really have to drop these thoughts! Like, NOW. Dad's going to be here in one second, I don't think I'd be very comfortable with him finding out I've got an erection... I'm such a perv... _

Troy instantly put his mind on Gabriella. He seemed to use her as a distraction when he couldn't get Ryan off his mind. Thinking of her gave him a feeling of worry and anxiousness, which obviously wasn't arousing in any pleasant way. When his father was finally ready, Troy's mind had reverted to the state of mind he held before he fell in love with Ryan. He again decided that he wouldn't think about him at all during the day, for if he did, he'd lose control and end up kissing him in front of everyone. He wasn't going to let himself think of the gorgeous blue-eyed male. He'd think about Gabriella... not once would he touch Ryan. He wouldn't even look at him.

* * *

It was fifth period of the day; the period before Lunch. Troy had been looking at Ryan all day. The second he stepped into the school building, he figured that he could let himself at least see what the other boy was wearing. He walked down the halls, spotting the boy opening his locker, and found that he was wearing a black plaid button-up shirt with a pure white shirt underneath, dark-grey slacks and a black belt, black shoes, and a white hat. 

As for the rest of the day... Troy found that he couldn't take his eyes off Ryan. In first period, when their eyes met, Ryan smiled bashfully and Troy smiled, as well. He hadn't even remembered to greet Gabriella and since he was in the front row of the class, he knew that everyone had probably seen him smiling at Ryan. _When did it suddenly become wrong to smile at other males?_ Troy had thought when he found Chad looking at him with a weird expression, again. Troy found that whenever he would make some glance at Ryan, Chad would always end up giving him a weird look. Chad seemed as if he were studying the two. It sort of unnerved Troy.

At that very minute, in fifth period, he was looking at Ryan. The boy was trying quite hard to pay attention, but having the guy you kissed the night before unceasingly stare at you brought Ryan's attention away from the teacher's ramblings. He'd smile whenever he let his eyes travel to Troy.

Ryan was looking so completely gorgeous and Troy felt as if he were going to explode if he didn't touch him or at least speak with him. He felt as if he were addicted to Ryan and he had looked at him, enough... looking was enjoyable but Troy had become less and less controlled, finding that his mind wouldn't leave the topic of kissing Ryan, touching Ryan, talking with Ryan... he had to do something before he popped. He was becoming irritable.

He decided he'd write a note. He ripped a small piece of paper out of his note-book when he thought no-one was looking, and wrote on it ' Meet me in the downstairs bathroom in 5' on it. He planned on giving it to Ryan at the end of class. He'd then go to the bathroom before Lunch and wait for Ryan to come in. Nobody would know since the downstairs bathroom wouldn't be being used much, since it was Lunch-time and there was a bathroom next to the closed doors of the lunchroom.

The bell finally rang and everyone ran out of the room, quickly. Troy waited for Ryan but pretended to be waiting for Gabriella at the doors. Ryan started coming out of the doors, first, very aware of the fact that Troy was waiting for the beautiful girl behind him. Troy held out his hand as if he were shaking it, and Ryan looked confused. He didn't think Troy would be giving him _any _attention. Of course, he did shake the other male's hand, and once he did so, he felt a paper in it. He grabbed it, making sure it looked as if he wasn't, and then left. When Gabriella stepped up to Troy she had been confused.

" What was that all about?" she asked, her brows creased in curiousity. Troy smiled and told her " Oh... well, I'm proud of him for agreeing to stop being Sharpay's poodle," and he put his arms around Gabriella's shoulders, thinking that he had appeared quite cheesy.

Ryan read the note and his heart fluttered. _Troy wants me to meet him in the bathroom?! _he asked himself, looking around to see if anyone was watching him read the note. There were alot of people around, as he was putting his books into his locker, but no-one had cared enough about him to watch what he was doing. That is, except Sharpay.

" What was that you were reading?" she came up to her brother, asking.

" Oh... uh... it was nothing," he said, smiling ridiculously.

" Yeah, okay, it was nothing... seriously, Ry... don't lie to me. I'm your sister, I know _everything _about you," she said, her eyes holding a dangerous look.

_Yeah, well, you don't know that Troy and I are dating, do you? Ha! How smart are you, now, sis? _Ryan thought, not speaking.

" Ryan, what was it?!" she asked him, begging for the information as they headed towards the lunchroom. He wondered how he was going to meet Troy in less than two minutes with his sister unsatisfied with his answer.

" Oh, I get it... it's a note from some girl, isn't it? After finding out you... " she whispered " don't like guys... you're now dating someone! Am I right?" she asked, smiling brightly, thinking that this was the correct answer. She really was quite good in the 'dating area'... he really did get a note from his date. Of course, it was no female. It was the most known male of the school. Still, he smiled pretending to be emarrassed and rolled his eyes.

" Oh, sis... how do you know me so well?" he asked. She grinned and said " I've had alot of practice," and then she walked ahead of Ryan, her hips swaying, deliberately.

Once he was alone, Ryan headed to the downstairs bathroom, right away.

* * *

Troy was leaning against the wall of the bathroom. He was desperate and hoping that he would find Ryan walking into the bathroom in mere seconds. He would have flipped out if he didn't get to feel the blonde-haired boy's soft skin. 

_Hurry up, hurry up! Come on! How long does it take to get to a bathroom? Maybe Sharpay's bugging him... what if he doesn't end up coming? Oh God, that would suck so bad! ... why am I so desperate...? I don't care! I just wish he were here, already!_

Troy groaned and started pacing, when suddenly, the bathroom door opened and Ryan stepped into Troy's view.

The look on Troy's face that greeted Ryan was almost frightening. He looked as if he were going to begin gnawing on Ryan's very flesh. His lids were heavy and he even looked as if he may have been _sweating _as he stepped closer and closer to Ryan, grabbing onto his wrist and pulling him into the first stall. Ryan was quite flabbergasted and he was stuttering out nonsense.

" Uh... eh... uh, Troy? What are you--" his very words were cut off by Troy's soft lips. Sure, his lips were soft, but the kiss was not... it was even a bit painful; Troy's teeth smooshing against Ryan's lips. Ryan discovered that he didn't care one bit and he kissed the eager boy back, once again quite shocked with the fact that they were kissing.

Troy was being sloppy and messy, as if he were waiting to kiss him all day, and he literally pushed his tongue into Ryan's mouth, not really caring to ask his permission. It was a surprise to Ryan, but he didn't care. Troy's tongue felt so wonderful in his mouth as it slid against his own and felt the sides of mouth. Troy ended the kiss, briefly, to turn around and push Ryan against the door of the stall. He then devoured his face; sucking his lips, his tongue. Ryan was trying his hardest not to moan. He truely didn't think Troy would end up kissing him if someone were in the bathroom, but he didn't know if Troy was too desperate not to care if they were.

Troy was thrusting his tongue into Ryan's mouth, then pulling it back into his own mouth, repeatedly. Ryan related the action with obvious things and he began developing an erection, once again. He tried pulling away from the other boy, and after quite a while, Troy finally allowed him to. His fingers were clinging to Ryan's shirt, violently.

He tried catching his breath, and eventually spoke. " We... we can't... we shouldn't do this," he said, stating quite an obvious fact.

" I... I needed... to kiss you," Troy said, breathlessly, releasing Ryan's shirt slightly.

" I'm really glad you did..." Ryan began, truthfully. He had wanted to kiss Troy very much.

" but I'm... er... well, you know... and we have to get to Lunch," Ryan said, his eyes sad with the fact that he couldn't continue kissing the male in front of him. Troy's face also held a sadness.

" I... I know. I'm sorry, Ryan... I just couldn't help myself," Troy said, finally relreasing Ryan and stepping back a bit.

" Don't be sorry! That was the greatest kiss ever!" Ryan said, a bit too loudly. He covered his mouth and his eyes opened widely, as he looked around as if he had x-ray vision and could see if anyone heard him.

Troy's eyes had opened a bit wider, as well, but when they found it was quiet, they relaxed. Troy smiled softly, and said " Yes... it was," then he put his hands in his pockets. Ryan stood still, just smiling at Troy and his embarrassment. He too was embarrassed and he loved the fact that Troy felt the same way.

" Well, um... we, uh..." Troy pointed to the door.

" Get back to Lunch?" Ryan finished for him, still smiling along with Troy. Troy shook his head up and down.

" Yeah..." he said, and Ryan opened the door for him and he stepped out.

" Um... it'll be suspicious if we both go to Lunch late..." Ryan began. Troy agreed.

" You're right... um... " Troy was thinking that either he or Ryan could go out first and the other would follow after five minutes, but figured it'd still be quite suspicious. Troy sighed and continued thinking.

" Know what? I'll just stay here the rest of Lunch," Ryan said, shaking his head up and down.

" No way, Ryan. You're already doing enough for me as it is, I'm not going to make you miss Lunch. I'll stay in here," Troy said, his face very stern. Ryan was happy that Troy was so caring.

" But Troy, alot more people know you... if you stayed in here and I was the one to go out, people would notice that you were missing. Not many people would notice I was..." Ryan said. Troy knew it was the truth, but he really didn't want Ryan to have to miss Lunch... especially after he had let Troy continue dating Gabriella. He truely didn't want to be with her anymore, but if he dumped her, people would know he and Ryan were dating.

" Tell them I suddenly felt sick and you tried to help me... that would explain why you were later to Lunch and explain how you knew where I was," Troy said. Ryan really didn't want to have Troy miss Lunch.

" Troy, I don't want you to miss Lunch. I'm not even hungry!" Ryan said, his stomach growling at the simple thought of food. Luckily, Troy hadn't noticed.

" Ryan. I'm not letting you miss Lunch. That's it. The end. Period. Youre going, I'm staying. Okay?" Troy said, firmly, holding onto Ryans shoulders and looking into his eyes.

" If you insist..." Ryan said, quietly, and feeling as if he were spoiled.

" I do... you're doing so much for me, it's the least I could do. See you later on tonight, 'kay?" Troy said, stroking Ryan's cheek and making him smile.

" Okay," Ryan said, kissing Troy on the cheek. Troy blushed and took his hands off Ryan's shoulders, and then the boy left, leaving Troy alone in the bathroom.

* * *

It was the end of school and Troy was with Gabriella, walking out the doors. 

" So... Gabby..." Troy began, awkwardly. He wasn't really in the mood to hang out with Gabriella, but he knew she'd become suspicious if he suddenly hadn't asked if he could.

" Want to hang out at my place?" he asked her. She smiled and put her arms around Troy, longing for his touch. He didn't want to touch her for some reason... even the simplest touch like putting his arm around her shoulders made him feel uncomfortable. He thought he must have felt that way because it seemed like he was cheating on Ryan.

Gabriella smiled and took her phone out of her backpack.

" I'll ask my parents," she said, dialing in the number of her house-phone. Troy knew she'd be able to come over. Her parents weren't as strict as his own- or at least his father.

Her parents indeed granted her wish, and she smiled happily along with Troy, whose own smile was a complete lie.

* * *

The two walked into Troy's house and headed upstairs right away. Of course, the deal was that they had to do their homework before they had any time of their own. They each took out their books and sat on Troy's bed. 

" Gabriella, what's the answer to this question?" he asked her, just to start conversation. It was so incredibly quiet.

" Hmm?" she looked over to his page and found that the question was rather simple... or at least simple in her own mind.

" Oh... the answer to that question is 1, 276," she said, pointing to the question on Troy's paper. He gladly wrote it down, happy that she actually gave him the answer. Gabriella caught his smirk and pushed his arm which just caused him to smile even wider. She giggled quietly and Troy looked at her, a smile still upon his face. Her smile suddenly started to fade, and she looked into Troy's eyes. Troy knew what that look was right away... it was the same look she gave him the first time they kissed.

_Oh, no... oh, no... she wants to kiss me! I don't want to kiss her! I love Ryan, I don't love Gabriella... yeah, but I have to act as if I do! If I don't kiss her, she's going to know something's wrong! I have to kiss her! I have to..._

Troy swallowed, his eyes sad. He really didn't want to kiss Gabriella. He felt incredible guilt in his heart; he felt so bad for Ryan. Yet, he still lowered his face until their lips touched. He wanted to pull back the second his lips landed on hers, but he knew that he couldn't.

Gabriella tried deepening the kiss, and he allowed it to become more passionate, his thoughts full of self-hatred. He hated himself for being so weak. It was his own fault that he had to kiss her, right now. If he would just let the world know he was in love with Ryan, no matter the cost, he'd be in Ryan's house, kissing the guy of his dreams instead of kissing the girl he found he didn't love.

Troy whimpered, sadly, his mind focusing on Ryan and how unfair it was to him, but Gabriella must have thought it was a whimper of pleasure for she placed her hand on Troy's chest and began rubbing. He really wanted her to stop touching him. He didn't want it to go any further. He didn't want to kiss her, nevermind _touch _her in the same places as she was touching him. He kept his hands on his lap, and continued to kiss the girl who was becoming more and more fierce.

She let her hand slide under his shirt and let her fingers massage Troy's nipples, making him let out a moan. He couldn't control it, the feeling was obviously pleasurable. No matter how much he didn't want it the sound had still emitted, and this caused her to rest her other hand on his inner thigh. At that point, Troy quickly got off the bed, very unwilling to go any futher.

When he looked at Gabriella, she looked quite hurt.

" I'm sorry, Troy..." she said, quietly and ashamed. Troy knew she thought he wanted it, and his old self would indeed have wanted it... but he really didn't want to go that far with her, after finding out he was in love with someone else.

" It... it's no your fault, Gabby... I'm just..." Troy tried to think up a lie.

" I'm just not ready to take our relationship to that level, yet," he said, looking downward.

" I understand..." she said, embarrassed, her eyes not meeting his, either. Troy sat back down on the bed and put his hand on hers just to prove he wasn't upset. She smiled, sadly, and he smiled back. Then, they went ack to doing their homework, neither of them making much conversation the rest of the night.

* * *

It was 12: 25 when Troy decided to IM Ryan. He wanted to be with him so badly, expecially after having to kiss Gabriella. He felt as if he should make it up to Ryan. 

Of course, Ryan had been in bed, pretending to try to get to sleep, with his phone resting against his chest in his hands. When it vibrated, he jumped and then lifted the cover to see what it had said.

' u ready to go?' Ryan read. He typed back.

' yup be there in a few." he typed, then closed the cover of his cell-phone and got out of bed. He quietly tip-toed down the stairs, across the living room, and over to the door which he opened just a quietly.

He stepped outside into the night, and headed towards Troy's house, ready for another great night of spending time with him.

_Oh, I miss Troy so much! I can't wait to see him... I wonder what we'll do... will we kiss? Will we talk? Probably both. I sure do love kissing Troy but talking to him is just as great... _Ryan thought as he walked quickly down the street.

When he eventually came to Troy's house, Troy had already been outside. It was a bit of a shock to Ryan, but it also made him quite happy that they could just go, instead of Ryan having to wait and dread the sound of Troy's parents talking. He grinned and Troy grinned back, walking up to him and putting his hand around his waist.

" Didn't expect to see me outside so soon, did ya?" he asked Ryan, grinning as Ryan put his hand around Troy's ribs.

" No, I didn't... I'm glad you were, though. It gives me more time to see you," Ryan said, happily, and resting his head against Troy's as they started walking down the street.

When they came upon the woods, Troy disconnected their hips and held Ryan's hand. It would have been hard to walk through the woods with Ryan pressed agaist him and the sensitive boy would have died of fright if Troy were to leave him without any physical touch.

Ryan swallowed, feeling quite afraid, and followed Troy until they finally reached the large field. This time, Troy had made it to the correct spot; right in the middle of the BasketBall Court. Ryan shook his head up and down as if he were saying ' Good job'.

It was a bit harder to see this night, since there were many clouds that would cover the moon now and then. That hadn't affected Troy, though. He still knew were Ryan was and he faced him, resting his hands on each cheek. Ryan faced Troy, and he swallowed, ready for the kiss Troy was going to give him. He could tell that Troy wasn't as desperate, but more loving. Ryan had liked when Troy was overeager for his touch, but the affectionate kiss that Ryan knew he'd get was just as good.

Troy looked into his eyes, then looked at his lips. He appeared as if he were in pain... and he was. He'd never felt so much love in his heart before, and it was almost painful that he could actually be with the person he cared so much about.

The look that Troy was giving Ryan made his own brows crease upward. The feeling of another being loving him so much was enough to make his eyes water, slightly. He didn't cry, but he felt as if he might if they didn't start kissing that very moment. So for the first time, Ryan had started the kiss. He pressed his lips against Troy's, lovingly, and put his shaking hand in the other boy's hair, massaging the back of his skull with his fingers. His hair was so incredibly soft.

Troy whimpered in pleasure, kissing him back softly, not penetrating Ryan's mouth with his tongue, vigorously, like he had done earlier. He let his hands travel from Ryan's cheeks to the back of his neck, and then upward, removing his hat. Once he had it in his hands, he let it fall to the ground for he wanted to see and feel Ryan's soft, blonde hair. He did so, and when they pulled away for a breath, Troy rested his chin on Ryan's shoulder, the scent of the other boy's hair filling his nostrils. He sighed and pulled himself further away from Ryan, but only enough to be able to suck on the panting boy's ear lobe.

The sudden feeling of Troy's wet mouth and tongue sucking on his ear caused Ryan to moan, loudly. He hadn't meant to be so loud, but he was experiencing something quite arousing and he found that he was becoming hard. Although, he decided he wouldn't pull away. Troy could obviously feel that he was growing, since their pelvises were pressed together. If he didn't like it, then he'd pull away and tell him.

Troy wasn't going to be pulling away. Troy was just as aroused as Ryan, and wasn't planning on stopping anytime soon. He left Ryan's ear and let his tongue drag across the side of his face, until it reached the other male's lips. Ryan instantly let Troy's tongue into his mouth, eager for the sensual act, and he moaned in pleasure.

Troy kissed him harder, desiring another moan, which he soon got. He let his hands move to the front of Ryan's shirt, which he untucked from his pants. They stopped kissing, yet again, their lips still touching and their foreheads resting against eachother. Ryan wasn't getting much oxygen, since the air that went into his lungs was Troy's breath, but he didn't care. He liked the idea that Troy's breath was in his lungs.

Ryan jerked when he felt Troy's fingers stroke the area above his pants, but he mentally relaxed as he continued doing it, his fingers staying there and moving slowly. Ryan became even harder than he already was, if that was possible, and he let out an aggravated groan.

Troy suddenly had a smile on his face. He found it funny that Ryan was so aroused and that the boy thought he couldn't do anything about it. He tried to worsen that feeling by reaching his hand higher and higher and he started to rub Ryan's chest, just above the boy's nipples.

" Oh, God..." Ryan whispered, now being the one who was resting his chin on the other's shoulder. He thought he might collapse if he didn't do something, so he grasped Troy, his fingers digging into his back.

The feeling of Ryan's hands on his back made Troy moan. He moved his fingers from above Ryan's nipples, to directly on top of them; playing with them until they were hard, getting another aggravated sound from the pale boy.

Ryan bit Troy's shoulder, very lightly, trying to stop himself from becoming any louder. He figured that if he did, the whole world would be able to hear him. He wanted so badly to stroke himself, rub himself, grind himself against Troy... he knew he'd end up cumming in his pants if they didn't stop, soon, so he pulled away from Troy - barely and able to stand - and spoke.

" Troy, I'm gon'na... c-come in my pants... if we continue," he said, less bashful than he had been before, but still very much embarrassed.

" Why come in your pants? Take them off... touch yourself... you can come in the grass," Troy said, highly aroused and planning on having Ryan jerk-off with him.

" I... I don't think I... in front of you...?" Ryan asked, the thought of Troy seeing his member making him a bit uneasy.

" Yes... I'll be doing it in front of you, too... please?" Troy asked. He stepped closer to Ryan and rested his hands on his ass, pressing his crotch against Ryan's just to give the boy more courage. Ryan moaned and thrust his hips forward, accidentally. He looked into Troy's eyes, and he found that he didn't mind.

" Okay..." he said, quietly, and Troy let him go when he pulled away. He looked around a few times, and then scratched the back of his head. He was glad that it was darker than usual, because if it was bright, he would never have had the courage to do what he was about to do.

" Just follow my lead," Troy said, lying down in the grass on his back and pulling his pants down. He now wished that he instead wore jeans, so he wouldn't have to pull down his pants completely. He suddenly didn't care when he found Ryan laying down beside him, unbuttoning and unzipping his slacks, revealing his stiff member.

Troy swallowed and began touching himself, his head turned in Ryan's direction.

Ryan was having a hard time breathing as he watched Troy stroke and rub himself, his half closed eyes staring at him, unceasingly. Even though he was almost dying from how overwhelmed he was, he still began touching himself as he watched Troy, moaning in pleasure. The other boy looked so full of lust, and even though Ryan didn't need it, the sight did help him come to a release. The moans Troy had been letting out were so needy and desperate sounding, and in less than two minutes, he came, moaning Troy's name.

Troy had come at the same time, the whiteness landing all over his shirt. He wished he had lifted it up as he took in deep breaths, closing his eyes.

When they finally recovered, Troy said " Well, that was fast..." and he laughed, quietly. Ryan agreed, letting out a small chuckle, himself, and then buttoned and zipped his pants. Troy pulled his back up, and then he kneeled. Ryan did the same thing.

" You don't... you don't think that was weird, do you, Ryan?" Troy asked. Ryan shook his head back and forth.

" Truthfully... I... I really liked it, actually... why, do you think it was weird?" Ryan asked Troy, hoping that they would be doing this again, someday.

" I-I liked it, too," Troy said, smiling and embarrassed. Ryan grinned.

" I'm glad... because I'd like to do it, again, eventually," Ryan said, scooting closer to Troy. Troy smiled and put his left arm around Ryan's shoulders, kissing the side of his head. Ryan would have hugged him back, but he had just been doing quite dirty things with his right hand, and didn't want Troy to be grossed out.

* * *

_Four reviews, please. Thanks for reading. _


	11. We Could

* * *

_Enjoy this chapter. _

* * *

When Ryan went downstairs that Tuesday morning, he found that his mother had stayed home. It was quite an exciting find, since he didn't get to see much of her for quite a while.

" Mom! What are you still doing here, I thought you had work?" he asked her, finding her lying on the couch. He hoped she hadn't missed work because she accidentally fell asleep while watching the weather.

At the sudden loudness of Ryan's voice, she covered her head and turned in the other direction. That's when he noticed how sick she looked; her eyes were appearing bruised and her face was pale.

" Oh, mom... are you okay?" he asked her, stepping over to the side of the couch and peering over at her sick face. He touched her head and found it was rather warm.

" Yeah... I'm alright, just a bit sick, darling," she said, holding her forehead in pain. She then tried to reach for her glass of water that was placed on the coffee table beside her. Ryan noticed she couldn't reach it, so he took it off the table and put it in her hand.

" Are you sure? You look _really_ sick... do you have the bug? The flu?" he asked her, kneeling down and touching her arm. She smiled at him and pet his face, making him smile.

" I've just got a nasty head and stomach ache... it'll pass. I must have caught it from someone at work..." she said, taking her hand off her head, taking a sip of water, then giving the glass to Ryan who had placed it back onto the coffee table.

" Aw, mom... I hope you feel better, soon... is there anything I can do? I'll make you a tea... those always help any sickness," he said, informing his mother of what she had taught him. She smiled and asked, politely, if she could indeed have a tea. Ryan happily obliged.

_Poor mom... I hate when she's sick, I wish she felt better. Hopefully this tea will make her alittle better. Maybe I should stay home, today and take care of her... I don't want her to be getting up all day to get something to drink, or to get herself a wet face-cloth... I'll ask her when I get back in the living-room_...

Ryan took a glass out of the cupboard, filled it with filtered water, added a teabag to that water, and then put it in the microwave for a minute. He would have made tea using the water boiler, but he was in a bit of a rush, since he did have school. He didn't want his mom to end up saying he had to go to school and be late because he decided to use the water boiler.

When the microwave beeped, he gripped the cooler end of the coffee-mug and then placed it upon the kitchen counter, adding only half a spoon-full of sugar. He didn't want her having too much sugar, especially since she was sick. He mixed the sugar into the warmed water with the spoon, and then headed out of the kitchen doors and into the living-room. His mother opened her eyes briefly and smiled at the view that met her.

" Thanks, pumpkin," she said, sitting up, and bending over to hold her head. The pills hadn't yet taken affect. Ryan's face dropped in pity.

" Mom, do you want me to stay home from school?" he asked her as he gave her the warm mug. She took it, greatfully, giving another 'thank you' and took a sip. After she swallowed the warm liquid, she looked up at her son and told him " No, no, no. I don't want you missing school... this tea should really help, and I took an advil... I'll be feeling better, soon,".

" Oh... okay, mom... I hope you feel better," Ryan told her as he began walking away from the couch, running upstairs to tell Sharpay to come down. Once she did- quite loudly and giving her mother a much worse headache- they left the house, Ryan shutting the door as quietly as he could behind him.

* * *

Once Ryan and Sharpay were in the car, Sharpay had suddenly asked Ryan a question he wasn't expecting. 

" So, Ryan..." she began, smiling deeply and looking at her brother for a second, then back on the road.

" Who's the lucky girl?" she asked, gripping the steering wheel, excited to hear the answer.

_Huh? The lucky girl...? Oh! Oh, Gosh! Um, um! I'm not dating any girl!_

" Oh! Uh... we... we're not dating, anymore. She wasn't right for me..." Ryan said, uncomfortably, putting his clasped hands between his legs and then itching the back of his neck. Sharpay had a strange look on her face.

" Oka-ay... so... you date for a day and you've already found out she's not right for you?" she asked Ryan, finding the information ridiculous.

Ryan swallowed.

" Well... yeah, I mean... she-she was easy to read, and I didn't like what I read..." Ryan said, biting his bottom lip in worry. He really hoped he sounded convincing. If Sharpay knew he was lying, he figured she'd eventually end up finding out who he was dating due to mere curiousity and with a pair of binoculars.

She rolled her eyes.

" It was Martha, wasn't it? She is so annoying, that girl... I would only imagine that you'd dump her in a day," Sharpay said, the look on her face saying ' I'm superior'.

" Sharpay? I wasn't dating Martha.Why would you think that?" Ryan asked, calmly.

" Well... I just thought your first girlfriend would probably be someone that wasn't really... _popular_... since you're so new to this dating thing," Sharpay said, flipping her head sideways to get one strand of hair on the opposite side of her face.

_I'm actually dating the most popular guy in school... ha. I must be a convincing liar... not like that's something to be proud of..._

" Yeah, well, it wasn't Martha. It was some girl that... isn't going to East High, anymore," Ryan said.

" Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, Ryan. If you don't want to tell me who you were dating, then fine... don't," Sharpay said, giving Ryan an unhappy glare before she parked in the school's parking lot. She pulled the keys out of the ignition, continuing to look at Ryan as if she had decided to disown him, and then opened the door and stepped out. She took her eyes of her brother and headed towards the school doors. Ryan sighed and shook his head back and forth.

* * *

When Ryan stepped into the school building, he found that nobody was looking at him or whispering to eachother when they spotted him, which was quite a change compared to yesterday, Thursday, and Friday. Ryan smiled, happy to finally be ignored, again. 

_I never thought I'd actually be happy to be ignored... _thought Ryan, walking swiftly down the halls with a smile still spread across his face. He knew that the reason nobody decided to talk about him and his homosexuality was because his sister had informed everyone of how he _wasn't _gay, after he told her that he liked girls. He shook his head and opened his locker, moving the hats in his locker out of the way so he could grab his books and head to first period.

_It's going to be weird seeing Troy... I can't believe we actually... touched ourselves in front of eachother. That was so incredibly awkward. I've never ever EVER done a thing like that in my life! I can barely touch myself in front of myself without feeling embarrassed! I must have been really... uh... lusty. Well, can ya blame me? Troy's so beautiful and boy is he... sensual. The simple sound of his voice is enough to drive me crazy! _

_Sigh... I don't care how awkward it is. I'll get used to it. I highly doubt last night is going to be the last... sexual thing we do together... _at that thought, Ryan felt a strange tingle form in his stomach.

_Ooh... maybe I shouldn't think about that right now... I'm gon'na think abo-out... the musical..._

Ryan stepped into first period, his thoughts on every single detail surrounding the musical- and definitley not on Troy! That is... until he saw the blue-eyed boy sitting in his seat, wearing an orange shirt and blue jeans, giving Ryan a shy and smiling glance. Ryan felt his heart skip a beat and he smiled back. He quickly remembered he was in school and walked to his chair, sitting down and feeling tense. Sharpay turned around and looked at him, angrily.

_Still mad at me... _Ryan thought, frowning and playing with the papers sticking out of his notebook.

Troy turned his head and looked at Ryan. Ryan was, as always, trying to pay attention but Troy was the hardest person to ignore. His eyes were shining like the sun and his smile was beautiful enough to make anyone turn from ice to water. Ryan had to look in his direction... and he did, smiling back at the boy. He lost his smile when he found Troy lost his as his eyes turned looking behind Ryan, and then he turned around, facing straight. Ryan wondered what had caused Troy to suddenly become so uncomfortable, and he turned around, finding that Chad was staring at him. He swiftly looked the other way.

_Ah! Chad! He must know something's up... I'm such a fool! I didn't have to turn around... it just proves that I was watching Troy! Troy could have made an excuse, saying he was looking at Sharpay... but no, I got to go and turn around, just because I'm curious! Ugh, I hope he doesn't think anything of it... _Ryan thought, resting his chin on his folded arms.

* * *

When the period before Lunch finally ended, Ryan figured he must have been looking at Troy all day. He and Troy didn't sit that far apart, and Ryan didn't have to turn around to look at Troy. He could just watch him... and nobody would notice. It was becoming addictive; watching the boy when he didn't know, getting to see every movement Troy made. The way he moved the pencil as he wrote words, the way he looked up to the board and then down to the paper, the way he'd move in his seat to get more comfortable. Ryan could have watched him forever. 

Although, he knew he couldn't. If he was beside Troy, now, next to his locker, smiling at him as he put his books away, somebody would wonder what was up. Troy and Ryan hang out? Ryan's got a crush on Troy? They're friends? Why are they spending their free time together? These were questions Ryan knew people would ask themselves if they were to find the two with eachother. So instead, he went to his own locker, put his books away, and then headed to the lunchroom. He would have had Sharpay at his side... but she felt betrayed since he hadn't told her the truth about who he was dating... to normal brothers and sisters, that would have not been a big deal; but Ryan and Sharpay were as close as paint is to a wall. Ryan sighed, again, and opened the lunchroom's doors.

He sat down on Troy's right; where he always sat. Sharpay was sitting with Zeke, again, since they had gotten back together. Ryan felt quite lonely, sitting there as Troy put his arm around Gabriella's shoulders, smiling and looking into her eyes. It was almost as if he and Troy weren't dating at all... it truely did seem like he was dating Gabriella. She looked back into his eyes, smiling, snuggling closer to the boy.

Ryan suddenly felt so very jealous. He bit his lip, trying to rid himself of the horrible feeling, reminding himself how he told Troy that he wouldn't care as long as Troy still truely loved him. He told himself that they were kissing, they were touching eachother, they were _showing_ themselves to eachother... if Troy hadn't loved him, he wouldn't have done any of that.

Still, it was hard to watch him touch Gabriella. It was hard to listen to him converse with the girl, telling her how much he missed her during the classes before Lunch.

_Ugh, stop. Just stop... calm down. He loves you, not her. He's only dating her so we can date without anyone knowing... besides, this was MY plan! I should like my plan! I should agree with myself! Only... I don't... I want him to get his hands off her shoulders and put them on MINE! He's mine! Not hers! _Ryan suddenly felt someone poke his shoulder.

" Uh, you okay?" someone asked. Ryan flipped his head in the direction of the female's voice right away, finding it was Taylor who was speaking with him. He looked at her, quizzically, not really understanding why she was asking him.

She pointed to his hands and he found he was wringing the end of his shirt, causing his knuckles to become even whiter than they already were.

He hadn't even noticed he was doing it, and quickly let go of his shirt, finding that he made it quite wrinkled. He frowned and heard Taylor laughing at him, then tucked the crumpled bit into his pants.

Once he made himself decent, again, he tried opening his milk carton. It was kind of hard... but he did manage, and then he placed the straw into the hole. He sighed, then sucked the end of the straw. When he was finished with his first sip, he looked ahead of himself and found Chad looking at him. He blinked a few times, finding the sudden brown eyes looking at him shocking, but then he smiled to cover his nervousness. Chad smiled back, convincing the other boy that it had indeed been a kind smile.

Ryan continued drinking his milk, resting his cheek on his closed fist, turning his body in Troy's direction, but his eyes focusing on the table. Ryan was trying to ignore Troy and Gabriella, and focused on nothing but his milk. Of course, that topic hadn't lasted long, and he found himself watching the fake-couple, again. He wanted to make sure they wouldn't end up kissing... of course, if they had, Ryan knew he couldn't do anything about it. The whole reason Troy would end up kissing the other girl is because she wanted to kiss him first, and he couldn't make it look like he didn't want to.

Troy was leaning against Gabriella, his body almost on her lap, and this caused Ryan to sigh; depressed. He hadn't meant to do it so loud and he got the table's attention. Taylor, Chad, Gabriella, and Zeke looked confused as Sharpay looked as if she were mentally asking Ryan what his problem was. Troy knew why Ryan had sighed, though. He hadn't done it for attention, Troy knew that based on the blush that was creeping onto Ryan's cheeks as he lowered his head and scratched his chin. Troy removed his arm from Gabriella's shoulder and slid further away from her and closer to Ryan. Ryan was completely shocked, but he didn't let it show on his face.

Everyone else seemed to be shocked as well, or at least confused. Troy looked as if he were ignoring Gabriella, suddenly, and giving all his attention to Ryan. Ryan seriously couldn't understand what Troy was doing.

Troy hadn't known what he was doing. When he found how depressed Ryan had looked, he had instantly wanted to make the other boy feel better. He suddenly didn't realize that he was at a table, surrounded by all his friends. He felt like he lost his mind... he told himself that Ryan's happiness was more important than this act he was putting on. He wanted to talk with Ryan, touch Ryan, be with Ryan... but then, he came back into the real world and lifted his head, facing everyone at the table. All eyes were on him, and he hadn't known what to do. He tightened his jaw, put on a straight face, and then flipped Ryan's hat off his head.

" Hey!" Ryan exclaimed, trying to grab his hat before it hit the ground. He failed and everyone began laughing at him, including Troy.

" Woops, sorry Evans," Troy said, pretending to sound sarcastic as a huge smile appeared on his face. He then turned to Gabriella, who wasn't looking that happy, and hugged her.

Ryan felt such betrayal at that moment. He kept reminding himself that it was only an act, but it still hurt. He felt like an idiot and having Troy cause the laughter really shook him up.

_It's just an act, it's just an act, it's just an act... he doesn't mean it. He's only doing it so nobody's suspicious... _Ryan put the hat back on his head and then put his face downward into his arms. The rest of Lunch, he kept his mind on how much Troy loved him, instead of the incident that had taken place.

* * *

It was the last period of the day. After this, all that was left was to practice for the school musical. Ryan sighed, sitting in his seat, trying to pay attention to the words of Ms. Darbus, but he wasn't doing so well. 

_Troy's not mean, he just did that because everyone was watching us and he was getting a bit friendly. He didn't mean anything by it. He has to act like he doesn't like me if we're going to get away with dating... I'm just too sensitive. I'm a wimp, a baby, a wha-wha... a real man wouldn't keep thinking about this. A real man would have dropped the thought the second it happened... Troy wasn't doing it to hurt my feelings. He was doing it to cover-up the fact that we're in love. I should be thanking him for doing such a wonderful thing... _

Ryan looked at Troy and the boy was bending over in his seat, grabbing the books from under his chair when the bell rang.

* * *

After Ryan put his books in his locker, he began heading towards the auditioning room to practice singing. Sharpay came into the room alittle later than he had, for she was indeed quite busy with Zeke and ignoring Ryan, as he himself had nothing better to do than go where he was meant to be. 

Ryan was sitting on the piano, waiting for his sister to come into the room. When she had, he hopped off it and put his hand on her back, trying to see if she'd let him do it. He wondered if she'd forgiven him, yet.

When she felt his hand touch her back, she decided she wouldn't take it off. She had felt a bit insulted with the fact that Ryan wouldn't tell her who he had been dating, but she knew she would have to forgive him if they were going to sing well. She looked at him, saying nothing and just staring, but then a smile creeped onto her cheeks. Ryan smiled back, completely happy that he actually had someone to be with throughout the day.

" I forgive you, Ry... but don't think that I'm not going to ask who she was every other day," Sharpay said walking ahead of Ryan and into the middle of the stage. Ryan sighed and followed her, preparing to sing the new song that had been created for them by Kelsi.

They were half-way through the song, when suddenly, Troy and Gabriella came into the room, laughing and holding eachother. Ryan had instantly noticed, since he was facing towards the chairs of the room and pretending that he had a great and beautiful audience, cheering him on. He continued singing, as if they were nobody important and only fans of he and his sister's performance.

Troy and Gabriella sat down in the front row, and watched the two before their own singing rehearsal was meant to take place. Troy was trying his hardest not to watch Ryan's body move as he danced, but it was becoming hard not to see. He was dancing vigorously and thrusting his hips foward to the rhythm of his own words. Troy found that he had to look away and put his mind on Gabriella. He looked in her direction, smiled, and then he chuckled. She looked at him and smiled, shyly, and elbowed him; most likely thinking he was making fun of the two on the stage. When she began watching them, again, Troy let his eyes wander back to Ryan.

Ryan was looking directly at him as he sang his line, dancing around and snapping his fingers. The only time Troy had even noticed Sharpay was when Ryan went behind her and she was in the way. She was trying to get Troy's attention, but she wasn't doing all that well.

When their song was over, they bowed- pretending to have a huge audience- and then walked behind the curtain. When they left the auditioning room, Troy and Gabriella went on stage and practiced their own song.

* * *

When Ryan went home he was glad to find that his mother was feeling better. She wasn't completely cured, yet, but she was better and that fact had pleased Ryan. They 'finger-kissed' and then he went upstairs, telling his mother he had to do homework. 

He was really stuck on one question and had alost wrote nothing, but then he decided that he shouldn't do that in case he ended up getting a bad grade. He took his book with him as he stood up from the chair and walked over to his door, stepping out. He walked over to the room next to his, which was Sharpay's, and knocked three times.

" What?!" she exclaimed, quite unhappy since the sudden knocking caused her to smear pink lipstick onto her chin. She tried wiping it off, listening to Ryan speak through the door.

" Can I come in?" he asked her, putting his hand on the door-knob, expecting Sharpay to allow him in.

" What for, Ryan?!" she yelled, again, obviously not in a good mood.

" I, uh... just need some help with the homework," he told her, his voice quieter than before, as he read the question again. He still didn't know the answer.

" Fine! Come in!" she yelled, getting up from the seat in front of her vanity and opening the door to her room.

" What's the question?" she asked, hand on her hip, standing in the door way.

" Oh... uh... this one, right here," he turned the paper in Sharpay's direction and pointed to the question. She read it and then told him the answer, which she had found out quite easily. Ryan was never all that good with math.

" Thanks, sis," he said, quietly, going back into his room to write down the answer.

* * *

Ryan was so excited when he felt his phone vibrate, as he was laying in bed and looking up towards the ceiling. He lifted the cover of the cell-phone, read the words saying ' u ready?' and then he jumped out of bed, not at all tired anymore, now that he found Troy had IMed him. He snuck out of his house, walked down the street and stepped onto Troy's lawn, waiting for the boy to come out of his own house. When he had, Ryan gave him the biggest smile in all the world. 

" Troy! I missed you so much!" he exclaimed, whipering and hugging Troy tightly. Troy started laughing, trying to breathe, and hugged Ryan back, thrilled at being able to touch him.

" Oh, I feel like we haven't been together in forever," Troy said, closing his eyes and letting the hug last, enjoying their closeness. It had only been hours since they'd been together, but it felt like alot longer to the boys.

" Come on, let's go! I don't want to start kissin' you in front of your house," Ryan said, letting go of Troy for a second so he could put his arm around his ribs, pulling him close. Troy was so warm and it was relaxing to be able to feel him.

Once at the woods, they held hands, once again, and traveled through the darkness. They reached the field, now five feet to the right of the BasketBall Court, and then they sat down in the grass, side by side.

" It's alot darker than usual," Ryan said, pointlessly, since Troy could indeed see that.

" Yeah, it is... that's okay, though. I'm just glad to be with you," Troy said, moving closer to Ryan and putting his hand around the boy's waist. Ryan smiled and looked at the hand that was around his waist and reaching into his pocket.

" I'm glad to be with you, too... school is becoming torture for me," Ryan said, putting his arm around Troy's neck and squashing their faces together. He wanted to be close to Troy.

" It's like torture for me, too... all day I want to touch you, watch you, and talk to you... but somebody's always watching me," Troy said, putting the hand that wasn't around Ryan's waist onto his hand. Ryan moved his hand, upward, and held Troy's.

" I wish we could just... tell everyone that we're dating," Troy began, looking at their hands.

" I want to be able to dump Gabriella without feeling guilty, I want to be able to touch you when I want to, I want to compliment you on how you sing and dance... I'm sick of this being the only time we can be together..." Troy said, looking into Ryan's eyes.

Ryan shook his head up and down.

" I wish we had more time with eachother, too..." he said, sighing. He wanted to be able to take Troy to dinner, he wanted to be able to let Troy into his room and kiss him on his bed, he wanted to be able to sit on Troy's couch. He wanted to do what normal boyfriends could do, but knew they couldn't do those things.

" But... as long as we're together, and we continue doing this, I'll be happy," Ryan said, rubbing his cheek against Troy's. Troy enjoyed the touch.

" Ryan... m-maybe... we could tell people that we're friends... 'cause I _am _still pretending to date Gabriella, so if we were friends and were open about it, nobody would think there was anything going on between us. Nothing's wrong with us being friends... we can let people know of our friendship. What can they do? Sure, Chad would think it was weird, but forget about him! Unless if he actually finds you and me kissing one day, he's got nothing! If everyone knew we were friends, they wouldn't think it was weird if you slept over my house, they wouldn't think it was weird if I put my arm around your shoulders, they wouldn't think it was weird if I talked to you... we wouldn't be able to talk about anything... personal, but, it would be alot better than not talking at all..." Troy finished.

" Are you sure you don't mind? You don't think Chad will catch on?" Ryan asked.

" Well, he would think it was strange... but he'd get used to it! It was he same with Gabriella and the musical... he thought it was strange at first, but he got used to it. It'll be that way with us, too," Troy told him. Ryan loved the idea of being able to speak with Troy and touch him in pulic.

" Sounds great! As long as you're okay with it, so am I! How do we break it to 'em?" Ryan asked, excited.

" Hmm..." Troy began, looking upward in thought.

" Eh... I'll talk to you after classes, offer you some of my lunch... people will see that we're being friendly with eachother, and if I give Gabriella attention, too, they'll think it's only because we're friends," Troy said. Ryan shook his head up and down.

" So... we'll get to go over eachother's houses?" Ryan asked.

" Yup... nobody will suspect a thing," Troy said, grinning. Ryan grinned back.

" Awesome! I can't wait!" he exclaimed, suddenly kissing Troy on the cheek.

" Heh... I can't, either," Troy said, giving Ryan a strange look. Ryan gulped and then turned his face in the other direction, feeling embarrassed.

* * *

_I'm not really proud of this chapter. I had to rewrite it a thousand times... I'd forgive you if you major-flamed me. I think I need a break from writing for a while... I promise I will not leave this story unfinished, but I do need a break. I've been writing non-stop for days and days. It's messing with my head. I'll take a break, refresh my mind, and then continue. It won't take me years to update, don't worry. It'll only take about week, give or take a few days. _

_Once again, I promise that I will continue this story. Don't think I won't. _

_I'm glad you've read this chapter, and please review. :)_


	12. Pretend Friends

* * *

_It's been alot shorter than a week, but I suppose that my mind has recharged... I guess that's up to you guys to decide. Enjoy! _

* * *

" Study extra hard! I am expecting nothing lower than A's!" yelled Ms. Darbus. Troy ducked his head as she walked past him and he wrote on his paper nothing but ' I love Ryan Evans', over and over in large letters. He looked to his left... and there was Ryan, wearing the most exquisite clothes... He was dressed all in white; a white and regal top hat, a white short jacket- underneath a white t-shirt, tight enough to show off his nipples-, a white belt and pants that rested low on his hips and were hugging his legs like there was no tommorrow, and then some grand and white dress shoes. He looked like an angel, his pale skin and light hair adding to the effect. The only color on his whole being was the blue of his eyes and the redness of his lips. He smiled at Troy, making Troy's heart speed up. 

"Hi," Troy said, quietly. Ryan waved and greeted him, his eyes not leaving the other boy.

Before Troy had a second to think, he and Ryan were kissing-- in front of the class! They even began grinding against eachother, and Troy could hear Chad spitting out venomous words like 'fag' and 'queer', and this is what caused him to pull away from the angel-like male.

" Troy, what's wrong?" Ryan asked, his eyebrows wrinkled in confusion. Troy couldn't breathe and he could feel himself blushing.

" I'm sorry, Ryan, but--" Troy was cut off by more of Chad's speak.

" Troy, what the Hell is wrong with you, man?! You're a fuckin' queer?! My best friend is _gay_!" Chad exclaimed, pushing Troy backwards. He fell onto the ground and everyone stood around him, laughing and pointing. Even Gabriella was making fun of him. He started to cry, holding his face, but this only increased the laughter. He felt like he was drowning.

" I'm not gay, just leave me alone!" Troy yelled, trying to get up but failing each time. The laughing got louder.

" Not gay? Then kill Ryan! You shouldn't mind if you hate him, anyway!" Chad yelled, helping Troy up and suddenly acting as if they were best friends, again. He pushed Troy towards Ryan, who was now wearing all black instead of white. Troy swallowed and Chad gave him a pair of scissors. Troy knew Chad had wanted him to stab Ryan.

" Kill him! If you're not gay, it should be no problem!" Chad cried, a great smile on his face. Troy smiled, pretending that he was indeed happy, too, just to prove he wasn't gay. He turned around and the view that greeted him was Ryan, who was shivering and crying and begging Troy not to hurt him. Troy didn't care; he couldn't let Chad know he was gay. He raised the hand that was holding the scissors and then the pointed end came down hard on Ryan's face.

" No!" Troy exclaimed, suddely sitting on his bed instead of stabbing the one he loved. He looked to the left and the right, and then he laid back down.

_It was just a dream. It was just a dream... I'd never hurt Ryan. Ryan's fine... we were together this morning and now he's in his own bed, sleeping. Nothing bad happened... oh, my God... _Troy's eyes were open wide, as if he'd been awake for hours and a thin layer of sweat coated his body. He was hot, and he found that his legs were tangled tightly in the sheet at the bottom of his bed. He sat up and fixed the sheet, pulling it over himself as he laid back down.

_I can't believe I actually stabbed him... why did I have that dream? I don't remember having too much sugar before bed. Oh, God... I'd never do that to Ryan! I'd choose Ryan over Chad any day! _Troy felt like he was a bad person for dreaming such a thing, and he mentally cursed himself over and over. The dream still felt a bit real, since he was just coming out of it. He grabbed onto his face, and growled. He wanted the thought of blood dripping down Ryan's face to get out of his head. He wanted to see the boy he loved so much, just to prove to himself that he was alive and they loved eachother. Troy knew he'd never hurt Ryan, no matter what.

Troy looked to his left and read the numbers on the clock; 5: 57 am. It was still dark out, and Troy had expected it to be alot earlier. He was very disappointed with the fact that his alarm clock would be going off in three minutes, and he sat up, figuring that he'd get a three-minute head start.

Troy pushed the covers off his body, and got off the bed, stretching as he walked. As he was traveling to his drawer, he felt a horrible chill. The cold air of the morning was sneaking along his arms and legs from the wide openings of his pajamas, hitting the sweat he had produced from the horrid dream so he decided to wear sweatpants, knee socks, and a long-sleeved shirt. The new clothes made him even colder, but he knew he'd be warming up once his heat seeped into the cotton.

As the blonde-haired male was tying his shoes, his alarm clock suddenly went off, causing him to jump. He yelped, accidentally, but then casually walked over to the clock, hitting the snooze button. He finished tying his shoe, then went into the bathroom, greeting his father on the way in.

Once Troy was finished with his bathroom business, he went down the stairs, finding his mother and father eatting breakfast. That morning's wonderful meal was bacon and toast.

_No eggs? _Troy thought, as he walked over to the table, grabbing a piece of bacon from his dad's plate. His father, Jack, pushed Troy away, a huge grin on his face. Troy smiled, too, and then grabbed another piece of bacon before he walked over to the front door and grabbed his backpack.

" I'll be waiting for you, old man," Troy said, smiling, before he opened the front door and hurried out. He settled himself into the passenger seat and waited for his father to join him in the car.

When he did, they drove off. They hadn't talked about much... mostly BasketBall and how much practice Troy had been doing. Troy told him that he was doing enough, even though he was practicing for the musical, as well. Jack smiled, ruffled his son's hair, and then he parked. They stepped out of the car; Jack going to the back of the school, and Troy going to the front doors of the building.

When Troy passed through the doors, everyone looked at him, like they always did. Chad and Zeke came up to him, each putting their arms around is shoulders. He greeted them, and when they left to their own lockers, Troy went to his own.

_I can't wait to see Ryan... I want to see him so bad. The last time I seen him, I was stabbing him in the face with scissors... _

Troy took out the books he was meant to have for the day.

_Today we're supposed to act like we're friends... we're gon'na let Chad know. He's been watching us, lately... if we don't come out as friends, he's going to think we're hiding something. I'd rather him think we were just hiding the fact that we were friends, than make him think we're hiding the fact that we're dating._

_What should I do first? Should I go to Ryan's locker and talk to him? I think I'm going to. I want to see him really bad... I won't kiss him or anything, but I can ask how his night was... like I don't know. Ha, ha, ha! Oh, man... _

Troy shut his locker and twisted the nob of the lock, and then walked down the hall.

Instead of seeing Troy come into the room, the boy went _passed _it and this caused Chad to become confused.

_Where the Hell is he going? Maybe he's just going to see Gabriella... _Chad thought, turning around. Gabriella was sitting in the back of the room, ducking her head shyly as she wrote down notes. There was no need to write down any notes, for the teacher wasn't speaking at all. Chad didn't care, though. He wanted to see what the hell Troy was doing.

He got out of his chair, and walked over to the door of the class-room. He looked down the hall in the direction that Troy had walked, and found him _talking _with _Ryan Evans. _Chad's mouth opened slightly, and he shook his head in disbelief.

_I knew something was going on between them! What the heck is he doing; talking to Ryan Evans?! Like that show-dog has anything to say besides ' I like musicals!' or 'Ashton Kutcher cool!'..._

Chad listened to the conversation his best friend and Ryan were having.

" Hey, Ryan! How've you been?" Troy asked the shorter boy, a grand smile spread across his face. Ryan was smiling just as greatly, and he replied with, " I've been pretty good... how are you?". Troy shook his head up and down.

" I've been pretty good, myself, thanks... like the shoes," Troy said, pointing to Ryan's shoes. Ryan looked down, as if he didn't know which pair he had on.

" Thanks, Troy. I like your shoes, too," Ryan looked at Troy's shoes and he found that they were slightly dirty and torn- very much unlike his own. When his eyes met Troy's, again, he was still smiling. Troy shook his head up and down and then suddenly, the two started cracking up.

" Aw, dude, my shoes are the worst!" Troy exclaimed, his arm around Ryan's shoulders. Ryan was bending down low, laughing his head off, and wiping his eyes.

" Oh, Troy..." he said, once they were recovering. Troy let out another small giggle and then hit Ryan's back, softly.

" Come on, I'll walk you to class," Troy said, leaving his arm on Ryan's back. They were smiling from ear to ear and heading towards Chad, so the brown-eyed male quickly turned around and jumped into his seat. Five seconds later, Troy and Ryan came in, sitting in their own.

_What was that all about? They're acting like they're freakin' dating! Troy's been giving him more attention than he gives me! What? Is he kicking me out of his life completely? We don't play BasketBall together, we barely hang out together, now that he has Gabriella... so, the only time we can spend time with eachother is at school?! Fuck that! Troy is MY friend! What's Evans have that I don't have...? _Chad continued thinking until the end of class.

* * *

It was lunch-time, and Troy was walking down the hall to the lunchroom. 

_Okay, so, I'll walk with Gabriella AND Ryan... that should be okay. That way she'll forgive me for being mean to Ryan yesterday, and I'll get to be with him. Oh, this will be weird... _Troy thought, walking up to Gabriella. She was smiling, softly, and Troy smiled back.

" You ready?" he asked her, putting his arm around her shoulders.

" Yeah, I'm ready," she said, putting her arm around Troy's ribs. It reminded Troy of how Ryan would hold him in that same place, but he shook it out of his mind.

_Who cares if she holds me in the same place? Does that suddenly mean that he's never going to touch me, again? Nooo... so... get used to it! _Troy thought, smiling as the two were walking up to Ryan's locker. Ryan was taking off his blue hat and replacing it with a tan and striped hat. Troy shook his head.

_Why does he switch hats, so much? _He thought. They were about to walk past Ryan's locker, so Troy dropped his questions and turned to Gabriella.

" Gabby, I'm gon'na ask Ryan if he wants to walk with us to Lunch, 'kay?" he told her, waiting for her reaction. She looked surprised, but then she smiled, widely.

" Alright, Troy. Sounds great," she said, turning to the right with her 'boyfriend'. They stopped right behind Ryan.

" Okay, so after Lunch i-is... math...darn, I hate math..." Ryan whispered to himself, completely oblivious to the fact that Troy and Gabriella were right behind him. Troy was trying not to laugh and when he turned to look at Gabriella, he found she was in the same state.

" Got my hat, my money... looks like lunch-time," he said, alittle higher than a whisper as he turned around. He jumped a mile when he found the two right in front of him, screaming like a girl when he did so. He accidentally dropped the Lunch money he was holding, and he bend down after recovering from the fright to pick it up.

" Sorry, Ryan!" Troy exclaimed, laughing fiercly. Gabriella was holding her mouth, her eyes sad but smiling at the same time. It was as if she didn't know if she were happy or sad.

Troy bend down, picking up a dime and a nickel. He and Ryan stood up together, and Ryan held his hand out, waiting for Troy to give him his money.

" Thanks," he said, smiling, his hand still held out. Troy was smiling, too, then he started walking away as he put the coins in his pocket. Ryan gasped, then stopped Troy from walking by touching his back. Troy started laughing, again.

" I'm just kidding, I won't take your money!" Troy cried, letting the money fall into Ryan's hand. What Gabriella didn't know was that Troy took out a note from his pocket and handed it to the other boy. Ryan continued to smile, grabbed the coins and note, and then stuffed it into his own pocket.

Troy winked, the movement unseen by Gabriella, and Ryan cleared his throat, shyly.

" We... uh, should get to Lunch," Ryan said, pointing to the direction of the lunchroom and then pulling on the end of his shirt. Troy and Gabriella agreed, and then they walked down the hall to the lunchroom; Gabriella on Troy's left and Ryan on Troy's right.

* * *

Gabriella, Ryan, and Troy all sat down at the same time and in their usual places. Sharpay had been a bit confused when she found her brother walking side by side with her crush and she figured she'd ask Ryan about it, later. 

" Ryan, want some fries?" Troy asked, pointing to the fries on his tray. Ryan hadn't even started eatting his own fries, yet.

" Sure, Troy!" he still said, happily. Troy turned the side of his tray towards Ryan so the boy could have his fries. Ryan took three, and put them in the 'fry pile'. Troy grinned and patted Ryan's back, then turned towards Gabriella.

_Everyone saw that... now, I have to be lovey with Gabriella... _Troy thought, putting his arm around the female's shoulders and kissing the top of her head. She giggled, and scooted closer to Troy, then sipped her milk through the straw. He hugged her, closer, and then he pulled away to eat his own Lunch. He didn't want to be too affectionate with her... not while Ryan was with him. Even though Ryan had told him it was alright, Troy still knew it wasn't fair. He bit into the hamburger, and then looked up at Chad, who was- very surprisingly, I might add- watching him. Troy nodded his head in Chad's direction, smiling, as he chewed on the burger. Chad smiled back, nodding as well, then started eatting his own lunch.

Once Ryan was finished with his own food, he decided he'd take the note out of his pocket.

_Nobody will see me... they're all eatting their lunch... besides, if they did ask to see it, I'd eat it..._ Ryan thought, taking the note out of his pocket. He rested his head against the table's surface, then opened then small note under then table. He read ' meet me in downstairs bathroom before singing'. Ryan smiled, then crumbled the note, and stuffed it back into his pocket.

* * *

At the end of the day, Ryan was in his locker, pretending to get ready to go into the auditioning room. Sharpay was beside him, and if he didn't make it look like he was preparing to go with her, she'd catch on. 

" Ryan, why were you and Troy so... friendly during Lunch?" she suddenly asked, studying Ryan's face to make sure he didn't suddenly appear worried or 'caught'.

He didn't, and he said casually, " We're becoming friends," as he smiled. Sharpay looked surprised.

" Really...? And _why _would he want to be _your _friend?" she asked, holding her hands up in confusion. Ryan sighed.

" I don't know, Shar... ask him if you're so eager to know," he said, shutting his locker with the song-sheet in his hands.

" Maybe, I will..." she said quietly, walking ahead of her brother. Ryan was only two inches behind her, when he suddenly said, " Oh, Sharpay... I have to use the bathroom... uh, wait for me in the auditioning-room,". He handed her the singing-sheet when she turned around. She glared at him, acting as if his bathroom needs were pointless, and then she strutted away.

* * *

Troy was walking down the hall and towards the bathroom. He told Gabriella he had to 'go' only one second before they went into the auditioning-room. She told him that she'd wait for him in the room, as he shut the door behind her and headed towards the bathroom. 

_I can't wait to see Ryan... Today was even more torture than I thought... every touch was like a tease. I've wanted to take it futher all day... It's so great that we can meet in the bathroom... I promise that I won't take too long. Just a kiss or a small touch... nothing big... _Troy thought, finally stepping in front of the downstairs bathroom. He pushed it open, quietly, and then walked inside. He ducked low, checking under the stalls for feet, and found none. He was glad they were alone and he locked the door, surprised when he found Ryan hadn't noticed.

Troy slowly walked up behind Ryan, who was washing his hands, and then suddenly put his arms around the other boy in a hug.

It was done so quickly, that when Ryan had felt hands on his body, he gasped in fright. Troy giggled and Ryan put his hand to his chest.

" Troy! Why do you always do that?" he asked him, growing a smile, as well. Troy rested his chin on Ryan's shoulder from behind and told him " Sorry, Ry... I just love scaring you,". Ryan shook his head, laughing.

" I'm glad my fear amuses you!" he exclaimed, happily, and resting his own hands on Troy's arms. The laughter died down, and Troy turned his head to smell Ryan's hair.

" You're hair smells so good," Troy said, closing his eyes and exhaling, huskily. Ryan swallowed, looked down, then met Troy's eyes in the mirror they were in front of.

" Th-thanks... I bet yours smells good, too," Ryan said, smiling. Troy smiled, then shut his eyes, again, and rested his face against Ryan's neck. Ryan swallowed a few times.

Troy stepped closer to Ryan, and Ryan felt something of Troy's pressing against his arse, causing him to gasp.

" T-Troy, we can't do this, now... we should get back to--" Ryan began, trying to infrom Troy that if they had both been missing during the time they were meant to practice singing, they'd end up having a repeat of the other day... but Troy was too eager for Ryan's touch, and hadn't cared much. He figured they'd come up with something.

" Sshh," Troy shushed Ryan, letting his tongue play with the other boy's ear lobe. Ryan really knew they had to get back, but he couldn't let himself say 'no' to Troy. Troy was the person he cared most for, and if Troy wanted to do this, then he'd let him. Of course, it wasn't like he wouldn't enjoy it, anyway.

Ryan's breath was already speeding up, and Troy took that as an indication to take it a step futher, so he sucked on the boy's lobe, remembering clearly how Ryan had almost instantly developed an erection from the action the night before.

Indeed, Ryan was once again becoming hard. How could you not become hard when the person you loved most was sucking hard and licking your ear as if it were the greatest lollypop of all time? The wetness of Troy's mouth made him shiver and he turned his head to the side, giving Troy more access to his flesh.

Troy moaned and let go of his ear, to lick the spot under it. Ryan whimpered in pleasure as Troy licked from under his ear and past his jaw, landing on his neck- which he then sucked; not very gently. Ryan knew that he'd end up with a mark and he wanted to tell Troy to stop only for that reason. Although, he found that he couldn't for other reasons. The first being that it felt too good, and the second being that he couldn't really speak all that well, at the moment. So instead, he enjoyed it.

Ryan felt Troy lightly bite the area, then lick it, and then suck it. Troy continued to do this until he could taste the blood under the boy's skin. It was almost as if Troy was deliberately trying to mark Ryan, who was panting and shivering in Troy's arms.

Finally, Troy stopped giving that area of Ryan's neck attention, and instead, made an invisible trail of kisses up to the right corner of the boy's lips; which he then licked. Ryan turned his head and Troy kissed him, savagely, inserting his tongue into the other's mouth, instantly. Ryan moaned and moved his hand from Troy's arm to the side of his face.

Troy moved his arms and put them into a position that could let him touch Ryan's body. He began with letting his fingers stroke Ryan's collar-bone, and then he lowered them, rubbing every inch of his upper-body until he came to the top of his pants. He untucked the shirt from the pants, slowly, and then moved his hands back to the top of Ryan's shirt. He unbuttoned the first button, and then the second, and then the third. Once Troy had unbuttoned all the buttons, blindly, he went to stroke Ryan's naked flesh and was disappointed to find that the boy had another shirt on. He stopped the kiss, catching his breath, and looked at what had got in his way of the other's skin. A plain and white shirt. Troy didn't want to have Ryan strip, expecially since they were in the school's bathroom, so he instead pulled the shirt up and slid his hands under it, feeling the male's warm chest and stomach. Ryan was jerking at Troy's touch.

_I thought I wasn't going to take it far...? ... Oh, well... _

Before Troy went in for another kiss, Ryan started to speak.

" Troy... I... don't think we should go any further... here," he said, not really thrilled with the idea of masturbating in the school's bathroom. What if someone had to use the bathroom? What if a teacher came in? What if the ganitor found it locked and unlocked it? Ryan didn't want anyone finding out they were in love that way.

" I... I know we... shouldn't... but I'm sort of... hard..." Troy said, panting, and using every ounce of control he had left in his being to not kiss the other boy.

" Me... too... what should we... do?" Ryan asked, licking his lips and almost laying on Troy as they stood. Troy swallowed and then he told him, " We could... really quick... jerk-off in the stalls," Troy said, disappoited that they couldn't help eachother with the coming.

Ryan shook his head up and down.

" That... will have to do," Ryan said, standing directly onto his feet and then heading to the very last stall. Troy was about to open the door to the very first stall, but when he found Ryan was in the last, he went into the one beside him.

Once Ryan shut the door behind him, he unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, and then he grabbed ahold of his member and began stroking himself. He wasn't going to be teasing or fantasizing; he was only masturbating to rid himself of the erection he had, fast as possible. Troy was indeed helping him with that; the boy was moaning and groaning, and Ryan could only imagine what Troy's 'being' would look like in the light they were under, now, instead of the light of a half-covered moon.

He continued jerking the hand holding his member, moaning loudly, but trying to be quiet. Troy was obviously nearing his release, for he as well was moaning quite loudly. Ryan was indeed helping him come, and he had when Ryan had accidentally said the other boy's name. Ryan was coming only seconds after Troy had, and almost collapsed onto the toilet below him. Luckily, he didn't.

They both came out of the stalls at the same time, looking alittle flushed and sweating just slightly. Troy smirked at Ryan's appearance, and it caused Ryan to smile, quickly. He felt a bit uncomfortable.

" Um... we should wait 'til we look alittle less... worn-out," Ryan said, buttoning his shirt up to the top button to hide the hickey Troy had given him. Troy agreed, nodding, and they sat on the table of the row of sinks after washing their hands.

" So... later on... ask your parents if you can come over my house," Troy said, not asking but instead ordering Ryan to do so. He knew the other boy wanted to, so there was no reason why he should ask him.

" Oh, I don't have to ask... I'll just tell my sister," Ryan said, rocking his legs back and forth.

" Okay, cool... I'll ask my parents. They'll probably say 'yes'... they always say Gabriella can come over and she's a girl... if I asked if a guy could come over, they wouldn't think I was trying to do anything... you know... so they probably wouldn't disturb us," Troy informed the blonde-haired boy, who was beginning to redden in the cheeks, again.

" Oh... okay... I can't wait," Ryan said, smiling and blushing at the same time. He really wanted to be able to go into Troy's room and lay down on a bed, instead of the grass. Troy chuckled, softly, then jumped down from the sink-table.

" We look normal, again... but wait, uh... we kind'a took a while in here," Troy said, frowning.

_Shit... what are we supposed to do? We can't use the same excuse as last time. That'd be too obvious... maybe I can tell Gabriella that dad stopped me before I came back... she'd believe me. Then, Ryan could go to Sharpay, saying that he just really had to go... uh, that'd be kind of embarrassing... he could tell her that... he was singing and lost track of the time... yeah._

" Alright, I've got an idea..." Troy began, putting his arm around Ryan.

" I'll go into the auditioning-room and tell Gabriella that my dad stopped me as I was walking back and you can tell Sharpay that you were singing in here... and lost track of time..." Troy said, finding that his last idea sounded a bit stupid out-loud. Ryan still thought it was a good idea, though.

" Okay, great idea... that's something Sharpay would do, so she'd understand if I did it..." Ryan said. Troy shook his head up and down.

" Good... well... you can go first," Troy walked with Ryan to the door of the bathroom.

" Thanks, Troy," Ryan said, stroking Troy's lips, lovingly. Troy smiled and then Ryan turned around, heading out of the bathroom and down to the auditioning-room.

What the two didn't know was that Chad had been spying on the two all day, and had his ear pressed against the door the whole time they were in the bathroom.

* * *

_Is this chapter better than the last? Not too... off topic, is it? I'd really like you to tell me what you think! Do try to be nice, though. My flesh is easily bruised, if you catch my drift. Anyway... hope you've enjoyed it and don't forget to review! _


	13. Troy's Doom

* * *

_Here's my longest chapter, yet. Enjoy._

* * *

It was fifth period of the day. Nothing was dissimilar by much... Troy couldn't keep his hands off Ryan, Chad wouldn't stop watching the two, Troy had to pretend Gabriella was the love of his life... nothing unusual.

Troy was now walking to Lunch, the coins in his pocket jingling as he walked down the hall to Gabriella's locker. The black-haired girl's back was facing Troy as he stepped up to her. He peered over her shoulders and she appeared to be gazing at the picture of the two that was stuck to her locker. She sighed, and then closed the metal door, finding Troy as she did so.

" Hey, Troy," she said, a small smile on her face as she turned towards him completely.

" Hey," Troy said, hugging Gabriella as they stood. Gabriella hugged him back, and then they pulled away from eachother.

" Got your lunch money?" Troy asked her.

" Of course I do," Gabriella said, putting her arm around Troy's waist. Troy tried to ignore it and put his arm around her shoulders as they walked.

" Oh... right, sorry. I keep forgetting that you're not one of the stupid kids," Troy said, smiling and messing Gabriella's hair with his hand. She giggled and then pushed his hand away. He chuckled.

" Gabby, can Ryan walk with us to Lunch, again?" Troy asked, seemingly uncomfortable.

" Of course! Troy, you don't have to ask me if our friends can walk with us to Lunch," Gabriella said, smiling. She thought Troy was very thoughtful, and she knew he'd be embarrassed if she brought it up. He did indeed seem a bit uneasy as he shook his head up and down.

_I don't have to ask her, I'm just making it seem like I think she doesn't accept it. There's nothing to accept, so I'm over-reacting. When you over-react, that means you thought to much on the subject... People are going to start thinking things if I don't calm down. I wouldn't ask Gabriella if Chad could walk with us! Would I? I don't think I would... he usually just invites himself, anyway, though... _Troy's thoughts were cut off the second he saw Ryan.

_Oh, there's Ryan! He's so beautiful... I want to kiss him until I pass out. Ugh... I want to meet him in the bathroom, again. I know we can't, though... it'd be way too suspicious if we did..._

Troy stepped up to Ryan's locker, leaving Gabriella in the middle of the hall as he did so.

He was only five inches behind the other boy when he poked his shoulder. Ryan turned around and found Troy smiling, showing off his white teeth. They contrasted with his tan skin so very nicely. Ryan smiled, goofily, then greeted the taller male.

" Hey, Troy!" Ryan exclaimed after shutting his locker. Troy's smile grew and he laughed when he heard how excited Ryan had sounded to hear him. Troy wanted to kiss the boy so badly at that moment, but settled for putting his arm around his shoulders as they walked back to Gabriella.

" How's your day, Ryan?" Troy asked, looking down on the other's face. Gabriella was walking on Troy's right and looking at Ryan, happy that Troy had been giving him more attention. He indeed seemed to be becoming his own person, rather than Sharpay's pet.

" Oh, it's been good, thanks... how's yours?" Ryan asked, putting his arm around Troy's ribs. Instead of his hand resting on Troy's back, it accidentally rested on Gabriella's arm. The girl turned her head, looking at what had touched her, and found it was Ryan. She smiled, confused, and then the pale boy quickly removed his arm.

_Oh, no! I'm not allowed to touch him like that, I completely forgot... She totally noticed... hopefully she'll just think it was going to be a friend hug. I've seen Chad hug him like that plenty of times, anyway... _Ryan thought, his arms hanging stiffly by his sides.

" M-my day's been good," Troy said, stuttering, very aware of what had just happened. He swallowed.

"And how about you, Gabriella?" Ryan asked, so the girl wouldn't feel left out.

" I'm alright, thanks," she said, smiling. Ryan smiled back and shook his head up and down.

* * *

The three entered the lunchroom. Troy released Ryan, a look of reluctance on his face, and headed with Gabriella to get his lunch. Troy first got his, then Ryan, then Gabriella. As Troy was standing ahead of Ryan, waiting for the person in front of him to get his lunch, Ryan found that he couldn't keep his eyes away from Troy's rear. Every other second, he found he was doing it, so he'd look elsewhere. 

_Ach! Stop looking there, people are going to notice!... I know, but... those pants really suit his physique... _Ryan started lowering his eyes, only to elevate them quickly and scold himself. He instead decided to play with the money in his hand until he could concentrate on the fried chicken.

* * *

Troy and Ryan sat down in their usual seats, followed by Gabriella. Troy instantly noticed that Chad was missing from the table and this caused him to become confused. 

_Where's Chad? He never misses Lunch... Taylor's here, maybe she knows... _

" Taylor, where's Chad?" Troy suddenly asked, his brows crinkled in wonder. Taylor looked around, seeing if she could spot him in the lunchroom.

" I... don't... know," she said, confused, herself.

" Oh, well... he'll come around," Troy said, putting his attention on fried chicken.

" This chicken is the best," Troy said, after taking a bite and swallowing. He nudged Ryan, softly, in the arm.

" Right?" he asked him, smiling. It was quite unnesassary to ask Ryan such a thing, since his own piece of chicken was almost gone. Troy didn't care, though, he was willing to ask Ryan anything just to hear his voice.

" Yup," Ryan said, smiling and looking up to Troy, quickly, then looking back down on his tray to continue eatting his lunch. Troy grinned wider, forgetting his meal as he watched Ryan prudishly cut a little piece of chicken with his plastic knife and fork, then stick it into his mouth and chew, calmly.

Troy was laughing in his head.

_Ha, ha, ha! It's school lunch and he's acting like he's eatting at an expensive restaurant!... _Troy thought, letting out a small chuckle. Ryan looked up and into Troy's eyes when he heard him laughing.

_Is he laughing at me...?_

" What is it?" Ryan asked, hoping he didn't have something on his face. He looked himself up and down, hoping he hadn't spilled milk on his clothes.

Troy giggled, then pushed Ryan in the shoulder slightly.

" You're eatting like you're in an expensive restaurant," Troy said, his face turning red from the grand smile he had on his face.

" Oh... well... I don't wan'na get all... greasy," Ryan said, shrugging and itching the back of his ear. Troy shook his head, letting out quiet chuckles as he took another bite into his chicken.

* * *

Last period of the day had just ended. Troy opened his locker and suddenly, a small note fell from the inside. Troy bend down to pick it up and read " meet me in boys locker room after school - Ryan". Troy was curious as to why Ryan would ask to meet in the boy's locker room, but he shook it off; figuring that the other boy didn't want to meet in the bathroom, again, due to fear of others finding out. Troy knew that his team-mates would have already been gone once they got down there, and he grinned, glad Ryan had come up with such an idea.

* * *

Once Troy was finished with BasketBall practice, Gabriella watching him the whole time, he started heading towards the boy's locker room. 

" You can go wait for me outside," Troy told Gabriella, as he opened the door to the steamy room.

She shook her head up and down, figuring Troy just wanted to be alone for a while, and left the gym. Troy knew she couldn't come into the room, but he thought she might bother him if he and Ryan ended up taking a while. He sighed and locked the door as he went in. He sat down on one of the benches, taking off his shirt as he did so, and then waited for Ryan.

_I wonder if he's even going to end up coming... _Troy thought, wondering if Ryan was independant enough to be able to find his way to the boy's locker room on his own.

_He did plan to meet me here, didn't he? He must know how to get here if he wants to meet me here... _suddenly, Troy heard the door open. He looked over at it and there he saw Ryan, walking towards him and smiling. Troy stood up, smiling as well.

" Hey!" Troy greeted the boy, hugging him before pulling away.

" Hi, Troy," Ryan said, smiling back.

" Oh, sorry... I'm kind'a sweaty," Troy said, finding that he had left sweat marks on Ryan's shirt. Ryan snorted, thinking that Troy was so wrong to be sorry as he let his eyes soak in the view of Troy's wet chest. He swallowed and looked away.

_Oh, shoot! I forgot I had my shirt off... _Troy itched the back of his head uncomfortably, and spoke to lose the tension.

" It was a good idea to have us meet in here," Troy said, rubbing his arms as he crossed them over his chest. Ryan had a strange look on his face, as if he didn't understand what Troy was saying.

" I, uh... wish I thought of that," Troy said, trying to inform Ryan of what he meant. Ryan still looked confused and the boy pulled something out of his pocket.

" I thought... it was your idea to meet in here?" Ryan said, looking at the object he had taken out of his pocket. It was a piece of paper... a note.

" Huh?" Troy asked, confused.

" Somebody must have set us up, Troy," Ryan said, lifting his head and looking in every direction possible. He feared someone had found out they were gay and were planning on hurting them. Troy grabbed the note and read it, just before he suddenly heard the footsteps of a group of people behind him. He swallowed, looked at Ryan's stunned face, and then turned around slowly. What met his view was Chad, Zeke, Jason, and the rest of his team. Chad had his arms crossed over his chest and his face looked quite unhappy as he stared at Troy.

Troy let his eyes wander over Chad and his other friends, trying to catch his breath. When he did, he asked slowly," Guys... what is this all about?". He squeezed the note that was in his right hand to relieve himself of the incredible fear he was feeling.

" Hey, Troy," Chad started, his brown eyes never leaving Troy's blue ones. Chad was still as a statue and not answering Troy's question.

" Chad! Why'd you set us up?!" Troy asked, losing his patience alot quicker than he wanted to. He stepped up to his best friend until they were five feet apart. Chad hadn't moved.

" I think I should be the one asking the questions, here!" Chad suddenly blurted out, destroying the statue he had made of himself.

" Why have you been spending so much time with him?" Chad asked, pointing to Ryan. Ryan's mouth was open in mere shock and his breath was picking up.

" What?" Troy asked, feeling that Chad was ridiculous.

" Okay... let me get this straight..." Troy began, leaning on his right foot.

" You had me and Ryan meet down here... so you could ask why we've been hanging out?" Troy asked, wondering if his friend was sane or not.

" You know what I mean!" Chad replied, rolling his eyes as he stepped closer to the other male.

" Enlighten me," Troy said, clenching his jaw, hoping that Chad didn't know of their relationship. On the outside he was strong, but on the inside he felt as if he were a mouse being cornered by a hungry cat. He swallowed as Chad began to speak.

" Well... first, you can't take your eyes off him. Then, you two start making jokes together and you stick up for him at lunch... then I hear you two doing some weird shit in the bathroom!" Chad said, poking Troy in the chest as he said 'bathroom'.

At that sudden information, Troy became tense as a rock and it was becoming hard to breathe. Ryan sat down on the bench as Chad said those words.

" What'd you hear?" Troy asked, hoping to God that the other boy hadn't heard much of anything, even though deep inside he knew he was screwed.

" I heard... alot of stuff, man. And it wasn't all that hetero, I can tell you that," Chad said, turning around and facing his team-mates.

_He knows I'm gay. He knows. I'm so fucked! What do I say to that? What am I supposed to do?! _

" So... what? Are you trying to say that I don't love Gabriella?" Troy asked, trying to find anything he had to convince Chad that he wasn't gay. He couldn't let him know.

" I'm not saying that you don't love her..." Chad said through clenched teeth. He hated having to say those words.

" I'm just saying that... you and Evans, over there, have been doing some weird things," Chad said, turning around to see his friend. Troy was hunching and he looked completely destroyed. Chad didn't like hurting Troy, but he wasn't going to accept the fact that Troy fell in love with Ryan, especially after they'd been friends for so long.

" What do I have to do to prove you wrong?" Troy asked, completely confident in himself. He'd do anything he had to do to have Chad believe he was heterosexual.

Chad swallowed, looked at Ryan, then turned around. Every member of Troy's team shook their head up and down, as if they could read Chad's thoughts. The male turned around.

" Punch him," Chad said, bobbing his head in Ryan's direction, then looking into Troy's eyes. Troy was too flabbergasted to notice how overwhelmed Chad had been feeling.

" Punch him?!" Troy exclaimed, holding his head with his hands. He was so confused.

" Chad?! How can you ask me to do that? We've been friends for years and I've never seen you hurt a fly, and suddenly you're asking me to punch someone?!" Troy cried, dropping his arms down to his side after he finished his sentence. Chad noticed Troy's chest was rising and lowering as if he'd taken a jog.

" That's the only thing you can do to prove me wrong," Chad said, hating the fact that he was making his best friend harm somebody. Ryan wasn't innocent, in Chad's eyes, but he still knew the pale boy didn't deserve any pain. Chad cared more about Troy, though. He wanted Troy to prove him wrong. He wanted Troy to punch Ryan and prove to him that Ryan couldn't be better than he was.

Troy turned around and looked at Ryan. The boy was standing now and his chest was moving rapidly, but he wasn't going to run. He knew Troy wouldn't hurt him, no matter what.

" Do it. Punch him if you want to prove me wrong!" Chad exclaimed, his face serious. Troy would have thought his friend was joking, if he hadn't known any better. His friend never acted so brutal, before. Troy turned around, swiftly, looking at Ryan.

_I have to punch him! Chad's going to be calling me gay for the rest of my life! I can't let anyone find out I'm gay! Ryan will forgive me, he will... he'll forgive me in time! We'll get through it, just like we got through everything else! _Troy was trying to convince himself. He knew that if he didn't end up punching Ryan before he left, Chad would label him as gay. He couldn't let that happen. He couldn't let his friends, Gabriella, or his family shun him for the rest of his life. He could punch Ryan and the cuts would heal, but if Troy lost everyone in his life, he would not be able to heal.

Troy walked over to Ryan, powerfully, trying to rid his mind of any good thoughts about the boy. He had to punch him. He had to hate him or else he wouldn't be able to do it.

" Do it! Punch him! Punch that fag!" someone on the team yelled, trying to convince him into doing it.

Troy grabbed Ryan by the shoulder roughly and pushed him against the wall. Ryan let out a whimper and all his hope was lost when Troy raised a clenched fist.

Suddenly, Troy's dream started playing in his head. Chad gave him the scissors, told him to kill Ryan. " It won't matter if your not gay!" Troy remembered as he looked at Ryan. Ryan was whimpering and a small tear slid down his cheek as he waited for his 'love' to smash him in the face with his fist. He was prepared.

_Just hit me! Hit me, already! I shouldn't have trusted you... I should have stayed with Sharpay... _Ryan thought, turning his face to the side.

Suddenly, Troy let out a whimpering sound. Ryan turned his head, finding the Troy's face was scrunched and he was trying not to cry. It didn't help, and Troy was suddenly balling his eyes out. Ryan watched him as he lowered his fist, and then hugged him, continuing to cry, openly.

" I'm sorry, Ryan, I'm so sorry..." Troy repeated, holding Ryan close to his body as he wettened his shirt. Ryan swallowed, sadly, and put his ams around Troy's shaking body.

" D-don't... cry," Ryan said, sadly, as his voice quivered. He tried not to cry, but he really couldn't stop it. The person he loved most was sobbing uncontrollably on his shoulder and he exploded.

When Chad saw that Troy began crying instead of punching, he felt complete shock strike him. He caused his best friend to cry. The only time Chad saw Troy cry was when they were in preschool, and Troy lost a cookie. Now, seeing him cry as a teen and hold another being, caused Chad to realize what a jerk he was being.

_I've done this to my best friend... the guy I love. How could I do this to him? It's no wonder why he doesn't like me the same way... I'm a jerk... _Chad lowered his head and tried to speak. He found that he couldn't and instead, turned around and walked out of the room, the rest of his team following him.

* * *

After Ryan and Troy left the school building, they planned on going over Troy's house. Gabriella hadn't waited for him, but Troy didn't even think about her as they left. 

" I'm just going to ask my parents," Troy said, clearing his voice. He dialed in his home-phone number from his cell-phone. His father answered.

" Yeah?" asked his father.

" Hey, dad?" Troy asked, his voice suddenly changing dramatically. It was as if he hadn't been crying at all.

" What is it?" Jack asked in a slightly irritated tone.

" I was wondering if my friend Ryan could come over for a while," Troy said, looking at Ryan as he spoke. Ryan smiled, trying to make Troy happy. It helped, but it didn't erase the fact that his best friend had probably decided never to speak with him, again.

" Yeah, sure," Troy's dad said, dryly. Troy shook his head up and down, very happy with the fact that he could relax in his room with the person he loved.

" Thanks. Bye, dad," Troy said, before hanging up and putting his cell-phone back into his pocket. Ryan wanted to hold his hand once it came out of that pocket, but didn't think Troy would like that... especially after what had happened.

" My dad said you can come over," Troy said, shaking his head up and down. Ryan did the same thing, and stepped alittle closer to Troy as they continued walking. It was quite quiet the rest of the way to Troy's house. Ryan was thinking about how he hadn't even told Sharpay that he wasn't going to be getting a ride home. He figured that she'd end up driving home without him, even if it was only two minutes of waiting, anyway, though.

They stepped up to Troy's front door and they both walked in. Troy was glad when he found that his dad wasn't near the door-way and he ran upstairs, Ryan following him.

* * *

Once inside the room, Troy fell onto his bed, groaning. Ryan sat down on the bed beside Troy's legs. It had been awfully quiet, but Ryan was still glad that Troy wanted to spend time with him, even if they didn't speak. 

Ryan's thoughts drifted to the events take place, earlier. He couldn't help but feel as if everything was his fault.

" I'm sorry, Troy..." Ryan said, suddenly, and quiet as a mouse. Troy raised his head from it's laying position to look at the back of Ryan's.

" Why are you sorry?" he asked, confused. Ryan took a while to reply, but Troy was patient.

" It's just that... if I weren't around... none of that would have-" Troy cut him off instantly.

" No, no, no. Don't you go blaming yourself.You did nothing wrong... if you think me falling in love with you is a bad thing, then I want to be really really bad in your book," Troy said, sitting up and resting his hand on Ryan's back. Ryan turned his head to meet Troy's eyes. He smiled and Troy smiled back. Ryan really wanted to kiss Troy, to make him feel better, but he didn't know if the other boy would allow that after what happened.

" I hope you don't feel... different about us..." Troy said, referring to the time when he'd almost punched Ryan. He wanted to erase that moment so badly.

" I don't. I actually want to... kiss you, right now..." Ryan said, slowly and bashfully, with a hint of humour in his voice. He was telling Troy the truth but he felt embarrassed. He wondered if Troy would think he was weird for wanting to kiss him at that very moment, while his parents were home and right after Chad found out he was gay.

" I want to kiss you, too... but we have to try to be quiet, okay?" Troy asked, scooting closer to Ryan. Ryan swallowed and he put his hand from in his lap to the side of the bed. His hand pushed the remote into the bed and turned it on; SpongeBob's loud voice suddenly filling the room. They both jumped in shock, and when Troy went to shut the television off, Ryan took the remote out of his hands.

" We should leave it on... that way, if we end up... m-making sounds, they'd just think it was the t.v.," Ryan said, placing the remote on the floor. Troy thought that hearing SpongeBob and Patrick's voices as he was kissing Ryan was quite unpleasant, but he knew it was a good idea, and he figured he'd deal with it.

" Okay," Troy said, his breath picking up as his and Ryan's faces became closer and closer. Troy's eyes shut, unintentionally, as their lips touched. Ryan's lips were so smooth and warm, and they moved so shyly; Troy was already moaning, and things were just starting. Ryan moaned seconds after and he lifted his hand to put on the back of Troy's neck as the other boy deepened the kiss.

Troy put one of his hands on Ryan's face and the other on Ryan's left thigh. Ryan jerked and made a small sound at the sudden touch, but then he relaxed, continuing to kiss the other male. Troy pulled away for a second, only so he could see what Ryan looked like. His lips were red and parted, his cheeks were flushed, and his lids were lowered.

Ryan wanted to ask Troy why he pulled away, but decided that he wouldn't because Troy must have had a good reason. He moved his thumb from the side of Troy's face to the boys lips, so he could stroke them. They were so red, and they felt so incredibly soft. Ryan wanted his fingers to experience the feeling of Troy's wet mouth, and he started inserting his thumb into the boy's mouth.

Troy had been a bit shocked when Ryan was suddenly forcing his thumb into his mouth, but he still allowed it, tasting salt as Ryan slid the digit into Troy's warm and wet opening.

Troy sucked on Ryan's thumb, earning a moan from the blonde-haired boy. He was sucking so hard, Ryan thought that the tip of his thumb would end up exploding in Troy's mouth if he sucked any harder. He moaned, again, and bit his bottom lip; trying to stop the sensual sounds from emanating. Troy held onto Ryan's wrist to keep it still as he moved his head back and then forward, again, as if he were giving a blow job. Troy also began massaging Ryan's thigh as he did this, so the paler boy was becoming hard.

Troy released Ryan's wrist, removing his thumb from his mouth at the same time, and then he stood up, above Ryan. Ryan faced him, staying seated on the bed, waiting for Troy to do whatever he was going to do. Troy found that Ryan was almost falling off the side of his bed, and he asked him if he could scoot into the middle. Ryan happily did so and Troy stood in front of him and asked him to lay back. Ryan laid back, and Troy climbed onto his body; his waist between Ryan's legs.

The weight of Troy's body on top of Ryan's was incredibly arousing, and the shorter male instantly pulled Troy's face downward so he could press those lucious lips against his own. Troy moaned, kissing him back and pushing his tongue past Ryan's lips, getting to taste the inside of the boy's mouth. They both moaned as Troy stroked Ryan's side and hip with his fingers. Ryan shivered and then let his own hand shyly lift the back of Troy's shirt, so he could feel his warm back. Troy moaned and then pulled away to rest his face against Ryan's neck; licking it but not sucking. Ryan turned his head to the side, letting Troy taste his flesh as much as he pleased.

Troy licked up the side of Ryan's neck until it reached his ear; which he then took into his mouth and sucked. Ryan was shivering and breathing loudly, and his pants were becoming tighter. He never knew that such a simple act like licking or sucking on an ear lobe would get him so hard and lustful.

Ryan was becoming courageous and he began lifting Troy's shirt, trying to rid the tan boy of the annoying garment. Troy stopped playing with Ryan's ear and looked down on the pale boy, who looked into his eyes when they came down on him. He then opened his mouth, and spoke so calmly and quietly.

" Can I take your shirt off?" Ryan asked, expecting the other boy to accept his wish. He licked his lips and lifted the shirt higher on Troy's back, waiting for his answer.

_We can take off our shirts, right? My door's locked, the shades are closed, the t.v's on... if someone did end up interrupting us, we could quickly put on our clothes and say we were... working out? It'd work... I highly doubt my dad would think we were doing what we're really doing... _Troy thought, his face as emotionless as it could be at that moment.

" As long as I get to take off yours," Troy then said, quietly, waiting for some sort of reaction from Ryan. The blonde-haired boy shook his head up and down, smiling as he pulled the shirt over Troy's head. Ryan threw the piece of clothing somewhere onto the floor and then he and Troy's lips crashed together, greedily, as Ryan let his hands explore Troy's muscular upper-body. Troy let out a moan as the other male rubbed and softly pinched his nipples.

Troy really wanted to feel Ryan's warm body pressing against his own, and he stopped kissing the boy so he could untuck the button-up shirt from his pants. Ryan watched as Troy undid the buttons of his shirt, quickly, only to find that Ryan had another white shirt under it. Troy sighed and said, quietly " Why do you wear so many shirts?" as Ryan sat up so Troy could pull the button-up off his shoulders.

" Sorry," Ryan whispered, taking his shirt from Troy's hands and laying it on the spot of the bed next to him. Once that was done, Troy lifted up the tight and white shirt from Ryan's stomach to Ryan's chest, finally able to see the boy's pale upper-body and his pink nipples. He pulled the shirt off Ryan's head and then rested it on top of the button-up, afterwards climbing over the male so he'd fall back against the bed.

They both inhaled with excitement as they felt the other's warm and soft skin press against their own as they kissed.

When Ryan was sucking on Troy's bottom lip, he let his hand travel to Ryan's chest to circle the skin around the teen's nipples with his own fingertips. Ryan gasped, shakily, and Troy went from Ryan's mouth back to his neck, which he kissed, sucked, and licked; traveling downward. He lightly bit Ryan's right shoulder and collar-bone, then made a line of saliva with his tongue as he licked down to the boy's right nipple. Ryan whimpered when Troy replaced his fingers with his warm mouth; flicking his tongue against the darker area on Ryan's chest. Troy's fingers pinched the nipple that wasn't getting his mouth's attention, switching from the left to right every other minute.

Ryan was so hard when Troy finally stopped giving attention to his chest. The other boy was kissing and licking downwards; stopping when he reached the top of Ryan's pants and Ryan knew he'd be coming soon.

Troy went back to Ryan's mouth, tasting the inside of it and Ryan accidentally thrust his hips upward against Troy's. They each moaned and then Troy looked into Ryan's half-closed eyes.

_Aw, man, I have to feel that again... God, he's so freakin' good looking... Oh, dude... would he let me grind against him? I'm gon'na come in my pants in five seconds... _Troy thought as he shyly pressed his pelvis into Ryan's, wondering if the sensitive boy would accept it.

Ryan moaned with a shut mouth, trying to quiet himself as he gripped the sheet under them with his fingers in pleasure. He was mentally begging Troy to do it again so he could come to a release. He wasn't thinking clearly and didn't care if he came in his pants.

" Can I do it, again?" Troy asked, whispering, just to be sure the other boy wouldn't mind. Ryan opened his eyes and looked up into Troy's lustful gaze. He swallowed, shyly, then looked to the left before answering.

" Please do," Ryan replied, moving his hand from the sheet to Troy's cheek, which he stroked with his thumb. Troy smiled, and when Ryan removed his hand from his face, he pressed himself against Ryan. They really tried to keep quiet, but it was incredibly hard to do so as Troy continued grinding against the other, slowly at first, but then quickening. Ryan pushed his hips up against Troy's, and Troy took that as an indication to press against Ryan harder, and did so.

_Oh my God, I'm going to come... I don't think I can keep quiet... oh, shit... _Troy thought, looking down on Ryan's face. He knew Ryan would be coming soon, too, from the way he was whimpering as he clenched his teeth shut so he wouldn't end up being too loud.

Troy pressed his lips hard against Ryan's, to quiet the other boy and himself when they came. He didn't insert his tongue into Ryan's mouth; he only smashed their lips together so when they moaned, it would be more quiet than if there were nothing in the way of their mouths.

Troy thrust his hips into Ryan's one last time, and then they were both coming; moaning against eachother's lips and shivering.

_Oh, yeah... oh, man... that feels so good... but we were kind of loud... shit... _Troy thought, laying against Ryan as if he were a pillow once they were emptied.

Ryan's eyes were shut and he was breathing heavily, his body suddenly feeling very weak. He'd never done anything like that with someone before, and he was really glad that he got to experience it.

After what seemed like five minutes later, when they were quiet and the only sound in the room came from the television, Troy got off Ryan and laid down beside him. Ryan hadn't noticed how heavy Troy was until he got off his body.

Troy moved his body until he was sitting, and Ryan followed his actions, putting his hand on Troy's arm and smiling once they were side by side.

" That was... uh... really great," Troy said, smiling and embarrassed as he nervously rubbed his legs. Ryan continued smiling, then he hugged Troy with one arm around the boy's ribs.

" It sure was," Ryan said, looking at Troy's profile. Troy met his eyes, then they each looked away and got their shirts back on.

_God, this is uncomfortable... _Troy thought, eager to change his pants.

_I'm changing them... maybe Ryan would like to change his, too... _

" Ryan, I'm going to change my pants... would you like to borrow a pair?" Troy asked, walking over to his drawer. Ryan shook his head back and forth.

" My sister would notice if I were wearing someone else's pants..." Ryan said, disappointed. He really wanted to change his pants, especially if he could replace them with Troy's.

" Well, won't she notice... the... wet spot, there?" Troy asked, taking a pair of pants out of his drawer as he blushed. Ryan shifted, uncomfortable, then replied.

" No... I don't think so. I'll keep my shirt untucked so she can't see it," Ryan said, pulling on the bottom of his shirt to let the wrinkled end cover the front of his pants.

" That must be so uncomfortable... you can go home, now, if you'd like..." Troy offered, reluctantly, as he unbuttoned and unzipped his pants.

" No!" Ryan exclaimed, too loudly. He cleared his throat.

" No, I mean... I want to stay as long as I can," Ryan said, crossing his arms over his chest. Troy grinned.

" Good," he said, about to pull his pants down.

_Uh... I don't want Ryan to watch me change... _Troy thought, knowing he'd be completely naked.

" Um... uh... c-can you look away when I change?" Troy asked, looking downward, then itching his brow.

Ryan immediately got off the bed and turned around, looking at his feet. Troy took his pants and boxers off, replacing them with a new pair of each. Ryan thought he might become hard, again, if he did watch Troy undress until he was naked, so he was glad he was asked not to watch. If Troy hadn't asked him not to watch, he would have, because he was weak when it came to those sort of things.

" 'Kay, I'm done," Troy said, happily, and walking over to the male. He hugged Ryan from the back and kissed his cheek. Ryan smiled, and raised his head. Troy released the blonde.

" Want to watch t.v.?" he asked Ryan, picking up the remote and walking over to the right side of his own bed. Ryan walked over to the left side, and sat down after Troy had; holding his hand once they were comfortably seated. Troy squeezed his hand and turned his head to smile at the other boy, earning a grand smile back.

" What do you want to watch?" Troy asked Ryan.

" I'll watch whatever you watch," Ryan said, truthfully. He'd watch anything, as long as he could watch it with Troy.

" Let's see what's on, and we can choose together, 'kay?" Troy asked, switching the channel from SpongeBob to T.V. Guide Network. Troy gave the remote to Ryan, who took it happily, then he put the hand that wasn't holding Ryan's behind his head.

" You comfortable?" Troy began, taking his shoes off and crossing his feet.

" I mean, like... do you need more of the pillow or something?" Troy finished, remembering that Ryan probably wasn't all that comfortable in his pants, at the moment. Ryan shook his head back and forth.

" No, this is perfect... really comfortable," Ryan said, glad that he was sharing Troy's pillow with him. Troy shook his head up and down, and he grinned.

" Good... and if you want anything, just ask me and I'll get it. Like... a drink, or something to eat... you know," Troy said.

" Okay. Thanks, Troy," Ryan said happily, turning his head to look at the other boy, then returning his eyes to the television screen. Troy smiled, again, his eyes not leaving the paler male until he began to speak.

" Do you like American Idol?" Ryan asked Troy, finding that that was the most interesting show on at the time. Troy looked towards the television screen, then replied with " Yeah, sure!" and Ryan switched the channel.

* * *

It was 7:35 when someone knocked on Troy's door. They both released eachother's hands instantly, then Troy spoke. 

" Yeah?" he asked, not moving from his spot.

" Troy? Your friend has to go home, hunny, the house is winding down," answered Troy's mother, with a soft voice. Troy looked at Ryan, sighing unhappily, then he got off the bed.

" Okay, mom," Troy called back, walking over to the left side of the bed to help Ryan off it. He didn't need any help, but Troy still wanted to touch him.

Once Ryan was off the bed, they stood in front of eachother, shyly. Ryan rocked back and forth and Troy put his hands in his pockets, looking downward. Troy cleared his throat.

" I... I really had a good time with you, Ry..." Troy said, looking at his feet, then into Ryan's eyes. Ryan smiled.

" I had a great time, myself... m-maybe we can... do this... tommorrow, if you want," Ryan said, shrugging. Troy's face turned downward.

" I love spending time with you... too bad that every time someone sees us together... they'll probably think we're doing... what they consider 'bad' things," Troy said, suddenly remembering what had happened earlier. Chad was going to tell everyone, Troy figured.

Ryan frowned.

" It'll be okay, Troy... as long as we're together, right?" Ryan asked, stepping closer to the taller male.

" You're right... it will be hard, though," Troy said swallowing, and looking at his hands.

Ryan stepped closer to Troy and hugged him. Troy hugged him back, digging his face into Ryan's soft neck. He smelled his hair before they pulled away, and then they smiled at eachother, with sad eyes. Ryan was sad that Troy was going to have to deal with everyone calling him gay and Troy was sad that Ryan was going to have to deal with _him_.

" I'll walk you to the door," Troy said, grabbing Ryan by the shoulder, nicely, and opening the door to his room. They went down the stairs, and what greeted them was Troy's mother and father. Ryan swallowed, hoping they didn't suspect that they were doing homosexual things, but he smiled so they wouldn't know he was nervous.

" Thanks for letting me come over," Ryan said when his feet hit the ground of the kitchen.

" You're welcome," Troy's mother said, smiling and walking over to Ryan to shake his hand. He shook it, then pulled on the door-handle. It wasn't opening.

" Here, let me get that," Troy said, smiling, and unlocking the door so Ryan could go out. Ryan laughed, embarrassed, then stepped outside into the cold of the night.

" Bye, Troy," Ryan said, smiling, out of view of Troy's parents. Troy waved, then he shut the door as Ryan began walking away.

When Troy turned around, his father was giving him a weird look. Troy froze, hoping that he hadn't heard them moaning or heard the bed squeeking.

" What?" Troy asked, nervously, his breath quickening.

" Who is that kid?" Jack asked, one brow raised, creating a look that said ' what the...?'.

" Uh... friend from school," Troy said, walking over to the staircase. He wanted to be upstairs very badly.

" He looks like he just came from the circus," Jack said, snorting and winking at his son before he took a sip of his coffee. Troy didn't like what his father had said, but he still smiled and snorted, walking up the stairs.

When he got into his room, he laid down on his bed, looking at the television set as he thought.

_Ryan doesn't look like he came from the circus... he looks like a model! And not a circus model... a beautiful model! I shouldn't be surprised my dad said that... he's always judged people, badly. Oh, well... I'm probably just being too dramatic. I should forget it... I know he's beautiful, at least... _

Troy shut his eyes, finding that his room was quite boring without Ryan. He wanted to spend the night with the other boy. He wanted to be able to kiss him and maybe grind against him, again. Troy wondered if they would ever suck eachother... he wondered if they would ever end up having sex. Troy wanted to, obviously, but he was also nervous. It was uncomfortable just to kiss the other male... but he did end up grinding against him. Their relationship would grow, and eventually they'd be able to do more intense things.

Troy didn't want to think about that, now, though. He was embarrassing himself, so he instead watched the television for a while. He ended up watching 'Friends' until his cell-phone rang. He got off his bed and grabbed the device that was laying upon his drawer. He looked at the ID and found it was Chad.

_Chad...? My supposedely 'best friend' who tried forcing me to punch Ryan? Should I answer it...? If I don't, that would be pretty immature... _

Troy clicked the 'talk' button.

" What?" he asked, monotonously, sitting at the end of his bed. He could hear Chad sighing.

" Troy... I..." he began, then paused. It sounded as if he were apologizing... Troy really hoped he was. He wanted Chad to be his friend for life.

" I'm s-sorry... for what I did..." he said, quietly and sadly. Troy heard him sigh, again.

" I don't mind that you and Ryan... a-are... doing whatever you're doing and... I really want to stay friends..." Chad said, his voice cracking on the word ' friends'. He cleared his voice, then spoke loudly, trying to sound less weak.

" I'm not gon'na tell anyone, man... you're my best friend and I don't know why I did those things. I'm a jerk," Chad said, sighing again. He really sounded depressed.

" Why the heck would you do those things, Chad? It's not like you to be so brutal," Troy said, confused; his voice soft.

" I don't know..." Chad replied, quietly. Troy laid down, the phone still pressed against his ear.

" You have to know... you planned that whole thing for a reason," Troy said, slightly irritated. Chad sighed, annoyed.

" Well... it's just... you've been spending so much time with Gabriella... and I thought that we weren't spending as much time together because of her... but then you start hanging with Ryan... I feel like you've kicked me out of your life. I guess I was just alittle... irritated," Chad said, deciding he wouldn't end up telling Troy he was jealous... but Troy knew he was.

" Man, I'm sorry... I've been going through alot of stuff, lately... " Troy said, holding his forehead as he spoke into the cell-phone.

" Yeah... I bet you are," Chad said, mumbling, referring to what he heard in the bathroom. Troy swallowed, his heart pumping.

" Chad, what... what do you think is going on between me and Ryan?" Troy asked, nervously. He already knew that Chad had heard them in the bathroom, but he still asked.

" It doesn't matter... I don't care what's goin' on between you two. It's your life, you can do whatever you want with it... I'm just hoping that I'll be involved," Chad said, sounding upset. Troy thought it was because he had been disgusted with him and he sighed.

" Let's just pretend all this never happened... I want us to be friends until we're dead," Chad said.

" I want us to be friends until we're dead, too... but I don't think it's going to be easy to forget. I forgive you... but... what if the team tells everyone that I... what if they tell the school things?" Troy asked, shivering slightly at the thought of what doom that would bring upon him.

" If anything happens, I promise I'll help you through it, man," Chad said, sounding quite alot like Ryan had earlier. Troy shook his head up and down, as if Chad could see him.

" I'm glad we're still friends... and I promise that I'll spend more time with you," Troy said into the phone, his wet eyes not leaving the ceiling. Chad cleared his throat, again, and then he spoke.

" Okay... I guess I'll see you tomorrow," Chad said, preparing to hang up.

" Bye Chad," Troy said, after swallowing, again.

" Bye," Chad said, finally hanging up. Troy hung up, afterwards, and he put his face into his hands.

_He knows I'm gay... but he's still willing to be my friend. He also wants to pretend it never happened, though... he wants to forget... I guess he'll have to deal with it, though. I'm so glad we're going to stay friends... even if for the rest of his life he'll look at me like I'm a faggot... _Troy groaned, upset, then got off the bed to put his cell-phone back on the drawer. He then walked back over to his bed, and watched the television until he fell asleep.

* * *

_I hope you liked it. Review... or else:o_


	14. Chad's POV

* * *

_Chad's POV_

* * *

I can't believe that Troy- my best friend, the team's playmaker!- actually _likes _Ryan Evans. He may even _love _him, for all I know... what I do know is that they haven't been able to keep their eyes off eachother since last week and I heard them doing some funky things in the bathroom. It started in Lunch... Ryan tried leaving the table and Troy stopped him, for some reason. As if they were _friends_... that's when I started becoming suspicious. They'd barely even talked to eachother before that very moment. 

After that happened, Troy would freeze whenever he saw Ryan and he'd give him more attention. During Lunch, he nudged and smiled at Evans, like they were best buds then Jason ends up telling me that Ryan is _gay. _That weirded me out... Troy starts paying attention to Ryan and a few days later, the school's saying Ryan's gay! I thought I was just paranoid... but I wasn't. I was right all along. Something strange was going on between Troy and the Drama King.

I made a deal with Sharpay to see what was going on between the two. They kissed, and Ryan sure did seem to like it. As for Troy... I wasn't really sure at the time. Troy's good at hiding things, so I was left in the shadows.

Then the next day, Troy couldn't stop _smiling _at Ryan. A normal reaction towards the person you'd kissed the night before would be to ignore him to death. But no... Troy couldn't stop smiling.

Then I find that Troy and Ryan are missing from Lunch. At that point, I knew I wasn't being paranoid... both of them missing at the same time? After the kiss and after Troy can't stop looking at Evans? I knew something was up... Ryan ended up coming back to the table, alone, saying that Troy suddenly felt sick and he helped him to the bathroom. I knew that was such a lie... but I wasn't going to go around telling that to everyone. They'd know I was jealous... they'd know I'm in love with my best friend. Best _male _friend, mind you.

Then one time at Lunch, Troy was with Gabriella and then Evans sighs. Troy suddenly seemed to forget everyone at the table. He was scooting closer and closer, smiling that bright smile of his... then, when he seemed to remember he wasn't in dream-land, he flipped Evans' hat off. I know Troy and he was doing that to cover up what he had previously done.

Then, the next day, they were acting like they had been best friends for life. And damn, was that sudden. Troy went passed the classroom and up to Ryan's locker. At first I thought he was going to Gabriella's locker, but then I turn around, and Gabriella was already in the class. I went to check it out, and they were having some conversation about eachother's shoes. They were laughing and holding eachother, like they were best friends.

When they came into the class, Troy didn't even act as if I were there.

When we were in the lunchroom, Troy was being even more friendly with Ryan. He was offerin him his _food. _I remembered Troy was offering Gabriella his food a few days before! I don't know how nobody else noticed what was going on.

Anyway, when we were leaving the lunchroom, I was following Ryan and Troy. They were walking out together, Gabriella on Troy's side and almost being ignored, and then suddenly some piece of paper falls out of Ryan's pocket. I obviously picked it up and I read "Meet me in downstairs bathroom before singing". It was in Troy's handwriting.

Troy sings at the same time that the team has BasketBall practice so before I went down there, I decided to head to the downstairs bathroom to see what was going on. I wanted to hide in one of the bathroom stalls, but as I was walking down the hall, I saw that Troy was already going into the bathroom and hid on the side of the lockers. When I was sure that Troy wasn't coming back out, I walked over to the door and pressed my ear against it.

I heard Troy telling Ryan how good his hair smelled and then suddenly I hear moaning sounds. For some reason, I highly doubt that they were moaning because of the wonderful scent of eachother's hair.

After a while, someone began to speak. I knew it was Ryan; his voice is _so squeeky, _unlike Troy's. He said that they shouldn't 'take it further' and Troy ends up saying that he's 'hard'. That said, I was growing an erection of my own... but I also felt an ache in my chest. I mean... I've liked Troy since we were little. Around fifth grade, I think... I always told myself we couldn't be together because he wasn't gay, because he likes girls. I would tell myself that if he were gay, he'd choose me to be gay with... as weird as that sounds. Then, I find out he actually _is _interested in guys, and he chooese _Ryan! _He chooses the school's Drama King, instead of his _best friend!_ I was with Troy way before Ryan was... I don't even know what Troy sees in that kid. He's not smart, he wears the gayest clothes I've ever seen, and he dances like a freakin' chimpanzee!

When I heard them make up a new excuse for themselves as to why they were missing at the same time, I left. I knew that they'd be coming out, so I ran down the stairs and into the gym. I was late... I told them I was with Taylor and they hooted me. They probably thought I was trying to get it on with her... and yet, I was really getting hard over hearing Troy moaning. How pathetic...

* * *

I followed my team into the boy's locker room, and once we were in there, I whispered to them so they'd follow me into one of the smaller rooms. I didn't want Coach Bolton, Troy's dad, to hear what I had to say. 

" What's up, Chad?" asked Zeke, a smile on his face and a hint of curiousity in his voice. I swallowed and we created a circle, my whispering voice filling up the middle of it as we bend over.

" Guys... I wasn't with Taylor. I was listening to Troy," I began, earning strange faces from my team members.

" Why were you listening to Troy?" Jason asked, and Zeke shook his head up and down in agreement to the question.

" A note fell out of Evans pocket," I said, removing my arms from my teammate's shoulders so I could bend down and take the note out of my sock. Some peopled 'ewed' me, but I rolled my eyes and unfolded the paper.

" Look," I said, facing the note towards Zeke and Jason. Zeke squinted his eyes to get a better look and then he spoke.

" Isn't that Troy's handwriting?" he asked, confused. I shook my head up and down and continued.

" Yeah. He and Ryan met in the bathroom... and I heard... alot of weird things," I said, refolding the note and putting it back into my shoe.

" Well... what kind of things did you hear?" asked Jason, smiling, as if this were some fun and exciting adventure. I gave him a look that said ' shut the hell up' and then I answered.

" I heard weird things. It's none of your business... but... something is going on between those two and it isn't very... straight, if you know what I mean. I... I'm going to set them up. I'm going to put a note in Ryan and Troy's locker saying to meet eachother in here," I explained, feeling a little... jerkish for actually deciding to go through with my plan. Jason shook his head back and forth.

" Well... what do you need us for?" he asked, and I sighed.

" I need you guys there because Troy will change his mind about Ryan if his whole team is there. He'll have to agree," I said, feeling some guilty sickness form in my stomach.

" Agree to what?" asked Zeke, playing with the end of his shirt as if he were nervous. I looked into his eyes a few times, wondering if I should tell him. I did.

" I'm going to have Troy punch Ryan," I said, standing still as the team's eyes widened.

" Why? What for?" asked one of my teammates, confused.

" Don't you guys get it?! There is something going on between those two! If Troy doesn't end up punching Ryan, then obviously he has feelings for him!" I yelled, becoming irritated with the fact that my team didn't seem to understand what I was getting at.

" I don't think Troy would ever punch anyone... Troy's not like that," Zeke said, shaking his head, and sticking up for his friend.

" I know Troy... if we pushed him enough... if we gave him a good reason to do it, he would. He's going to think he'll lose all of us if he doesn't do it. If he chooses Ryan over us, then obviously... obviously..." I stopped speaking there, and continued.

" But if he chooses us and punches Ryan, then he can't care enough about him," I said, crossing my arms over my chest. Jason shook his head up and down but Zeke looked unhappy. I grabbed him by the shoulder.

" Dude... don't you want to find out? Knowing Troy, he probably wouldn't hit him that hard," I said, smiling to ease the tension. Zeke shook his head back and forth.

" I'm not watching Troy beat up my girlfriend's brother. You guys can do whatever you want, but I'm not watching," Zeke said, about to walk out of the locker room.

" Zeke!" I yelled, putting a hand on his arm, and he turned around.

" Zeke... we need you there. You're one of Troy's best friends... you have to come. Do it for the team... do it for me, do it for all of us... you don't have to watch... but at least come with us," I said, manipulating my friend into agreeing. He didn't seem happy about it, but he did agree, and that's all that mattered. I needed him to be there... it would make Troy more willing to punch Evans. To prove to me that I'm better than him... I have to be!

* * *

After Troy ended up crying on Ryan's shoulder, I left the locker room. I didn't want to make Troy cry... I didn't think he would. I thought he'd punch Ryan, walk over to his team, and everything would be normal again. But no... he cries. I admit that I hate myself for making him cry. He's my best friend... best friend's don't make eachother cry. Especially when one of the best friends loves the other. 

I did, though. I made him cry. I made him look weak in front of the team... and now, on top of that, the team thinks he's gay. I don't know why I had to do that. I just wanted to prove to myself that Troy's not gay. I wanted to prove to myself that if he was, I'd be the guy he'd fall in love with. In the end, he is gay and loves Evans... that's just how it is.

I called him, hoping that we could at least stay friends. I didn't want to lose him. I admit that I ended up getting a little tearing as we were talking. I felt so bad for hurting him... I feel bad that we can't be together. I want to be able to kiss Troy. I want to be able to feel his chest, his stomach, his legs, his arms... I want to press my lips against his and I want to screw him until we're dead. I know that won't happen, though. He likes Ryan. He's doing... _those things_ with Drama Boy.

I guess I have to live with being his best friend... it's better than nothing. I'll just keep my thoughts inside my head and continue dreaming of touching his golden body until the day I die. That's all I have...

* * *

_Blah._


	15. Friends and enemies

* * *

_This is the longest chapter in the entire world... well, maybe not the entire world, but it **is** really long._

_It's all about East High finding out Troy's homosexual. Enjoy!_

* * *

It was Friday; the last school day of the week. Troy also knew it was the last day of his life as he knew it. 

His father drove him to school, as usual, and then they each went their own ways; Jack-to the back of the building and Troy-to the front of the building.

As he was heading to the front doors of East High, he saw Ryan ahead of him. The boy was walking slowly, his head down and behind Sharpay; who suddenly began screaming. Ryan yelped at the sudden loudness in his ears, and then Sharpay ordered him to open the doors for her. He sighed, rolled his eyes, and opened the doors; following his sister into the building after she walked in.

Troy tried paying extra attention to Ryan's wardrobe... he knew what awaited him behind those school doors and wanted a pleasant distraction.

Everyone knew he was gay. Everyone was going to shun him. He swallowed, lowered his head and gripped the door handle.

_Just do it... get it over with..._ he thought, taking deep breaths, and staring at his own hand.

_Do it... you've still got Chad, right? Chad is better than nobody. I was most worried about losing Chad, and I still have him, so I should be happy. Even if I'm going to lose my parents... and Gabriella... and the rest of the school, including my team... I can get through it. As long as I have Ryan and as long as I have Chad, I'll be able to get through this..._

" You goin' in or what, man?" someone from behind him asked. Troy turned around, finding a taller male looking down on him, his brow raised.

" Yeah, I'm going in," Troy said, smiling fakely, and opening the door.

_Well, at least he gave me a push..._ Troy thought as he stepped into view of all the school members. All eyes were on him, and he knew why they were. He swallowed and looked at all the people's glares. He put his hands in his pockets, looking down, and began walking, swiftly, to his own locker.

"Isn't he gay?"

"I heard he's dating Ryan Evans."

"Isn't he going out with Chad, now?"

"I love Troy, why does he have to be gay?!"

Troy heard as he walked down the hall. He tried to ignore their voices, but was failing miserably.

_I wish they would shut up! I'm such a loser... I'm such a gay loser..._ Troy thought, losing all the esteem he had left in his body. His eyes were suddenly wettening, but he bit his lip and blinked a few times, putting his mind in a state of anger rather than sadness.

Troy opened his locker, his shaking hand having trouble with getting the damned thing opened, then yanked all his books out of the small opening. Most of them fell on the floor, and he growled. He bend down to pick them up, and as he was reaching to grab his science book, a darker hand went over his.

Troy looked up from the hand and found Chad's face; he was smiling sadly, and they both stood up. Chad gave him his book and Troy took it, looking downward.

" Thanks, man," Troy said, trying not to sound too depressed, but failing.

" No problem... that's what best friends are for," Chad said, just as quietly. He heard what everyone was saying about Troy and couldn't help but blame himself for everything. He felt so incredibly horrid for causing his friend pain. He suddenly hugged Troy, and Troy hugged him back; glad he still had his best friend.

They pulled away and headed to the first class of the day, together.

* * *

After first period, Troy thought he was already going to explode and end up killing someone. During the class, people kept whispering to eachother, conversing over his homosexuality. He knew they were doing it just to watch him squirm, and he was extremely happy when the teacher finally told them to stop whispering. 

Now, he was heading to second period class and met Gabriella on the way. She was giving him a confused look, and his mouth opened and closed a few times, looking for something to say. He decided not to say anything and she walked besides him.

" Troy...? Why is everyone saying..." she began, her brows crinkled in innocent confusion. Troy swallowed and faced her.

" Gabriella, just forget about it for now, please," Troy said. She shook her head up and down and looked elsewhere, going into the classroom.

* * *

Troy sat down at the lunch table with his horrible tray of food, looking down into it as if he were watching some amusing show. 

Instead of watching Troy and obsessing, Chad looked at his hands; overcoming guilt depressing him. He sighed, catching Taylor's attention. She wondered why he was so unhappy, but decided not to ask him. He didn't react very kindly when someone asked him personal things.

_This is all my fault... _Ryan thought, looking to Troy sadly, then looking back down to his tray. He forked the rice and sipped his milk.

_If I wasn't selfish, I wouldn't have agreed with Sharpay to have me and Troy kiss. He wouldn't have left and I wouldn't have IMed him to apologize. I wouldn't have confessed my feelings and he wouldn't have confessed his, and he would have forgotten about me, by now. He would have been hugging Gabriella, right now. Nobody would be calling him gay... I wish I could help... _Ryan thought, a big frown on his face. He stood up, sighed, and looked down on Sharpay, who was giving him a curious look.

" I have to use the bathroom," he said, turning around and heading to the bathroom, so he could be alone with his thoughts.

_Oh, great... now you're depressing Ryan. Good going, Troy..._Troy thought, sighing, and resting his head on his arm.

" Everyone's saying Troy Bolton's going out with Ryan Evans" someone from the table beside them said. Troy dug his face futher into his arm, trying to block them out and focus on anything BasketBall related.

" Who's that?" someone asked.

" Ryan Evans? That's Sharpay's brother... the guy that just went into the bathroom," another person replied.

" I heard he's going out with Chad Danforth," a female voice said. Some male spoke up, loudly.

" It doesn't matter which guy he's dating... it still makes him gay either way," he yelled, obviously trying to get Troy's attention. The people of East High were constantly searching for drama. It was as if they were trying to get Troy to get up and punch them, so they could have a fist fight and be able to say ' I fought Troy Bolton!'. Troy sighed, groaned, and hit his head against the table's surface, rattling everyone's trays. Chad bit his lip, Taylor and Gabriella's eyes met;confusion on both their faces, Zeke appeared emotionless, and Sharpay's mouth was open in shock.

" I thought he was going out with that Gabriella girl?" a female asked. Troy was breathing deeply and he took his head off the table to turn around and view the people who were talking about him. They looked directly into his eyes, as if they were watching him the whole time, and then went back to talking; small smirks on their faces.

" Everyone's saying he's dating both Gabriella and Ryan," a guy said, putting his hand beside his mouth as if he were whispering. He wasn't whipsering, though. Troy figured anyone ten feet away could hear them.

" Oh, he's a two timer, then... I thought he was better than that. Poor Gabriella," a male said back. Gabriella gasped and put her hand over her mouth. She wanted those people to be quiet; she knew Troy would never betray her like that. She wished that she knew why everyone was saying that Troy was dating other people; dating _boys_.

Troy stood up from his chair, and the people of the table 'ooed' as if they thought Troy was getting up to 'teach them a lesson'. Much to the guys' dismay, Troy went passed their table and headed for the bathroom.

" Aw, sick! He's going to get it on with Evans!" someone yelled. Troy stopped walking and turned around, his eyes meeting another male's.

" What'cha gon'na do?" the boy asked, nodding his head to Troy. Troy shook his head, and continued walking towards the bathroom.

_Such fuckin' idiots... let them think I'm going in there to fuck Ryan. They're so fucking stupid! It would take a long time to fuck someone! And it's not like I'd do it RIGHT NOW, when everyone's calling me a faggot! Ugh... cool it, dude... you're losing it. I'm not going to give myself excuses, I don't need them. I'm not coming in here to do anything with Ryan. I'm just coming in here so I don't have to listen to those idiots... I don't care what they think... _

Troy opened the bathroom door and stepped inside the echoing room. Some guy left the bathroom as he stepped in, giving him a blank look. Once he was gone, it was rather quiet in the room, so he quietly spoke.

" Ryan... are you in here?" he asked, checking under the stalls for feet. He found none other than Ryan's black and shiney shoes.

" Yes..." came the reply. The blonde-haired boy opened the door to the stall and came out, finding Troy locking the door.

Troy walked over to Ryan and stopped three feet in front of the boy who was playing with the cuffs of his shirt.

" I'm sorry that I haven't been giving you attention, Ry... it's just... well-" Troy began, uncomfortably.

Ryan looked as if he were stunned with confusion.

" Troy? Why are you sorry? I'd never blame you for that... I know how hard it is for you, right now. I just wish I could... help," Ryan said, stepping closer to Troy as he was speaking. Troy swallowed and looked downward, then raised his eyes back to Ryan's pale face, which was now a foot away from his own.

" I'm glad you're so understanding..." Troy said, quietly and truthfully, as he looked into Ryan's blue eyes. Ryan half-smiled, and put his hand to Troy's face. He loved the feeling of the other boy's soft skin against his palm and fingers.

" Don't listen to those fools out there... they're just looking for attention," Ryan said, stroking Troy's cheek, lips, and chin with his thumb. Troy shook his head up and down, telling Ryan with that movement that he wouldn't listen to them.

" At least you won't have to miss them... if they suddenly hate you just because they found out you like the same gender... that proves that they're not your friends," Ryan said, raising his hand into Troy's hair. He stroked it back, loving how soft it was and how he could smell the shampoo Troy had used that morning as he moved through the silky strands.

Troy sighed, finding relief as Ryan continued talking to him. He shut his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of Ryan's delicate hand stroking his scalp.

" I'm guessing you and Chad are friends again, right?" Ryan asked as he stepped closer to Troy, resting his cheek against Troy's just to feel the softness with his face. He had seen how they were hugging before going into the classroom.

" Yeah..." Troy began, after sighing peacefully. His arms had been by his sides since Ryan started touching him, so he lifted his left hand to pet Ryan's face, awkwardly.

" He called and apologized... he said he did it because he's irritated that I haven't been spending time with him. I told him we could spend more time together," Troy said, his voice still soft, as he continued stroking Ryan's right cheek.

" That's good," Ryan said, even though he was still a bit upset with Chad. He tried looking at it from Chad's point of view, and found that he could understand why Chad did such a thing. Troy was an amazing person, and being without him must have destroyed Chad, Ryan thought; knowing how precious and great Troy was.

" It must be so hard for you to deal with everyone calling you gay... you've probably thought of dumping me," Ryan said, manipulating Troy in the kindest way to get the boy to tell him if he were thinking of dumping him or not. Ryan thought that if Troy were ever going to try and break-up with him, he'd end up stripping to get Troy to reconsider.

" I'd never dump you... you're the greatest thing that's ever happened to me," Troy said, honestly, as he lifted his right hand and massaged Ryan's soft neck.

" Thank you," Ryan said, reffering to Troy saying he'd never dump him and that he's 'the greatest thing that ever happened to him'. Ryan put his hands on each of Troy's shoulders; squeezing and then rubbing them. Troy sighed, resting his forehead against Ryan's shoulder, removing his hand from Ryan's cheek at the same time.

Ryan stopped massaging the taller boy, and instead hugged him, rubbing his back as he did so. Troy hugged him back, moving his head from his shoulder. Then, the taller boy said:

" You make me feel so much better, Ryan... I feel like I'm the luckiest person in the world, right now."

Ryan pulled away from their embrace and put his hands on each side of Troy's face. Troy held Ryan's wrists, stroking them with his thumbs as Ryan came closer and closer to Troy. Ryan pressed his lips against the other's softly, just for a second, to prove how much he loved the other boy. Troy hadn't reacted fast enough and was disappointed. He thrust his face foward and his lips touched Ryan's. When he pulled away, Ryan smiled which caused Troy to smile back.

" I think Lunch is over by now," Ryan said, shaking his head up and down. Troy looked at the clock in the bathroom, and sighed.

" You're right... we'd be five minutes late into last period," Troy said, dreading the thought of going back to class- especially when they'd both be late... _together. _Troy knew it'd be a great excuse to make fun of him until the end of the day.

" I wish you didn't have to go," Ryan said, pitying Troy. He didn't want Troy to have to listen to the stupid-minded of the class. Ryan didn't want to have to hear them making fun of Troy, again. The first time, he felt as if he were suffering. He wanted to help Troy, he wanted to tell them to stop... but he was too weak. He wasn't courageous enough.

" Well... we have to. Don't worry about me... as long as you're there, I'll be fine," Troy said, smiling to relieve the other male. Ryan shook his head up and down, a frown on his face. He quickly changed it into a smile, hoping to bring up Troy's spirits in any way possible.

" Come on, let's go," Ryan said, smiling as greatly as he could, putting his arm around Troy's ribs until they opened the bathroom door.

They walked into the last period of the day, together, trying to seem as if they hadn't been doing anything unnatural at all. Troy felt bad for Chad... he wondered if his best friend thought they were doing anything sexual in the bathroom. They hadn't, but Troy wondered if Chad may have thought that and was irritated that he could be with Ryan but not him.

" Ah, Mr. Bolton, Mr. Evans! For what reason are you two late to my class?" asked Ms. Darbus, stopping in mid-sentence to scold the boys. They froze.

" Uh... um... I... we..." Ryan began, lifting his hand up as if he were explaining everything with very informative words.

Troy stepped ahead of Ryan, causing the other to keep quiet.

" It was my fault... I got sick and Ryan helped me into the bathroom," Troy said, using his previous excuse. Chad already knew that had been a lie so he wasn't surprised when Troy had used it, again.

_He didn't tell that one to Ms. Darbus... too bad he forgot that everyone at the table is here and knows that it couldn't have happened twice... _Chad thought, biting his bottom lip as he watched Troy trying to save Ryan and himself from detention.

" I'm choosing to believe you, this one time... don't let it happen, again, or you'll be getting detention! Understand?" she yelled. Ryan jumped but Troy remained still. They both shook their heads up and down and then walked over to their seats.

* * *

Troy was sitting in the seats of the audience when he found that neither Ryan or Sharpay were practing. This had confused him... Sharpay informed them that she and Ryan would first be practicing, but they weren't... he and Gabriella had been waiting five minutes. 

Gabriella thought it was a good time to start speaking with Troy.

" Troy... are you going to tell me why everyone's saying... that stuff about you?" she asked, not looking at his face for she was uncomfortable, and putting her hands between her knees. Troy shrugged and then stood up from the chair, glad that he had an excuse as to why he had to leave.

" I'm going to check on Ryan and Sharpay," Troy said, starting to walk passed Gabriella's legs.

" Why?" she asked, aparrantly unaware of the fact that they were late. Troy asumed that was because she was trying to push herself into asking him why people were calling him homosexual.

" They're late... they said they'd be performing first, and they're _never _late," Troy said, then continuing to walk towards the stage. He stepped up the stairs and went behind the curtain. Gabriella sighed.

When Troy went around the corner, he found Sharpay, pacing; a microphone in her hands.

" Why aren't you on stage?" Troy asked. He then realized that Ryan wasn't with her.

" Where's Ryan?" he asked, leaning to the left and right to see if he had been behind anything. Sharpay stopped pacing, suddenly, and yelled.

" He's not _here! _I don't know _where _he is! He said all he had to do was go to the bathroom!" she cried, as if it had been Troy's fault. Troy took his hands off his ears once she stopped screaming.

" How long has he been gone?" Troy asked, hoping nobody was giving him any trouble.

" He's been gone... around 17 minutes. I told him to meet me here... he probably went the wrong way, again," Sharpay said, looking at the clock, and calming down. Troy walked up to her.

" I'll go get him," he said, passing Sharpay after he said the words. Sharpay spun around and watched as Troy left the auditioning room.

" Hurry back, Troy!" she exclaimed. He ignored her and strode out of the darker room.

* * *

_God, I hope he's alright... he's fine, I'm probably just being paranoid. He's just using the bathroom. I know... but he's been gone for 17 minutes... well, Sharpay may have been wrong. Maybe she counted the minutes wrong... but what if she didn't? I hope he's okay... I'll check the upstairs bathrooms, the downstairs bathrooms... I'll check his locker... I'll check his sister's car... by the end of my search, he'd probably already be in the auditioning room... actually, the auditioning would probably already be over... oh, well... I'd rather make sure he's safe than audition for a musical... _

Troy walked down the halls, passing Ryan's locker as he did so, finding that Ryan had not been there. Troy swallowed, and remembered that he was probably still in the bathroom. He quickened his pace, almost running down the hall.

Troy opened the doors to the lunchroom, and what he saw shocked him; he saw five members of his team, all wearing their uniforms, pressing Ryan hard against one of the lunch tables. Ryan was whimpering and begging them not to hurt him, trying to break free from their strong grasps. The male that was directly ahead of Ryan raised his fist, getting ready to punch the pale boy in the face. Ryan yelped.

" What the Hell do you think you're doing?!" Troy yelled, running powerfully up to the members of his team. They all turned around swiftly as Troy spoke, and they opened and closed their mouths a few times; clueless as to what they'd say.

" Get away from him!" Troy cried, pushing away his so-called ' friends' from Ryan's shivering body. His teammates looked confused or ashamed, as if they didn't think Troy would be unhappy.

" Dude... he's made you gay! We thought that... if we got rid of him, you wouldn't have to deal with everyone calling you gay," one male said, proving how 'clever' he was.

" Yeah... he's making you look like a jerk! He's making you cry and everything!" another said, defending himself and his team.

Troy helped Ryan off the table, brushing his decent clothes with his hand.

" Did they hurt you?" Troy asked, looking at Ryan's face, finding no blemish. The only thing that looked wrong was that he was paler than usual and his breathing was quick.

" N-no... I'm fine..." Ryan stuttered, holding his forehead with his hand.

_Oh my Gosh, I'm going to be so traumatized... _Ryan thought when he put his hand to his chest and felt his heart beating rapidly.

Troy shot an unhappy glare towards his teammates.

" You guys thought you were _helping _me?! You think hurting my friends is a _good _thing?! I can't believe I'm a part of your team... I matters well just quit the team right now... we're supposed to be in this together, we're supposed to be buddies! You can't just go behind my back and try to hurt my friends! I swear to God, I'll quit the team... Don't you ever try to hurt Ryan, again. Understand?" Troy said, pointing his fingers at his teammaters and giving each one a look that chilled them.

" S-sorry, dude... we won't do it, again... we were just tryin' to help," one boy said, laughing slightly as he spoke.

" Well... how about you don't try to help me?" Troy said, holding Ryan's hand as they left the lunchroom. They heard one guy of Troy's team say; " It would help if you weren't gay!", earning laughs from his teammates. Troy ignored them, and tried focusing on the warmth of Ryan's hand.

Instead of continuing to walk down the hall, Troy turned the corner and opened the door, stepping down the stairs. He took Ryan into the bathroom, and locked the door behind them, automatically asuming nobody was in there. Ryan ducked low and looked for feet under the stalls; there was nothing.

" Thanks for helping me, Troy, I'm so--" Ryan stopped when Troy was suddenly bent over, his hands resting on his stiff knees, and was letting out whimpering sounds. Ryan immediatley stepped up to Troy, rubbing his back.

" It's alright, Troy... don't cry..." Ryan said, softly. He felt as if his heart were being squeezed as he watched Troy shiver; trying to hold in his tears and sobs.

Troy was trying his hardest not to cry in front of Ryan. He didn't want the other boy to end up crying for him, like he had done before. Trying hadn't helped much, though, and he was suddenly kneeling on the floor, crying uncontrollably; his arms hanging by his sides. Ryan bent down onto the floor, as well, not caring that it was dirty as he hugged Troy. His bottom lip quivered and then he was crying along with the boy. He couldn't help but cry when Troy was sad; he never wanted the person he loved most to be unhappy. It hurt him more than anything.

Ryan stuffed his face into Troy's shirt, trying to quiet the sound of his sobbing.

" Don't... don't cry, Ryan... I'm sorry... I just... it feels like I'm losing everybody... and they're trying to h-hurt you... and I don't even know what I'm... I'm going to s-say to Gabriella..." Troy said all at once, clearing his throat and sniffing and whimpering between his words. Troy tried standing up from the ground, taking Ryan with him, and he hugged the blonde-haired boy once they were standing.

" I'm sorry I made you cry," Troy said, digging his face into Ryan's neck. Ryan could feel the wetness of Troy's tears on his neck and he shivered.

" I just... hate seeing you cry, Troy... I don't want you sad... I want you to be happy..." Ryan said, petting the back of Troy's head, trying to calm them both.

" I'm sorry... I can't help it..." Troy said, moving his head from Ryan's neck to Ryan's cheek, which he kissed.

" I know it's not your fault... I really wish I could help you," Ryan said, kissing Troy's shoulder after he felt Troy kiss his cheek.

" You are helping me, Ryan. If I didn't have you, I would be in here alone right now... you make me feel so much better. I wish you could stay by me all the time," Troy said, twisting Ryan's soft hair between his fingers. Ryan sighed and hugged Troy tighter.

" I wish I could, too... I promise that whenever I can be with you, I will be...Okay?" Ryan asked, clearing his throat and sniffing.

" Thank you so much..." Troy said, hugging Ryan tighter as well. They pulled away, knowing that they had missed music practice. Troy watched Ryan wiped the tears from his face with the back of his hand. Troy frowned when he saw how red the boy's eyes were and he kissed Ryan's cheeks; trying to rid the paler one of his sadness. Troy figured he had succeeded when he saw Ryan give him a small grin.

" Ryan... can we go to the court, again? My... my dad... has probably heard the rumours and I... I don't want to go to my house, just yet..." Troy said, looking downward. Ryan truely pitied Troy; he wished he could take his pain for him.

" Of course," Ryan said, hugging Troy one last time before they left the bathroom and the school building.

* * *

Troy and Ryan had been at the BasketBall Court from the time they left the school to six at night. They hadn't talked much, nor did they do anything sexual; they merely laid in the grass and watched the sky, enjoying eachother's company. They would hold hands or kiss, but nothing much happened other than that. When the sun had started to set, Troy figured he should get home. He knew his dad had heard the rumours, but he thought that if he came home late, his father would care more about where he was than the rumours of the school. 

So indeed, Troy knocked on his own door, which was opened by his father.

" Where were you all day, Troy?!" Jack exclaimed, obviously completely unhappy. Troy uncomfortable shifted.

" I forgot to tell you I went over Gabriella's house," Troy lied, running up the stairs before he could hear his father reply to his excuse. He knew if he stayed down there long enough, his dad would end up talking about the rumours. He laid down on his bed after locking his door and throwing his backpack on the floor. He took his shoes off and relaxed; his body happy to have a bed rather than grass and dirt.

_I wish Ryan were here... I don't want to deal with my dad... I don't want to deal with anyone! I just want to relax, I want to be with Ryan... I'm so glad that he still loves me even after all I've been putting him through... _Troy thought, shutting his eyes as he continued to think.

_At least there's no school tomorrow... at least I can have a break. Me and Ryan can spend most of our time together... that is, if dad doesn't end up grounding me... actually... I don't care if he grounds me. I'm seeing Ryan whether he likes it or not. He should be glad if I disobeyed him on this subject... I don't think... he'd want to find me in his room with a knife, one night... that... and... _and then Troy fell asleep.

* * *

Troy awoke to the sound of someone knocking on his door. He groaned and sat up on his bed; everything that had happened that day suddenly flooding into his mind. He sighed, then called to the door. 

" What?!" he cried, annoyed at being woken up into the difficult life he had.

" It's me," a female voice answered- Gabriella.

Troy's eyes opened widely and he froze. His breath was speeding, but instead of pretending he had died or something, he walked over to the door; unlocking and opening it. The confused face of Gabriella greeted him once the door was open. He rubbed his eyes so he wouldn't have to look directly at her.

" Come on in," Troy said, opening the door wider, allowing his 'girlfriend' into his room. He shut it behind her and locked it.

" Troy... you missed music practice," she said, quietly, turning the other way. Troy swallowed.

" I know... I'm sorry, Gabby. I ran into some trouble," Troy said, sighing. Gabriella turned around.

" What kind of trouble? What happened?" Gabriella asked, hoping Troy was alright.

" Nothing, it was nothing," Troy said, planning on not mentioning Ryan. If he mentioned Ryan, Gabriella would remember to ask him about the rumours. He figured she would end up asking him, anyway, but he still wasn't going to make sure she did by talking about Ryan.

" It had to have been something," Gabriella said, softly, then sitting on the bed and looking down on her legs instead of Troy's face. Troy walked over to his window so he wouldn't have to see Gabriella.

" Someone was messing with one of my friends," Troy said, looking out the window. As he spoke, his breath steamed the glass.

" What do you mean, Troy?" the black-haired female asked, turning around so she could see Troy. The boy's back was all that she was offered.

" It doesn't matter, I took care of it," Troy said, avoiding telling her the exact truth. She was becoming aggravated, but didn't show it in her voice much.

" Troy... why can't you tell me? You've been acting so strange..." Gabriella said.

" You told me to wait for you the other day, but then you never came... and then you tell me you're going to check up on Ryan and Sharpay, and you never even came back..." she said, quietly, playing with a thread coming out of the sheet on Troy's bed.

" I've been distracted," Troy said, sighing.

" Because of what everyone's been saying?" Gabriella asked, trying to bring up the topic, again. She wasn't going to let Troy back out.

" Everyone's been saying that... you're dating Ryan... some people are saying you're dating Chad... and whenever I tried talking to you about it, you'd act as if I didn't even say anything," Gabriella said, eager to know why everyone was saying such things about her boyfriend.

" They... I... they're just rumours... it doesn't mean they're actually true," Troy said, quietly, as he tapped his fingers against the window-sill.

" I know... but... you've been acting like you're hiding something... and... I don't know... how did the rumours even start?" Gabriella asked, not really asking, but proving that it hadn't made sense if he had nothing to do with the start of the rumours. Gabriella stepped off the bed and walked up to the back of Troy, resting her hand on his back.

" I know you wouldn't ever betray me like that... but... you can tell me what's been going on. I'll understand," Gabriella said. Troy sighed.

" Gabriella, you're going to hate me if I tell you... I don't want to hurt you," Troy said, almost whispering as he spoke. Gabriella swallowed and put her hair behind her ear.

" Troy... I'd never hate you... whatever it is, you can tell me," she said, rubbing his back, lovingly.

" I... remember when... Sharpay had Ryan... spy on us from my tree?" Troy asked, figuring he'd start from the very beginning, so Gabriella would understand better. She shook her head up and down.

" Well... th... when I came home after walking you to your house, I found Ryan in the tree... and when I went to bed..." Troy paused, wondering if he should tell her that he was trying to get off on her and ended up getting off on Ryan.

" You can tell me, it's okay," Gabriella said, rubbing Troy's back again. He sighed and turned his face away from hers.

" I tried... I was doing perverted... things in bed... Um... I tried... I was thinking of you but then... Ryan came into my head... and... well, I... got-got off... um..." Troy blabbered, never thinking he'd be telling Gabriella about the day he masturbated to Ryan.

" I get it, Troy, you don't have to say it..." Gabriella said, her eyes a bit wide, but her voice steady and calm.

" That doesn't mean that you're in love with him, though... alot of boys do that," Gabriella said, taking her hand off Troy's back. Troy shook his head back and forth.

" I know... but... then I started... really liking how Ryan's clothes s-stuck to his... and at Sharpay's party, we..." Troy took a while to get it out, but Gabriella was patient, figuring he wasn't going to stop until he was finished.

" We played a game... and some kids were on one team and other kids were on another team... and Chad picked me and Sharpay picked Ryan and then... we were blind folded and we h-had to... kiss," Troy said, crossing his arms over his chest. He swallowed, waiting for Gabriella's reply.

" I see... is that why everyone's saying you're dating?" she asked. Troy took in some deep breaths and then shook his head.

" We... we started being friends... we'd... we'd go to a secret spot and... we talked and stuff... but one night, I..." Troy turned away from Gabriella and walked over to the other side of his room.

" I kissed him... and... another night we... took it futher... we decided to date... we planned that I should date you at the same time so nobody would become suspicious of us..." Troy said, his voice shaky. Gabriella gasped.

" You... you were dating both of us?... You were using me?" she asked, brows wrinkled and her lips tugging downward. Her eyes watered and she tried not to cry.

" I'm so sorry, Gabby! I just- we couldn't... I didn't want anyone to find out! I didn't want to hurt you, I didn't want to lose my friends... but then... the team 'caught us' " Troy decided he wasn't going to blame Chad " and then they told everyone at school... that's where the rumours came from... and they're true," Troy said, looking downward, choosing not to face the person who he had hurt.

" How could you do that, Troy...? You're not supposed to date someone if you don't love them! That's harsh... it's not right! I thought you loved me... why... do you love both of us? Do you love just me and were experimenting with Ryan? Did you love me but now love Ryan?" Gabriella asked, wiping her eyes every other second as tears fell from her eyes and down her cheeks.

Troy frowned and his eyes began to water. Tears were streaming down his cheeks when he turned around, finding Gabriella in the same state.

" G-Gabby... I'll always love you... it's just... not the way that I used to... I'm sorry, I can't help how I feel! I love Ryan... and I want to be with him the rest of my life...I just--" Troy was cut off by Gabriella's sobbing.

" I have to go!" Gabriella cried, covering her face as she walked over to the door to Troy's room. Troy tried stopping her.

" No, no! Gabby, I..." she ran down the stairs and out of the Bolton's house. Troy stood in the doorway until he heard footsteps coming up the stairs. He shut his door and locked it, then laid down on his bed, trying to stop the tears from flowing down his face.

_Gabriella hates me! My team hates me! Everyone at school besides Chad and Ryan hate me! What the Hell! My parents are going to end up throwing me onto the streets! And I've cried way too much this week! I'm such a loser... _Troy rubbed his eyes, the crying finally stopping. He groaned when he heard another knock at his door.

" What?" he asked, quietly.

" Are you alright, hunny?" Troy's mom asked, finding that Gabriella ran out of the house crying. Troy wouldn't have been surprised if his parents knew exactly what had happened, based on the way they were speaking- more like shouting.

" I just need to be alone," Troy said, turning over until his face was buried in the sheet of his bed.

" Alright..." she said, walking away from the door. Troy sighed, unhappily.

* * *

It was passed 1:00am. Troy could not fall asleep, as much as he tried. He blamed it on getting a nap, earlier, and on too many thoughts filling his head. He wanted to be with Ryan... he wanted to go to the BasketBall Court with him. He got off the bed and grabbed the phone out of his backpack. 

' ry can we go to the bb court?' Troy typed in, the light of the cell-phone the only light in his room. Troy stared at his phone, waiting for a reply, hoping that the other boy would answer it. He had a feeling he wouldn't, but then suddenly, his phone vibrated.

' of course' Ryan typed in. Troy was so incredibly happy that Ryan had accepted his wish, and he opened his window as quietly as he could. He was planning on climbing out of the window and onto the tree branch, then down to the ground. His parents knew he was upset and he figured they'd probably be sleeping lightly just in case he had tried to leave from the front door.

He opened the insect-screen, then grabbed onto the branch of a tree; as he sat on his window-sill. He let his lower-half dangle, and then he stepped onto the branch underneath the one he had been holding with his hands.

_How am I supposed to close my window...? Oh, well... _Troy thought as he was climbing down the tree.

When he finally got to the bottom, he ran from his yard, heading towards Ryan's house. He had a bad feeling that his parents were on the look-out, so he hadn't wanted Ryan to walk into his yard.

When the paler boy finally came into sight, Troy smiled. Ryan looked really nervous; looking in all directions and flinching on the smallest sounds. Troy shook his head and then when he stepped under the light, Ryan froze. Troy knew that he must have thought he was some murderer or something, so he quickly informed the boy.

" Ryan, it's just me," Troy said, whispering as loud as he could. Ryan held his chest and then he ran over to Troy to hug him.

He and Ryan had only been away from eachother for a few hours, yet Troy felt an extreme excitement hit him when he felt the other boy's body pressed against his. All of his problems suddenly seemed to fade and he hugged Ryan back, tightly.

" I'm so glad you wanted to meet tonight," Ryan said, patting and rubbing Troy's back before they both parted. Troy smiled, warmly, then put Ryan's hair behind his ear. Ryan hadn't even felt the hairs, they were so small, but Troy had and wanted to touch Ryan, using those hairs as an excuse. Ryan grinned, huge.

" Let's go," Troy said, smiling back, and putting his arm around Ryan's waist. Ryan put his arm around Troy's shoulders, rubbing the shoulder his hand was on, as they began walking to the filthy BasketBall Court.

* * *

After walking through the woods, the two boys ended up close to the middle of the BasketBall Court. Ryan grinned. 

" Good job," he said, putting one of his hands in his pocket.

" Yeah, you know... I've got talent in the ' finding places in the dark' area," Troy said, teasingly. Ryan chuckled, then snorted, shaking his head. Troy laughed, as well, then nudged Ryan, playfully.

" I want to go over there," Ryan suddenly said, pointing ahead of himself to the rest of the field. They'd been there so many times and not once had they went to the other side of the field.

" Let's go, then... but uh..." Troy shook his head back and forth.

" What?" asked Ryan, curious.

" I think that you're going to smell bad by the time we get there," Troy said, trying to keep a straight face. Ryan's mouth opened, slightly, and his brows wrinkled, as if he were thinking ' what did he just say?!'.

" And... _why _do you think I'm going to smell bad?" Ryan asked, feeling quite insulted. Troy was trying so hard not to laugh as he saw the look on Ryan's face.

" Because... last one to get there is a rotten egg!" Troy cried, suddenly jolting in the opposite direction. Ryan was shocked, at first, but then a big smile spread on his face.

_So I don't stink after all... _he thought, happily, then he began running in the same direction as Troy.

" Hey! You cheated!" Ryan yelled as he tried catching up with the faster and more fit male. He tripped a few times and ended up getting his clothes all dirty, unlike Troy who was already at the other end of the field; clean as a whistle.

Once Ryan finally caught up with Troy, the other boy was smirking.

" See? You do smell bad... you rotten egg, you," Troy said, his hands on his hips as if he were claiming victory.

" I smell wonderful, Troy... and you cheated!" Ryan said, smiling as he pretended to be mad at Troy and poked him in the chest. Troy chuckled then poked Ryan in the stomach.

" Woah, don't do that!" Ryan yelped, grabbing onto his stomach and smiling.

" Why not?" asked Troy, asuming Ryan was ticklish. Ryan shrugged, then waved his hand at Troy.

" Oh... it's nothin'," Ryan said, shaking his head. Troy poked him in the stomach, earning another yelp and giggle.

" You sound like the dough-boy," Troy said, laughing. Ryan snorted and pushed Troy lightly by the shoulder. Their laughter died down and they looked ahead of themselves watching the trees sway slightly from the calm wind. Ryan took in a deep breath and exhaled, happily. He loved being alone with Troy.

_I wonder if I should tell Ryan about what happened with me and Gabriella... I think I should. He deserves to know... as of now, she and I are no longer dating... which means, I don't have to act anymore. It's not a good thing that I lost Gabriella... but it is good that I'm not cheating on anyone, anymore. I'm Ryan's and Ryan's mine... that's it. He should know that..._

" Gabriella came over my house, today," Troy suddenly said, referring to the night before. Ryan looked away from the night sky and instead into Troy's shining eyes.

" What happened?" Ryan asked, knowing Troy wanted to talk to him about the events. Troy looked down at his feet and kicked some blades of grass.

" Well... I told her... about us... and she left me crying," Troy blurted out, not willing to go into details and just trying to get the words right out there.

Ryan hadn't known what to say to that. He wondered if he should apologize, he wondered if he should hug him, he wondered if he should thank him for telling her about their dating... he kept looking for something to say, but found that he didn't have to think any longer as Troy spoke.

" So now it's just you and me... I won't have to kiss or touch Gabriella, anymore..." Troy said, crossing his arms over his chest as the wind hit his skin; giving him goosebumps.

" You'll just be touching me, then?" Ryan asked, just to get Troy to tell him all about it. Troy grinned, embarrassed, and smoothed his hair back with one hand.

" Yeah... " Troy said, his voice holding a bit of humour and embarrassment as he itched his nose. Ryan stepped in front of Troy, only a foot ahead of the other male.

" Like... are you going to be touching me like this?" Ryan asked, poking Troy on his forehead. Troy squinted as he felt Ryan's boney finger stab him in the head.

_Oh, I see what he's trying to do here... he wants me to start touching him first... _

" Nah... I was thinking that I'd probably be touching you like _this_," Troy said, stepping up to Ryan until their chests were touching. Troy put his hands on each side of Ryan's body, stroking slowly down his ribs and staying on his hips. They were both blushing but still enjoying the feeling of eachother.

" I like that kind of touching," Ryan said, truthfully but shyly. He then moved his own hands on each of Troy's hips, which he rubbed and stroked, slowly.

" Me too," Troy said; already completely aware of his member as Ryan put his thumbs in Troy's pants- his other four fingers in Troy's pockets.

Troy lowered his face until his lips were only three inches away from Ryan's. Ryan was slightly impatient- feeling as if they hadn't kissed in years- and he moved his face forward; their lips pressing together, softly. The shorter boy let out a moan when he felt Troy's tongue slide against his bottom lip and he opened his mouth; eager for the feeling of their tongues slipping against eachother.

Ryan felt Troy's tongue slide against his front teeth, his back teeth, the roof of his mouth, and his inner-cheeks before they pulled away for a breath of air.

As they were filling their lungs with oxygen, Troy leaned foward, about to suck on Ryan's ear. Much to his surprise, Ryan halted him by putting his hand in front of Troy's face. Troy looked rather confused, and he opened his mouth about to speak.

" Let me do you," Ryan said, meaning that he wanted to pleasure Troy with his tongue, first. Ryan hadn't been aware of his choice of words, but Troy was, and the images that the words sent into his mind caused him to moan. The feeling of the other boy's wet mouth sucking his ear had Troy letting out another moan, and he shivered. He moved his hands from Ryan's hips to his ass, and he pulled the blonde-haired boy's pelvis against his own. They each moaned; Troy into the cool air and Ryan into Troy's ear.

Ryan felt Troy's hardness against his own as he continued sucking on the darker-haired male's ear, traveling lower to his neck- like Troy had done to him. He licked the soft flesh, then nipped it softly, earning deep moans from Troy who suddenly removed his hand from Ryan's rear. He began lifting to his own shirt, trying to take it off.

" Ryan... can we take our shirts off?" Troy asked, wondering if Ryan would be too cold in the wind.

" Yes," Ryan replied, moving away from Troy to watch him remove the garment and throw it beside them, onto the dirty ground.

" They may get... a little dirty..." Troy stated, almost breathless as he watched Ryan remove his soft shirt. Of course, he had another shirt under that one, and was untucking it from his tan slacks after he threw his shirt ontop of Troy's t-shirt.

" That's alright," Ryan said, lifting his shirt over his head and adding it to the pile of clothes. He and Troy's bodies were touching the second after.

Ryan slowly stroked Troy's stomach, feeling the boy's incredible abdominal muscles, and Troy shook at the feeling. Ryan's fingers were tracing lines up to Troy's chest, and he softly pinched the taller boy's nipples. Troy moaned, and he bend over slighlty as pleasure overwhelmed him; making him whine and whimper, too loudly. He wished he could control what came out of his mouth, but he couldn't, so he settled for clenching his teeth together. Ryan lowered his head to Troy's chest, and sucked on his nipples. The feeling was so warm and wet and Troy was almost growling with desire before he grabbed Ryan by the arms and pulled him away from his chest.

" Ryan...? Would you touch me... down there?" Troy asked, lust making the question alot easier to ask. Ryan's lidded eyes opened, slightly wider, and he swallowed as he let his eyes travel downward and rest on the front of Troy's pants.

_Can I touch him down there...? I've only seen Troy's, uh... **thing**... once. What if I mess up? What if I don't please him?_

" I... have to warn you that I'm... not all that experienced with these kind of things," Ryan said, lifting his eyes to look into Troy's.

" Neither am I. I've never gone futher than kissing... even if you're not good, I won't notice. The only thing I can compare it with is my own hand... and yours will be so much better than my own," Troy said, making Ryan more comfortable. The pale boy shook his head up and down and quietly said 'okay' and then Troy unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. Ryan's hands stayed by his sides, his left one moving and then his right. Troy thought that if Ryan had been anywhere near as uncomfortable as he was, he'd never end up touching him.

" If it makes it any easier... you can... go behind me and do it that way... I think it'd be easier for both of us..." Troy offered. Ryan shook his head up and down, and began walking to the back of Troy.

" I think that would be easier," Ryan said as he stepped closer to Troy; his chest touching the male's back and his member pressing against Troy's ass. They both shivered.

Ryan put his hands around Troy's waist, and he pulled his pants down to the middle of his thighs, and then he paused.

_Should I take his boxers off, too? Would that freak him out? Should I just stick my hand down there and jerk him off, like I would myself? Uh... I'm going to ask him..._

" Do you... want to keep your boxers on or...?" Ryan asked, his hand hovering above Troy's member. Troy really wanted Ryan to touch him as he watched his pale hand hover above his member, and he knew how uncomfortable Ryan was, so he took Ryan's wrist in his hand; two fingers resting on top of his hand. He slipped both their hands under the elastic of his boxers, and then he lead Ryan's hand to himself.

_Oh, Gosh... this is weird... this is so weird... I hope I don't mess up_... Ryan thought as Troy closed Ryan's fist on his member. At that, they each moaned, and Troy slowly began stroking himself with Ryan's hand.

_It's so warm... this isn't actually that bad... it feels just like my own... Oh, God... _Ryan's own member was becoming harder.

They were stroking Troy faster and harder and then Troy was suddenly removing his hand from Ryan's, taking it out of his boxers. Ryan was nervous, but he hadn't wanted to start slowing down or stopping as Troy moaned in pleasure.

" Yeah... like that... don't stop..." Troy ordered; his voice low and his breathing hard. He put his left hand behind himself, so he could grip Ryan's thigh and prevent himself from falling. Ryan moaned and stroked the other boy faster, getting Troy to whimper and groan.

Ryan moved his head forward, nuzzling, licking, and biting Troy's neck and shoulders. Troy shivered and his hips jerked forward. Ryan moaned when Troy had done that, for his member rubbed against Troy's rear. He knew he'd be coming soon and wondered if Troy would let him grind against his ass.

" Oh, Troy... I... Can I... rub against you?" Ryan asked, holding Troy harder and moving his hand faster.

" ...Ye-yeah..." Troy said, the reply almost unheard.

Ryan continued jerking Troy as he grinded against the boy's ass, both of them moaning at the feeling. Troy's breath became even more shallow and he was was gripping Ryan's leg harder.

" God, I'm gon'na come soon... Oh, God..." Troy uttered. Ryan jerked Troy more forcefully and he pressed his member against his rear harder, and then Troy was shivering; emptying himself all over his boxers and Ryan's hand. Ryan came shortly after the taller boy- wetting his pants, once again, as he moaned Troy's name.

They stayed standing, Ryan's hand still on Troy's member and Troy's hand still gripping Ryan's leg as they caught their breath.

_That was so great, oh my God... I never felt like that when I jerked myself off... Ryan's the best... _Troy thought, letting go of Ryan's leg and letting his arm hang by his side. He swallowed, his throat feeling dry and then he wiped his forehead with his hand.

Ryan removed his hand from Troy's boxers, finding that his hand was covered with whiteness. He let his hand drop to his side, choosing to ignore it until Troy was ready to move.

" That was the greatest thing in the entire world," Ryan said, speaking truthfully. Troy chuckled, pulled up his pants, and then zipped and buttoned them.

" I have to agree with you on that one," Troy said, turning around to view the other male. Ryan looked just as sweaty as Troy had felt and asumed he looked. He found that Ryan's hair was stuck to his forehead, slightly, and then he noticed that Ryan was still wearing his black hat. Troy shook his head.

" What?" Ryan asked, hoping that Troy wasn't going to tell him how bad he was at pleasuring him.

" You kept your hat on that whole time?" Troy asked, a small smile on his face.

_How the heck did that stay on his head...? Why didn't I take it off in the first place? _Troy thought.

" Oh, this is just about my hat! I thought you were going to say I was bad or something!" Ryan exclaimed, laughing and smiling goofily and putting his left hand to his chest.

" Um... I don't know how it stayed on, actually," Ryan said, once he'd calmed down. Troy shook his head.

" You weren't bad at all! You were great, actually," Troy said, lowering his eyes and finding his cum on Ryan's hand.

" Oh... sorry, um... you can use my shirt to get that off," Troy bend down and picked up his shirt, handing it over to Ryan. Ryan shook his head.

" Oh, no... no, I can use my own shirt. It's white, anyways..." Ryan said. Troy shoved the shirt at Ryan.

" Use mine, I don't want you ruining your shirt," Troy said, holding his shirt out in front of him for Ryan to take.

" But, Troy... I've got two shirts. You've only got one. I'll just wipe it on the undershirt," Ryan said, about to bend down and grab his shirt.

Troy took Ryan's wrist in his hand and wiped it all over his own shirt.

" You're using my shirt. It's not your fault it got all over you, it's mine, more so," Troy said, wiping Ryan's hand with his shirt until it looked as clean as it had before. Ryan smiled.

" Now you're going to go home wearing a stained shirt," Ryan said, shaking his head, wishing Troy had let him wipe it on his own shirt. He could have put the shirt on under his button-up and got away with it but Troy was going to have to walk into his house either shirtless or stained.

Troy grimaced, not liking the idea of going home.

" I don't want to go home... my dad's going to ask me about the rumours..." Troy said, quietly and sadly. He didn't want his dad to hate him but he knew his father wouldn't accept a gay son.

Ryan frowned.

" Troy, I just want you to know that no matter what happens, I'll always be there for you," he said, putting his hand on Troy's shoulder. Troy smiled, glad that he had someone as great as Ryan to help him through everything. Ryan was the only person who could make Troy the happiest he'd ever been, even after the worst day of his life.

" I'll be there for you, too," Troy said.

" We can stay here the rest of the morning if you want," Ryan offered, bending down to put on his shirt, suddenly feeling alot cooler.

" That's not fair to you, Ry, I don't want you getting in trouble just because I'm having a rough time. You're helping so much, already," Troy said. Ryan buttoned his shirt.

" I won't get in trouble... my parents leave early in the morning and are gone pretty much the rest of the day," Ryan said as he buttoned the last button. He left his shirt untucked.

" What if they check on you before they leave and find you're not there?" asked Troy. Ryan put his hand to his chin, not at all disgusted that he had been using that very hand to jerk Troy.

" Well, they've never check on me before..." Ryan said.

" How do you know? Wouldn't you be asleep?" Troy asked as he put his stained shirt back on.

" Oh, yeah... well... I don't think they check on me, at least. Besides, my room is dark," Ryan said, almost certain that his parents wouldn't end up checking on him. He just had a feeling.

" Okay... but that still leaves Sharpay. You sure she won't lose it?" Troy asked, his hands on his hips. Ryan shrugged.

" She might... but I'm used to it. The worst she's ever done is scream in my ear and smack my arm... I can deal with that. I want to spend time with you," Ryan said, stepping closer to Troy; already missing the boy's touch.

" I want to spend time with you, too... but if you change you're mind, don't be afraid to tell me," Troy said, stepping closer to Ryan and hugging him. Ryan hugged him back.

" Okay," Ryan said, knowing that he'd never change his mind about such a thing.

* * *

_So there you go... it's melodramatic, humorous, and sensual... what more could you ask for?_

_No... but do tell me what you think. This chapter took a while, but I'd like to know the faults. Tell me the good stuff about it, too, though._

_Thanks for reading!_

_Review, if you can!_


	16. Remedy

* * *

_Here's Chapter 16! This chapter is really really long, sorry about that. It's the longest chapter I've ever made. Alot of things go on, that's why... anyway, enjoy!_

* * *

Troy figured he would get home once it was 8:15 in the morning. He knew his father would be absolutely wrathful once he found that Troy was coming home late in the morning. Troy didn't care, though. He felt as if he didn't have to care; he lost Gabriella, his team, most of his friends... by that point, he was already telling himself that Ryan was all he needed and that Ryan was all that made him happy. Two more disgusted people wouldn't make that much of a difference, now. 

He found that the door was unlocked, and went in, knowing his mother and father would be set up either at the table or the couch; waiting to lecture him. He shut the door behind himself, and like he guessed, his father was suddenly standing right in front of him- he did not look happy at all.

" It's nice to know that you're alive, Troy," Jack began, sarcastically. Troy swallowed, and played with the end of his cum-stained shirt. He hoped his father wouldn't notice.

Jack stepped closer, until he was only one foot ahead of Troy.

" Where were you all morning?!" he exclaimed, pointing at Troy his a strong finger. Troy flinched at the sound of his father's loud voice.

" I was out," Troy said, slowly walking towards the staircase. He hoped his father would leave him alone, he wished he'd let him go into his room. Of course, Jack wasn't finished, yet.

" Want to tell me where 'out' is?" Jack asked, crossing his arms over his chest and following Troy as he slowly walked. Troy reached the first step when he spoke, softly.

" I went to the BasketBall Court..." Troy said, stepping onto the second stair.

" Don't you take another step!" Jack yelled. Troy froze; his back facing his father.

" So, you were at the BasketBall Court from two to eight in the morning?!" Jack asked, informing Troy that he had obviously been up earlier than usual; most likely using the bathroom. Troy sighed and held his head with his hand.

" I was with my friend... nothing bad happened," Troy muttered, toeing the rug with the tip of his shoe.

" What was that?" asked his father, not understanding Troy's quiet words.

" I was with Ryan," Troy began, louder, his back still facing his father. His father laughed, shaking his head. Troy knew he wasn't laughing with happiness, though.

" The circus kid...? He's teaching you to leave the house without permission, now?" the older man asked, smoothing his hair back with his hand. Troy groaned and sighed, his body sagging.

" I'm more of a bad inspiration to Ryan than he is to me," Troy said, regretting what he had said the second the sentence left his mouth. Troy knew what his dad was going to ask him before he even said anything.

" Why are you sticking up for him like he's a good guy? If he's making you disobey me, then he's not a good kid!... And what's with the rumours at school? Everywhere I turned I heard your little buddies chatting away about how you're _dating a guy._ Want to explain that to me?" the dark-haired man asked, his voice calming on the different subject.

Troy turned his head to the left, slightly, when he heard his father say those words. He knew he'd eventually ask him about the rumours, but he didn't think he would feel so vulnerable. Breathing became harder and he was really wishing that he could get away with running up the stairs and into his room. The only reason he didn't do that is because he thought his father would end up breaking the door down.

Of course, Troy over-exaggerated, and his father couldn't and wouldn't do such a thing.

" Well?" Jack asked, crossing his arms over his chest, again, standing stiff and waiting for his son's answer. Troy turned around, meeting his father's unhappy face.

" Just forget about it," Troy said, his voice low. He shook his head and then stepped onto the third step, his eyes never leaving his father. Jack said nothing; he sighed, looked down and shook his head, then walked into the living room. Troy ran up the stairs the second his father was out of view.

Once he was behind the closed door of his room, Troy changed his shirt and pants, then sat on his bed and watched the television.

* * *

Troy spent most of the day in his room. He only left to use the bathroom and get something to eat; he felt very strange when he went into the fridge and his father was looking at him, awkwardly. 

He was in his room, now, sitting on his bed. He tried calling Gabriella a few times, but she wouldn't answer. He wouldn't have answered himself if he were her, so he wasn't upset. He just felt bad for hurting her feelings.

Troy had been thinking about calling Ryan, but decided he wouldn't. He didn't know if the other boy would be asleep that day, since they spent the whole morning at the BasketBall Court. Troy was feeling quite unhappy, and he wanted Ryan to cheer him up. The boy seemed to be the only thing that actually pleased him, along with Chad. At the thought of Chad, Troy decided he would call him, instead.

_I told Chad we could spend more time together... we didn't get to do that yesterday 'cause of everything at school... I should call him. He's my BEST FRIEND, he deserves some attention... _Troy thought, dialing in Chad's cell-phone number. Troy heard Chad's uneasy voice over the phone.

" Hello?" Chad asked, already aware of the fact that it had been Troy calling.

" Hey, man... how are you?" Troy asked, playing with a string that came from his pants.

" I'm alright, I guess... what about you...?" Chad asked, knowing Troy probably wasn't feeling all that well after the day he had.

" I'm fine," Troy lied, not at all eager for attention or pity. Troy sighed, rested his arm behind his head, and listened to Chad's next words.

" Man... don't worry about everything at school... they'll forget about it in time," Chad said, obviously knowing that Troy was not fine.

" Yeah, maybe," Troy said, shutting his eyes.

" Sorry that we didn't get to spend time together... maybe we can hang out later, if you want," Troy said into his cell-phone.

" Of course I want to... **duh**. I'm ready whenever you are, man," Chad said, his smile easily heard over the device. Troy grew a smile when he heard Chad's.

" Awesome! You can come over my house, later... if my dad hasn't already grounded me, that is..." Troy said, his voice lowering sadly as the sentence was ending.

" Why would he be grounding you?" asked Chad, glad that he and Troy were actually having a conversation. He felt as if they hadn't been together in months.

Troy took a while to answer.

" I... was out all night. Came home late in the morning..." Troy said, hoping Chad wouldn't ask him what he was doing.

" What were you gone all night for?" Chad asked, confused at first. When he thought more on it, though, he figured that Troy was probably out with Ryan.

" Uh... Umm..." Troy stuttered, wondering if he should tell his best friend the truth or not. Gladly, Chad spoke up before he had to lie.

" Uh... nevermind, I don't care," Chad said, quickly and uncomfortable. Troy sighed, half upset and half relieved. It was quite quiet, and they were each feeling highly uneasy.

Chad was on the other end of the phone, wondering if he should tell Troy why he had asked him to punch Ryan or not. The only reason he gave him was ' that he wanted to spend time with him and was irritated'. Chad wondered if Troy would understand that he had feelings for him- since Troy was dating Ryan.

_Tell him, you can do it. Come on... he's gay, too, he'll understand... he may not love you back but at least you can get it off your chest... and if he ends up dumping Ryan... he'll know that I'm here... and maybe we could be together... I should tell him. Even if it's only for that simple reason... _Chad cleared his throat, preparing himself to tell Troy the biggest secret of his life.

" T-Troy...? I... I got'ta tell you somethin', man..." Chad began, stuttering and obviously completely shooken up.

" Go for it," Troy said. Chad sighed, worried.

_But what if he doesn't accept it? What if it ruins our friendship? What if he never spends time with me, again? We've been best friends for so long... he's never thought about me like that... he's too much... I can't risk losing him, it'd be too much of a loss..._

" Nevermind..." Chad uttered, sounding depressed. Troy's brows creased in confusion and a bit of sadness.

" You can tell me, Chad... we're best friends, I'm not gon'na tell anybody," Troy said, trying to convince Chad into telling him.

" I was just going to tell you that... you're a great friend and I never want to lose you," Chad said, scolding himself after saying the words. He felt cheesy and melodramatic.

" I never want to lose you, either... I... I'm really glad that you're still my friend even after finding out that me and Ryan... a-are... _together_. I know you don't want to hear about it... but I just... want you to know that I'm glad that we're still pals," Troy said. Chad sighed.

" I could never not be your friend... we're going to be best buds for life, no matter what happens," Chad said, truthfully. Troy shook his head up and down.

" I love you, man," Troy said, glad that he and Chad would be best friends for the rest of their lives.

At those words, Chad flinched. It was like Troy was trying to tease him, trying to depress him. He knew that Troy had meant it in a best friend sort of way and that's why it had felt like torture... Troy would never be saying those very words in any way other than a best friend sort of way and that caused Chad to sigh, again.

" I love you, too," Chad said, pronouncing the words in a way that had Troy feeling as if they had a deeper meaning. Troy shook it off, figuring lack of sleep was getting to him.

" See you later," Troy said into his cell-phone.

" See ya..." Chad said, quietly and seemingly unhappy, before he hung up. Troy shook his head back and forth once he hit the 'end' button, and then laid down to relax and watch some television.

* * *

It was 6:18 at night when Troy heard a knock on his door. 

_I don't want to talk to anyone... please don't be dad... _Troy thought, looking at the door and wondering if he should pretend to be asleep. Another knock on the door and then he heard his mother's voice.

" Hunny...? Your dad and I are going out... we'll be back in a couple of hours, okay?" his mother told him through the door. He was relieved to find out that they were going to be gone- he wanted to get out of his room.

" Alright, mom..." Troy replied, not wanting to ignore her; especially after she was being so nice to him. His mother was always so forgiving.

" There's some pasta downstairs in the fridge, if you want any," he heard, which made his stomach growl. He hadn't had a decent meal that day- only small and healthy snacks.

" Okay, mom," Troy said, waiting for the woman to leave the house with his father. He heard her footsteps leading away from the door and down the stairs. He then heard both his parent's voices, and then the close of the front door.

Troy got off the bed and walked over to his window to peek through the shade and watch his parents drive away. He watched the car; it getting smaller and smaller, and once he figured they were truely gone and hadn't forgotten anything, he walked over to the other side of his room and opened the door. He stepped out into the hallway, stretching and cracking his back.

_Pasta sounds so good right now... _Troy thought, running down the stairs. He opened the fridge and found a plate of that night's supper. He took it out, ripped the wrapper off the plate, and then placed the plate into the microwave. He crossed his arms over his chest and crossed his left foot over the right, waiting. Once the microwave beeped, Troy took the plate out and placed it onto the table. He then grabbed a fork and then took his food upstairs, going back into his room.

Troy sat on his bed, the hot plate burning his thighs as he watched the television. He stuck his fork into the pasta and then twisted the fork until he was sure the food wasn't going to end up falling on his lap. He raised the fork into his mouth, taking a bite.

_Mmm... this is good... shoot! I forgot to get a drink! This freakin' sucks, now I have to go all the way back downstairs! _Troy thought, sighing as he was chewing and then placing the plate beside him on the bed. He stepped out of his room, ran downstairs and got a cup filled with Coke. He walked slowly up the stairs, carrying his cup full of soda, and then stepped into his room; setting the cup on the drawer beside him.

Once the boy was finished with his meal, he set the plate down onto the floor beside him. He sighed, becoming bored after ten minutes of watching a boring re-run of some show he hated.

_Maybe I could call Chad, again... no, I don't want to annoy him... I want to call Ryan. We could talk about anything... mom and dad aren't here... they won't be home until around eight. Maybe I could ask Ryan to come over...! I really do want to see him so bad... and I don't think he'd still be asleep, if he even went to sleep at all. He could come over and leave around seven thirty... even if mom and dad did come home, I'd still be locked in my room. They wouldn't even know Ryan was here... I** can** call Ryan and I **will**... I'll ask him to come over..._

Troy grabbed his cell-phone off the small drawer that was next to him , found Ryan's name, and then texted.

' parents r out. wanna come over?' Troy typed in, wondering if the other boy was sitting beside Sharpay. He wondered if Ryan even had his cell-phone on him and was starting to doubt that Ryan knew he was texting him. Troy sighed, took a sip of his drink and almost spit it out when he felt his phone vibrate against his hand. He quickly put the cup back down on the drawer and read the text sent from Ryan.

' im glad your parents are out. itll be easy for me to come over shars busy in her room with zeke. be there in a few.' Troy read, a smile growing on his face.

_I wonder what Ryan will be wearing... he's probably changed his clothes... I wonder if he's wearing tight pants... by the time he gets here, I don't think he'll be wearing **any **pants. Ha! Ha! Oh, yeah... ri-ight..._

_I can't believe he jerked me off... that was so freakin' great... I didn't even get to do it back. He came when he was grinding against me... _Troy shivered, remembering how that had felt.

_I have to pay him back... maybe I should jerk him off when he gets here. I mean... come on! It's so perfect! Mom and dad are gone and won't be coming home in two hours! They don't go out alot... once a week or something like that. This is the greatest opportunity! I'm probably going to get grounded... I haven't been grounded yet but that's just because I've been in my room this whole time. Dad's probably looking for the right moment..._

_I wonder if Ryan would even let me jerk him off... if I get him crazy enough, he probably would. He'd probably beg me... Oh, yeah... we could be as loud as we wanted. I would get to hear Ryan moaning my name, again... man, every time he does that, I go insane. He sounds so desperate, even when he's only touching himself. I wonder what he'd sound like if **I **was touching him... I wonder what'd he'd sound like if I were sucking him... If he was sucking me, people of China would be able to hear me. I wonder if it would be the same with him..._

_I wonder what it's like to have a dick in your mouth... it seems kind of weird. Some people choke, don't they? I don't think it would be all that pleasant for the sucker, but it must feel sooo good being sucked. Would Ryan let me suck him? Would Ryan suck me? I'm not sure what he'd think of it... he usually really likes the stuff we do. He's shy, sure, but so am I... he totally loves it. Right?_

_Shoot, I'm getting hard... why do I do this to myself? Ryan's going to be here any minute now... I'm going to have to greet him with an erection... talk about fun. Sigh... maybe he won't mind... I've had an erection in front of him alot of times, already. He even got rid of one for me! I wish that I could greet him with a clean mind, though, instead of wanting to fuck him the second I see him... Wow... I wonder if we'll ever end up fucking eachother... I wonder what that feels like... _

_I don't think it will be happening any time soon, though. For now, we'll be doing hand and blow jobs. We can do the bigger stuff later on... _

Just as Troy was thinking about all that would happen 'later on', he heard a knock on his front door. He came out of his thoughts, his pants feeling tight, and he went downstairs. He swallowed, opened the door, and there was Ryan Evans. He was wearing a light-green hat with darker green stripes and sparkles all over it, a darker green short-jacket; underneath a light-green button-up and under _that _was a plain white shirt.

_He wears too many shirts! It's going to take forever getting all those off... oh, well. He looks really nice, so I guess it's not so bad... _Troy thought, lowering his eyes to Ryan's pants; tan slacks. Lastly, there was Ryan's shoes... they were the darkest green on his body. Troy moved his eyes upward, letting them stay on Ryan's face. He was smiling a big smile, his fine teeth showing.

" Are you going to invite me in or are you going to stare at me forever?" asked Ryan, teasing Troy, and his smile growing bigger. Troy grinned, opened the door wider and let Ryan into his house.

" Sorry... you look really nice, I couldn't help but stare," Troy said, holding his hands in the front of his pants; trying to hide the arousal.

" Aw... thanks Troy," Ryan thanked, embarrassed and secretly agreeing with the other about how he looked nice. Of course, he wasn't going to tell Troy that information. Ryan turned around, looking Troy up and down.

" You look good yourself!" Ryan complimented.

" Ha... thanks," Troy stated, shyly. He was wearing dark jeans and a plain red shirt, that made him look pale and made his eyes brighter.

" You wan'na go upstairs?" asked Troy, still covering the front of his pants. Ryan shook his head up and down.

" Sure!" he exclaimed, following the other up the stairs. He wanted to grab Troy's rear as they were reaching the top, but decided not to.

Once they were both in the room, Troy closed and locked his door. He sat on his own bed, motioning for Ryan to sit beside him. He did so.

" So... how was your day?" Ryan asked, starting conversation.

" Oh... my day? Umm... well, truthfully... not that great. My father asked me about the rumors but I ignored him... we're not really talking..." Troy said. He was glad he didn't feel like he had to hide his feelings from Ryan.

" Oh..." the blonde-haired boy stated, sadly. He really wished Troy didn't have to deal with everything.

" It's okay... as long as we're still together, I'll be fine. I'm really glad you could come over, by the way," Troy said, trying to cheer Ryan up. He didn't want the boy's visit to be unpleasant.

" Oh, me too! I know we haven't really been away from eachother for that long... but... I really missed you," Ryan said, looking downward. Troy grinned.

" I feel the same exact way," Troy said, putting his hand on Ryan's back and rubbing it. Ryan sighed, happily, then looked at Troy.

_He's so beautiful... _Ryan thought, as he looked into Troy's bright blue eyes. Troy grinned.

_I love him so much... I don't think I've ever even told him that. Have I? I know I've said that I'm in love with him, but I haven't actually really... randomly said it. The only time I actually told him that was when he was apologizing for us being together and when I was really stressed out. Maybe I should tell him, now... when it's all peaceful and quiet. It holds alot more meaning if you say it purposely... _Troy thought, stopping his hand from stroking the other boy's back to rest it on his shoulder. He squeezed it.

" I love you, you know," Troy blurted out, slightly uncomfortable, but willing to tell Ryan his feelings. Ryan froze, and his mouth parted slightly.

_Woah! It's weird to hear that... coming from Troy. I know he loves me, it's kind of obvious and he has said it a few times... but not like **this... **_

" I love you, too, Troy," Ryan said, smiling as his heart raced. He really liked knowing that someone other than his family members loved him. Troy blushed, smiling from ear to ear.

" I hope we stay together forever..." Troy randomly said, falling backwards to lay on his bed. Ryan did the same thing, and put his arms under his head.

" I hope so, too," Ryan said, looking up at the ceiling; his smile just as big as Troy's. Ryan turned his head to the right, finding that the ceiling was very boring compared to what he could be looking at... which was Troy. He pleasured his eyes with the sight of Troy's smooth lips, bright eyes, and dark hair. He wanted to look at the other male forever... he was so beautiful.

Ryan wondered why he of all people had Troy. He didn't deserve him; he wasn't nice looking, he wasn't clever, he could be greedy and selfish... he thought their relationship was too good to be true.

" I still can't believe that we're dating..." Ryan began, moving his eyes back to the ceiling as he spoke.

" It's so weird that someone like you actually likes me. I mean... I've got a few fans, but they just like how I sing and dance. They don't really know who I am, personally... but you do, and I think it's so weird that you like my personality. I used to think you felt the same way about me as Chad does; that I'm a big joke.

" I don't feel like I even deserve such a great person like you... you're the definition of perfect!" Ryan turned his head to the side, to view Troy's blushing face.

" I'm trying to say that I'm really glad that we're together and I thank you for choosing me over everyone else," Ryan finished, ridding Troy of any confusion he might have had, and ending his grand speech of Troy's greatness and his own inferiority.

" I'm glad we're together, too... and the people who don't like your personality are idiots. You're not arrogant, you're smart, you're funny... and that's just your personality. You're also really good looking, if you don't mind me saying..." Troy said, now the one who was looking to the side and viewing a blushing male.

" Oh... I'm not all that great," Ryan said, playing with the buttons on his short jacket. He had a smile on his face, so Troy knew he was still enjoying the compliments.

" Yeah you are... you're the greatest in the world!" Troy said, happily, moving until he was laying on his side. He was looking over the other slightly. Ryan grinned, finally letting his eyes meet Troy's.

" Thanks..." he said, quietly and shyly.

" I think you're the greatest, too," he added, laying on his side, as well. They just looked at eachother, both smiling. At one point, Ryan was trying really hard not to laugh. Troy must have noticed, for his smile was growing and Ryan knew he was trying to hold in his laughter, as well.

_I'm gon'na get him to laugh first... _thought Troy, thinking of anything that could make Ryan laugh. If Ryan knew what game Troy was playing, Troy knew that he'd end up laughing the second Ryan did anything humorous. He had to act, quickly! Troy moved his right hand from his side and poked Ryan in his stomach.

At that single touch, laughter blurted out of Ryan's mouth.

" Yes! I won!" Troy yelled out, continuing to poke Ryan's stomach. Ryan pushed his hand away.

" That's not fair, you cheated!" Ryan exclaimed, as Troy kept poking him. He tried pushing his hand away, again. Troy was laughing at Ryan, finding it very funny that the other male couldn't get his hand away.

" Cut that out! It tickles!" Ryan yelped, grabbing onto the hand that Troy was poking him with. Troy moved his other hand from his face to Ryan's ribs, which he tickled.

" Aw, no! Come... come on! Quit it!" Ryan said, trying his hardest not to laugh as he ordered Troy to discontinue. Of course, Troy thought it was too fun watching Ryan squirm, helplessly, as he begged for Troy to stop tickling him.

" What do you say?" Troy asked, a huge smile on his face as he continued tickling the other boy.

" Please?!" Ryan begged, taking both of Troy's hands and pushing them away. Troy kept them away that time, allowing the other to breathe. Ryan scooted away from Troy, fearing the other would start tickling him, again. Troy laughed.

" I won't tickle you, again, I promise," Troy said, laughing and following Ryan.

" I'm going to have to get back at you, one of these days," Ryan said, smiling, and pointing at Troy.

" Oh, no... what ever shall I do?" asked Troy, pretending to be afraid. Ryan snorted, pretending to be completely unhappy.

" That's it, Troy... expect to have two kiss-less days," Ryan said, shaking his head back and forth. Troy chuckled, rolled over onto his back and held his stomach; pretending to be completely struck with laughter.

" You can't go a few hours without kissing me!" Troy cried, once he laid back on his side and faced Ryan. Ryan's own smile came back.

" You're right about that... and it's been alot longer than a few hours since we last kissed," Ryan stated, his hand on his chin and one brow raised higher than the other.

" If you wanted a kiss all you had to do was ask," Troy said, catching Ryan's hint. They both chuckled and then Troy scooted closer to the other boy; one hand beside Ryan's face to keep him from falling ontop of the other.

_Should I ask Ryan if I can suck him off, tonight? Would he let me? Maybe I should wait... he's not aroused right now... he'd probably say 'no'. I'll ask him when he's really crazy..._

Troy lowered his face, his eyes looking into Ryan's until their lips touched. They both shut their eyes, enjoying the feel of the other's lips against their own until Ryan penetrated Troy's mouth with his tongue. Troy moaned as their tongues slid against eachother; both feeling the warm wetness of eachother's mouths.

Troy left the inside of Ryan's mouth only so he could nip and suck the other's top and bottom lip- making Ryan moan in pleasure. It was an incredible feeling.

Troy entered Ryan's mouth, again, as Ryan let his hand travel up Troy's shirt to massage the boy's nipples. Troy loved when Ryan touched him, there; it made him quite bold. He sucked on Ryan's tongue, moaning sounds coming deep from inside his throat as the other's slender fingers rubbed, pinched, and twisted the darkened areas on his chest.

They parted and Troy immediately headed for Ryan's neck; kissing the sensitive flesh that belonged to the moaning boy. Ryan stroked from Troy's nipples to his ribs, his stomach, and his hips; going back to the nipples once he'd touched every area of the front of the boy's upper body. Troy groaned and let his face rest against Ryan's neck as the other pleasured his chest, once more.

Troy lifted his face up, finding that he wasn't getting much air- being trapped between Ryan's neck and the bed below them. He took in some shallow breaths and then lowered his face back down, to flick his tongue against Ryan's ear. Ryan shivered and moaned, softly, as he moved his hands from Troy's chest to his back. He pressed his hands flat against Troy's back, feeling the tan boy's muscles as he felt Troy take his ear into his mouth and suck.

" That... that feels... really good..." Ryan uttered, quietly and breathlessly; pushing his four fingers into the back of Troy's jeans, touching his rear like he had wanted to, before.

Troy shivered once he'd heard Ryan say those words. He really liked the fact that he was arousing Ryan and making him lose his breath. The darker-haired boy moaned when he felt Ryan's hands on his back-side, and he ground against Ryan, finding they were both already becoming visibly aroused.

Troy left Ryan's ear and went back to the boy's mouth as he began ridding Ryan of his short jacket. He undid the two buttons, then sat on Ryan's lap, straddling his hips, waiting for the other to take the green jacket off his shoulders.

Ryan sat and did so, throwing the jacket away from them, then he began unbuttoning his next shirt. Troy watched Ryan's pale fingers unbutton each button, gracefully and patient; his eyes never leaving the other's. Troy lifted his eyes so he could greet Ryan's, and then he found the boy was still wearing his hat. Troy moved his hand forward and took the hat off, revealing Ryan's soft and blonde hair, which he put his hands into.

" Your hair is so soft," Troy said, messing it, then stroking it back. Ryan snorted.

" You hair is soft, too," Ryan said, remembering how soft Troy's hair had been.

Ryan took the button-up off his shoulders as Troy stroked his hair back, and then he went to lift the last shirt off his body. Troy stopped touching Ryan's hair only so the other could rid himself of the white garment. Once it was off, they both laid back down.

" Don't you... want to take your shirt off?" Ryan asked, curious and hopeful. Troy lowered his head, placing kisses on Ryan's collar-bone.

" I'll... take it off later," Troy said, kissing just above Ryan's right nipple. Ryan shook his head up and down before moaning from the feeling of Troy's hot tongue playing with the darkened bump on his chest. He bit and sucked on the other's nipple, earning a growl from Ryan.

_He's getting needy... just a little longer... and then I can ask him..._ Troy thought, licking across Ryan's chest so he could pleasure the boy's other nub.

Ryan put his hands in Troy's hair, his body bending slighlty as Troy continued sucking and biting his chest, and he moaned Troy's name, desperately. Troy moaned and licked from Ryan's nipples down to his stomach. He pushed his tongue into Ryan's belly-button, enjoying the taste of the other's flesh.

Ryan shivered and whimpered, becoming harder as Troy kissed and licked under his belly-button, finally reaching the top of his pants. He pushed his hips upward, his member begging for attention. Troy held his hips down as he began to speak.

" Can I suck you?" Troy asked, lowering his lips so he could bite at Ryan's belt.

" S-suck me...?" Ryan asked, unsure if he would be comfortable with Troy seeing and touching his member- especially if he'd be touching it with his mouth.

" Yeah... Can I?" asked Troy, climbing back onto Ryan's body. He rubbed the front of Ryan's pants and Ryan jerked upward with a moan. Troy loved the look on Ryan's face as he was stroking the boy's member; he looked as if he were being tortured. Troy moved his head downward and lightly bit the top of Ryan's ear.

" I'm... I'm too... embarrassed..." Ryan said, moaning as Troy's bites became harder. Troy took his hand off Ryan's member and moved it to Ryan's belt, trying to take it off so he could get to the boy's button and zipper.

" I'm embarrassed, too... but I still want to do it... don't you want me to?" asked Troy, stopping the movement of his hand.

" I... I do want you to... but... I'm embarrassed to show you my... self," Ryan said, swallowing. Troy stopped sucking Ryan's neck once he stopped speaking and raised his head to look into Ryan's blue eyes. The boy looked so incredibly lustful.

" I felt that way last night... when you jerked me off... but in the end, I'm really happy we did it..." Troy said, looking down on Ryan's face. Ryan bit his lip.

" I... I don't want you to- Are you sure you want to do it?" Ryan asked.

_The only time he saw me was when we first masturbated together... and it was dark, then! Now... the light's on and everything! Maybe I can ask him to shut the light off... he would still be able to find where my, uh... self is. _

" Yeah, I'm sure. It will be weird, but everything new that we do is going to seem weird... it's normal," Troy said.

" I'll only let you do it if we can shut the light off..." Ryan said, quietly. Troy shook his head up and down and got off the bed, and then Ryan heard a 'click' and the lights went off.

" I hope I can find you," Troy said, feeling around for his bed and Ryan's body. Ryan sat up and put his hand out into the space in front of him. Troy walked into his arm.

" There you are," Troy said, smiling, and laying ontop of Ryan, just so he knew exactly where the boy was. Troy lowered his hand, holding onto Ryan's belt, and then he lowered himself until his face was just in front of Ryan's pants. He undid the belt, without much trouble since his eyes were adjusting. He couldn't see much- mostly just Ryan's pale skin glowing in the darkness.

Troy then unbuttoned and unzipped the boy's tan slacks, bringing them down until they were around Ryan's ankles. Troy could hear the pale boy's breath becoming louder.

" Okay... so..." Troy began, his voice quivering slightly. He mentally scolded himself for sounding so worried. Troy cleared his throat and continued.

" I've ( obviously ) never done this before... so, I might seem a little hesitant... " Troy said, resting his hands on each of Ryan's thighs.

" Maybe I should... kind of touch you, first, so we can get used to it..." Troy found the top of Ryan's boxers, wondering what color they were, and then he pulled them down, trying not to ' get in the way of anything'. Once the boy's boxers met his pants, Troy rested his hands on top of Ryan's thighs; stroking and rubbing them. He could only slightly see the other male's part as he raised his hands, finally feeling the very part he was soon going to be sucking.

" Holy Mackerel!" Ryan blurted out the second Troy's fingers pressed against his member.

_Oh, God, that feels good!... _Ryan thought, as Troy continued fondling his balls. Troy moved his hands until he was gripping the boy's member; moans coming from Ryan, unceasingly. Troy was moaning, himself, his own member getting harder as Ryan moaned his name and he rubbed the boy's genitalia.

Ryan was clenching the sheets under him with his fingers, trying to quiet the moans that were shooting from his mouth. He couldn't help it- Troy's hands were so warm and strong, and he'd never been touched by another person before. He put his hand over his mouth, trying to keep quiet as he felt Troy's fingers stroke upwards and then back down, slowly.

There was not enough oxygen being sent into Ryan's lungs with his hand over his mouth, so he took it off, taking in deep breaths as he did so. Indeed, he was moaning and Troy could tell he was trying to quiet himself.

" Ryan... you don't have to be quiet... my parents aren't home..." Troy said, eager to hear Ryan moaning as he was being sucked off.

" I... want to..." Ryan moaned softly, then continued.

"... have control over what comes out of my mouth..." Ryan uttered, his mind not working clearly due to the pleasure Troy was giving him. His hips jerked forward, and he mentally cursed himself. He had no control over his mind or body, at that moment, and that didn't make him very happy.

_It's Troy, though... I don't care if he sees me at my weakest point... when two people are in love, they don't care about that sort of thing... _Ryan thought.

" I understand how you feel..." Troy said, his eyes on the fingers that were stroking Ryan's member. He could see alot better than he could, before; his eyes were fully adjusted. Troy knew he was going to have to suck Ryan soon... the other boy was moaning and his hips jerked every other thrust of his hand.

" Ryan... are you ready?... " Troy asked, planning on stroking Ryan as he sucked him- he didn't think he could fit all of Ryan's penis into his mouth, and decided he'd at least pleasure the area that wasn't surrounded by his warm and wet opening with his fingers.

" I'm ready... whenever you are..." Ryan said, his body writhing because of Troy's hands. He sure did think that Troy's mouth would feel incredibly wonderful surrounding his member. If he loved the boy's mouth surrounding his thumb, then he'd end up really, really loving the boy's mouth surrounding his other body part.

" Okay..." Troy said, softly. He stopped touching Ryan so he wouldn't end up coming before he even had him in his mouth.

" I don't think I can fit the whole thing in my mouth... but, uh... I'll do as much as I can..." Troy said, really thinking he was having quite a weird conversation with the person he loved.

_I can't believe I'm actually going to do this... I'm going to have Ryan's cock in my mouth. I didn't think I was gon'na be so nervous... but I'm not going to chicken out. I'm not a baby. Besides, Ryan will love it... isn't Ryan's happiness the thing I want most? Yes! It's not like Ryan's some dirty man whore... he's a teen, just like me. We're both experiencing a different thing, at the same time... it'll be fine... it's not like Ryan's going to go around town and tell everyone I sucked him off. It'll be our secret, and our secret only... _

" I don't want you... to choke... I'd feel satisfied even if... only a centimeter of your mouth was on me..." Ryan said, looking ahead of himself and at Troy. The boy was kneeling on the ground, his face only a foot away from Ryan's member. Troy let a small breath of air out of his lungs and then he moved his face forward. Ryan shut his eyes- afraid to watch Troy suck him off. He could relate what he felt to going to the hospital and not feeling brave enough to watch as the doctor gave you the shot.

Ryan could feel Troy's warm breath hitting the tip of his sex and he shivered.

_Oh, God... come on. Come on! Do it, already! No, no... it's not Troy's fault that he's taking a while. He's nervous... how could you be so mean? Here he is, trying to pleasure you, and you're being all greedy and selfish. He can take five years, if he has to. I don't care how long it takes for his mouth to finally-- _Ryan's thoughts were instantly discontinued as he felt Troy's warm and slippery tongue slide against the tip of his penis. He moaned and a shiver went up his spine.

_Holy freakin' moly, that feels so good! _Ryan thought, trying to keep his hips down. He groaned, aggravated, desperate for a release.

Troy slid his tongue against the tip of his member, once again, then he took it into his mouth. He gently sucked the tip, twirling his tongue against it, hearing Ryan moaning as if he were being stabbed repeatedly and was nearing death.

Troy then slid his mouth down until he could feel Ryan's member hit the back of his throat. Ryan was moaning his name, whimpering and clenching then unclenching his fists; his eyes shut tight. Troy was nearly gagging, so he lifted his head only slightly, so he could breathe. His eyes were watering, but no tears fell from his eyes.

Ryan moaned, again, then opened his eyes to find Troy.

" You... you don't have to do... this if you don't want to..." Ryan said, his chest rising and falling, briskly. Troy met Ryan's eyes, finding that the other was looking directly into his own. Instead of removing his mouth from the boy's self, he instead lowered his head, once again almost gagging as the tip of Ryan's sex hit the back of his throat. He didn't pull away, that time, and even though Ryan was really enjoying the feeling of Troy's mouth on his penis, he couldn't help but worry about the other. He knew gagging couldn't do too much harm, but he didn't want Troy to suffer because the boy thought that he _needed _to pleasure him. Ryan figured Troy could pleasure him with his hand- he didn't have to pleasure him with his mouth.

Troy's mind was set, though; he was going to suck Ryan off. He wanted to please the other male, he wanted to prepare them for what they were going to do in the future. He raised his head- his smooth lips and warm mouth surrounding Ryan's member- then he lowered it, again, almost gagging.

Ryan was trying his hardest not to thrust upwards; he didn't want to hurt or choke Troy. He put all his power into keeping his hips glued to the bed, as Troy raised his head, again, then lowered it.

_I can't believe I'm doing this... oh, God. I've got some guy's dick in my mouth! This is not normal at all! Dude, dude... calm down. It's Ryan! It's the guy that I'm in love with... alot of gay teens do this. It's completely normal! Just calm down... listen to Ryan. He's moaning really loud... just like you wanted. He sure does sound beautiful... just focus on his voice._

Troy shut his eyes, keeping away the thoughts of how perverted he was, and focusing only on how much Ryan was enjoying what he was doing.

" Oh, God... oh, God! Troy... Oh, that feels so heavenly!" Ryan yelped, his eyes shut tight and his brows wrinkled in pleasure. Troy was so good at everything!

Troy was continuing to elevate and then lower his head, and he moaned as he heard Ryan tell him that what he was doing was 'heavenly'. He loved the fact that he was pleasuring the other male so much.

_... What am I supposed to do when he comes...? _Troy thought, suddenly.

_Why didn't I think of that, before?! Do I let him come in my mouth? Do I swallow it? Do I spit it out? I think you can do either... should I let him come on the bed? On the floor? On my shirt? Shit!... I guess... I'll let him come in my mouth, then spit it in the trash. Ew... _

Troy slid his tongue against Ryan's member while lifting his head, and with that action came Ryan moaning Troy's name- the tone of his voice; high-pitched, as if he were crying. Troy shuddered, moaning as he lowered his head, again. He removed his hand from Ryan's inner-thigh and once again fondled the other's balls. Ryan shivered and whimpered, his hips jerking only slightly. He mentally cursed himself for not controlling his body.

_It feels so good... I didn't mean it... Troy doesn't care... he's still sucking on me. Oh, geez! I'm gon'na come, soon... I have to warn Troy, I don't want to... oh!... come in his mouth..._

" Troy...? Oh, God!... I'm gon'na... c-come soon," Ryan said, trying his best to get the words out there. He didn't want Troy to have to swallow him.

Troy froze, only for a second or two, and then continued rising and lowering his head, sucking harder on Ryan. The blonde-haired male groaned, thinking more of how he had to keep his hips down than the fact he was soon going to be coming in Troy's mouth.

Ryan clenched his fists, all his body muscles tensing, and then he came, shivering and moaning Troy's name with passion. Troy kept his mouth over Ryan's member until he was finally finished with his coming. Once he was sure Ryan was completely emptied, he took his mouth off the other's body part, and then walked around his room- feeling for the trash can.

_Shit! Where the hell is that thing? _Troy thought, the odd taste of cum in his mouth as he searched with his impaired vision. Instead of searching for his trash can, he decided he'd instead spit it on his shirt. He lifted the red garment off his head, then spit into it, ridding his mouth of the white substance.

Once Troy's mouth was completely empty of the other's cum, he balled his shirt and dropped it where he stood. He figured he'd clean it, later, and walked back over to Ryan, who was looking quite tired.

Troy laid down on the bed beside the paler one, and put his hands on each side of his face, turning his head so he could look directly into Ryan's opening eyes. The boy looked worn-out.

Ryan opened his eyes, his lids feeling heavy, and what greeted him was Troy looking down on his face. Ryan smiled, putting a hand on Troy's.

" Th-thanks... Troy," Ryan said, bashfully, stroking Troy's fingers. Troy smiled, and rubbed Ryan's face with his thumbs.

" A few weeks ago, I never would have believed it if someone told me I'd be doing that..." Troy said, causing one side of Ryan's face to scrunch, as if he were ashamed.

" I'm really glad that you're the one I did it with, though..." Troy finished, placing a kiss on Ryan's lips. The other male kissed back, relieved that Troy liked it, rather then found it foul. They pulled away, five seconds later.

Ryan swallowed, still smiling at the other smiling boy. He then remembered that Troy was still aroused and his eyes shot open.

" Oh, Troy, I forgot you're still..." he paused and quietly said " aroused...". His eyebrows wrinkled.

" Do you... w-want me to... I'll suck _you_, now... I should pay you back..." Ryan blabbered, suddenly sitting on the bed and then standing up. He pulled up his boxers and pants, seeming to remember that they weren't on. He swallowed, then turned around, viewing Troy laying on the bed.

" Uh... um... I..." Ryan began, not thinking he had enough courage to suck the other boy. He couldn't ever imagine doing such a thing... he'd never even seen Troy more than once. He suddenly felt sick in the stomach, and his breathing was getting louder and shallow. He wiped his head with his hand, finding that he was panicking.

" I... I... hold on a sec," Ryan said, sitting next to Troy on the bed.

_God, I can't do this! I can't put someone's thing in my mouth! I don't think that's really appropriate! But Troy did it... he was probably feeling the same way as I do. How does he deal with this stuff?! I can't do it... I can't put my mouth on Troy's self! I'll puke and he'll think it's because he's gross. He's not gross... he's really beautiful... I just can't do it._

Troy found that Ryan looked quite overwhelemed and he sat up, scooting closer to the other and putting his hand on his back.

" Ryan, you don't have to suck me off. I know this is your first relationship and that you're kind'a..." Troy paused, deciding he wasn't going to call the other boy naive. Troy really enjoyed it, but he didn't think Ryan would like to be called such a thing.

" I'm kind'a what? You can say it... I won't mind," Ryan said, eager to hear what Troy thought about him. He did think that he would indeed mind, but his curiousity was too great for him to care.

" You're kind'a nervous... and... I don't want you to do it. Not yet," Troy said, moving his hand to Ryan's shoulder. Ryan smiled and sighed, happy Troy didn't have anything bad to say about him.

" Could you give me another hand job, though?" asked Troy; his eyes squinting, creating a questioning look, as he waited for Ryan's answer. Ryan blinked then looked at Troy's lap, finding that the boy's arousal receded, somewhat.

" Yeah, I can do that..." Ryan said, biting his bottom lip.

" Thanks," Troy said smiling, then laying down in the middle of the bed. He planned on helping Ryan through everything.

" Okay... come lay down beside me," Troy said, patting the space on his left. Ryan gulped, then layed down on his side, facing Troy. He was glad the other was telling him what to do. It took off alot of pressure.

" Now, just... unbutton and unzip my pants," Troy said, his voice slightly higher than before due to excitement. Ryan shook his head up and down, then lowered his hand, stroking Troy's body on the way down to the boy's jeans. He had a hard time undoing the button with one hand, but eventually got it undone, and pulled the zipper down. Troy gasped as Ryan's fingers slid against his member, and then he let out a loud exhale, as he was again becoming fully aroused.

" 'K-kay... now, uh..." Troy swallowed.

" I'll just pull my pants and boxers down..." Troy said, moving his hips as he lowered his jeans and boxers until they were only four inches above his knees. Ryan blinked a few times, clearing his throat, embarrassed, as he saw Troy's member. He immediately thought it was wrong to look at someone else's self, and he turned his eyes away, instead looking at Troy's beautiful eyes. Ryan swallowed.

" Now... you can touch me," Troy said, resting his arms by his sides and waiting for Ryan's warm fingers to once again pleasure him. He watched the other boy's face, instead of the hand that was traveling down his body. Ryan wasn't watching his hand, but instead, looking down at the bed underneath them. Troy sensed that Ryan was uncomfortable with seeing his member, but didn't say anything about it.

_Okay... you're almost there... maybe you should look. It sure would help alot... besides... you're going to have to see him, sometime! Better now than never, right...? _Ryan blinked, his hand moving ever so slowly, and he turned his head to look at the area he was soon going to be touching. As soon as he saw it, he turned his gaze back to the bed they were on top of.

_Chicken... _he thought.

_Well... at least he looked at it a couple times... _Troy thought, sticking up for Ryan in his head.

That one glance towards Troy's member was enough to give him an idea as to where his hand was. He traveled an inch lower, touching the base of Troy's sex. Troy moaned and jerked his hips forward, unintentionally, and Ryan swallowed. The blonde-haired boy used two of his fingers to stroke up and then down; the tickling feeling really good to Troy.

" That feels... so good... keep doing that for a while," Troy uttered, keeping in his mind that he was going to help Ryan whenever he could. The other boy seemed to do well the night before, once Troy let him do it by himself. Troy figured he'd help Ryan until the sensitive male seemed more at ease.

Ryan moved his fingers up, then down, continuously for three minutes. Troy was moaning and writhing as the paler boy stroked his length, unceasingly.

" O-okay... now... close your hand around it... and jerk me off..." Troy said, finishing his rules. He didn't think Ryan would need any more help after that. The rest was quite simple.

Ryan stopped his stroking, and slowly shut his hand around Troy's member. He wasn't as worried as he had been the night before; he was confident, knowing Troy would enjoy it, just like he had the first time. He moved his hand slowly upward, pausing as he reached the top, then slowly came back down. Troy moaned, satisfied, even though Ryan was starting off slow.

After hearing the moan, Ryan was pleased. He was glad that he had the ability to cause Troy that sort of pleasure, and he wanted to hear more sounds come from the other. He smiled, rested his head against Troy's shoulder, and sucked on the boy's neck. Ryan got what he wanted- Troy moaned, leaning his head to the side, so the other could have more flesh to taste.

Ryan kept the movements of his hand slow, wanting to hear the boy ask him to go faster, as he lightly bit Troy's neck. Troy moaned, again, thrusting his hips forward. He wanted Ryan to pick up the pace, but decided he'd wait a while longer before asking. He felt Ryan's sucking and biting move upwards, staying at the spot under his ear. Troy shivered, and shut his eyes, all his thoughts based on Ryan; Ryan's hand, Ryan's tongue, Ryan's breath, Ryan's scent. The boy was driving him mad.

Troy groaned, the sound aggravated, and he thrust upwards, once again, wishing the other boy would move his hand faster. The slow and gentle touches were like teases- he wanted quick and hard, now.

" Go a little harder... and faster," Troy asked, causing Ryan to smile. Ryan wasn't doing as he asked, and so Troy cleared his throat.

" What do you say?" asked Ryan, mimicking Troy's previous words. He kept his hand going at a slow pace, waiting for Troy's reply. He took Troy's earlobe into his mouth, and sucked on it.

" _Please_... go harder and faster..." Troy said, trying to be polite, hoping that in return Ryan would do as he asked. Ryan smirked; Troy's earlobe still in his mouth. That's when Troy finally noticed that Ryan was getting him back, for tickling him, before. Troy smiled, only briefly.

" Brat..." he said, suddenly losing his smile after he said the words. Ryan was finally doing as he wanted; he closed his hand around Troy's member, almost too hard, and he moved his hand faster. Troy arched his back, moaning.

" Yeah... oh, yeah... that's perfect, keep it like that," Troy said, keeping his back arched as Ryan continued to jerk him off, vigorously. Ryan was suddenly feeling as if he were becoming aroused, again, and he bit his lip.

_I don't want to be aroused, again! Nooo... _he whined in his head. He didn't want to have to jerk off in the bathroom before he left. Nor did he want to go back to his house with an erection. Although, he knew that he couldn't suddenly decide not to become aroused, so he stopped worrying and continued jerking Troy.

" Oh, God... Ryan... it feels so good..." Troy whimpered. Ryan removed his mouth from Troy's ear, and looked at the boy's face; he looked as if he were in pain. Ryan shivered at the look, and he lowered his face to place his lips against the other's.

Troy was a bit surprised when he felt Ryan's lips against his own, but he quickly recovered, and he kissed the boy back. He pushed his tongue passed Ryan's lips, sliding his tongue against the other's teeth and tongue. Ryan moaned, his hand seeming to move without him thinking about it, and he and Troy's tongue continued to slide against eachother. Ryan sucked on Troy's, doing as Troy had done earlier and causing Troy to thrust upwards, again.

Ryan knew he couldn't go much faster or squeeze much harder, but he wanted to excite the other boy more. He sucked on Troy's throat, then licked and kissed it. Troy moaned, and then Ryan lowered his head, making a line of saliva as he licked Troy's chest, down to the boy's left nipple, which he sucked on. Troy shivered, a quivering sigh exiting his mouth. He moaned, and he twitched as Ryan pleased him with his mouth and hand.

Ryan nipped at Troy's nipple, sucking it and then pushing on it with his tongue. Troy moved his hand, putting it in Ryan's hair and stroking his scalp as the blonde boy's mouth kept on his chest.

" Ryan..." he moaned, softly, opening his eyes slightly so he could see what the other looked like, sucking his nipple and jerking him off. Troy moaned at the sight, and shut his eyes, again, leaning his head back.

Ryan shuddered, really loving how Troy said his name; there was such a begging tone in his voice. Ryan took his mouth off Troy's nipple, and raised back to the boy's ear, which he licked and bit.

" Ryan, I'm going to come soon..." Troy said, his hips jerking forward when Ryan licked the inside of his ear. Ryan shivered, again, and he tried to quicken his movements and harden his grip on Troy's member, finding that he could live with the soreness his muscles felt until Troy came. He could continue dancing hours after he was exhausted, so doing this was no problem.

Troy's moaning was louder and his hands were clenched by his sides, and all he could feel was Ryan's hand on his member and Ryan's mouth on his ear. His body quivered, and then he came.

The whiteness covered part of Ryan's hand and part of Troy's stomach, Ryan noticed, before resting his head against Troy's shoulder, again. He kept his hand where it was, as Troy's body relaxed and the boy caught his breath.

Ryan would have fell asleep- he was so tired, since he hadn't gotten any sleep the night before- if Troy hadn't said anything.

" That was so great, man..." Troy said, causing Ryan to open his eyes.

" Yeah... it was great for me, too..." Ryan said, moving until he was sitting; taking his hand off Troy's part. Troy followed his actions, sitting beside the other on the bed. He saw Ryan looking at his hand, then found that Ryan seemed to have another erection.

_Man... woops... maybe he should have done me first... _Troy thought, suddenly feeling somewhat selfish.

" Er... Sorry, Ry... you, uh... want me to...?" Troy asked, bobbing his head towards the front of Ryan's jeans as the boy sat.

" No, no... uh... _that wasn't supposed to happen_, " Ryan said, slightly annoyed.

" I'll just... walk it off," Ryan said, scratching the back of his head. At those words, Troy shook his head up and down, then looked at the clock. It was 7:45 and that fact suddenly had Troy yelping and standing up.

" I didn't think we took so long! Oh God... my parents are going to be home any minute now!" Troy exclaimed, running ( and tripping on the pants that he forgot were around his thighs ) over to his light switch. He flicked the switch, lightening his room, then bend down to lift his pants and boxers. He grabbed the cum-stained shirt, wiping his stomach then he ran over to Ryan, wiping the boy's hand.

" I'm sorry, Ryan, I wasn't thinking," Troy said, throwing the shirt into his drawer, figuring he'd clean it some other time. He grabbed a different and blue shirt, and pulled it over his head. When he faced Ryan, the boy was quickly putting his shirts back on. Troy shook his head up and down, as if he were thinking ' Yeah, that's good,'.

" What time were they meant to be here?" Ryan whispered, being sure to keep quiet in case they suddenly came home.

" They left at around six and said they'd take a couple hours... meaning they'd be here around eight," Troy said, pacing the floor, as Ryan quickly buttoned his shirt. He looked around for his hat, and found it on the other side of the bed.

" What if they come home while I'm leaving the house?" Ryan asked, fearing the thought of having to talk with Troy's parents about what he was doing at their house. Troy stood still, looking around his room as he thought of an idea.

" Go out my window... you can get onto the tree from there," Troy said, walking over to the window and opening it. He looked in the drive-way, and didn't see his parents.

"From your window...?" Ryan asked, walking over to where Troy was standing and looking at how far away the branches of the tree were to the window. He swallowed, but said nothing. If Troy said to go out the window, then he would do it.

" Yeah..." Troy said, opening his window. He paused when he turned and found Ryan's face; the boy looked unhappy.

_Look what you're doing to him... you're making him climb out the window? Just because of your parents? How lame... you should be able to have him in your house without feeling guilty. How would you feel if Ryan was pushing you out of his house, telling you to go out the **window**? I would feel... as if I were a burden. Ryan shouldn't be treated like he's a burden... he should be treated as if he's a gift. _

_I'm not making him leave... he's my friend... he's more than that, he's who I love. He's my **boy**friend, I guess... and he's staying. Dad already knows about the rumors, the school knows everything. He's all I have left... he's who I chose. I chose him over everyone else. _

Troy shut the window, shutting the shade once he did so. Ryan's brows creased upward in confusion.

" Troy?" he asked, wondering why he had shut the window.

" Ryan... I... I don't want you to leave. Not if you don't have to... I mean... I'm dating you. If my parents don't like that, then too bad. You're all I need... I don't need my parents and I don't need anyone at school...

" You probably don't want to have to deal with my parents or anything... but... would you please stay? I... you make me feel so much better... and we could leave once they got here," Troy ended, stepping closer to Ryan. Ryan looked the boy in the eyes, thinking.

_What would his parents say when we left? What would they do? I don't even know his parents, barely... what if they scream at me? What if they call the police? _

_Who cares...? Troy's asking you to do this. You have to do it for him. I don't care if I get yelled at... by Sharpay or by his parents. I just want Troy to be happy... besides, I really want to stay, anyway... even if Troy's parents think we might be dating... _

" I'll do anything for you, Troy," Ryan said, seriously, and putting his hands into his pockets. Troy swallowed, and pulled Ryan into a hug.

" Thanks..." Troy said, rubbing the boy's back, then pulling away. He looked at the clock, and it was 7:57. Troy let out a shaky breath, then sat on his bed. Ryan sat next to him and rubbed his back, knowing he must have been worried.

" Let's watch t.v. until they get here..." Troy said, standing up to walk over to the television set; grabbing the remote off it. He walked back over to the bed, laying down on the right side. Ryan smiled and made himself comfortable on the left side, suddenly noticing that his erection was gone. _Well, that's good news... _thought Ryan, moving his eyes to the television screen. _That 70s Show_ was on and Ryan was secretly happy when Troy kept it on that channel.

" You like this?" asked Troy, suddenly remembering to ask the other male. Ryan shook his head up and down.

" I'm actually a fan of Ashton Kutcher," Ryan said, looking at Troy, then turning his attention back to the television set.

" Cool," Troy said. Troy thought Ashton was pretty cool, himself.

It was 8:08 when Troy heard the doors of his parents' car slamming shut. He gasped, suddenly, and his head jerked in the direction the sound had come from. He gulped, sighed heavily, and then he held Ryan's hand.

" We can leave a few minutes after they get in the house... I want them to know you were here. My dad will probably know that we're dating, once we leave together. He might... ask me where I'm going or something, but he won't do much other than that... especially if you're here.

" When I get back... he'd probably ground me. He'll know the rumors are true and he'll be upset that I'd be leaving without his permission, again.

" I actually hope he grounds me... the other option is to kick me out of the house. I'm not sure how my dad's going to take finding out I'm gay... but I don't care. I've decided not to care about anyone other than you..." Troy finished, leaving Ryan feeling rather uncomfortable with how depressing Troy's life would be if things went illy.

Ryan wanted to tell Troy that they might react in a good way, but decided not to say anything. He didn't want to get Troy's hopes up, in case they truely did end up disowning him.

" Like I said before... no matter what happens, I'll be here for you," Ryan reminded Troy, squeezing his hand and then looking at him. Troy shook his head up and down, hearing the sound of jingling keys and voices.

" Are you ready to go?" asked Troy, looking towards the door, and planning everything out in his head. Ryan swallowed, feeling very nervous for Troy and himself, then replied with a 'yes'.

They both got off the bed and walked over to the door, Ryan behind Troy. Troy put his hand on the knob, twisting it slowly, then opened the door quietly. He knew he'd be in alot of trouble once he got home, but he didn't care. His parents were going to find out that he and Ryan were together.

Troy took one step out of the door, then another and another. Ryan was only inches behind him, his body shaking visibly as Troy began stepping down the stairs. He walked down, trying to appear casual, with Ryan at his back as if Troy's warmth would save him from death. Once he hit the kitchen floor, he heard the footsteps of one of his parents. He walked over to the door, putting his hand on the knob.

" Where do you think you're going?" asked Jack, seemingly flabbergasted. The man felt such a fire grow in him once he saw the 'circus kid', and then he looked at Troy, who's eyes were stuck on the door.

" I'm going out with Ryan," Troy said, turning his head and flicking his eyes from his father to Ryan. Troy clenched his teeth, and he swallowed; trying to appear unmoved.

" What makes you think that you can leave this house without my permission?" Troy's father asked, shaking his head back and forth as a disbelieving smile grew on his face. What the Hell was his son thinking?

" Dad..." Troy looked back at his father, his eyes watering due to feeling quite overwhelmed.

" Dad... I... we're just going around the block," Troy said, looking downward, then at the knob of the door. All he had to do was turn it, and the door would open, and he and Ryan would be free of his father's stare.

" We're going to have a _major_ talk once you get back," Jack said, allowing his son to go around the block, expecting a talk in return. Troy shook his head, looked at his father, and then Ryan. Ryan was blushing and was looking downward, as if he wasn't even aware of the conversation going on between Troy and his father. Troy looked at the boy's twitching hand, then grabbed it before opening the door and walking out.

Once out of the driveway, Ryan let out a deep sigh, keeping his hold on Troy's hand. Troy was looking downward, and Ryan knew he couldn't get his mind off what would happen once he went home.

_I don't want Troy to be so unhappy... I hate it! I want him to be happy. I'd take this pain for him, any day... it is my fault that he's sad, after all... I'm so selfish. I could dump him, and his life would go back to normal. He could tell the school that the rumors weren't true, he could tell Gabriella and Chad that I was just a phase... his life would be good, again. _

" Troy, I'm sorry that... you lost your popularity... and... I'm sorry that you're... having to deal with all of this. Dating me must be... such a burden..." Ryan's voice became quiet, as he went on; watching his feet instead of Troy's face.

_See? He does feel like a burden... this is how you're making him feel. You're making him feel unhappy... you're such a jerk. You're so selfish, all you care about are your own stupid feelings. Pay more attention to Ryan, his feelings matter alot more than yours... _

" Ryan... stop saying that. You're not a burden, and I'm sorry for ever making you feel that you are. I'm not kidding when I say you're the greatest thing that ever happened to me... I know it sounds kind'a cheesy, but it's just how I feel.

" When I look back, I think that I was such a joke. Such a fake... my relationship with Gabriella seems like a stupid teenage crush, now that I have you to compare it with. I've never felt so incredibly happy to have someone before..."

Ryan looked at Troy, his face looking sad. Troy's own face stole Ryan's expressions and he was suddenly looking down.

" I could go on forever about what I like about you..." Troy continued, his voice quiet.

" I like your personality... you're always making me laugh and you just seem to brighten my day, somehow..." Troy suddenly stopped speaking and walking, his eyes squinted. Ryan stopped walking, as well, and waited for Troy to speak.

" Let me warn you, I'm going to get really lame," the boy's words were, causing Ryan to snort.

" I don't mind if you get lame, Troy," Ryan said, smiling as they continued walking. Troy smiled, back, then continued with his speech.

" You're also really selfless... it's as if you put everyone else before you..." Troy said. Ryan shook his head, not agreeing with Troy on those words.

" You may not think it's true, but I know it is. You're just too modest to realise," Troy said, his head turned in Ryan's direction.

" Troy... I'm not all that selfless. Have you forgotten early this year, when Sharpay and I put everything on the same day, just so you wouldn't get to sing? That doesn't seem really selfless to me. And what about how I agreed with Sharpay to kiss you at the party? If I wasn't so selfish, none of this would have happened. You would be happy with Gabriella, and you'd be popular and your parents wouldn't be mad at you... you would have forgotten all about me, eventually..." Ryan said.

Troy shook his head back and forth as if Ryan were speaking some language he hadn't known.

" Ryan... I can't believe you think like that. You actually feeling bad for doing those things makes you even more selfless than I already thought you were! Besides... didn't Sharpay plan both of those things?" Troy asked, his eyebrows wrinkled.

" Well... she did, but I went along with it..." Ryan said, looking down.

" I know, but I understand why you did. Sharpay was all you had, right? Well... all that has changed, now. Now you have me... and I'm not going to ask you to do any crazy things for me.

" Besides... I would have been kissing you the same week, even if you didn't end up kissing me at the party. Before the kiss, I had so much feelings... they were growing by the day. The kiss just made everything happen sooner, instead of later... and I'm happy about that..." Troy said, squeezing the hand of Ryan's that he was holding. Ryan smiled.

" So you **are** selfless, okay?" Ryan shook his head up and down, so the other boy wouldn't have to come up with any other excuses.

" So you're funny, selfless... and you're really smart, too," Troy said. Ryan refrained from laughing and instead waited for Troy to explain why he thought he was so smart.

" Somehow you always know what's going on in my head... I don't usually tell you when you do it, but when I'm feeling bad about something, you just seem to know exactly what I'm thinking and you turn my unhappy thoughts into good ones," Troy said. Ryan grinned, glad that he did such a thing.

" And you make really good plans, by the way," Troy added, smiling. Ryan smiled back, looking into Troy's eyes, then back at the ground. Sharpay had never liked his plans, so having someone actually say they liked them was quite pleasing.

" And... I should thank you, for... um... doing all that... secret stuff with me. I mean... if it's hard for me, it must be really hard for you..." Troy said, playing with the end of his shirt with his fingers. He felt weird talking about sexual things with Ryan, even though they'd just been giving eachother hand and blow jobs only a short while ago. Troy swallowed, remembering everything that had happened that night.

" I... really like the secret stuff, Troy. I know I seem... really uncomfortable, but... that's just because I'm... so... new at everything, I guess..." Ryan said, shyly. Troy shook his head up and down.

" I know... I feel the same way. I was really nervous, tonight... but I'm glad we did it... aren't you glad?" Troy asked.

" Yeah. I'm really glad... that was the best thing I've ever felt," Ryan said, snorting-embarrassed-, then rubbing the back of his neck in nervousness. Troy chuckled, embarrassed himself.

" Best thing I've ever felt, too... you've got really skilled... mouths- you've got a..." Troy stopped talking. The thoughts of what they had done that night was suddenly flooding into his head, and he couldn't seem to get them out as he tried looking for the right words. He decided to start his sentence, again.

" You're really good with your hands and your mouth. I totally love... what you did to me, earlier..." Troy said, now blushing.

" I... uh... especially like what you did to me, too..." Ryan said, blushing as well, and looking to his right; keeping his eyes on the houses instead of Troy. He suddenly was paying too much attention to the other boy's hand which he was holding, and his own hand began to shake.

Troy cleared his throat a few times, suddenly noticing that sweat was gathering between their hands. He swallowed, then began to speak, his voice slightly higher than before.

" But... anyways..." he began, scratching his forehead.

" As I was saying... you've got a great personality..." Troy said, changing the subject so he could continue to compliment Ryan, instead of embarrass both of them.

" Thanks, Troy..." Ryan said, politely. Just as he was about to compliment Troy, the other continued to speak.

" But that's just your personality... you've also... got a great body..." Troy said, turning his head so he could look Ryan up and down. Ryan looked in Troy's direction, finding the other looking at him. He smiled.

" I mean, like... I love the way you dance. You're really good at it!" Troy exclaimed, turning his eyes away from Ryan's body so he could look at the other's eyes. Ryan blinked a few times, grinning.

" You're really good at dancing, too... I could watch you forever," Ryan said, remembering when he'd seen Troy on stage with Gabriella. He swallowed, not enjoying the thought of how much Troy seemed to love the girl, then.

_He's mine, now... you don't have to be jealous. Jealousy is not a good feeling... besides, it's not like Gabriella was purposely dating Troy just to make me jealous! Sheesh! She's a sweet and innocent girl... _Ryan thought.

" Heh... thanks," Troy said, laughing as he spoke.

" I can't do it as good as you, though... my voice and moves are pathetic compared to yours," Troy said. Ryan's mouth opened slightly.

" Troy... you sing and move as gracefully as an angel! Me and Sharpay have been dancing and singing for years, and you were ten times better than us!" Ryan said, excitedly.

" What are you talking about? I'm not that great! I didn't really get to see you perform that day... but... when I watch you and Sharpay practice, you're way better than me!" Troy said. Ryan smiled.

" Oh, come on... nobody can beat you. You're perfect," Ryan said, making Troy smile.

" You're perfect, too," Troy said, deciding that they were going to be arguing over who was best until morning if he didn't give up. Ryan smiled and took his hand out of Troy's so he could instead put his arm around the boy's shoulders. Troy snorted, and put his hands in his pockets.

* * *

When they finished walking around the block, they each went their own ways- Ryan to his house, and Troy to his. Troy knew he was going to be in so much trouble once he'd gotten inside, but he knew he couldn't stay out too long, or else his father would end up grounding him for years. 

Troy stepped into his drive-way, walking briskly to the door. He found it was unlocked, and opened the door, stepping onto the kitchen floor. He looked around, not seeing his parents. He knew he soon would, so he prepared himself for the major 'talk'.

Troy shut the door behind him, and then he stood where he was, waiting for his father. Indeed, his father came around the corner, his mother following him, and they stood five feet away from the youger boy. Troy looked at his parents, finding a strange expression on their faces.

_Shit... I think they know about me and Ryan... Did dad tell mom about the rumors? He must have told her about how I was gone all morning... oh, Geez... what am I supposed to do?_

" Troy, why have you been spending so much time with that kid?" Troy's father asked, his brows lowered slightly. Troy sighed and put his hands in his pockets.

" Because he's my friend," Troy said, stating the obvious.

" You don't leave the house at two in the morning to go see Chad! What do you do that's so important it causes you two to give up sleep to see eachother?" asked Jack, who had a few theories on why his son would be out so early with the pale boy.

Troy swallowed, purposely keeping his head up and his eyes either on his mother's or father's face. He couldn't lose his cool.

_What am I supposed to tell them? Do I tell them the truth? Do I tell them that we go and see eachother, so we can talk and kiss? Uh... I don't think I should talk about that. Should I just lie? Can I lie? What would I say? We're best friends and nobody likes the fact that we are, so we spend time with eachother when nobody else is awake? ... That's not convincing. He'd know I was lying... it's too crazy._

_Do I tell them--_

" Answer me," Troy's father ordered. Troy looked away from his father's face and instead looked at the staircase.

" We like to be alone," Troy answered, his voice quivering as he spoke. At least he hadn't lied... they did like to be alone.

" Well, what the _heck_ do you do from _two_ to _eight_ in the _morning_?!" Jack asked, his voice raising as the sentence went on.

_Shit! There's no way I can lie and get away with it! He already fuckin' knows. So what the Hell is he doing?! Trying to watch me squirm? He just wants to hear it come from my mouth..._

" We hang out," said Troy after a minute of silence. Jack shook his head back and forth.

" Troy... for some reason, I have a feeling that kid is the cause of all those rumors at school... where did the rumors come from?" the man asked. Troy inhaled, quickly, and then let the breath out in a long and irritated sigh.

_Fuck... fuck. Why does he have to ask all these fuckin' questions? _Troy rubbed his forehead with his hand.

_Do I explain everything that happened in the locker room with Chad? Do I cut it short and tell him that me and Ryan are dating? Do I tell him the rumors aren't true? _

_No... I purposely kept Ryan in the house, tonight, so they'd know we're dating. I don't care if dad kicks me out... if he kicks me out, then I'll just go to Ryan. Me and Ryan could meet at the basketball court every night, and I could sleep all morning... I'd forget about school, I'd forget about Gabriella, I'd forget about everyone on my team... well, except Chad..._

" What did you hear...?" asked Troy. He didn't want to end up telling him that he and Ryan were dating if he didn't know that much.

" What I heard, Troy, is that you're dating a guy. Either Chad or Ryan... I highly doubt it's Chad, and after finding out that you and the circus kid go out at night to see eachother... it makes me think things. Are the rumors true?" Jack asked, nervously. He didn't want his son to be homosexual. He thought Troy loved Gabriella, but when she left the house crying, he had to think otherwise. The rumors explained so much, but he still hoped they weren't true... even though he almost was positive they were.

Troy froze. This was the moment where he could either tell his father the truth, or it was the moment that he could tell his father a lie. A lie that he knew his dad would catch. Troy swallowed and looked downward; feeling very vulnerable.

_Tell them... tell them... they already know it's true. I know they do... if I lied, dad would know I was lying. Just tell them the truth and let them kick you out. It's either now or later... shit! I don't want to fuckin' tell him! He's going to hate me! _

Troy covered his eyes with his hand, just so he could relax. He was feeling so overwhelemed and he didn't want to have to think about the consequences of what telling them the truth would bring. He breathed slowly and deeply, then took his hand off his face. He didn't want to appear too uneasy, so he put his hands on his hips.

" We really care about eachother..." Troy said, keeping his eyes on the ground as he spoke. He waited for his father's reaction.

_Is he going to kick me out? Is he going to beat me? Oh God... _Troy looked at his father briefly, finding the older male standing stiffly, looking down at Troy with an emotionless face. Troy let his eyes fall back down to the floor after seeing how upset his father appeared.

After five minutes of silence, Troy's mother finally spoke.

" Troy, you can go upstairs..." she said, calmly, pitying her son. It was quite a shock finding out that her son was dating another male, but she wasn't going to disown him.

Troy kept his eyes on his feet as he walked over to the staircase, then ran up the stairs. Jack watched Troy quickly disappear, his thoughts on how he had a homosexual son. The older man sighed, then turned around and walked back into the living room to sit on the couch, thinking about what he was meant to do.

* * *

Troy shut the door of his room, and he immediately slid down to the floor the second he had it locked. He was tired of feeling depressed, and that feeling came whenever he was away from Ryan. He put his face in his hands, making sure to keep his eyes dry as he tried thinking of anything but what had happened. He sighed, let go of his face, and then he got off the floor to walk over to his bed. He was extremely tired. 

_Oh God... so... dad's pissed. He hates me, now. That's just terrific. Well... at least mom doesn't seem that upset... I guess I should be glad. I didn't get kicked out, either._

_Maybe dad will accept it in time... I hope he does. I hope he'll still play Basketball with me... _

_This is so hard to deal with... my team thinks I'm a total fag, everyone at school is either upset or thinks it's funny... I'm glad that I have Chad. If Chad didn't continue being my friend, I'd probably end up going insane. Chad and Ryan are all I need... they're the two people I care most about._

_But what about Gabriella...? Just because we're not dating doesn't mean that I don't want to be her friend... I miss her. I hope she's not too sad about everything... maybe I should call her and apologize. I don't want her to be out of my life... she's the first person I really ever loved. I do love Ryan alot more than I've ever loved her, but... I did still love her. Maybe I should call her..._

Troy sat up and grabbed his cell-phone of the drawer, then pressed in Gabriella's number.

_What am I supposed to say to her? ' Gabby... I'm sorry about everything... can we still be friends?' ' I'm really sorry that we're not dating, anymore... but I'd really like to be your friend...'. That seems good enough to me... what else am I supposed to say?_

" Hi, Troy..." Gabriella answered, sadly. Troy sighed, glad that she actually answered.

" Listen, Gabby... I-I'm really..." Troy began, sitting rigidly on his bed.

" Troy... you don't have to apologize..." Gabriella started, her voice quiet. Troy swallowed and took in a deep breath.

" Gabriella, I do have to apologize... it's not right to date two people at once. You were right when you said I was using you... I just... I want you to know that I wasn't doing it to hurt you. I'm selfish... and I didn't want people knowing that I was dating another guy, so I used you so nobody would become suspicious.

" I'm really sorry..." Troy said. Gabriella spoke a minute later.

" I understand why you did it... even if it wasn't right. If you love Ryan, that's not your fault... I just have to get used to everything..." Gabriella said, a quiet sigh escaping her mouth.

" Can you ever forgive me?" asked Troy, his voice sounding childish. He bit his lip as he waited for the girl's answer.

" Yes..." Troy heard, causing him to smile sadly.

" Even though we're not dating anymore... can we still be friends?" Troy asked, hoping the girl would accept.

" Of course," Gabriella answered. Troy shook his head up and down, gladly.

" Thank you so much," Troy said, thanking the girl for forgiving him and continuing to be his friend.

" You're welcome..." Gabriella replied, her voice still sounding disappointed. Troy couldn't blame her for feeling unhappy, though.

" I guess we'll see eachother later..." Troy said, preparing to hang up.

" Okay. Bye, Troy..." Gabriella said, hanging up before Troy did.

" Bye..." Troy said to himself, before clicking the 'end' button. He put the phone on the drawer and then stood up, removing his shoes.

_Well, at least she doesn't hate me... we can still be friends. That's good... so now I've got Ryan, Chad, and Gabriella. _

Troy yawned and shut the light off.

_Man, I'm so freakin' tired... I didn't get to sleep last night. Plus, I've been dealing with all this... I'm not going to be able to wake up the next morning. Oh, well... it's not like I'm going to miss anything that great. My parents would probably be bugging me all morning, or at least giving me weird looks... _

Troy pulled the sheets down and climbed into his bed, pulling the covers up to his neck. He sighed, yawned, and shut his eyes.

_I miss Ryan... I wonder when we're going to be able to see eachother, again. I hope we can see eachother, tomorrow... shoot. If we're ever going to meet at the court, again, I'm going to have to be really careful. Everyone already knows we're dating... at least we'll be able to do more stuff, together. _

_What about Sharpay? What about Ryan's parents? Does Sharpay know he's gay? She must... she must have heard all the rumors at school. Poor Ryan... I hope Sharpay isn't too hard on him. But if she is, I promise to be there for him... just like he's been there for me. _

Troy continued thinking, and three minutes later, he was in a deep sleep.

* * *

_It's passed one o'clock in the morning... I don't think he's going to be calling. He didn't sleep the night before, so he must be just as tired as I am... _Ryan thought, getting off his bed so he could place his cell-phone on his vanity. 

_Well, at least we can both get a good night's sleep... Gosh, I'm so tired... _Ryan yawned, getting back onto his bed and under the covers. He curled into a ball, and smiled as she shut his eyes. His bed was rather comfortable.

_I wonder how Troy is, right now... did his parents ground him? Poor Troy... I hope he's feeling alright. I hope he isn't having a hard time falling alseep because he's sad... ooh... maybe I should stay up, just in case he IMs me. Or at least, I should sleep with my phone, so I can feel it if it goes off..._

Ryan climbed back out of bed, sighing, then grabbed the cell-phone off his vanity, to take it back into his bed with him. He held it close to his chest.

_I'll wake up if it vibrates... I'm a very light sleeper. If Troy IMs me and tells me to meet him at the Basketball Court, I will... even if I'm so exhausted that I can barely move. _

Ryan shut his eyes, once again, thinking of Troy until he fell asleep.

* * *

_There you are! Hope you liked it! I'm not sure if I did Troy's dad's reaction all that well... I'm not an adult, so I'm not all that familiar with how they think and such. \ You tell me how you think I did! _

_Also, I'm sorry that the sexual parts got a bit vulgar... perhaps you still enjoyed them, though. _

_And I'm sorry it took so long to update... I've been sick with the cold, and the medicine knocks me out. I did refrain from taking any for a couple nights, though, so I could finish this chapter. I feel really sick, right now! Yay! _

_I'm going to be really greedy and ask for ten reviews. This chapter took alot of my time and I know there are alot of people reading. Please review? Ten reviews, that's all! If I get ten reviews, I will be very happy! And when I'm happy, the chapters are better! So... please... ten reviews. Please._

_So, I think that's all... thank you very much for reading and don't forget to review:D _


	17. New Things

_Sorry it took so long to update. Believe it or not, I'm still sick. If I don't update in a year, it's because I've died. _

_Anyway... this chapter has 17,261 words in it! Oh my gosh! Talk about a long chapter... sorry, fellows. _

_Well... it's in Ryan's Point Of View! Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 17**

I woke up around 12:30, that Sunday afternoon. The second I left dream world, Troy popped into my head. I wondered how he was doing. I wondered if I would have been able to see him, that day, after all that had happened. I opened my eyes, blinking rapidly, then yawned and laid on my back; staring up at the hardwood panel of my four-poster bed. I sighed, my thoughts revolving around Troy Bolton.

_How is Troy? I wonder if he's awake... I hope he hasn't been kicked out on the street... _I thought. I could feel my face scrunching in pity.

_Oh, yeah! I hope he didn't IM me... let me check! _I thought, suddenly throwing my covers off my warm body. I felt cold, but didn't care as I searched for my cell-phone.

" Found it!" I whispered, hoarsely, holding the cell-phone into the air as if I were the boy who took the sword out of the rock.

I opened the cover of the phone, finding that there were no messages. I sighed, relieved that I hadn't disappointed Troy by not answering, then stood up, scratching the back of my head. My eyes watered when I yawned, and I blinked the wetness away as I put the cell-phone on my vanity.

I stood where I was, thinking more of Troy. I thought about what we'd done the night before... it was so wonderful. The way he moved his mouth over my self was just incredible! He's such a great guy. Doing that must have taken alot of courage.

I shook my head, reminding myself that I shouldn't have been thinking those thoughts since I wasn't in the mood to be aroused, and then I opened the door to my room. The second I opened the door, there was Sharpay standing right in front of me. She was all dressed up, looking at me as if she was ready to kill me. I looked back at her, barely moving at all. She puckered her lips in a mean way, and she looked at me with harsh brown eyes. I couldn't stand it any longer, and finally spoke.

" What?" I asked, playing with the silky cuffs of my pink pajamas. She took in a large breath of air and then sighed, melodramatically. I sighed and rolled my eyes as she hesitated; hating the fact that she wasn't telling me what was wrong just because she was getting me back -for whatever I did- by taking extra long to tell me what I had done wrong.

" Well, you slept long enough!" she yelled in my face, causing me to flinch.

_What the heck is she yelling at me for?! Since when is sleeping a bad thing?! _I thought, angrily, eager to push Sharpay down the stairs.

" Is it wrong to sleep long?" I asked, folding my arms across my chest and feeling irritated.

" That's not the point!" she yelled.

_... How can it not be the point_...? I thought, before she grabbed me by the arm and pulled me into the hallway. I yelped, and when she released me, I held my arm. She has strong fingers...

" I've been waiting for you to wake up for hours! I need to talk to you!" she yelled, walking away from me, quickly. I watched her walk away, laughing in my head at the fact that she thought I was following her. She walked into her room, continuing to talk, and I figured she'd end up smacking me if she had to start her conversation over, so I followed her.

" ... I just can't believe it! RYAN!" she yelled, when I stepped into her room. My eyes opened wide, since I wasn't expecting her to yell at me. She looked at me, seeming really angry, then she turned around, facing her window.

" What can't you believe?" I asked, curiously. She turned back around to face me, and she held her hands up in the air.

" Have you not been listening?! Do you not know what's going on at school?!" she screamed, pacing the floor of her room. She kept sighing, then looking at me, then sighing, again.

" What are you talking about?" I asked, patiently, waiting for her to explain. She looked at me as if I had a facial blemish, and then she crossed her arms over her chest.

" I'm talking about the fact that Troy is gay! Didn't you hear the rumors?!" she yelled, rolling her eyes as I looked at her in fright.

_Oh, no! Oh, geez! She must have heard the rumors about ME being the guy who he's gay with_! I thought, suddenly finding my fingernails to be very amusing. She must have thought I was bored or wasn't listening, and she stomped up to me, continuing to yell.

" Ryan! I've been trying to get Troy since..." she paused, shaking her head, thinking.

" Forever! And now... he's gay! All of the time I spent with Zeke was totally worthless!" she yelled. I knew she really did care about Zeke more than she let me know and I shook my head back and forth.

" Sharpay... it's not all that bad. Besides... all that time you spent with Zeke couldn't be all that worthless... you've made a friend!" I said, putting my hand on her shoulder and smiling. She pushed my hand off and walked over to the other side of the room.

" I wasn't dating him for friendship, Ry! I was dating him to get Troy jealous! But now that he's gay, I see that it was a complete waste of my time!" she yelled, leaning on one foot and keeping her eyes away from me. She looked quite upset.

It was quiet for a long time. I was standing still, waiting for her to continue, and when I figured she wasn't, I began to turn around and walk out of the door. She stopped me, though.

" Ryan...?" she began, her voice quiet and sounding innocent. I turned around, walking back into the room.

" Yeah?" I asked, playing with the end of my pajama-top.

" So... do you believe Troy is gay?" she asked, turning her head to the side and looking at me. She had a look on her face... it wasn't an innocent look, even though her voice was covered in innocence.

_What if Troy doesn't want her to know...? Maybe I should cover for him... _I thought.

" Uh... I don't know if he's... gay. How would... how would I know something like that?" I asked, a fake smile on my face. She squinted her eyes and looked me up and down. It seriously felt like she was reading my mind, and was viewing everything me and Troy had done the night before. I squinted my own eyes, trying to give her the same feeling she was giving me. I don't think it worked...

" Well... when we were at the lunch table, everyone was saying that you and Troy were dating. I can't help but wonder..." she said, a small smile on her face, as if she were a little child asking why a squirrel ate nuts. I sniffed, itched my nose, then waved my hand in her direction.

" Oh, Shar... you always know how to kid a person..." I said, smiling brightly, then trying to walk out of the room. She stopped me, again.

" Ryan. If you and Troy were dating, you'd tell me, wouldn't you?" she asked, walking back up to me and putting her hand on my shoulder. I hate when she tries manipulating me by acting like such a kind person.

" Yeah, yeah... " I muttered, looking downward. I didn't like lying to my sister, and I suddenly felt a bit guilty. She took her hand off my shoulder, then walked backwards- watching me as she took the steps. It was as if she were saying ' Lie to me and you die.'.

I left her room before anything bad happened, and got ready for the day.

* * *

Later in the day, I was watching t.v., alone. Sharpay asked if Zeke would come over, and they ended up going into her room. I wondered if she was going to break up with him, or if they were up there kissing. I suddenly smiled, remembering the feeling of Troy's soft lips against my own. I shivered, still grinning, then I touched my lips with my fingers. I really wanted to be with Troy. 

_I can't wait to see him, again. I hope he's not too sad... I'll try to cheer him up if he is, though... _I thought, my smile gone, but my fingers still stroking my lips, unintentionally.

_I feel like I haven't seen him in weeks. It's been less than 24 hours... I wonder what we'll be doing, once we see eachother, again. Will Troy do what he did last night? Will I do it, for him? I should... poor Troy. He did such an amazing thing for me, and I didn't get to return it. _

_Well... he did really seem to like when I was touching him. But... I want to suck him, too! I want him to know that I'll do anything for him... no matter what it is! _

I continued thinking of how I could prove to Troy that I'd do anything for him, and then suddenly, I heard Zeke and Sharpay coming down the stairs. They were giggling.

I first seen Sharpay, and then I saw Zeke behind her, putting his hand on her back. She truely did look quite happy, so I asumed that they hadn't broken up... even if it wouldn't have bothered her, I don't think she'd be giggling and smiling. I was hoping that maybe she decided to move on and forget Troy.

I watched them walk into the kitchen; Sharpay holding Zeke's hand.

_I wish me and Troy didn't have to hide the fact that we're dating... I want to be able to hold his hand in front of people, too! I want to be able to have Troy come in this house and laugh and joke with me... maybe other things, too, but that would have to be in my room or the bathroom..._

_But I want to be able to watch movies with him on the couch, without anyone judging us or making fun of us. I just want us to be treated with respect! I wish everyone would understand... just because we're gay, doesn't mean that we don't love eachother as much as a straight couple loves eachother. Besides... why does the only good love have to be between male and female? Love is love! If you love someone, it shouldn't matter what the gender is! _

_Why is loving the same gender wrong? What's so bad about it? Just because we have the same parts and such, doesn't mean we can't love eachother. Love shouldn't have to mean male loving female, or female loving male... two guys should be able to love eachother, too! _

_I hate the rules of this world... they're so stupid! Even if me and Troy ended up telling the world we're in love, we'd still be harassed. People would make fun; people wouldn't accept us. That really makes me mad! _

I sighed, my eyes stuck to the t.v. as I listened to Sharpay and Zeke in the other room. I wished that I had what they had... it wasn't fair that they could be so open with everyone, while me and Troy had to hide everything. I sighed, again, putting my feet up on the coffee table; trying to relax myself.

_I wish Troy could come over... it's not fair! I wish they would leave! _I thought, folding my arms over my chest and thinking. I suddenly tensed as my head filled with an idea.

_Maybe I could get them to leave... Troy could come over while they were out... but **how** could I get them to leave? _I thought, my eyes squinting as ideas were flooding through my head. I finally came up with an idea, hoping it'd work, and waited for the two to come back into the living room so I could work my magic.

They came out, a while after, holding a bag of chips and drinks. They looked like they were planning on having a two person sleep over, but I quickly forgot about what they looked like they were doing, and spoke.

" Hey, guys!" I said, energetically, and getting off the couch to run over to the two. Sharpay looked irritated, but Zeke had a small smile on his face.

" Hey, dude," Zeke said, kindly. I grinned, shaking my head up and down.

" Hey!" I exclaimed, holding out my hand for Zeke to shake. He moved his bag of chips to the hand that was holding the soda, then shook my hand. I smiled, then put my hands in my pockets after shaking his.

" So... are you guys going out, or are you gon'na be here all night?" I asked, as if I were joking. I shook my head, holding onto my stomach as I laughed.

" Ryan, what the heck are you doing?" Sharpay asked me, shaking her head back and forth. I looked from Zeke to Sharpay, smiling and trying to seem oh so innocent.

" Doing...?" I asked, squinting to create a look of confusion. She sighed, rolled her eyes, then took Zeke by the hand.

" No, Ryan, we're not going out... now, get out of our way!" she yelled, pushing me out of the way. I tripped, but didn't end up falling, luckily. I gave her a look that said ' I'm going to kill you', but I tried to get rid of it and replace it with a look of innocence.

" Woah... not going out? Talk about no life..." I said, quietly, and then started walking fast and past Sharpay. I pushed her as I was walking past her, then ran up the stairs ahead of them.

" What did you just say?!" she exclaimed, yelping once I'd pushed her. She was so mad...

" I said... that anyone with a life would be out tonight. Even **I'm** going out, Shar... " I said, walking into my room and grabbing my cell-phone. Her mouth was opened slightly in shock.

" Tonight is no different than any other night!" she yelled, obviously becoming irritated.

" Sharpay..." I began, my brows raised.

" ... mom and dad aren't home, you've got a boyfriend, and a ton of cash to spend... staying here, is like... " I paused, putting my hand to my chin.

"... well, I wouldn't say _totally_ idiotic..." I mumbled, trying to get Sharpay to think she was a fool for staying home. She held her hand over her mouth, making a sound. I opened up my closet, and took out a jacket.

" Aah... it's such a perfect night!" I said, buttoning up the jacket and then walking slowly into the hallway.

" Ryan... why would _you_ be going out tonight?" Sharpay asked, putting her hands on her hips. I began walking oh so slowly down the stairs, hoping I wouldn't have to go down the street to make my act seem realistic. I paused when I began to speak.

" Oh... no reason really. I'm just... going to the movies," I said, slowly walking down the stairs again, with Sharpay and Zeke following close behind me.

" Anyways... I'm just saying it'd be pretty dumb to stay here all night when you could be out," I finished, finally reaching the floor of the living room. I stood still until Sharpay pushed me out of the way, again. I clenched my teeth, then moved out of her way.

" Maybe you're right, Ry... maybe I should go out," she said, which made me smirk.

_I can trick her, after all... ha! How great! I knew she wasn't the only one with manipulating skills! _I thought, crossing my arms over my chest, proudly.

" I mean, if _you're_ going out on a night like this, then I should too. I can only imagine what the new rumors would be... ' Sharpay stays home on the greatest night ever!' or... ' Brother finally defeats Sharpay by going out on one of the greatest nights of the year!'..." she said, making me gasp.

_What does she mean by that?! _I thought, closing my mouth quickly to hide my shock. I took in a deep breath, and then spoke, again.

" Yeah... we wouldn't want that to happen, would we?" I asked, my voice dripping in sarcasm and a hint of annoyance.

" Probably not... so... out we go, Zeke!" she suddenly yelled, running over to the staircase.

" I just have to change... then, I'll be right down!" she continued yelling to Zeke, who was following her up the stairs.

" Sharpay!" I shouted, running over to the staircase to be sure she'd hear me.

" What?!" I heard, finding that she was already in her room.

" I'm just gon'na be going out right now! See you later, alright?!" I cried, then waited for her answer.

" Yeah, whatever! Me and Zeke will be back around midnight!" she called back, making me nod.

I walked slowly over to the door, grabbing onto the handle. I opened it and shut it loudly, then ran quietly down the hall. I turned the corner, and then walked into the dance room; sitting beside the opening of the room as I waited for the sound of the front door slamming shut.

_I tricked Sharpay! Ha! I really am quite amazing... how do I do it? She'd be so upset if she found out that **I**- Ryan Evans- tricked **her**-Sharpay Evans! _

_Too bad she'll never know that I tricked her... I'd love to see the look on her face! _

_Well, anyway... enough about that. What are me and Troy gon'na do once he gets here? What if he can't even come here, at all? He might be grounded. He probably is, and I just did all that for nothing. Oh, well... if he doesn't end up coming, I could still IM him. Unless if his parents took away his phone... That would really stink. The only thing that I'd be able to do is watch t.v., or I could practice for the musical. Yeah, I'd probably do that._

_Or Maybe I really could go out and watch a movie. It's not like I can't... I could watch that movie I've been wanting to see... erm... forgot what it was called. Well, once I got to the movies, I'd find the title and remember. _

_But if Troy **can **come over... that'll be really great. We could watch t.v.! We could go up to my room! We could... do lots of other stuff, too. Maybe I could try to suck him... if he could do it, then so can I! Troy's not the only one who can do good stuff! I can, too... I could do better, even!_

_No, don't think like that! I don't want to end up getting competitive with Troy... I don't think that'd end very nicely. Besides, it's not like Troy's so good at everything because he wants to be better than me. He just... is. _

_I thought his big great thing was Basketball... my big great thing is performing... why'd he have to take that? Why couldn't he just keep the Basketball Guy title? He can't be the Music Guy and the Basketball Guy! I should be the Music Guy and he should just be the Basketball Guy... He's taking the only popularity I have! _

_Stop being so jealous! I'm such a horrible person... I love Troy. I'm not supposed to think like this! It's not right... besides... Troy's not even popular, anymore. He lost all that... because of **me**! I shouldn't be jealous of him... his life is so hard, right now. I'm probably going to be more popular than Troy, before this is over. _

_Besides, Troy's not doing it on purpose. He truely does appreciate music. That's why my crush developed, in the first place! Because I liked the fact that he enjoys music, and that he truely is more than just the Basketball Guy. He's got a great personality... it's alot different than I thought, before. I just need to get rid of the jealousy thing. Troy's better than me at everything, I just have to get used to it..._

I continued thinking my horrible thoughts, and then finally, I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. I then heard giggling and Sharpay talking about how much fun they were going to have, and then the front door was opened and then shut. I sighed, got off the cold floor, and then snuck out of the room. I peered around the corner, finding that indeed they had left. I ran over to the door, and peeked through the small window... I saw them walking away.

_Success! _I thought, smiling. I walked away from the door, heading towards the staircase, and then ran up the stairs. I walked into my room, looking downward, and then shut the door behind me. I walked over to my vanity, grabbing my cell-phone, and then I found Troy's name and typed.

' hi.' I waited for Troy to reply, and then suddenly wondered if his parents had his phone. I gasped, and my whole body tensed.

_Oh, God! What if his parents are purposely keeping an eye on his phone to see who calls?! What if I just messed everything up?! Troy would be in so much trouble... _

I started pacing the floor of my room, holding my head with my hand and staring intently at my cell-phone.

_Would his parents write back?! What would they say? Would they call mom and dad? Would they tell them that Troy's gay? Would they tell them that I'm gay? Would they--_ I felt the phone vibrate and then the words showed up. I swallowed, and then brought the phone close to my face.

' hey,' I read.

_If it was his parents, I don't think they'd just go ' hey'. But what if they're trying to trick me into telling them something that proves me and Troy are dating? Would a parent do that sort of thing? _

' is this troy?' I typed in, deciding not to type anything personal until I was absolutely sure it was Troy.

' no its shaq' I read; my face crinkling in confusion. _Who is Shaq? Is that Troy's dad...? _

' would you please further explain?' I typed in, trying to seem mature and such in case it was his dad.

' i would indeed if only i could find my pen' I read, becoming even more confused. _What the...? Why does he need a pen? _

' who is this?' I typed in, thinking Shaq may have been one of Troy's friends, instead of his father.

' its troy who do u think it is' I read. I sighed, feeling relieved, and then I typed back.

' whyd you say you were shaq?' I typed in, curious.

' shaq is a bb playr. i was kidding.' I read, and I smiled. _It's Troy, alright! I don't think his dad would tease like that._

' oh.' I typed, suddenly remembering why I had IMed him.

' i imed you because shar left and im the only one in the house. are you allowed to come over?' I typed in.

' i havent been grounded. i just have to ask my dad. brb' I read, suddenly feeling a bit jittery. _I'm glad Troy hasn't been grounded... but... that's not really normal. Did they find out he's gay? What about the major talk? _

' i told him i was going 2 see chad. i dont think he believes me.' I read.

' but i dont care. hes letting me go' Troy typed. I grinned, happy my plan was working quite well.

' okay. ill see you when you get here' I typed in, planning on asking Troy about everything that had happened once he got to my house.

* * *

I was sitting on the couch, the t.v. on mute, as I waited for the knocking on the door. When I finally heard it, I literally jumped off the couch and then ran over to the door, opening it quickly. There was Troy, standing in the door way, and walking into my house the second the door was open. He was wearing a white and red jacket, with a black button-up underneath it and a pair of jeans. He didn't really match, but I still thought he looked brilliant. 

" Hey," Troy said, smiling at me once I'd shut the door.

" Hey!" I exclaimed, locking the door. We stood in front of eachother, and it was pretty quiet. I really didn't know where to start.

" So... Sharpay's not here? Where is she?" Troy suddenly asked, putting his hands in his coat-pockets.

" She went out with Zeke... I kicked her out. I really wanted to see you," I told him, smiling.

" She actually let you kick her out?" Troy asked me, looking a bit shocked.

" Well... I didn't really kick her out. I sort of... manipulated her," I explained, as I stepped closer to Troy.

" Ha... nice," Troy said, smiling and shaking his head up and down. I stepped even closer to Troy, and then stopped when we were only a foot away from eachother.

" Yup. So now... we got the whole house to ourselves!" I said, looking up and raising my hands to prove that I meant ' the whole house'.

Troy then stepped closer to me until our chests were touching. I swallowed, suddenly feeling weak. I'm always feeling weak when I'm with Troy...

" So... uh... we could watch t.v.," I began, as Troy put his hands on my shoulders.

" Or we could go upstairs in my room... " I continued, my voice becoming lower as Troy moved his hands from my shoulders to my back. I sighed, and lowered my head until it was resting against Troy's shoulder, then hugged him back.

" It's your house. I'll do whatever you want to do," Troy told me. I took my head off his shoulder, my hands still on his back, and looked into his eyes.

" Well, actually, it's your decision. You're the guest..." I said, remembering how Troy had said something similar to that the night I was spying on them. I clenched my teeth, then looked downward as I rid my mind of those thoughts. I was just so jealous...

" I've never even seen your room, before. Let's go there," Troy said, releasing me. I smiled, releasing him as well, then walked over to the staircase.

" Okay! Follow me!" I said, running up the stairs. Troy followed me to the top of the staircase and then I walked over to my door. I twisted the knob, and then went into the dim room. I held the door open for Troy and when he was all the way in my room, I shut it.

" Here's my room," I said, holding my arms out and then letting them fall back to my sides. Troy looked around.

" Your room is awesome," he said, walking ahead of me. I let my eyes lower until they were on his rear- it was mostly covered from his jacket, but I could sill see it. It was so great looking and I just couldn't seem to help myself, as I let myself stare and stare.

He walked close to my bed, and he looked at it as if it were some famous and very interesting painting.

_Oh... I want to push him on that bed... _I thought, as he walked closer to my pillow. _How long have I wanted to do that?... Very long! I've wanted to have Troy in my bed since forever! _

He let his fingers stroke the covers on my bed, and I shivered as all these naughty thoughts filled my head. I wanted to push him back and kiss him until we were breathless, touch him until he was begging me to jerk him off... I wanted to put my hands in his hair, too.

He then walked to the end of the bed, his fingers still stroking the covers, then he went over to the right side of it. He pushed his hand downward on the mattress a couple times, and I figured he was seeing how soft it was. I did have a really soft mattress...

" You like my bed?" I asked, walking up to the bed until my legs were pressed against it. Troy looked up at me, and his eyes looked darker than usual.

_Oh, God, he's looking really good. He really looks good in this lighting... although, I think he looks good in any kind of lighting... _I thought.

" Yeah... it's wicked soft," Troy said, standing straight and coughing against his closed fist. He seemed shy, and I smiled as I walked over to the window of my room.

" How did the major talk go...?" I asked, hoping Troy wouldn't get upset. I didn't want to bring him down, but he already didn't seem all that incredibly happy, anyways. I figured that when people talk about their problems, it takes alot off their chest.

I was facing away from Troy when he started to speak.

" Uh... " he began, his voice sounding slightly high-pitched. He sounded nervous.

" My... dad... I told my dad... that we have feelings for eachother. He was really quiet after I said that... " Troy said. I gasped and turned around, finding Troy looking downward and standing as if he had 100 pound weights in his hands. I stood still, watching Troy as he stood uncomfortably, and then I spoke.

" Your dad knows...? And he didn't ground you?" I asked, a bit confused. I didn't really know Troy's dad all that well, but I didn't think he'd take knowing that his son was gay very well. I hoped that Troy's dad wouldn't end up telling my dad...

" No... he's been acting pretty normal, today... as if nothing even happened. I think my mom talked to him or something... either that, or he's in denial..." Troy finished, his eyes still on the floor instead of my face. I pitied Troy and wanted to make him feel better, but didn't really know what to say.

" Do you think... your dad will tell my parents?" I asked, really fearing the idea of my parents finding out I was gay. I didn't think my dad would accept that, at all.

" No. Don't worry about it..." Troy told me, suddenly lifting his head and walking closer to me. I relaxed and watched as Troy stepped a little closer to me. It was as if I were a dangerous animal and Troy was trying not to step up to me that fast, out of fear that I would scratch his face off.

" So, how long can you stay?" I asked as those naughty thoughts crept back into my head. I was planning on having a great time, while he was in my house. I at least wanted to kiss him, if we couldn't end up doing other things.

" I didn't ask... I left the house around seven, and that's usually my curfew, so I don't really have any idea," Troy informed me, not taking any more steps, once he was about two feet away from me. I shook my head up and down.

" Well, that's a good thing... that means you can stay as long as you want, right?" I asked, moving an inch closer to Troy. Troy looked into my eyes, and then he shook his head up and down, agreeing with me. I smiled, stepping even closer to Troy. I was only inches away from him.

" So... the house is empty. We're alone... in my room... and you can stay as long as you want. I wonder what we could do..." I said, crossing my arms over my chest and looking upward. It was pretty obvious what I wanted, and Troy seemed to catch on and was lowering his face. He stopped when our lips were so close to touching, and he spoke.

" Let's watch t.v.," he said, suddenly, pulling his face back. I was pretty shocked, I admit.

" ... you want to watch _T.V. _?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips. I was expecting to get kisses and touches... I wasn't expecting to watch boring television shows.

Suddenly, Troy got a big smile and he burst out laughing. He put his hand on my shoulder, his head lowered as he continued to laugh. He shook his head, wiped the tears from his eyes, and then he looked into my eyes.

" I was just kidding," he said, moving his hand from my shoulder to my lower-back, and pulling me closer to him. I shook my head back and forth.

" Like I'd want to watch t.v. when I could be doing this, instead," Troy said, resting his forehead against mine. I smiled, and put my arms around his ribs, hugging him lightly. He moved his face until our noses were touching, and then he kissed my lips, only for maybe three seconds. I smiled, really enjoying that kiss, even if it was short. Everytime we kissed I felt so warm on the inside.

He turned his head to the side, slightly, then he pressed his lips against mine, again. He moved his mouth so gently and lovingly, and I moved my hands upwards on his back, lifting up his shirt and caressing his muscles. He felt so warm...

I felt something wet and slippery slide against my bottom lip, and so I parted my lips, letting Troy penetrate my mouth. Our tongues pressed against eachother, slipping and sliding, and then Troy took his tongue back into his mouth. I let my tongue penetrate his mouth, that time, and I explored the warm and wet area. I slid my tongue against his inner-cheeks and the roof of his mouth, and only soon after, we parted.

He nipped at my bottom lip, then licked it; his tongue sliding into my mouth for a second before he took it back out.

I was already out of breath when Troy lowered his head to kiss my neck, affectionately. The kisses were slightly sloppy and I loved that... when his breath hit the saliva left from his sloppy kisses, I got chills. I moaned, softly, when I felt Troy's tongue moving against my jaw.

He licked from my jaw, back to my mouth, and we again felt the insides of eachothers' mouths. I moved my hands from Troy's upper-back to his lower-back, and there I massaged him with my fingers. He moaned, and then he gripped the back of my neck, pulling my face closer to his as we continued to kiss. He was getting a bit rough, which meant he was getting needy.

_I want to feel his body against mine... I'm gon'na take off our shirts... _I thought, moving my hands from Troy's lower-back to his shoulders. I gripped the sides of his jacket, and then I pulled them down. He stopped kissing me and rested his forehead against mine as he got the jacket of his arms. He let it fall to the floor, beside us.

Even though I thought Troy looked really beautiful in his long-sleeved button-up, I still undid the first, second, and third button. Unlike me, he didn't have any shirts on under that one, and I let it fall to the ground once I'd finished unbuttoning it; getting to see his great upper-body, immediately.

I pressed my hands flat against his chest, then lowered them down to his abs. I stuck the tip of my thumb into his belly-button, for no reason, and then I moved my hands slowly back to his golden chest, which I rubbed. He sighed in pleasure, taking his forehead off mine and leaning backwards, slightly. He wanted me to continue to please him, and I gladly did so by rubbing and then pinching his nipples. I watched him as he moaned... he looked beautiful.

_Oh, God... he's so freakin' great looking. His body is so nice... He looks attractive when he moans... _I thought, obviously feeling very lusty. I bent my body so I could flick my tongue against one of Troy's nipples, and I got a pleased sigh in return. I lightly bit it, and then sucked on it.

Troy raised his hands to my head, and he took off my tan hat. He then let it fall, and he messed my hair by digging his hands into it. I didn't care, though... his fingers felt nice massaging my scalp.

I moved my mouth across his chest, and then I pleasured his other nipple. He shivered, and I could feel the bump harden in my mouth as I twirled my tongue around it. Troy clenched his fists- as he was holding onto my hair- and then he said:

" Ryan... that feels good," in a moaning voice. I shivered; becoming hard from the way he moaned those words and the way he was gripping me. Even though it hurt a bit, I still seemed to enjoy it... the strength of his arms and hands holding me into place just aroused me for some reason. I moaned against Troy's nipple, and wanted to take my head away from the boy's chest so I could instead suck his _face_... but he was still holding me in place, so I bit the bump to get Troy even more excited. He shivered again, then let go of my hair, bringing his hands to the front of my jacket- getting ready to take it off.

I moved my head away from his body, and watched him try to unbutton the buttons of my jacket with his shaking fingers. I smiled, liking the fact that I was the one who make Troy quiver with eagerness.

He finally undid the buttons, and then he rubbed my body with my shirts still on. He grabbed at my chest and he stroked my sides, and then I was the one who started quivering with eagerness as he started undoing the buttons of my shirt.

_I really should stop wearing all these shirts... it takes too long to get them off... _I thought, looking downward and watching Troy's fingers undo the last button. Like always, I had one last shirt under that one, and Troy took it by the bottom and then began lifting it over my head.

Once that shirt joined the rest of the garments on the floor, Troy used his hands to delight me. He stroked his fingers against the area just above my pants, and my stomach muscles jerked at the touches. They were ticklish in a way that didn't leave me laughing, but instead left me getting harder.

I moaned and Troy smiled, bringing his face close to mine for a kiss, which I gave him. As we kissed, he raised his hands and he kept them on my chest; which he grabbed, rubbed, and stroked with his fingers slowly and continuously. He then grabbed both of my nipples, and pinched them, none-to-gently. I moaned and arched my back, slightly; pushing my chest closer to Troy and ending the kiss, accidentally. Troy didn't seem to mind, though, and was lowering his head to suck on my nipples.

A shiver went up my spine when I felt his hot mouth against my chest. The way he used his mouth reminded me of the night before, when he was sucking me off. I moaned, putting my arms around Troy's waist as he got me more and more aroused.

He left my chest and then he looked into my eyes. His own eyes were half shut and were even darker than they had been, before. I swallowed; his staring unnerving me, almost. I wondered what he was doing and why he had stopped just to look at me but I didn't ask. I figured he did everything for a reason.

" Can we do this in your bed?" he asked me; his voice deeper than usual. I looked over to my bed, imagining us being there and laying instead of standing up straight. I shook my head up and down, and then I walked forward, making Troy walk backwards. I was planning on being on top, that time.

The back of Troy's legs hit my bed, and then he sat down as he was grabbing onto my arms. When he laid back, I was on top of him, just like I wanted. His bare upper-body was so warm against mine, and I sighed in comfort before I leaned forward and nipped at his collar-bone. He let out a breath of air, and then he rubbed my back. His hands were so warm and dry and I absolutely loved the feeling of them on my skin.

Troy lowered his hands until each one was touching my rear. I shivered, and then I rested my face against Troy's neck so I could lick it. I did so, and Troy grabbed my arse, letting out an aggravated sound as he did so. I wasn't all that used to Troy touching me on my backside, yet, but I did still enjoy it and in return, I sucked on Troy's ear lobe. He turned his head to the side, non-verbally telling me to continue doing that act. I happily did so, until Troy grabbed my rear, again, and pushed my pelvis against his own. I moaned; pushing my hips against Troy's as he held onto me. I really wanted Troy to touch me down there... and based on how aggravated his moaning was, I guessed he wanted me to do the same.

_What should I do? Should I just lower my hand and start touching him? Should I grind against him, like he did to me the other night? We'd end up coming in our pants... I don't want him to have to come in his pants. I wouldn't want him to have to go home to his father like that... _

_I could let him be naked on my bed... but what about the coming? What if it got all over my bed? How would I explain that to Sharpay? I could clean it up, but still, there'd be a stain... my covers are dark. _

_Dang! What are we gon'na do, then? Could we go in a different room? ... the bathroom is all I can think of. Well... the bathroom's not all that bad. We could get completely naked and then I could clean the come off the floor, easy. Plus, we could wash up right away. _

" Troy...?" I began, swallowing and finding that my throat was pretty dry. He looked at me, his blue eyes looking upwards at my face.

" Do you mind if we do this in the bathroom...?" I asked, wanting to explain why I wanted us to do it in the bathroom, rather than on my bed. I waited for Troy's answer.

" No... but why do you want to do it in the bathroom?" Troy asked, his eyebrows furrowing. I slowly got off his body, and stood up, the arousal in my pants really quite visible. I wanted to hide it, but then thought that I didn't have to as I saw Troy's. I cleared my throat, trying not to pay attention to that when I was meant to be speaking.

" I, uh..." I began, trying to think of anything but Troy's erection. I looked downward and scratched my forehead, putting my mind on what our previous words had been.

_What were we talking about...? What were we talking about?! Come on, Troy's waiting for your answer! Stop thinking about his arousal and think about what he asked you! He asked me... he asked me... Why I wanted to go into the bathroom! Yes! _

" Oh, um... I don't want you to have to, uh... mess your pants and stuff... and I don't think I could get you naked 'cause you might... come on... my bed," I said, feeling kind'a uncomfortable. Troy made me feel better, though, when he got off the bed and said, " Good thinking,". I smiled and shook my head up and down, then walked over to the door of my room. I then noticed that I had my shoes on, and I took them off; freeing my feet.

" You should take your shoes off, too... it'll be easier to take off your pants once we get in there," I said, my eyes widening once I'd realized how nonchalantly I'd said the words. Troy didn't seem to care and he took his shoes off. I smiled, shook my head up and down, and then opened the door to my room. I stepped out into the hallway, and then walked over to the staircase. Me and Troy ran down the stairs, and then I lead him to the downstairs bathroom. I didn't want to use the one upstairs because all of Sharpay's things were in there... I didn't want to have to think of her while me and Troy were doing sensual things.

I opened the bathroom door, holding it open for Troy who stepped into it after nodding his head in my direction. I was guessing that was his ' thank you'.

Once we were both inside, I turned the lights on and then shut the door of the room, locking it once I'd done so. Troy was looking all around the room, as if he were an animal in a cage.

" Your bathroom is huge..." he said, walking over to the shower.

" What if somebody came in while you were taking a shower?" Troy asked, noticing that the glass was see-through and there were no curtains.

" Well... usually the door is locked. But if someone did end up coming in, the steam usually hides you," I said, resting my hand against the sink; leaning.

" I wish I had one of these. I got the boring, normal showers," Troy said, walking back over to me once he'd informed me of his shower wants. I shrugged.

" But forget about showers... " Troy said, putting his hands back on my rear once our chests were touching, again. I pushed my hips against him, very aware of the fact that I was deeply looking forward to having Troy touch my member. Troy pulled my hips towards him, then he grinded against me and we were both moaning; our lust coming back, quickly.

I moaned, getting the touches I was looking forward to. I ached and really wanted to be emptied... but right when Troy found a steady rhythm, and I wasn't caring if we came in our pants or not, he stopped. I groaned, annoyed.

" Sorry... " Troy said, breathlessly, and still grabbing my rear as if his life depended on it. I shook my head back and forth.

" I was really enjoying that... but you're right, we should stop. We've got to get our clothes off... " I said, backing away from Troy once he let go of my backside. I undid my belt, unbuttoned my button, and unzipped my pants. I was going to let them simply slide down, but then I felt a bit uneasy. I was in the dark, last time Troy saw me, and I felt a bit embarrassed now that we were under the light.

Troy didn't seem to have any problem, though, and was taking his pants off his legs, as if he were merely getting ready for school.

_If Troy can do it, so can I... _I thought, lowering my pants as quickly as I could. I didn't want to be able to think about it, and I pulled the slacks off my legs, throwing them beside Troy's pants once I was free of them. Once I was done, I folded my arms over my chest and looked at Troy. He smiled at me and then stepped closer to me.

" Are we... gon'na take our boxers off, too?" he asked, scratching the back of his neck. I lowered my eyes, taking a peek at Troy's boxers. They were dark blue and quite simple looking... but they did look comfortable.

" Uh... do you want to?" I asked. I noticed I sounded a little nervous, even though I tried not to.

" Well... we _did_ come in here so we wouldn't have to come on our clothes..." Troy stated, putting his thumbs under the elastic of his boxers. I gulped, flicking my eyes from the bulge in Troy's pants to his face. I eventually spoke.

" O-okay..." I stuttered, sticking my thumbs into my boxers, as well. I watched Troy slowly starting to lower his underwear and I did the same thing. I took in a deep breath, trying to remain calm.

" Well... we don't really have to... _stare_ at eachother like this..." Troy said, swallowing; his eyes glued to the front of my boxers. I swallowed, too, then walked over to the shower as Troy stayed where he was. I lowered my boxers more than before, as I watched Troy lower his own. He wasn't watching me and I was watching him... I felt a bit unfair, but I couldn't stop myself. I was so nervous and watching Troy comforted me.

I looked down on myself, moving the elastic over my member and then slowly lowering them until they were at mid-thigh level. The rest of it was pretty easy... the most private parts of my body were already showing and it wasn't like I was embarrassed of Troy seeing my legs, so I let them fall to my feet, and then I stepped out of them. When I looked back over to Troy, he was already facing in my direction and looking at me. He was breathing faster than usual and his eyes moved from my unclothed self to my face... which was pretty much as red as a tomato.

I meant to look at Troy's naked self, but I was so overwhelmed with the fact that he saw me and I didn't think of it. I knew I had to catch up with Troy if we were ever going to end up coming, and I lowered my eyes until they were on his self. My eyes instantly looked elsewhere, so I tried again. I put my hands on my hips, looking at Troy's face only to find that he was staring at my member as if he had to study it.

I swallowed, and then I lowered my eyes to his chest... then his stomach... then to the part I was so eager and yet so afraid to see. I didn't let myself look away and I studied it, just like Troy was studying mine. It really didn't look much different than my own... his may have been slightly bigger, though.

_And I used to think kissing made me feel uncomfortable... _I thought, finally looking away from Troy's part. I was looking at his face and then he raised his eyes, looking at my face, too.

_What are we supposed to do? Things are kind of weird, right now... should I just step up to him and kiss him, as if I didn't even notice we were naked? Should I make a joke, just to lighten things up? _

_Know what? I want Troy to jerk me off... maybe I could just ask. Troy's asked me to do it, before... and I didn't feel weirded out or anything. Well... I felt overwhelmed, but I didn't think he was weird for asking... _

We just kept looking at eachother, thoughts running wildly through both of our heads. Eventually, Troy shifted and stepped a little closer to me. He was always the first one to make a move and I wasn't surprised that he had.

" Ryan...? Can I ask you something?" Troy asked me, his voice sounding a bit like a child's. I wondered if he didn't like what my member looked like, and was planning on asking me something bad... like ' can we never touch eachother, again?'.

" Yes..." I said, quietly, moving my hands from my hips, and crossing my arms, again.

Troy shifted, again. He seemed to be afraid to look at me, so I knew it was either something really embarrassing or something really bad. I really wondered what he had to ask me.

" I... was on the computer... and I was kind'a... checking out some things..." he began, playing with his fingers as he stood awkwardly, looking away from me.

"... I was wondering if we could... try something..." he continued.

_What does he want to try...? Is it something sexual or is it some other relationship thing? _I thought, keeping my eyes on Troy and patiently waiting for him to tell me what he had in mind.

" I, uh... it's really different from what we're already doing... but... I'm planning on being with you for a long, long time... and I want to prepare us for... _the future_... " he said. I shook my head up and down, agreeing. I wanted to be with him for a very long time, too... and I wanted to be prepared for anything the soonest I could be. The sooner the better, I thought.

" I'll try anything, Troy... " I said, seriously. Troy looked at me, briefly, then he walked over to me and stopped right in front of me.

" So that's a 'yes'?" Troy asked, looking into my eyes. I shook my head up and down.

" So... what do you want to try?" I asked, curiously. I was willing to try anything with Troy... if he thought it'd be good for our relationship, then I was just going to go along with it.

" You'll see..." Troy said, sounding slightly unhappy. It sounded like he didn't think I'd like it and was purposely not telling me, just for that reason.

" I'm going to start touching you," Troy warned me, and I nodded. He raised his left hand and put it on the top of my arm, only so he could stroke downwards and then hold my hand. I grasped it. Troy then held my ribs with his right hand, stroking downward- past my hips- and then back up. He moved his face forward, and placed his lips against mine, not sticking his tongue into my mouth. I shut my eyes and kissed him back; loving how gentle his kissing could be.

His right hand stroked up and then down on my side, and on one of the downward strokes, Troy's hand went to my rear. I gasped and he rubbed it, stopping the kiss so he could whisper to me.

" Don't worry..." he said, quietly; his eyes shut and his hand continuing to caress my backside. He pressed his cheek against my own, either trying to calm me or excite me, and he whispered into my ear.

" Turn around," he ordered, his voice still a whisper. I shivered, alot of thoughts running through my head. _What's he going to do? Is he going to jerk me off from the back, like I did to him? He said it was going to be really different, though... _

I turned around, nervously, and then I felt Troy rubbing my rear, again. I felt chills up and down my spine and figured that Troy probably noticed the hairs standing up on the back of my neck and the top of my arms.

He moved his right hand from my buttocks to the front of my body, stroking the area just above my member. I swallowed; looking down and watching Troy's hand move so slowly, pleasuring my body. I really liked the look of his tan hand moving against my pale skin... I like darker colors against lighter colors; it just seems to even everything out.

I looked away from my lower body parts after I saw a clear wetness emanate from my self. Even though me and Troy had been in a lot of sexual situations, I still wasn't all that comfortable with Troy viewing the unstoppable reactions of mine that came from his touches.

_I feel so uncomfortable... I wish I could just relax! Troy seems relaxed... I wish I could be, too. But maybe he's not really relaxed... maybe he's nervous, just like me. _

_I wish I knew what he was going to do! I hate not knowing what's going to happen_... I thought as the room suddenly seemed to get hotter and hotter. I tried to stop worrying; focusing on keeping my breath steady as Troy's hand traveled down my leg and he stroked my inner thigh. I moaned and then I pet Troy's hand to show him how much I appreciated his lovely touches.

He moved his hand upwards, again, and then the tip of his fingers slid down until they only slightly touched the base of my member. I took in a breath of air and I felt my hands twitch as I let my arms hang by my sides. He then, again, started the stroking of my arse with his left hand as he moved his right hand until it was gripping my member, completely. My breathing became shallow once Troy raised the hand gripping my self and then lowered, slowly. He wasn't holding me too hard and the touches were really feeling good.

Troy rested his chin on my shoulder, looking down at his hand then at my face. I felt his own hardness pressing against my buttocks and that made both of us moan.

Troy raised his hand, then lowered it and my hips jerked forward. I was glad I didn't have to keep my hips down, since I wouldn't end up hurting Troy if I moved. I moaned, again, when obviously-dirty thoughts filled my head as he continued the touches to my rear and front.

_What if the different thing is that he's going to end up having sex with me? Even though it sounds really great, I'm just not ready for that, yet... _

_But I told him I'd try anything! He's expecting me to allow him to do whatever he wants... I gave him permission. I wouldn't want to disappoint him... _

_Besides... I have been dreaming of having sex with Troy for quite a while. It's not like I'd hate it or anything... sure, I'd be doing it prematurely... but, still... if it pleases Troy, then I'll do it. _

_God, I really hope he's not planning on doing it, though... _

Troy gripped my member harder and moved his hand faster, and I let out a moan of pleasure at the feeling. His hands were dry and warm, and it felt quite rough... but I still enjoyed it very very much.

I felt Troy nip at my shoulder and kiss the side of my neck, and his actions caused me to moan, again. Everything he was doing felt so incredibly pleasureable...

Troy moved his left hand off my buttocks and then I heard slurping noises... I wondered if he was sucking his own finger. He then lowered his hand, and continued the stroking; one finger held up.

Suddenly, Troy moved his hand from the protruding bump to the center of my rear. I gasped at the touch, feeling really uneasy as I felt a wet finger softly rub the dent of my backside.

" What are... what are you planning... on doing?" I asked, swallowing between the words since my mouth was so dry. Troy was breathing from his mouth, loudly, and I almost expected him to start drooling on me before he spoke.

" When... guys... do 'it'... it's obviously alot different than if a guy and a girl do it..." Troy began. He was panting, jerking my member, and stroking the crack of my arse as he spoke.

" I'm... planning on... s-screwing you... with my fingers..." Troy ended, looking at me only briefly and then shutting his eyes and taking my earlobe into his mouth.

The information sent to me caused me to gasp, and my eyes opened wide.

_He wants to screw me with his fingers?! Is that normal at all?! Oh, my God! I don't want him to do that... I don't want his fingers near that part of me... _I thought; my hips jerking forward again as he softly rubbed the tip of my member.

" Is it... okay if I do that?" Troy asked, taking his mouth of my ear so he could instead whisper into it, seducingly. I tried holding in a moan as he again stroked his thumb against the tip of my self, but failed. I wanted to lean against Troy because my legs were starting to feel weak, but I knew he wouldn't be able to do what he was planning on doing if I leaned on him.

_Tell him it's okay. I don't want to disappoint him... even if I'm nervous. Oh, God, that feels good! _I shivered as Troy's hand began moving faster. My thoughts were becoming jumbled.

_Let him do it...Oh, geez!_

_... He knows what he's doing... this is what two males do. It's normal, right? Do all males in a relationship do that? Well... gay guys have to have sex, eventually... and... it's pretty obvious where the member would go... Oh, God... _I felt Troy's finger press harder against the center of my backside, and he stroked the sensitive area above the small opening. I swallowed and tried not to jerk away from Troy as he pleasured me in that different way.

" Can I...?" I heard Troy ask for my permission, again. I could tell he really wanted to please me in that way, and even though I was feeling the most uncomfortable I've ever felt, I said 'yes'.

_Oh, Gosh... Oh, Geez... This is weird... _It was becoming hard to breathe as Troy lowered his fingers, oh so slowly and then eventually stroked against the opening. I gasped and automatically grabbed onto the arm Troy was using to jerk me off, trying to find comfort as Troy 'violated' me.

_I don't like this... I don't like this at all. This is not comfortable... I feel so violated! _

It felt like so many things were going on at once and I was becoming quite overwhelmed. I didn't want him to touch me there...

" Are you ready?" Troy asked me, taking his head off my shoulder only briefly. It felt like such a loss, so when he again rested his chin on my shoulder, I was feeling slightly better.

_He's not violating you, he's not violating you... this is supposed to be a pleasant experience. Troy's doing it to prepare us for the future... he knows what's he's doing... he's just trying to please me... _

" I... yeah..." I said, quietly and breathlessly. Troy moved the hand that was jerking me slower, and he held me more gentle as he pressed his finger against my opening, and penetrated me only a small bit. I instantly yelped at the odd feeling, accidentally, and all my muscles tensed. It was a great feeling, no doubt, but I still felt so wronged.

_It's Troy... it's just Troy! He's doing this because he loves me and wants to please me... he's not doing it because he wants to humiliate me or anything... _I thought, as he pushed his finger further into me. I turned my head to the side, away from Troy's face. I was feeling quite mortified.

" Don't worry...," he whispered, again, in a caring voice; resting his cheek against my shoulder as if it were a pillow. His hair tickled the side of my neck.

Troy moaned before he pushed his finger even further into myself, and then I moaned; feeling a jolt of pleasure. I shook and then I could feel that I was soon going to be coming as Troy slowly drew his finger out.

" T-Troy... I'm going to... come soon," I told him. He sighed, pleased, and then quickened the movements of his right hand; jerking me faster like he'd been doing before, and then he pushed his finger fully back into me. I took in a shaky breath and shut my eyes as pleasure engulfed me.

_That feels so good... _I thought, resting my head back against Troy's shoulder.

Troy once again removed his finger so he could slowly push it back in and give me that jolt of sexual delight; jerking me off perfectly at the same time. He nipped at my jaw and at that point, I couldn't think of anything wrong with what we were doing... everything was completely pleasant. He thrust his finger into my opening one more time, and then I was moaning Troy's name and shivering. I came and almost collapsed as Troy's jerking slowed and he began taking his finger out of me.

When I was completely emptied, I leaned backwards against Troy; feeling so worn-out. Both me and Troy were breathing deeply, trying to catch our breath.

_That was so good... no... it was great. It was perfect... Troy's always perfect. Everything he did was just so wonderful... how did he learn how to do that? I've got to do that to him, some day... that was the best thing in the whole world. _

_Geez... that was so amazing. I love Troy... _I continued thinking of how brilliant Troy was and eventually remembered how I was meant to relieve Troy, as well. I swallowed, and tried standing straight; my wobbly legs making it a bit hard. I did end up standing, though, and then I turned around to face Troy; who was looking very aroused and lustful. I did want to thank him before I touched him, though.

" That... was... just amazing, Troy..." I stated, seriously, before wiping the back of my hand against my forehead. Troy grinned, looking downward for only a second. He looked into my eyes and then he pulled me closer to him, so he could kiss me. I kissed him back; putting my hand on his lower back.

" Where did you learn how to do that?" I asked once we parted. Troy smiled; his teeth showing and then he rested his forehead against mine.

" The internet..." he stated, causing me to grin. I thought I should use the internet more so I could please Troy in the same ways that he had pleased me.

He lowered his head, again, kissing me and inserting his tongue into my mouth as he pet my back, lovingly. .I stroked his hair back.

When we parted, I swallowed to regain my voice, and then I spoke.

" I want t-to... suck you," I said, lowering my head so I could see if Troy still had an erection. He did, obviously, and then I raised my eyes and looked into Troy's.

" You... don't have to suck me, Ryan. I don't want you to do anything you don't want to do," Troy said, putting his hand on my hip. He looked my body up and down, and then he used one hand to pet my face.

" Troy... I want to do it. I'd do anything for you..." I told him, putting my hand over his. He shook his head up and down, slowly.

" Alright... but if you change your mind, tell me... okay?" Troy said, stroking my lips before I spoke.

" I promise," I said, knowing that I wasn't going to change my mind. Troy sucked me off, and I was going to do it back. I wanted to please him as much as he pleased me. I wanted to prove that I was just a strong as Troy was.

I started by pulling him close to me; kissing his neck, slowly and passionately. I rubbed his upper-back with my hands, and then I lowered them so I could touch his rear; just like he touched mine. I wasn't planning on 'fingering' him, but I did want to at least touch him, there. I gently stroked both bumps; making invisible circles with my fingers and getting soft moans from Troy. I felt chills as I touched his rear... I used to dream of touching his unclothed rump.

I lowered my head, bending my body in an odd position as I licked from Troy's neck down to his ribs; licking his right nipple on the way down. I then removed my hands from Troy's arse so I could kneel on the floor in front of him; his member just inches away from my face as I prepared myself, mentally.

_Okay... I can do this. This is simple... all I have to do is put my mouth around his member and then... suck him off. _

_God, I can only imagine... how many germs could there be? Don't think like that! Troy is a very clean guy! He smells beautiful! If he was dirty, he wouldn't smell so nice_... I breathed in through my nostrils to get a scent of him... he smelled like an exotic flower.

_It's easy. Just move your head forward, and put your mouth around the tip. You can start off slowly... licking could work, until you get used to it. Then, you can slide your mouth down his shaft, completely... I don't want to choke. This is freakin' me out... _

_No, no. I'm not freaking out... I can do this. Just like Troy did it to me... he said he was scared, and yet... he still did it! I can do it, too... just start off with licking it... take it slowly. I'm sure Troy won't mind... _

I swallowed, and rested my hands on his hips, gripping them to steady myself. I also wanted to have some bit of control as I sucked him.

I looked up into Troy's eyes and found that he was looking down on me; his lips parted and his lids lowered. I took in a big breath of air, then let it out slowly; shutting my eyes as I did so. Troy put his hands in my hair, and that made me open my eyes. He had a small smile on his face, and then he said " Ryan... I can see that you're nervous. You don't have to do it, you know... not yet, at least... I don't want--" I cut him off.

" Troy... I'm doing it. I want to... even if I am nervous," I said, lowering my eyes and head so I could look ahead at Troy's member. I swallowed and then moved my head forward, slowly, until it was three inches in front of Troy's self. Troy was suddenly breathing deeply, and I raised my eyes so I could look at him. His eyes were opened slightly wider than they had been before, and he seemed tense. I understood how he felt, since I'd felt the same way when he'd sucked me off.

I moved my face closer; my lips centimeters away from the tip of Troy's penis.

_This is it... I'm going to have his member in my mouth in mere seconds... Okay... start off with the tongue, then move your mouth over the tip and then slide your head down. I really hope I don't choke... I hope he doesn't push into my mouth. _

_No... Troy wouldn't do that... he wouldn't hurt me... _

I opened my mouth, slightly, and then let out a small breath of air. I then felt Troy shivering and he massaged my head with his strong fingers, leaning his head back, slightly. I slowly pushed my tongue out of my mouth, and then I quickly licked the tip of Troy's member, which made Troy moan and bend forward; once again gripping my hair with his fingers. I swallowed; the taste of Troy's self on my tongue, and then I let out another breath before sticking my tongue out, again, and licking the small slit.

Troy moaned loudly and I could feel his body quivering underneath my hands- which truely pleased me. I was glad that I had the ability to make Troy shiver unintentionally. I was glad that I could make Troy the weakest he'd ever been and suddenly I was becoming courageous. I was eager to hear Troy moaning my name passionately; unable to control himself.

I flicked my tongue out; licking and twirling my tongue against the head of Troy's member, earning needy moans.

_Oh, God, I love when he moans like that... he sounds so desperate... and it's all because of me. I make him like this... I really adore that. Gabriella never did this to him... I'm the first one to touch him like this. And I swear to God, I'm going to be the last... _

I slowly moved my head forward, sliding my mouth over the head of Troy's self, and sucking gently on it. Troy groaned and he bent his body over me, obvious pleasure controlling his actions. I took my mouth off him, and swallowed a few times; trying to get used to the odd taste of somebody's member. When I put my mouth over the tip of his sex, again, I sucked harder and then Troy made a yelping sound as he grabbed my hair harder.

_... This isn't so bad. This is alright... Troy's really enjoying it. Oh, how I love when he moans like that... he sounds so aroused! _

I thought, sliding my head down his member only slightly. His hips jerked forward a bit and I pulled back, quickly, out of fear. I heard him quietly apologize, as he moved his hands from my hair to my shoulders, which he squeezed.

I forgave him and then moved my head forward, again, hearing Troy whimpering.

" Ryan... Oh, God... don't stop..." Troy moaned, breathlessly. I told him that I wouldn't- in my head- and then I moved my head further down; just before his member hit the back of my throat. I knew that Troy let mine hit the back of his throat, but I was too nervous to do that and instead put my hand around the area of Troy's penis that didn't have attention; like he'd done with me.

Just as I was pulling my head back, and Troy was moaning noisily and freely, I heard something come from the other side of the bathroom door. I quickly took my mouth off Troy's self and stood on my feet, recognizing the sound as a knock.

_Oh my God, somebody's knocking! Sharpay's home?! I thought she wasn't going to come home until twelve! Oh my God! What am I going to do?! Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! Geez!_

" Is someone in there?" I heard, and I noticed that I stopped breathing. I took in a breath of air, as quietly as I could, and then I looked at Troy; who's eyes were focused on the door and as big as saucers. I asumed I looked the same, and then Troy looked at me; fear in his eyes. I swallowed and looked back at him and then we heard Sharpay, again.

" Ryan?! Are you in there?!" yelled Sharpay, knocking harder on the door. Troy started breathing heavily, so I put my fingers to his lips and mouthed ' don't worry' before I looked back at the door.

" Y-yeah, I'm in here... " I said, sounding really nervous. I swallowed and waited for her reply.

" Why are you here? I thought you went out?" Sharpay yelled against the door. I hesitated, thinking of an idea, and then spoke.

" I... came back early. There weren't any good movies playing," I lied, hoping I sounded convincing and that she believed me.

" Well... open the door!" she yelled.

" No!" I exclaimed, too loudly. I crossed my arms over my chest and then continued to speak, only a bit less rushed.

" I'm taking a shower, go use the bathroom upstairs!" I said.

" Liar! The water's not even running!" I heard which made my eyes widen. I walked over to the shower and put the water on, then I walked up to the door.

" I'm just getting in...!" I yelled against the door, thinking that Sharpay was quite lazy since she couldn't simply run up the stairs and do everything in her bathroom.

" Fine, then, let me in! I just have to fix my make-up!" Sharpay yelled, which made me sigh and roll my eyes.

" No! You're not coming in here while I'm not wearing any clothes! Use the one upstairs!" I yelled, again, my eyes squinting as I thought about how stubborn she was. I heard a growl and then she slammed her fists against the door, which caused me to jump back slightly.

" You are so selfish!!" she yelled at me, and then I heard her yelling become quieter and quieter as she went up the stairs. I sighed, shook my head back and forth, and then I turned around and looked at Troy. He looked worried and tense and my face scrunched in pity. I walked over to Troy, and then pulled him into a hug; whispering in his ear.

" I'm sorry... she said she wasn't going to be back until midnight..." I whispered, feeling bad.

_I shouldn't have made him come over here... poor Troy. We could have been caught... and what are we supposed to do, now? We can't both come out of the bathroom with her here... and I can't leave Troy in here until she goes to sleep. I'm so stupid! I should have never planned to have him come over! We could have met tomorrow... I'm just so needy and selfish..._

" It's not your fault..." Troy said into my ear. It made me feel better to hear Troy say that. It made me realise that I truely hadn't planned on having her come home as me and Troy were pleasuring eachother. It just happened... it was Sharpay's fault, more than mine. She'd changed her mind about coming home earlier than she was supposed to.

" I can't believe she calls _you_ selfish..." Troy whispered into my ear. I shrugged and then I pulled away from Troy; looking back down at his member.

_I was just getting comfortable... why'd she have to come here? Dang that Sharpay... she ruins everything! Troy must be so upset... he was finally getting touched and then I had to pull away. _

_I could continue now, though... the shower's running. Troy would just have to be really quiet... _

I leaned against Troy, and whispered into his ear.

" I'm gon'na continue s-sucking you... uh... but... you'd have to try not to... make any sounds..." I said, hoping he wouldn't mind if I continued to suck him.

" Are you sure you want to...?" I heard.

" Yes... but... can we lay down?" I asked, not willing to have to kneel, again.

" Yeah," whispered Troy. I pulled away from him and then I grabbed a blue and fluffy towel, laying it flat on the ground. I didn't want to have Troy's warm body touching the cold floor of the bathroom. I looked up at Troy after the towel was perfectly set, and he was smiling at me. I smiled back and then I pointed at him and then the towel, meaning that I wanted him to lay down on it. He shook his head up and down and then he moved himself until he was laying below me. He looked so beautiful... the color of the towel brought of his eyes and it made his skin seem as if it were glowing. I shivered; looking from Troy's beautiful face down to his strong chest, muscular stomach, large member, and then down his great legs and finally his thin toes.

I stood until I was just in front of Troy's feet and then I kneeled; lowering myself on top of him. It felt so good to have his completely naked body touching mine, and I shut my eyes; letting out a breath of air at the wonderful sensation. I ducked my head and kissed Troy's chest- which was moving briskly- and then I began climbing down Troy's body so I could continue the sensual act I'd started. I didn't want to tease Troy, because I knew he was hard for a long time and probably wanted a release at that moment.

I stopped moving once my face was directly above Troy's self. I was kneeling while my hands were placed on each side of Troy's hips; keeping me up. I swallowed, and then looked at Troy quickly, and he looked back at me. I sighed, upset that I had to prepare myself again. I lowered my face until my lips were near his member, and then I licked the tip, making Troy let out a moan. My head jerked upwards, and I brought my fingers to my lips, noiselessly shushing Troy. Troy nodded and he mouthed ' sorry' and I mouthed ' that's okay', then lowered my head once again.

I put my mouth around the head of Troy's self, moving my tongue along it as I lowered my head. Troy's breath was shallow and his chest was rising and falling, quickly, and I knew he was trying his best not to make a sound. Unfortunately, he made a quiet and short whimpering noise.

_Oh, man... Troy can't help himself. If Sharpay's hearing this, I'm going to have to end up telling her that it was me who was moaning... she'd think I was touching myself! _

_Well... I wouldn't want her thinking that I'm touching Troy... even though she probably already knows that were dating. Hopefully she doesn't... _

_God, Troy is huge... _I stopped sliding my head down his shaft, and then I stroked the skin and hairs just above Troy's member. I looked up at Troy to find that he was holding a facecloth; bringing it to his mouth and then holding it against it, tightly.

_He's doing that so if he moans it won't be so loud... I wish he didn't have to quiet himself. I want to hear him moan my name as he comes! Poor Troy... I hope he can breathe well..._

I put my hand around the base of Troy's member and then I shut my eyes as I raised my head; raising my hand at the same time. I could feel Troy quivering, again.

I lowered my head and could feel my own saliva coating the sides of my mouth as I raised my head, again.

_Troy let me come in his mouth... do I have to let him come in mine? I don't want to have anyone's come in my mouth... that's gross. What's it taste like? Well... if anyone's come were to taste good, it'd have to be Troy's. Everything about Troy is perfect... _

_He's not going to be able to warn me when he comes... we can't make any sounds. No! That means he'll pretty much end up coming in my mouth... and I won't expect it! What if I choke on it? _

_Well... if I choke on it, then I choke on it. I'm not stopping no matter what... I'm going to please Troy. He deserves it after all he's been through..._

I lowered my mouth and then I moved my hand down to Troy's testicles which I rubbed and gently pulled on. I wanted to hear the moan Troy would have given me after I'd done that, but I knew Troy's moaning would lead to Sharpay either finding out I was with another male or that I was touching myself.

I moved my head upwards, again, trying to suck on him harder so he'd come, sooner. I would have wanted to take my time, but since Sharpay was there, I wanted to end it as fast yet as pleasingly as I could. I stroked his testicles and thrust my head forward, faster than before. I then used my other hand to reach up to Troy's right nipple, which I pinched and rubbed.

Troy moved the hand that wasn't holding the cloth over his mouth onto my arm, stroking it up and down and then lowering it until it was on my back. He put it into my hair, gripping and then releasing it. I lowered my head, then brought it upwards; bobbing my head quicker than I had been, and causing Troy to tense. He moved his hand down my neck and onto my back; which he dug his nails into once I'd brought my head up, again.

_Oh... that feels good... _I thought, as Troy's nails scratched up to my neck; giving me chills.

_He's going to be coming soon, I think... he'd never scratch me if he were still in the 'real world'. Even though I do really enjoy it, I don't think he'd do it, anyways... I must be really pleasing him... _I thought as I continued to raise and then lower my head, squeeze his nipple, and fondle his testicles.

Troy shivered and his body bent slightly, and then he laid back down. I felt him poke the side of my face, so I opened my eyes and he mouthed ' I'm going to come', then laid back down the second he'd informed me; covering his mouth with the cloth, once again.

_I'm really glad he told me... what do I do? Do I stop sucking him and touch him until he comes? Do I take my mouth off and simply watch him come? Maybe I should keep my mouth on him... he's enjoying it so much. I don't want to take away the pleasure he's receiving... _

_Maybe I could just let him come in my mouth... I can spit it in the toilet, after. _

I raised my head one last time, and then I felt Troy's come filling my mouth.

_Ew! Gross! God! _I instantly took my mouth off his member, and moved my head out of the way as he came all over his body. Come was dripping out of my mouth, the taste not too unpleasant but the thought of it sickening me, and I gagged; spitting it onto the towel between Troy's legs.

Once I'd emptied my mouth of Troy's come, I looked up at the handsome boy. He was breathing out of his mouth, the facecloth taken off it, and his eyes were shut as he recharged.

_I was supposed to let him come in my mouth! Now he probably thinks he's gross! He easily let me come in his mouth! Why couldn't I do the same? It's not like I had to swallow it or anything... all I had to do was keep it in my mouth until he was empty. _

_I hope he doesn't think he's disgusting... because he's not. He's one-hundred percent beautiful and not at all disgusting..._

I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand, and then I took the facecloth out of Troy's hand so I could wipe the come off his body. Once I did so, I threw it away from us and then crawled up to Troy's face, putting my hands on each side of it. I kissed his forehead, his cheeks, his nose, and lastly; his lips. He kept his eyes shut for minutes more, and then they fluttered open; giving me the view of his beautiful, light-blue eyes. I looked into them, and when Troy smiled, I smiled too. I then lowered my head, so I could whisper into his ear.

" I'm sorry I didn't let you... come in my mouth. I was just a little shocked..." I said, moving my hands from the sides of Troy's face to the top of his head. I pet his hair back, and then I heard his reply.

" You don't have to be sorry..." he said, putting his arms around my body; pulling me closer to him.

" I don't mind," he added. I moved my head upwards, and then kissed his lips... he's such a kind person.

We stayed in our positions for the longest time; kissing and touching eachother softly. It was such a great feeling; knowing that I was loved so much... and by the person that I adored the most.

But I knew we couldn't lay there forever, and then I whispered into Troy's ear.

" Troy... I have to shut the water off. Sharpay's going to become suspicious if it's still running," I said, slowly and carefully getting off of Troy; taking his hand and helping him up after I was standing steadily on my feet.

I walked over to the shower, opening the door quietly and then twisting the nob; turning the water off. I looked at Troy and he looked at me back; a worried look on his face. We didn't know what we were going to do with Sharpay there.

_How are you going to do this? Troy can't go home when Sharpay's here; but he has to get home... _I thought of an idea as I watched Troy put his boxers back on. I then was reminded to do the same thing, and bent over to pick them up.

_I could come out without Troy and then lock the bathroom door... if Sharpay noticed it was locked, I'd just tell her that I did it on accident. Then, I'd take her upstairs... and Troy could leave as we were up there. That'll work, right?_

After putting my boxers on, I bent down and then put on my slacks.

_Dang! Troy's shirt and jacket is upstairs... what are we going to do? ... He** could** leave top-less... I'd bring him his clothes, later. Or something... _

I walked closer to Troy, who'd just finished buttoning his pants, and then I leaned into his ear.

" I've got a plan..." I began, swallowing before I continued.

" I'm going to come out of the bathroom. I'm going to lock it so Sharpay can't get in and then I'll tell her I did it on accident... then I'm gon'na take her upstairs and while we're up there, you can leave. You'd kind'a be... topless... since your shirt is upstairs... but I can't think of anything else..." I explained, pulling away once I'd finished telling Troy my plan.

Troy shook his head up and down and then he leaned against me.

" That's a really good plan... but I don't want to go home with my shirt or jacket. Do you know how that would look if I came into my house without a top on? My dad would think I was crazy... " Troy whispered into my ear, causing me to frown.

" I guess I could take her into her room... I'll pretend that I'm going to be telling her a secret or something. You can get your stuff out of my room... but you'd have to be really quick. I can't tame the beast for longer than a minute," I said, pulling away from Troy; finding that he was smiling and nodding. I smiled back, then put my hands in my pockets.

" I guess... I'm going to go, now..." I said, nervous for Troy and not wanting to leave the bathroom. I knew I had to, though, and so I twisted the nob; locking the door before shutting it, quickly.

_I should have told Troy to lock it... I hope she hasn't seen that..._

I turned around and found that Sharpay was not in the room. I sighed, and then I stepped over to the staircase.

" Sharpay?!" I called. I heard no reply, so I ran up the stairs.

_Maybe she went back out with Zeke... she did say all she had to do was fix her make-up... _I peeked into every room, then came back down the stairs after seven minutes of searching.

I then went into the kitchen; again finding nobody. I called Sharpay's name once more, and then when I was satisfied, I walked over to the bathroom door and knocked three times.

" Troy... she's not here. You can come out," I said against the door. He unlocked and then opened the door, smiling.

" Man... I'm glad. I didn't know when to leave the bathroom, it was freakin' me out..." Troy said, snorting and then coming completely out of the bathroom. I smiled, then looked into the bathroom.

" We, uh... better clean up in there..." I said, walking past Troy. Troy followed me and we tried cleaning the come off the facecloth as best we could... and I cleaned my own come off the floor and door of the shower.

* * *

Once we were finished, we both went up the stairs to retrieve our tops. I watched as Troy put his on; loving how he did everything with such grace. 

When we were both again fully dressed, I walked over to Troy. We stood in front of eachother, oddly, waiting for the other to speak. As always, Troy was the one to make a move.

" It's 9:03..." Troy said, looking at my clock. I looked at it, as well, and then sighed. I was guessing Troy was planning on leaving but I didn't want to ask him if he was, in case he thought that was my way of kicking him out. I really didn't want him to leave.

" I want to stay... do you think Sharpay's going to come back, again?" Troy asked me, nervously. I was glad Troy wanted to stay and I smiled as I spoke.

" No... she's supposed to be out until midnight... I don't think she'd come back early, again, " I said, stepping closer to Troy so we were inches away from eachother. I was already missing the feeling of Troy's hands on my skin, and he stroked my arm as if he could read my mind. I sighed, and then I put my hand on his shoulder; rubbing it softly.

" Good..." Troy said, resting his hand on my neck as I stroked the bit of skin showing between the unbuttoned buttons of his shirt with my thumb.

" I... thanks for... sucking me, Ryan," Troy suddenly said, causing me to blush, slightly. I still smiled, though, and nodded.

" Did I do it right...?" I asked, lowering my head as I asked the question, then raising it once the words left my mouth. Troy shook his head up and down, letting a breath of air out of his mouth.

" Oh, yeah... man... not like I'd know the right way to do it, but that felt... so awesome," Troy said as his face became slightly redder. I wondered if that was from his smile or because he was embarrassed.

" Thanks..." I said, quietly, but smiling.

" I, um... like what you did to me, too. I like everything you do to me..." I said. I looked down again after finding the look in Troy's eyes.

" Well... " Troy began, clearing his throat.

" That's good. I like everything that you do to me, too..." said Troy, resting his hand on my shoulder. I grinned and then put my hand on Troy's arm, able to look into his eyes again.

" I really love being with you," Troy said.

" I love being with you, too. I've never felt so happy..." I told him, which made him smile, again.

" I haven't either... " Troy said, pausing before he began to speak, again.

" You're really amazing, Ryan... you know that I love you more than anything in the world?" Troy asked me. I shook my head up and down, slowly, as I felt my heart beat fast. It's so wonderful to know that someone cares for you more than anyone else. It made me feel special.

" I feel the same way about you... I wouldn't give you up for anything. Not even for 50 Star Dazzle Awards," I said, thinking that I wouldn't give him up for even a million.

" And... what's that?" Troy asked; squinting his eyes. I shook my head back and forth.

" Something that I've never gotten. I really want one, though..." I thought about what it'd be like to get my very first Star Dazzle Award and was brought back into the present when Troy spoke, again.

" Seriously, though... I love being with you. I know that things have been... difficult... but I don't regret that we're dating. I never will... I just want you to know that..." Troy said. I leaned forward to kiss him on the lips, quickly, then I held onto each of his shoulders; looking at the lips I'd just kissed as I softly began to massage him.

_I'm glad he loves me so much... I'm so lucky to have him. How did I get such a wonderful person? _

_He said he fell in love with me when I was spying on him from his tree... what a weird way to fall in love with someone. Oh, well... he could have fell in love with me because I was washing my hands, for all I care. _

_You know... it's so great to have the very person I've been admiring for so long... now that we're together, it feels as if I'm living in heaven. Well... there are some unpleasant things that came with me and Troy's dating... like me almost getting beaten up... but I still wouldn't ever change my mind about being with him. Heck... if he decides to break up with me, I don't think I'd let him. I'd probably start stalking him or something..._

I rubbed my thumb over Troy's lips as I thought; admiring how soft they were and loving how smooth his skin was. Everything about Troy was perfect, no doubt. He was handsome, clever, talented... he also had great friends and popularity.

_He's not popular for a good reason, now, though... _I thought; feeling the corners of my mouth drop. I quickly smiled so Troy wouldn't ask me why I was unhappy. I tried thinking pleasant thoughts to rekindle the happiness I'd previously felt.

" I never told you about the day I fell in love with you..." I started; a big smile growing on my face as I thought about what Troy's reaction would be.

" ... you developed feelings for me after the Musical, right?" Troy asked. I agreed as I moved my hand to his cheek to pat it.

" Well, I sort of felt something for you before the musical, when I found out you were interested in singing. You seemed so much like a jock, so you liking music sort of confused me. I started wondering how we could have something in common, and that had me thinking alot more about why you did things and stuff... it made me realise we weren't so different. Well... on the inside, I mean...

" I used to ignore you because I was so sick of hearing everyone talking about you. I didn't want to be one of them... they just seemed so... weak, I guess. They weren't unique at all... they were just like everyone else. I didn't want to be like them, so I purposely ignored you. The only thing I saw was that you were a selfish, has-to-have-his-own-way hot jock; who everyone wanted to be or be with.

" But then when you signed up for the musical... I let myself think more about you. I actually thought about what people said... and then I started agreeing with them as I watched you. You _are_ sweet, you _are_ nice, you _are_ dedicated... and you're hot, too, which was pretty much the main topic of every day..." I snorted and Troy laughed out loud.

" So... I noticed that the only reason I didn't like you, then, was because I never thought of you as more than just The Basketball Guy. Which was pretty... closed-minded of me. You're so much more than just a guy who plays BasketBall...

"... when you sang on stage with Gabriella, that's when I really fell in love with you, though. You sounded so beautiful and you moved so gracefully... and you sang with such emotion. You pretty much became my obsession. You were so much different than I thought you were... I used to think you were a dry and selfish jock! But you're really a kind and selfless guy...

" So... when I went home that day... I thought alot about you. I kept trying to tell myself that I didn't really love you but that didn't work out. The next day and the next day I couldn't keep my eyes off of you. Every move that you made; I was there to see it... and that lasted..." I paused, looking upward as I thought.

"... well... it's actually still goin' on," I chuckled and moved my hand to Troy's forehead, so I could stroke the hair off it for no reason other than because I wanted to feel him.

" Your story is actually alot like mine... I didn't think much of you until... uh..."

_Until what_? I thought, turning my head to the side, slightly.

" Well... I... after you... spied on me... I kind of... jerked off... while thinking about you..." Troy said. I could feel my mouth and eyes open, slightly.

" Really...?" I asked, shocked.

" Yeah... " Troy said; his smile completely gone as he looked to the ground, ashamed.

_Troy actually jerked off to me? I've jerked off to him so many times... never did I think he'd be doing the same thing. _

_And at the same time! I was jerking off to him that same night... _

" That's kind of funny... I was doing the same thing when I came back from spying on you," I said, laughing a little as I spoke. Troy's brows lowered.

" Are you serious?" Troy asked. I shook my head up and down, proving that I hadn't minded that Troy jerked off to me. I was actually honored...

Troy grinned, shaking his head back and forth, and then he moved my hair behind my ear. He stroked the side of my face and then he leaned forward; shutting his eyes before he kissed me, once again.

* * *

_There you go. I want to first thank you for reading this loooong chapter. I feel so honored that you actually spend your precious time reading my chapters! _

_Okey dokey... Sorry that it got a bit indecent... I'm not sure how you readers are going to take the sex scene. Hopefully you don't find it disgusting. I want to inform you that the next chapter will have no sex! There will be more talking instead of touching. That's always good... let's you understand why they like eachother, more. _

_As for Ryan, I wanted to mention that I added in a bit of Ryan's so-called 'darker side' in this chapter. I've only once mentioned how Ryan is jealous of Troy. I had to do it, again. But it's not like he's bad or anything... he got mad at himself for thinking those thoughts. _

_This is a question that I hope is asked with complete honesty... Do you think Ryan and Troy are in character in this story? I feel like they are, but I can never be too sure. Please tell me what you think... them being in character matters to me more than anything else and I want to know if I'm doing well or not._

_Thank you for reading... and review, if you feel as if my story is worth it! _


	18. Troy's Visit

_Sorry the update took so long. I took a break from writing. I hope you enjoy it. _

* * *

Troy awoke to the sound of his alarm clock on that cold and rainy morning. 

_God, I hate that thing! _thought Troy who was too tired to move and stop the annoying beeping sound.

_I'm going to have to move... it can't go off on its own... _

Troy rolled over and slammed his palm down on the 'snooze' button; causing the annoying beeping sound to stop. He then layed back down and shut his eyes thinking about what had happened the night before.

_Last night was so amazing... me touching Ryan like that, Ryan sucking me off... _

_... He's so great for doing that. Poor Ryan... he probably felt so nervous. He ended up gagging on my cum... oh well. Next time I'll be able to tell him that he doesn't have to swallow it..._

_I can't wait to see him, today. Even if it'll be in school, I'll still..._

Troy sat up in his bed as he remembered that today was Monday; first school day of the week.

_Great... what's gon'na happen, this time? It's probably not going to be any different than Friday... this will be fun... _Troy thought, sarcastically. He wished that he didn't have to go to school and could instead spend the day alone with Ryan but he knew that would never happen.

Troy grabbed the covers and threw them off his body so he could get out of the bed and stand on the floor. He rubbed his eyes and yawned as he let his body get used to moving.

_I hope nobody tries beating up Ryan, again... what if they actually do end up hitting him? What would I do? I'd fuckin' kill them, that's what I'd do..._

_... Or maybe nobody would have a chance to hurt Ryan. Everyone knows we're gay... so why not use it to my advantage? We're in the same classes so that's not a problem... and I could walk with him to Lunch and music practice. Nobody would have a chance to hurt him..._

Troy took off his warm nightclothes and replaced them with a decent outfit for school.

_This sucks... I don't want to be made fun of again. That was the worst day of my life... let's just hope that everyone's accepted it by now..._

_Yeah right. _

Troy continued thinking as he grabbed his backpack off the floor of his room and opened his door to go downstairs. Once down there, he sat at the kitchen table and put his face in his hands; listening to the sizzling sound of the food cooking on the stove.

_I wonder what dad's thinking about... is he upset with me? Does he feel as if he's less of a person because he has a gay son? I wonder if the teachers know... they must. Ms. Darbus had to tell those guys to keep their mouths shut when they were talking about me. _

_God... dad's going to be so embarrassed. His gay son's walking the halls of East High... he must feel so humiliated... _

Troy continued hating the thought of going to school until he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. He didn't bother to raise his eyes and see who it was... he didn't want to know. Both parents would have the same attitudes; acting as if nothing was different. Troy hated that. He wanted to know how they felt about everything. He wanted to know why they chose not to talk to him about it and instead chose to act as if he wasn't dating another male.

_They just can't handle it... it's too much to deal with. Well... can I blame them? Only days ago they were thinking I was straight and was dating Gabriella. Now they see that I'm gay... dad probably thinks that I'm going to end up marrying a guy. That'll ruin his reputation... it'll ruin mine, too. _

_What if I become a professional Basketball player and there are books based on me? It'd say ' Troy Bolton, the gay professional Basketball Player'... Great. I used to think it was bad to be labeled as the Basketball Guy... now I'm going to be labeled as the **Gay** Basketball Guy._

Troy sighed as more melodramatic thoughts of his future filled his head. He didn't want to be the Gay Guy and he didn't want to be the Basketball Guy... he just wanted to be normal. He didn't want people to look at him and think of him as being gay or a good Basketball player. He wanted people to look at him and see his personality.

Troy raised his head and then looked forward to watch his mother flip the pancakes that were in the pan.

_She's quiet, again... what's she thinking? Does she feel bad for me? Is she disappointed? Is she confused and doesn't know what to say? _

_Man, I'm so sick of this... I just wish that me and Ryan could go somewhere far away where no one would ever bother us. I wish people would understand... me and Ryan love eachother. What's so bad about that? Is it bad because we can't make babies together? Is that why people don't accept gay relationships? I don't know... _

_I wonder what school's going to be like. I really don't want to go... but I am. What difference would it make if I took a day off? I'd have to go in the next day, anyways... it's better to get it over with now instead of later..._

_People are going to make fun of me, again... and what if they try to get me to fight them? I'm going to have to try to ignore them... unless if they punch me because then I'm going to have to fight back._

_God, I wish I could go back to bed..._

Troy sighed and then he got out of the chair so he could instead walk over to the door and lean against it. He felt so awkward. His mother didn't even greet him that morning which caused him to feel disowned.

_If mom's acting like this... then dad must be ten times worse. I wonder if he'll even talk to me. He probably won't even look at me... if he did all he'd see is his gay son... I wonder if he even thinks of me in the same way, anymore. _

Troy kept his head down as he waited for his father to be ready to leave. He hadn't come down the stairs yet so Troy immediately asumed that he was taking longer to get ready so he wouldn't have to see him as much. Of course, Troy was exaggerating.

Suddenly, Troy's mother spoke.

" You want a pancake, Troy?" she asked him as she turned around with a pancake balancing on the spatula. She then placed it onto the plate beneath her and then looked into Troy's eyes. Troy looked downward once her eyes met his and he replied with 'no'; as unnerving scenarios based on his day at school filled his head, he felt more and more ill and he figured that if he ate anything he'd end up pucking before he stepped into the school building.

Troy's mother was once again quiet and Troy continued to worry and dread the thought of going to school. He knew nobody would accept him and that he would be made fun of. He feared every day of his life was going to be this way until he finished college.

_Well... I still have Ryan and Chad. At least I still have them... if I never have anyone else I'll be fine. Plus, Gabriella's getting used to everything too... she said we could stay friends. So that's good... I've got Ryan, Chad, and Gabriella... what about the team? Almost half the team tried beating up Ryan so obviously they're not very happy with me... but maybe they'll get used to it. I'm still the same guy after all... I'm not a different person. _

_But what if they don't want to be on my team anymore? Would if they make fun of me when I give them directions? They wouldn't want to be near me anymore... they'd think I'm getting turned on as we play Basketball... _

_Maybe I should just stop thinking about it... when the time comes I'll do the thinking. I don't want to think about it now... I'll just think about Ryan. Ryan's the only person that I'm going to care about today... we're going to spend the whole day together whether the people at school like it or not._

_I just have to ignore everyone and act as if everything's normal... that'll work, won't it? I hope so..._

Troy looked over to the clock and found that it was 6:53. He was meant to be at school by 7:00 and he and his father usually left around that very time. Instead of calling for his father like he usually would, Troy instead kept quiet and waited. He didn't want to talk to his father only so he could get a bad reaction from him.

" Jack, you have to bring Troy to school! Are you ready yet?!" cried Troy's mother who was looking towards the staircase as she called for her husband. Troy was glad his mother was watching the time and he didn't have to end up calling for his father, himself.

" Yeah, I'm coming down," Troy heard. He looked over to the staircase and watched as his father slowly came down the steps.

Troy stepped away from the door and his father grabbed the keys.

" You ready?" Jack asked as he looked down on Troy, seriously. Troy kept his eyes away from his father's face as he nodded and then Jack opened the door.

* * *

On the drive to school both Troy and his father were very quiet. Jack didn't know what to say to his son and avoided conversation out of fear that he'd make Troy uncomfortable. He knew that everyone at East High knew Troy was dating another male so he didn't bother saying anything about school... which was pretty much most of what he and Troy always talked about. Even if he asked him if he was getting enough practice in Basketball, it'd still be school related... and the gym was the first place Jack had heard of Troy dating another male, anyway. 

Troy said nothing out of fear of how his father would react.

_Would he ignore me if I said anything? Would he talk but act uninterested? Would he act comletely normal? _

Troy turned his head to the side to have a glimpse of his father. He looked serious; his eyes were straight forward and the corners of his mouth were tugged downward. Troy looked away before his father had a chance to catch him and then he turned to look out the window and watch the rain fall.

* * *

Chad was taking books out of his locker when suddenly Taylor came up behind him and poked him in the shoulder. Chad took out one last book before shutting his locker and then turning around; only to find Taylor smiling. 

" What?" Chad asked, slightly irritated since the girl had interrupted his thoughts.

" Aren't we a little grouchy?" she stated sarcastically as her smile turned into a frown. Chad sighed and kept his eyes forward- chosing to ignore what his girlfriend had said.

" Why have you been acting like this, lately?" Taylor asked after she found enough courage to ask her boyfriend such a question. Chad hated when people asked him why he's been acting a certain way. It was almost insulting.

" I haven't been acting any way," Chad said bitterly. He hated how Taylor always had to know everything.

" You've been acting so moody. Is it because of what everyone's saying about Troy?" Taylor asked; her inquisitive mind really annoying Chad.

_I haven't been acting moody... geez, I wish she would just shut the hell up. It's none of her business! _

" It doesn't have anything to do with Troy," Chad lied as he turned to the left to step into his first class of the day. He flicked his eyes to Troy's desk to see if he was there and found that he wasn't.

_Probably just hanging with Ryan... _Chad thought before he sat down in his seat. Taylor sat down in her own seat and Chad was actually _relieved_ that Ms. Darbus was in the classroom so that his girlfriend wouldn't be able to continue nagging him.

Chad never did like Taylor the way everyone thought. The only reason he started dating her was because she was the first girl he'd ever really hung out with and he never wanted anyone to realise his feelings for Troy. He thought people might have been suspicious after he tried to keep Troy away from music and Gabriella, while not showing any interest in girls, so he chose to date the girl closest to him.

Chad rested his cheek on his fist as he waited for the rest of the teenagers to enter the classroom. He was most eager to see Troy even if the boy was going to enter with his so-called 'boyfriend'. Chad still wondered if Troy would be happy or not.

_Shit... everyone knows Troy's secret. Of course he's not going to be happy. Man, I wish I never did that... _Chad thought as he frowned. He took his hand off his cheek and leaned back in his seat; trying to relax as he watched the rest of his classmates enter the room.

" ... and then it exploded all over my hand!"

Chad heard the familiar sound of Troy's voice two seconds before he entered the classroom. Ryan was on his right side laughing and holding his stomach. Troy's face was red from laughter and smiling and Ryan's eyes were shut tight but both boys were quiet once they were three feet into the room. Ryan shook his head back and forth and walked over to his own chair; getting an odd look from Sharpay once he was seated and Troy simply sat down in his chair wondering if Chad or Gabriella were outraged or not.

Chad was indeed jealous but not outraged.

_Why is he happy? He shouldn't be happy... especially with HIM. He's the reason that everyone knows he's gay and yet he still hangs with him! Why doesn't he hang with ME anymore? He promised! _

_Maybe it's not his fault... it's not Evans' fault, either. Besides, it's not like Troy'd suddenly stop dating the guy because everyone found out their gay for eachother... if anything it'd make them hang out MORE... _Chad sighed as he envied Ryan's place in Troy's life. Chad wanted to be the one that Troy was laughing with. Chad wanted to be the one that Troy touched and kissed and Chad wanted to be the one that got Troy hard for him.

_I'm never going to have that. I have to stop wishing for these things... I have Taylor. Maybe I should just put all my emotions onto her instead of Troy... _

_... but she doesn't have blue eyes or golden skin... she barely even understands me. Me and Troy know eachother better than anyone else... or has Evans taken that, too? Does Troy know Ryan more than he knows me? ... he can't. They've been hanging for... what? A week? Me and Troy have been friends since preschool! Of course he knows me more... he has to._

_I have to stop being jealous. I can't love Troy... I have to love Taylor. Taylor's kind of like Troy, anyways... she... okay, they're pretty much the opposite. Why can't I just love her brown eyes and dark hair, big lips and curvy body? It's hard not to love! I could teach myself to like her better than Troy... _

Chad stopped 'staring into space' and looked at Troy; whose back was facing him. Troy sat right in front of Chad so it was quite easy to watch the boy's actions.

Troy kept his head straight most of the time but every now and then he'd turn his head to the right and look at Ryan; who'd either already be looking at him or would look at him once finding he was being looked at. He'd greet Troy with a smile every time and Chad wondered if he was the only one in the class that noticed how open they were being about their feelings for eachother. He figured that if the rumors didn't make everyone think they were dating then the looks they were giving eachother surely would.

_Does Troy want everyone to be sure he and Ryan are dating? Is that why he's allowing this? Maybe he just doesn't want to hide it anymore... which pretty much means their relationship is growing. _

_... but that doesn't have to be a bad thing. The faster it grows, the faster it ends... the faster it ends, the sooner I get a chance with Troy. _

_But what if it never ends? What if they're together forever? No... they won't be. I thought he and Gabriella were going to be together forever and look what happened... I don't think they're even dating anymore..._

_But what if this is different? If Troy didn't absolutely love the guy he wouldn't risk losing EVERYTHING. It must be serious... but that still doesn't mean that I don't have a chance... all I have to do is wait... _

Chad swallowed and lowered his eyes as he bounced his pencil against the desk over and over again, only to be yelled at by Ms. Darbus.

* * *

After the period before Lunch was over, Troy went over to his locker and put his books away. 

_Everything seems alright, so far... _Troy thought before shutting his locker and twisting the nob of the lock.

_Nobody's made fun of us yet... that has to be a good sign. Maybe everyone's accepted us._

Troy walked slowly down the hall and just as he turned the corner he saw Gabriella slowly putting her books away; a sad expression on her face.

_Well... everyone except Gabby. She hasn't said anything to me all day... will she even talk to me if I talk to her?_

_Of course she will... she's too kind not to._

_Maybe I should ask her to walk with me and Ryan to Lunch... just because we're not dating doesn't mean that we can't hang out and talk._

Troy stopped walking until he was two feet behind Gabriella. She didn't acknowledge his presence until she turned around and he was in her way. After she gave a sad smile and nodded, Troy spoke.

" Hi, Gabby..." Troy said quietly. He looked down at his shoes and then raised his eyes into Gabriella's. Her usual happy and friendly expression had been replaced with a sad and unhappy one and the depressed look on her face made Troy's stomach ache.

" Hi, Troy..." Gabriella said, her eyelashes fluttering before she lowered her head. Troy thought she looked like she was going to cry and he swallowed as he tried ridding himself of the guilt he was feeling.

_You're such a jerk... _Troy thought, turning his head to the left as he tried to regain his composure. His eyes were feeling wet and he blinked a few times before turning his attention back to the dark-haired girl. He cleared his throat and then said:

" Do you want to walk with me and Ryan to Lunch?".

" Sure," Gabriella replied, another fake smile on her face as she said the word.

Troy nodded and stopped himself from putting his arm around the girl's shoulders.

_I don't have to do that anymore... _Troy thought, putting his arm back to his side as the two walked down the hall; a distance between them.

Troy put his hands in his pockets and kept his eyes on his feet until he knew he was near Ryan's locker. He lifted his head and found the other male leaning against it, coolly, and obviously waiting for the taller boy.

Troy swallowed, looked at Gabriella nervously, and then walked over to Ryan. Ryan smiled once he saw Troy walking towards him but then his smile was gone as he noticed how unhappy Troy appeared.

_Poor Troy... it must be so hard for him to have to deal with Gabriella... _Ryan thought as he noticed Gabriella, who was standing awkwardly in the middle of the hall; holding her arm and looking off in a different direction. Ryan moved his eyes to where Gabriella was looking and found that it was a bubbler.

_Poor Gabriella... she seems so sad. I wish I didn't come up with that plan... if I hadn't come up with that plan, Gabriella wouldn't be-- I have to stop thinking like this! It's not like I came up with the plan just to make Gabriella sad! I came up with the plan so me and Troy could be together! And we are, so I guess my plan worked... Gabriella will get over it... breakups happen all the time..._

Troy nodded, pointlessly, before putting his arm around Ryan's shoulders, taking the boy with him back to Gabriella. Ryan mentally sighed as he felt Troy's arm around him.

_I'm so glad that Troy's allowing this... now I can put my arm around him without worrying! What a relief! _

Ryan put his arm around Troy's ribs and then he smiled before turning his head to view Gabriella, who was still looking down. She didn't even seem to notice the two until they were a foot in front of her. She looked as if she were ready to cry and Troy looked away, starting to walk down the hall. He didn't want to have to see Gabriella cry in the middle of the hall... he knew he'd end up crying along with her if he did.

Ryan moved his eyes from Gabriella to Troy and he hugged the boy tighter, earning half a smile from him.

_I wish I could give Ryan more attention... I'd kiss him right now if I could! ... But that'd obviously lead to disaster... people aren't bothering us so I should just keep my cool. I'm already giving him enough attention... and he's giving me enough, too. I'm never going to end up kissing him in public, holding him is enough... _Troy thought.

Suddenly, Troy felt someone grab onto his shoulder. For a second, he feared it was the hand of some homophobic bully but then he heard Chad's energetic voice.

" Hey, man!" Chad said as he filled the space between Troy and Gabriella. He rested his elbow on Troy's shoulder and leaned against the other as Troy spoke.

" Hey! What's up?" Troy asked, suddenly feeling incredibly embarrassed as he and Ryan held eachother. Whenever Chad was around, Troy's mind reverted to it's old state and it made him think lowly of himself to be with another male. When Chad was around it made everything seem insane.

"Nothing much..." Chad answered, acting as if he didn't notice the way the other boys held eachother.

" Can I walk with you guys to Lunch?" Chad asked politely; flicking his eyes from Troy to Ryan, who both looked somewhat shocked.

Troy turned his head to the right as if he were asking Ryan with his eyes if Chad could walk with them and then he turned back to his best friend and exclaimed, " Sure!".

Chad elbowed Troy in the neck playfully.

" Hey, dude, I was wondering if me and you could-," just as Chad started asking Troy the question he'd been aching to ask, some male beside the four spoke up loudly.

" Look! It's the... Secret Love-ers!" the male sang (badly), pointing towards Ryan and Troy. The students around them began laughing at the kid's joke.

_Is he talking about us?! Shoot! Everyone's laughing at us! No!... _Troy thought as he took his arm off Ryan's shoulders, turning his head from the left to the right, finding smiles on everyone's faces. He stopped walking for a second and Ryan stopped as well. Troy lowered his head and then continued walking once he recovered from the shock of having everyone laugh at him..

_I fuckin' hate these people! Why can't they be mature and shut up?! Damn it, I just have to ignore them!_

Troy could feel his face burning up as he tried to think of anything but what was happening at that moment. He turned his head to the side to see Ryan, wondering if the other was handling the students' rudeness well or not, and found that the boy had a look on his face that you'd expect to see on the face of one who's about to stab somebody. Troy swallowed, mentally telling Ryan not to pay attention to them. He wished now more than ever that he wasn't in the school building and was instead in his warm bed, watching the television. Then suddenly, he heard Chad's loud voice fill the hallway.

" Everyone, shut the Hell up!" Chad exclaimed. The laughter receded and Chad shook his head back and forth, looking disappointedly at all the people that were laughing.

"Some friends you are," he said darkly, his eyebrows lowered.

"Excuse me, young man!" everyone heard, turning in the direction of the loud woman's voice.

" We do not speak such language in this school!" the teacher said, walking completely out of her classroom and up to Chad to scold the boy. Chad's mouth opened slightly in shock and then he pointed to the rude people around him.

" They were making fun of Troy!" Chad yelled, wshing he hadn't said the words the second they left his mouth.

_I sound like a freakin' child... _

Chad quickly shut his mouth and his eyes became soft as he lowered his head.

" Sorry," he said, quickly.

The teacher folded her arms across her chest and said, " I'll let it go this one time since you were sticking up for your friend,". Chad looked up into the teacher's eyes as she continued.

" But next time you're having a problem, come to a teacher. We don't allow that language in this school," the fat lady repeated; going back into her classroom once Chad shook his head up and down to prove he understood.

Chad ached to flip everyone off but instead he clenched his jaw and continued walking down the hall with his best friend, his best friend's boyfriend, and his best friend's ex-crush.

"Thanks, man..." Troy said, quietly, yet appreciative of his best friend's actions just before they passed through the doors of the lunchroom.

"Don't mention it," Chad said, monotonously, before he walked over to the lunch line.

* * *

Once seated at the lunch table beside Troy, Ryan looked at Chad as he thought. 

_How come I didn't stick up for Troy? I love him... Chad doesn't love him... at least not like I do... and yet he risked getting in trouble to help him! I wish I was more like Chad... he's so courageous. I wish I was brave enough to be able to stick up for Troy in front of all those people..._

Ryan looked down on his tray and forked the rice, accidentally mimicking Troy's actions.

Troy kept his eyes on the tray of food below him as he thought about how the rest of the day would be.

_Will people make fun of me again? Will people try to hurt me or Ryan? Does my whole team hate me? The only one who's talked to me since they found out me and Ryan are dating is Chad... does Zeke hate me? Does Jason? Does everyone at this table hate me beside Chad, Ryan, and Gabriella?_

Troy raised his eyes only to find everyone look away from him.

_Why's everyone staring at me? I love Ryan... so what? What's the big deal? ... Well... it's obviously a big deal... but if they have something to say, why don't they just say it instead of stare at me all day?_

Troy sighed and then stood up, holding his tray. He began walking towards the trash can and Ryan stood up as fast as he could, almost tripping over the lunch chair as he quickly ran up to Troy.

Once beside Troy, Ryan put his hand on his back; patting it. The only sign Troy gave that he noticed the other boy was a quick glance in Ryan's direction. Ryan swallowed, feeling as if he were getting the 'cold shoulder' and then he dumped the food from his tray into the trash can, afterwards placing his tray on top of Troy's on the tray table. He still kept his hand on Troy's back.

As the two began walking back to the table, Troy turned his head and viewed the shorter boy. Ryan looked in Troy's direction and Troy smiled so the other wouldn't feel disowned. Once he saw the smile on Troy's face, Ryan smiled as well, feeling a lot happier than he'd felt before.

Once seated back at the lunch table, Ryan noticed Sharpay looking at him; raising a brow and shaking her head back and forth before taking a bite of a Zeke-made cookie. Ryan swallowed.

_How am I supposed to think that she doesn't know Troy and I are dating?... _Ryan thought, not taking his eyes off his sister's.

* * *

It was the end of the day and together Ryan and Troy were walking to the Auditioning room. Ryan was planning on walking with his sister like he'd always done but as he was putting his books away, Troy asked if he'd like to walk with him. Of course, Ryan couldn't say 'no' to such an offer and left Sharpay to do her make-up as he and Troy walked down the hall. 

The two were walking swiftly; Ryan slightly behind Troy as they walked. He could easily watch Troy as he walked behind him but Troy was less fortunate. He wished the other boy would walk faster just so he could see him but then he thought that he couldn't blame the other for walking too slow... _It's not like he's doing it on purpose._

Ryan couldn't seem to get Sharpay off his mind. The look she gave him after he and Troy threw their lunch away, when she asked him and he lied about knowing that Troy was homosexual, when he lied about how he was homosexual, himself... He didn't like lying to his sister. The guilt wasn't as much of a problem compared to the 'lesson' she'd end up teaching him for lying to her.

_She knows... I know she knows. I'd be more shocked if she **didn't **know. But why isn't she saying anything about it? She must be testing my loyalty... waiting to see if I'll tell her or not. If I don't end up telling her, she's going to get me back so bad... trip me while I'm performing? Tell Troy an embarrassing story about me? That'd be so horrible... _

_Maybe I should tell her... she already knows. I've got nothing to lose... I'll lose more if I **don't** tell her than if I do... but what about Troy? _... Ryan looked at the taller boy as they turned a corner.

_Actually, I don't think Troy would mind... he probably already thinks she knows. Everyone else in the school knows... I'll ask him if we can tell her before practice so she won't end up tripping me..._

" Hey, Troy?" Ryan began, putting his hand out in front of Troy as the other was walking. Troy stopped once he'd heard the blonde's voice and turned to look at him.

" Yeah?" he asked, tilting his head to the side slightly.

" Can we tell Sharpay that we're dating?" Ryan asked.

" She doesn't already know?"

" Well... I think she does... but she keeps asking me if it's true or not and I've been... telling her 'no'..." Ryan looked down briefly then raised his head again before continuing.

" It's pretty obvious that we're dating... I think she's just testing my loyalty. Waiting to see if I'll tell her or not... and I want to tell her before she ends up... 'teaching me a lesson'," Ryan finished.

Troy looked stiff as he thought about how odd Sharpay's games were and as he thought about whether telling her was okay or not.

" Sure, we can tell her... if she already knows then it won't hurt us..." Troy said as he put a thumb in his pocket.

" Thanks... I was wondering if we could tell her before practicing," Ryan said as he folded his hands behind his back and waited for Troy's answer. Troy shook his head up and down.

" If that's what you wan'na do," Troy stated. Ryan smiled and nodded, then grabbed onto Troy's arm as he continued walking down the hall.

" I just don't want her to end up tripping me while I'm performing... Don't want to fall off the stage," Ryan raised his brows as he thought of how that'd feel. Troy shook his head back and forth with a smile on his face as he thought of Ryan falling off the stage. He then felt guilty for thinking something like that would be humorous and his smile was gone... but then it came back again once Ryan held his hand.

* * *

Both Ryan and Troy were behind the curtains waiting for Sharpay to enter. She was obviously either with Zeke or taking extra long to put on her make-up since she came in five minutes later than she should have. 

She strutted into the room, the door slamming against the wall as her lips were protruding and then she quietly sang the lyrics to her song.

Ryan put his hands to his ears as the door slammed into the wall and Troy quickly spun around to view Sharpay who suddenly noticed the two boys and gasped.

_Troy! _she thought, her heart fluttering once she saw the boy. She smiled only briefly for she remembered that Troy wasn't heterosexual the second after a smile spread over her face.

" Troy, what are you doing? Aren't you supposed to be with Gabriella?" Sharpay asked, shaking her head back and forth and keeping her eyes off Troy as she spoke. Troy's mouth opened and then shut and he slowly walked up to Sharpay; Ryan following with his left shoulder pressed against Troy's right shoulder as he watched Sharpay.

" Well... uh... I actually..." Troy stuttered and restarted his sentence.

" Ryan actually wanted to tell you something," Troy said, his hands folded behind his back as he eyed the girl who was looking off in some other direction. She had a confused look on her face once she looked towards the others. She turned her body completely, now respectfully giving the boys all of her attention.

" What is it?" she asked, seeming to ignore Ryan as Troy put his attention on her. Even though she knew Troy was homosexual she couldn't help but enjoy his attention.

Ryan cleared his throat as Sharpay eyed Troy when Ryan was really meant to be breaking it to his sister. She didn't seem to notice his hint and he cleared his throat louder, finally getting the girl's attention.

" What?!" she asked, rudely and loudly, now looking at Ryan.

_Oh, yeah... that's nice. Treat Troy like Jesus and treat me like dirt. That's real nice, Sharpay... _Ryan thought, sarcastically, narrowing his eyes before he quickly came out with the information that Sharpay was already aware of.

" Me and Troy... are dating," Ryan said, oddly unphased as he told his sister the 'news'. He figured it was because she already knew and the only reason he was telling her was because he feared she'd end up hurting him either mentally or physically.

Once the words left Ryan's mouth and Troy stood there still as a statue, Sharpay rolled her eyes.

" What, you thought I didn't know? You don't think you were _obvious _at all?" Sharpay said, harshly, putting all of her attention on Ryan as if he was the only one involved. Ryan bit his lip as his sister continued.

" The school rumors were enough... but then when you kept trying to get me out of the house, I knew you were up to something. I came back and then I found out you were in the bathroom... I _knew _you were going to be in the house! I went upstairs and then who's shoes do I see on your floor? Troy's! Who's shirt and jacket do I see on the floor? Troy's! You'd think if you were going to lie to me, you'd do it alittle better than that!" Sharpay's brows were lowered and she kept pointing to her brother.

_So I didn't trick her... I guess I'm not that good with manipulating, after all... _Ryan thought before his sister continued with her yelling.

" Then I go back downstairs and I hear you guys moaning..." Sharpay's voice lowered decently as she said that but Troy's and Ryan's faces still reddened in embarrassment.

" How long have you been dating him? How long have you been lying to me, _Ryan_?" Sharpay asked, calmly, putting emphasis on her brother's name and knowing he'd feel guilty for lying to her.

Instead of feeling guilty like he usually would, he thought he should stick up for himself.

Ryan shook his head back and forth and then stepped in front of Troy so the other wouldn't have to be in the middle as they were 'speaking' with eachother.

" Well, Sharpay!" Ryan whined.

" When I told you I liked guys the first time, you ended up freaking out! I didn't want to have to deal with that, again... besides, I just now told you that we've been dating! At least I actually decided to tell you..." Ryan said, trying to get Sharpay to see it from his point of view. Sharpay crossed her arms over her chest.

" I guess you deserve _some_ credit since you _did_ tell me... but that doesn't mean I'm going to forgive you," Sharpay said before making a _hmph _sound and pushing Ryan out of her way so she could walk out of the Auditioning Room.

_She'll forgive me... she always forgives me. _Ryan thought as he watched his sister walk down the hall. He rolled his eyes.

_... I've been lying to her for, like... a week and a half... and I've been lying to her about dating the very guy she loves... _Ryan thought, suddenly feeling guilty like Sharpay had wanted. He wrung his hands together, watching his sister open and close the door of the Auditioning Room.

_No, she'll forgive me. What...? Is she going to ignore me for the rest of her life? We live in the same house, it's just not possible... _

Ryan shook his head back and forth, continuing to convince himself that his sister would forgive him as Troy came up behind the boy and put an arm around his shoulders, trying to cheer him up. Ryan grinned, glad that someone actually cared about how he was feeling.

" I guess we're not practicing..." Ryan stated, meaning that he supposed he and Sharpay weren't going to end up practicing. Troy had mistaken that he meant both he and Ryan weren't practicing and said;

" I guess not... Gabriella's not even here. I don't think she's taking everything very well..." Ryan turned around and put his arm on Troy's shoulder.

" Don't worry... she'll get used to it," Ryan said as he stroked down Troy's arm. Troy nodded and looked away from the empty seats of the audience so he could instead look at Ryan. He smiled once the blonde-haired boy looked into his eyes.

" Let's go... no point in staying here when we're both missing our music partners," Troy stated, pulling Ryan with him down the stairs so both could go out into the hallway and leave the school building.

" I bet Sharpay left without me..." Ryan said, before they opened the door of the Audtioning Room.

" Let's go check... if she left without you, I'll walk you home," Troy said, planning on giving up basketball practice so he could walk Ryan home.

Ryan nodded and smiled, loving the idea of Troy walking him home in public.

_Is it bad that I'm hoping she left without me and Troy will have to miss Basketball practice?_

* * *

Once outside, they found that Sharpay's flashy and pink car was indeed missing. Ryan was secretly happy that Troy was going to miss basketball practice for him. The pale boy smiled and put his arm around Troy's shoulders as they started walking towards the Evans' house.

* * *

Troy stepped into his house, having just walked with Ryan to his. 

_Dad's gon'na kill me for missing practice... I've been missing way too much this week. This isn't good for Ryan... how do I expect dad to ever accept him if he thinks Ryan makes me miss basketball practice? _

Troy quietly shut the door behind him, stepping up the stairs quickly and hoping he wouldn't have to face his father. Troy really didn't think he was lucky when he suddenly heard his father's voice behind him.

" Troy...?" he heard. His father's voice sounded calm and gentle, as if Troy was an angel of a child and hadn't been disappointing his father at all.

Troy swallowed, wondering if his father was manipulating him by acting kind just to get him into another room, where he could really give it to him. Troy shut his eyes, telling himself that his father wasn't like that and he pinched the bridge of his nose before turning around and excitedly yelping, " Yeah?!".

_Talk about over-acting... _Troy thought as his fake smile faded and was replaced with a frown. Troy looked down and played with the end of his jacket.

" Would you come into the living room? Your mother and I want to talk you," Jack said, his eyes calm and his lips tugged into a gentle smile. It freaked Troy out; how kind his father was acting after he'd missed practice and was dating another male.

_Oh, God... what is all this? Why's dad acting so... nice? He should be furious! He should be mad at me! Why do I get the feeling that this talk is going to end very badly...? _Troy thought, his eyes wide as he slowly stepped down the stairs. He hung his backpack on the ball at the end of the wooden railing and then walked into the living room, followed by his father.

Troy found that his mother was standing in the middle of the living room, biting her thumbnail and staring at the floor as if it were made of gold. Five seconds later, she'd noticed Troy and her husband walked into the room and she let her arm fall to her side as a smile spread over her face.

" Troy, why don't you sit down?" she asked, pointing to the couch. Troy sat down way on the left and his father sat down way on the right. Once they were settled, Troy's mother took a chair and pushed it until it was a few feet in front of Troy. Troy tried not to seem overwhelmed.

_They're kicking me out, aren't they?! They can't handle it any longer and they want me out! That's why they're acting so nice! They're kicking me out and they feel guilty! _

Troy swallowed and looked into his mother's eyes, waiting for her to speak.

" Troy...?" she started, looking for the right words. She looked to her husband, squinting, then looked back to Troy.

" What did you mean when you said..." she looked at Jack, again, seeming to get the words from him through telepathy.

" When you said that you and... um... " she tried remembering the name of the boy Troy'd been spending time with.

" _Ryan_... care a lot about eachother?" she finally finished, giving Troy a quizzical look. They had understood what it meant when Troy stated that he and Ryan cared about eachother, but they wanted to be absolutely sure before they did anything.

The shock the question gave Troy caused him to gasp, suddenly, and he let the breath out slowly. An irritated smile formed on his face as he raised his brows and scratched between his eyes. He let out a small and humorless laugh.

_Nervous, much? _Troy thought, swallowing and losing his smile. He looked to the left, trying to get away from his parents the only way he could at the time.

" I meant... exactly what I said. We care a lot about eachother," Troy said. He didn't want to go straight to admitting that he was in love with the Evans and that they were dating. Even though he wanted them to know and figured it wouldn't make a difference if they'd known, since he'd already lost a lot of people, he was still incredibly nervous and couldn't bring himself to do it.

" We understand that... but what do you mean by it? Do you care about... Ryan as much as you care for Chad? Or do you care about him in a different way?" asked Troy's mother, seeming to have taken on counselling. Troy flicked his eyes to her then back to the floor.

_Do they think I'm stupid or something? Do they think I don't understand my own feelings? I know I love Ryan in a different way than I love Chad. Mom's talking as if she thinks I don't know and am confused. I'm not confused! I understand everything perfectly! _

When Troy didn't answer, his mother put a hand on his knee. He flinched and his eyes met hers as she began to speak.

" Look, Troy, we're not out to get you..." she began, shaking her head back and forth with a sympathetic look on her face.

" We just want to help you... we want to understand how you feel," the dark-haired woman ended, looking at her son with love and trust. Troy swallowed, again, his mouth feeling dry. He wished he'd had a cup of water so he'd be able to reach over and take a sip of something to distract himself from what was happening. Instead, he kept his eyes on his mother's face and shook his head up and down, agreeing to co-operate.

Troy waited for his mother to speak but when she did nothing but stare at him, he again turned his head to the side and spoke quietly.

" When I said that we really care about eachother... I meant that we..." Troy stopped, thinking.

_How am I going to say this? We do care about eachother and that is what I meant... but... I meant it in a different way. How do I explain that to them? We care about eachother, but in a different way? In a gay way? No, I can't say that... _

"... well... **_we care about eachother_**... but in a way that two boys... shouldn't." Troy came up with as he kept his eyes away from his parent's faces. He saw their expressions the first time he'd told them ( and he thought they understood quite clearly and was a bit confused that they had to ask him these questions ) and he didn't want to see that look on either of their faces, again.

Everything was quiet for a while. Troy's mother kept looking to Jack, who was staring at his leg as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. She cleared her throat and got her husbands attention. Jack didn't have any idea what to say to his son... he'd never liked the same gender and he didn't have a clue how to reply to what his son told them. He thought that his wife should take care of it since she was a woman and was interested in the same gender Troy was apparently interested in. He widened his eyes and shook his head back and forth, looking quite comical, and his wife took the hint.

" So... you love him? And you broke up with Gabriella?" the woman asked. Troy looked down at the hands in his lap and shook his head up and down.

" Are you two dating?" she asked, flicking her eyes to Jack for one second. Troy sniffed, a nervous reaction, and then said, "Yeah...".

_Is this really happening? Oh my God... _Troy thought, nervously.

" I take it his parents don't know?" Jack asked, stroking his chin as he'd asked the question. Troy shook his head back and forth and picked at a string that came from his pants.

It was quiet, again.

_Okay, now they completely understand everything... what are they going to say next? I wish they'd say something! These pauses are driving me insane! I can't just sit here while they stare at me and think badly of me! I wish they'd just come out with it... Talk, already, before I explode!_

Troy was almost ready to jump off the couch and run upstairs but he stopped himself. He wasn't going to run away after he and his parents were finally talking about everything. This is what he'd wanted, wasn't it? For them to talk to him about it instead of act as if everything were normal?

" How do you know it's not just a phase?" asked Jack, suddenly. Troy turned his head to the side, a mean look in his eyes after he understood what his father had said.

" Dad, don't you think I've thought of that? I'm not stupid... it's not a phase!" Troy snapped, suddenly getting defensive over such an innocent question. Troy felt tense and he blamed his reaction on stress. He wanted to apologize but was too stubborn to do so.

" Can I go to my room?" Troy asked, quietly. He didn't want to deal with anymore embarrassing questions. He just wanted to relax.

" Yes... but before you do..." Troy's mother began. Troy stood up from his seat and then looked down on his mother.

" We want you to know that no matter what, we'll always love you. We accept... your choice and we'll always be here for you. Okay?" she told her son. Troy shook his head up and down, looked at his father who he'd hoped would say the same, then began walking towards the staircase once his father said nothing.

" Troy..." Jack suddenly said, understanding what Troy was looking for.

" I want you to know that you... don't have to sneak out of the house anymore. If you want to see the-- Ryan, all you have to do is tell us. No more sneaking... no more lies. Alright?" his father said, his brows raised. Troy shook his head up and down, a small smile on his face.

" Thanks, dad..." he said, quietly, before grabbing his backpack and running up the stairs.

* * *

Later in the afternoon, Troy was in his room on the computer when his phone suddenly went off. He jumped then ran over to his cell-phone, flipping the lid to see who it was. It was Chad. 

" Hey!" Troy exclaimed, excited to hear from his best friend.

" Hey, dude!" Chad greeted. Troy could hear the smile on Chad's face.

" What's up?" Troy asked, sounding quite happy. Chad was really liking the fact that his friend was happy, again.

" Oh, I was just wondering..." Chad began, his voice lowering slightly.

" Do you want to... play some one on one at the new basketball court?" Chad asked, hopefully. He'd wanted to ask Troy the same question earlier, but that idiotic student made fun of Troy and he'd forgotten after that.

" Totally! When?" Troy asked as he walked back over to the seat and sat down, eyes on the computer screen. He clicked on a few links as Chad answered.

" Like... right now," Chad replied, the tone of his voice saying 'Duuur!'.

Troy was in such a good mood and he yelped out " Sweet! I'll meet you there!", hanging up before his friend got to say 'good-bye'.

Troy logged off the computer, put on a pair of shoes, put his cell-phone in his pocket, grabbed his basketball, and then ran down the stairs.

" Mom, dad! I'm going to play some one on one with Chad!" Troy called out as he opened the door to the house. He stood still and waited for his parent's reaction.

" Oh, okay, Troy! Have fun!" Troy heard his mother say.

" Don't be gone later than seven!" Troy's father said. The young boy smiled, glad things were getting back to normal, and ran down the street-- heading for the new basketball court.

* * *

Once Troy finally made it to the basketball court, he found that Chad was cheating... getting in some shots before Troy had time to warm up. Troy shook his head back and forth and then jogged over to Chad. 

" Cheater." Troy said, his voice all jokes and a smile on his face. Chad spun his head around once he'd heard Troy's voice and then a bright smile showed on his face.

" I am not!" he cried out, turning around completely and putting the basketball under his arm. Troy shook his head back and forth and stepped closer to Chad, who hugged him once he was within reach. Troy hugged him back and when they pulled away, Troy noticed they had two basketballs.

" Uh... I guess I didn't need to take my ball." Troy said, feeling stupid. He rubbed the back of his neck and a shy grin formed on his face. Chad chuckled and patted his friend on the back as they stepped closer to the basketball hoop.

" Dummy," Chad said, jokingly, before pushing Troy's ball out of his hands.

" We'll use my ball," Chad said, grinning, then throwing his ball to Troy. Troy caught it and dribbled, warming himself up before he threw the ball into the air and got it into the hoop, easily.

" What are you doing...? Forget how to play already? You've been missing too much practice!" Chad said, one brow raised.

" I'm just warming up! You got to warm up before I got here!" Troy complained as he ran over to the ball and grabbed it before it had a chance to bounce away from the court.

" Riiight," Chad said, grabbing the ball out of Troy's hands and starting a real game of one on one.

Once they were all worn out and no longer in the mood to play, they sat down beside eachother on the cold cement. The sun was setting and things were getting dark, but neither Chad nor Troy were willing to leave. Troy was glad that he'd finally got around to being with his best friend and Chad was glad that Troy was finally spending time with him.

Chad bent his knees, crossed his arms over them and then layed his head down over his arms.

_I'm so happy that me and Troy are FINALLY spending time with eachother. We haven't done this in months! It's alittle harder to deal with, knowing that Troy's interested in men... but I'm going to HAVE to deal with it. Besides... our friendship is beautiful, I wouldn't want to mess it up just because I've got feelings for Troy. We do everything a normal couple would do... the only thing we don't do is... kiss, touch eachother. _

_But not everything is about sex... Troy said he loves me... the only difference between best friends and... boyfriends... is the sex part. And friends last way longer than lovers... so in a way, I'm luckier than Ryan. More important. _

_You'll have more lovers than you will best friends... We're friends forever. Maybe Evans' is just a phase... maybe Troy just doesn't know it. _

_God knows how much I WANT to be his lover... but I'm just going to have to do without. I'd rather be his friend for life than be his lover for a month/year. If we dated and then we broke up, things would never be the same! I can just imagine the looks Troy'd give me... _

_Everything is so comfortable between us... I don't want to lose that. I don't want to lose Troy's friendship... I have to try and ignore his beautiful body and focus instead on his great personality. If I weren't attracted to him, physically, I don't think I'd have a problem... would I? _

Chad turned his head to the right to view Troy, who was sweating slightly and breathing from his mouth. Chad watched him wipe his forehead with the back of his hand and then let it fall to the ground. Thoughts Chad shouldn't have been thinking suddenly popped into his head and he quickly turned his head away from the other boy to keep his attention on a tree.

_Jesus, why does Troy have to be so freakin' attractive? I was planning on ignoring Troy's body and then I end up getting hot for him two seconds later! Gah, Troy is irresistible... I have to put my mind on something else..._

" I'm really glad that we're finally getting to hang out... I'm sorry that I've been... uh..." Troy began, distracting Chad from his own thoughts.

" Ignoring me?" Chad finished for the other, giving him a disappointed look while he'd said it. Troy's face scrunched and he nodded.

" Yeah... I'm sorry. You're my best friend in the whole world and I haven't been treating you like you are. It's just that... everything with... Ryan and Gabriella, school and my parents... it's... _hard_. " Troy admitted, turning his head to the side to find Chad's expression. Chad appeared sympathetic.

" I know... " Chad said, unhappily.

" I've just... missed you... " Chad admitted, shyly. Troy's brows creased upward.

" Well, you won't have to miss me anymore... as from now on, me and you are going to hang out every day. No matter how I'm feeling... you're my best friend! You deserve anything I can give you!" Troy exclaimed, making a deal with himself.

Chad shook his head up and down.

" Good," Chad said, resting his chin on top of his arms as he looked ahead of himself. Troy swallowed, feeling bad again.

Chad turned his head to the side to see Troy and when Troy caught his gaze he gave him a funky grin. Troy gave one back and punched Chad lightly in the arm.

* * *

A while later, Chad stood up stretching and yawning. 

" Dude, we better get home. It's, like... seven o'clock," Chad said, guessing the time since he didn't have a watch. Troy didn't have one either.

" Okay... what do you wan'na do tomorrow?" asked Troy, as he walked over to where his ball was. He bent down to pick it up and Chad tried keeping his thoughts clean as he came up with what they'd do on their next meeting.

" Uh... wan'na come over to my place and watch a movie...?" Chad asked. Troy shook his head up and down as he walked back over to his friend.

" Sure! What time?" Troy asked as he and Chad walked away from the court, balls in both their hands.

" How about... umm... I'm, like, totally free tomorrow. Any time after school would be fine," Chad said. Troy snorted.

" Well, duh, it's not like we'd go to your house and watch a movie during English class," Troy said, shaking his head. Chad elbowed Troy in his ribs and he chuckled.

* * *

It was 6:45 when Troy got home. He ate dinner with his mother and father, who deliberetely kept off the 'gay' subject for his own sake, and then he went upstairs and did his homework. It was 7:30 when his phone vibrated. 

Troy jumped off his bed, turning down the volume on the television, and then he picked up his cell-phone finding that it was a text from Ryan. Troy grinned and read, ' hey! can you come over? theres a whole entire marathon of punkd.'

Troy chuckled and typed back, 'let me ask my dad'.

The tall boy quickly ran down the stairs, excited that he didn't have to make up some lie. Troy found his parents watching television and he swallowed before stepping into the room.

" Uh... can--can I go over... Ryan's house?" Troy blurted out, feeling a bit embarrassed. He wondered what his parents would think he'd be going to do... he hoped they didn't assume he was going to do exactly what he'd usually done.

Troy's mother looked at him briefly before turning her head to the side and watching her husband. Jack looked Troy up and down, keeping his eyes on his son's face for too long. Jack shook his head up and down.

" Sure thing," he said, grinning before looking back at the television. Troy grinned and then ran back up the stairs.

' ill be rite over' Troy typed in, feeling incredibly excited.

_This is exactly what I've wanted! I'm getting to go over Ryan's house without feeling guilty about it! Yes!!! This is so great! We're going to watch t.v.! Whoo, hoo! _

Troy ran down the stairs and opened the door, but before stepping into the night he exclaimed, " Thanks mom! Thanks dad!" and then he made his way out of the drive-way.

_Oh my God, this is going to be so much fun! We can watch t.v. together! On his couch! Whenever we're together, we always end up... doing secret stuff. We've never really just hung out and spent time with eachother... this is gon'na be so great! _

_I should ask him stuff... I don't know that much about him. I know that... he likes musicals... and... he's vice-president of the drama club... and... then I know his personality and how good he looks. But that's it! I don't know anything about his parents or what other hobbies he's got... I should ask him some stuff once I get there. _

_I can't wait to see him! We haven't been together in forever! _Troy walked faster, wishing he was there, already.

* * *

Once Ryan read the last text sent by Troy he got a huge smile on his face. He wondered how he was so lucky; getting to watch a whole marathon of Punk'd with Troy was like a dream come true. 

_Gosh, this is going to be a blast! Troy and me... watching t.v.! Just yesterday I was upset that we couldn't do this and now we're doing it! I can't wait 'til he gets here! _Ryan thought, excitedly. The boy was laying sideways on the couch, a pillow under his head and feet. He wore comfortable clothes; dark green pajama pants and a plain white shirt that fit him perfectly, along with pure white socks and hat.

_If we end up doing any... pleasurable things... at least I won't be wearing so many shirts. All he'd have to do is slip this off and then... I'm topless! He'd be surprised, I bet... finding that I'm only wearing one shirt for a change. _

_Me and Troy are gon'na have the best time. We can relax, just sit on the couch and watch some t.v. ... and no Sharpay! That's the best part! _

_I hope he's wearing comfortable clothes... it'd really stink if he'd have to see me so comfortable while he's dressed up. He'd be so jealous. _

Suddenly, Ryan heard the door bell and it caused him bolt upward until he was sitting. Then a huge smile showed on his face and he got off the couch, walking over to the door and trying not to trip ( his socks were so soft, they were slippery ).

Once he unlocked the door, he swung it open and found Troy... who had quite a smile on his face. It made Ryan's smile grow wider.

" Hey!" Troy exclaimed, walking into the house once Ryan stepped out of his way. As Troy stepped into the house, Ryan looked the other up and down then finally shut the door.

" Hey! I'm glad you could come!" Ryan said, hugging Troy once the taller boy turned around. Troy hugged him back.

" Yeah, I'm glad too! And guess what?! My parents are letting me come over here whenever I want!" Troy blurted out, figuring that if he told Ryan right away, the other wouldn't have to be worried.

Once Ryan heard the words Troy said, he got a strange look on his face.

_Huh? _Ryan thought, his brows drawn downward in confusion.

" Really...?" Ryan asked, raising a brow. He was confused... Troy's parents seemed so upset with him, before, and now they were letting him come over without a problem?

" Yeah!" Troy exclaimed, grabbing Ryan by the arm and taking him over to the couch. He sat down and then Ryan sat beside him as he continued telling the boy the news.

" When I came back from walking you home, my parents asked to talk to me... and I ended up admitting that we're dating and my parents were alright with it! My dad said I can come over here whenever I want as long as I ask him first," Troy said, still smiling and holding onto Ryan's arm.

" Are you kidding? That's great!" Ryan exclaimed, excited that he and Troy would be able to spend more time together. He was glad Troy wouldn't have to lie to his parents, anymore, and could instead relax.

" I know!" Troy said, leaning back on the couch. He almost put his feet up on the coffee table and that's when he realised he still had his shoes on.

" Uh... Can I take my shoes off?" Troy asked.

" No," Ryan said, shaking his head back and forth, his lips pressed together. Only for a second did Troy think he was serious... Ryan got a smile on his face and Troy snorted and rolled his eyes before walking over to the door and taking his shoes off.

Once the tan boy sat back down, he continued talking.

" But... uh... my dad asked me if your parents knew or not... and I told him 'no'. They don't know, do they...?" Troy asked, curious.

Ryan swallowed.

" No, they don't know," the boy answered before brushing the back of his hand against the front of his shirt, seeming to get rid of dust.

" Aren't you going to tell them?" Troy asked, turning his body to the side so he could see the other boy better. Ryan shook his head back and forth.

" No," he answered, keeping his eyes on the television screen.

" Well, why not? I think you should tell them..." Troy said.

" I can't... it'd be so bad if they found out I was dating another boy. I... don't think my mom would mind that much... but my dad... I don't want to disappoint him..." Ryan said in a low voice.

" I felt the same way... but now that I've told them, everything is so much better! If you told them, we could sleep over eachother's houses whenever we wanted!" Troy said. Ryan's eyes got big once he thought of what they'd do at those sleepovers. He imagined the two of them under covers, kissing and stroking... but then he came back to reality, swallowing before he spoke.

" Yeah... but that's if they take it well. I don't think my parents will take it as well as yours did... my parents are well-known. They'd think me being gay would ruin their reputation," Ryan said, crossing his arms over his chest.

" Yeah, well... it's not like my dad's not well-known. He took everything well..." Troy said. Ryan shrugged.

" Maybe you're right... besides, we've let everyone at school know about us, already. And Sharpay knows... she'll probably end up telling them as soon as they get home, tonight...

" But, you know, even if they don't find out we're dating we could still sleep over eachother's houses. My parents would just think we're friends... luckily, my mom and dad don't know as much as your parents did. They know nothing... for now.

" Sharpay telling them is a great way to get back at me for lying to her... but maybe she won't. I'm dating her crush, after all... maybe she won't tell, for your sake," Ryan snorted, irritated with the fact that the only way his sister wouldn't tell is because of Troy instead of because of her own brother.

" Maybe you should tell them before she can. It would make you feel a lot better... " Troy said as he put his hand on Ryan's shoulder. The pale boy shrugged, again.

" I don't know," Ryan ended, finally turning the volume on the television up.

" I almost forgot the whole reason why I'm here," Troy said, turning his head in the direction of the television and then scooting closer to Ryan after the boy put the remote on the coffee table. Ryan snorted.

" Don't worry. There's gon'na be, like... a million episodes of Punk'd showing tonight," Ryan said, smiling. Troy nodded and said, "Good," before he raised his arms into the air, pretending to yawn, and then put his arm around Ryan's shoulders.

Ryan turned his head to the right and laughter burst from his mouth. Troy looked confused and his mouth parted slightly before a small chuckle escaped.

" What? What's so funny?" Troy asked, laughing as Ryan did even though he didn't know what the other found so humorous.

" Well, what do ya think?! You're like..." Ryan covered his face with his hands as more laughs shot from his mouth and then he sat straight, trying to control his laughter and raising his arms into the air, faking a yawn before resting his arm around Troy's shoulders. Troy laughed out loud.

" What? Everyone does that!" Troy exclaimed, smiling.

Ryan was bent in half, banging his closed fist against his leg as he laughed.

" That's the whole point! It's so obvious! Besides, they only do that when they want to start dating, not when they already are! Seriously, Troy... we're, uh... _pretty far_ in the relationship! Way too far to be... sneaking arms over eachother's shoulders," Ryan said, shaking his head back and forth.

Troy snorted.

" Well, I'm keeping my arm here, anyway," he said, scotting closer; their hips touching. Ryan smiled.

" I like it there," Ryan said, nodding as he patted Troy's knee. Troy let one last giggle come from his mouth before both of them put their attention on the television.

* * *

Ryan had a smile on his face as he watched Justin Timberlake get Punk'd. In the end when Justin found out everything was all a joke he started attacking Ashton, joking and smiling. Ryan burst out laughing once that happened and shook his head back and forth. He just thought it was so hilarious. 

_Oh, man! That's so funny! The look on Justin's face was just priceless!_

Troy chuckled, watching Ryan instead of the television.

_It wasn't that funny! Ha! It's hilarious how he finds it so funny... he probably watches this show all the time; I would find it boring if I watched it so much. _

Troy tried not to laugh as he spoke, but Ryan's laughter was causing him to. Especially when what Ryan was laughing at wasn't even that funny. Troy liked the fact that the other boy was so excitable.

" Ry- Ryan, how long have you been watching Punk'd?" Troy asked, trying to start conversation.

Ryan wiped his eyes with the back of his hands and tried catching his breath before he answered.

" Um... uh... like... four or five years or something. I have no idea, really..." Ryan said. He rested his hand on his stomach, his laughing causing the muscles to get sore.

" Wow... what got you into it? You did say you were a fan of Ashton Kutcher, right?" Troy asked.

" Yup. I, uh... became a fan of Ashton when I first started watching _That 70's Show _and then I was introduced to this... I guess I just fell in love with it," Ryan said, shaking his head back and forth with a comical grin on his face. Troy chuckled, finding Ryan's words amusing.

" That's pretty cool," Troy said, nodding. He itched the back of his head.

" I used to like SpongeBob when I was little," the tan boy said. He was trying to get the other to learn more about him as he learned about Ryan.

" Well... I think everyone liked SpongeBob when they were little..." Ryan said, raising his brows. Troy shrugged.

" Yeah, probably."

After those words were said they watched more of Punk'd. The next episode had Lindsay Lohan being Punk'd and once again, Ryan was laughing uncontrollably at the fact that the girl was freaking out for no reason.

_Such emotion... over nothing! It's so funny! Oh, man... I hope Troy finds it as funny as I do!_

Ryan turned his head to the right and tried keeping his mouth shut as he watched Troy. The boy was sitting still with a big smile on his face. Small chuckles escaped him and that left Ryan satisfied. He shook his head up and down.

_I'm glad he's enjoying this with me! This is so much fun! Just me and Troy watching some t.v.! It's so exciting... _

_Darn, I'm hungry... Must be from all this laughing..._

When a commercial came Ryan stood up from his seat and stretched, involuntarily.

" What'cha doin'?" Troy asked, looking up at Ryan with confusion. Ryan almost cracked his knuckles but remembered hearing a rumour that it gave you arthritis and then started heading for the kitchen doors.

" I'm just getting a snack... you want something?" he asked, turning around. Troy shook his head up and down.

" Sure," he said, getting up from the couch and walking over to Ryan. He didn't want the boy to have to get him something to eat as he sat on the couch and watched the television, enjoying himself.

Ryan walked through the doors, Troy following him, and then he remembered the first time the two of them were together in that room.

" Hey, remember when you came and snuck up on me and I dropped all the soda cans?" Ryan asked Troy, with a smile on his face. He crouched down in front of the cupboards and then opened the doors, finding all sorts of snacks inside.

" Oh, yeah. That was so funny... and then Chad opened his soda and it splashed all over his face!" Troy reminded Ryan as he laughed. Ryan chuckled.

" That was hilarious. Chad was so shocked! I thought he was gon'na kill you, for a sec..." Ryan said, taking a popcorn bag out of the cupboards.

" Do you like popcorn?" Ryan asked, giving the popcorn a weird look as he waited for Troy's answer.

" Yeah," Troy stated. Ryan stood up and walked over to the microwave, sticking the popcorn bag into it.

" It seems like all that happened months ago, doesn't it...? It's so weird. I feel like I've been dating you for so much longer than a week or two," Troy said, leaning against the island of the kitchen.

" Me, too... " Ryan paused, then continued.

" Do you think that might be because we're... doing such big things too soon? Like, rushing into everything?" Ryan asked, sounding slightly nervous.

Troy shrugged.

_Is that why? ... We've been dating for about a week and a half... and we're already giving eachother blow-jobs. Maybe we are going too fast... but does that really have to be a bad thing? The faster we get into everything, the longer we'll have to do it! _

" Well... maybe... but the faster the better, right?" Troy said.

" I guess so... " Ryan said. He just hoped that Troy wouldn't become bored with him after they'd done every sexual thing that they could. He now understood why the women would always ask to 'wait'... it gave their partners something to look forward to, something to keep them from straying. He didn't want Troy to become bored of him... he wanted to be with Troy for as long as he could.

_Maybe I'm underestimating Troy's loyalty... He loves me. He loves me more than he's loved Gabriella, he loves me more than he's loved anyone. He said he loves me the most in the whole world! I don't think he'd dump me just because we'd already done everything... sexual. We're not dating just because we give eachother good... hand jobs and blow jobs... We're dating because we like eachother's personalities. _

The microwave beeped and Ryan jumped then opened the door, taking the popcorn bag out. He inhaled through clenched teeth, the bag really hot, and dropped it onto the counter. He stuck his fingers into his mouth.

" You okay?" asked Troy, walking closer to Ryan. He took his fingers out of his mouth, looking at them. They were only slightly red.

" Yeah, I'm fine..." Ryan said before reaching above himself and getting a tin bowl. He set the bowl on the table and then took the bag in his fingers, carefully this time, and ripped the bag open. He poured the popcorn into the bowl and then threw the empty bag into the trash.

Ryan then walked over to the refrigerator and opened the door.

" What do you wan'na drink?" Ryan asked, not bothering to tell Troy what was inside. The fridge was packed with drinks, he figured what Troy wanted he'd have.

" Um... do you have soda?" Troy asked, walking until he was behind the other boy. He looked into the fridge and found orange soda.

_Do you have soda, he asks... _Ryan thought, smiling.

" Yeah, we've got soda. What kind do you want?" Ryan asked.

" Orange," Troy said. Ryan took a small bottle of orange soda from the plastic binds and handed it to Troy, who took it. He smiled and nodded.

" Thanks," he said, opening the bottle and taking a sip.

" Yup," Ryan said before taking an orange soda for himself. Troy grabbed the popcorn-bowl and then both of them left the kitchen. Ryan grabbed a handful of popcorn from the bowl in Troy's hands before the other sat down.

Some popcorn pieces flew from the bowl as Troy landed on the soft seat, but he took them off the couch and stuffed them in his mouth.

Ryan raised a brow.

" I guess you don't really mind germs, huh?" Ryan asked, a little smile at the corner of his lips. Troy stopped chewing and looked embarrassed. He took a sip of the orange soda and then answered with;

" Uh... well, our butts were the last ones to touch this couch... and we're clean, aren't we?" Troy asked. Ryan shook his head up and down.

" Yeah. So, you're eating the clean germs of our butts... sounds delicious," Ryan said, sarcastically. Troy laughed out loud and it made Ryan grin.

" It _is _delicious," Troy said before setting the bowl between them. Ryan shook his head back and forth and then stuck his hand in the tin bowl, getting another handful of popcorn. He layed the hand with the popcorn on his lap as he picked one piece from it at a time with his other, sending it to his mouth.

As Ryan watched the television screen, Troy watched Ryan. He couldn't help it... the boy was so intriguing. The way he ate, the way he moved, the way he blinked. Troy liked how decent Ryan was with food; instead of stuffing it into his mouth like a greedy child, he instead made a bowl of his hand and took only one piece at a time into his mouth. Troy was enjoying himself, watching Ryan chew and swallow.

Ryan snorted, almost choking on his food. He took a sip of his orange soda and then put his hand to his chest for one second before turning his head in Troy's direction and pointing to the television screen, with a big smile on his face. Then he lost his smile and his eyes widened slightly. He wasn't expecting to find Troy staring at him. There was a pause before Ryan finally blinked.

" Why are you staring at me?" he asked.

_Why is he staring at me? What's so amazing? Is there something on my face? Does he have something to say? Is he bored?_

Troy smiled, his teeth showing. He liked when the other boy overreacted.

" Because... you're... beautiful?" Troy said, sounding unsure of himself. He did think Ryan was beautiful but he wondered how the other would take knowing Troy thought that.

Ryan smiled and licked his finger and thumb before resting the palm of his hand against Troy's cheek bone.

" You're beautiful too, Troy," Ryan said, happily. Troy smiled and leaned into the touch of his cheek, then used his clean hand to stroke Ryan's brow.

Troy removed his hand from Ryan's face and Ryan removed his from Troy's, looking back to the television. Troy looked to the television, as well, finding that Nicole Richie was being Punk'd.

Once a commercial came, Troy decided he'd ask Ryan some questions.

" So... I've realised that... I really don't know you that much..." Troy began, earning a weird look from Ryan.

" Well, I know you... but... I don't know what your hobbies are, what sports you play or have played... I want to know more about you," Troy explained. Ryan nodded.

" Okay, sure! Whatever you want to know, I'll tell you!" Ryan exclaimed, glad Troy was interested in him enough to want to know such things.

" Great! Okay, so... What do you like? I mean, besides dancing... and singing and music and all that jazz?" Troy asked. Ryan snorted.

" Get it? All that jazz...?" Ryan asked, shaking his head back and forth. Troy chuckled and then Ryan remembered what he was asked. He put his hand to his chin and looked upwards. He _hmmed _and stroked his chin before he finally spoke.

" I like to _read_..." he stated, squinting his eyes. Troy nodded.

" Well, that's cool! What do you read about?" the dark-haired boy asked.

" Uh... fasion. Famous performers..." Ryan said, taking his hand off his chin and resting it in his lap.

" Oh... Awesome! ... Um... Are you into sports? Do you like any sports?" Troy asked.

" Yeah. Golf. I like Baseball, too... I can play fairly well..."

" Really? That's so cool! I like Golf and Baseball..." Troy informed. Ryan nodded.

" Neat! ... What do you like to do? Besides performing, basketball, baseball, golfing... "

_Seriously, can Troy do everything? I wish I could do as much as him! _Ryan thought. He bit his lip as he tried to get rid of his jealousy.

" Uuhh... I like... snowboarding... swimming... any sport out there, really," Troy said, letting out a small laugh.

" Yeah, I figured... " Ryan said, lowering his eyes to Troy's chest and stomach where he knew hard muscle was.

" I've, uh... we've got a pool. Maybe the both of us could go swimming, sometime..." Ryan offered, finally moving his eyes back to Troy's face. Troy was smiling, brightly.

" That'd be great... " he said, his voice lowering somewhat. He imagined Ryan in swim shorts, his pale body wet as he came out of the pool. He imagined his hair sticking to his forehead and he imagined kissing Ryan, the water up to both their chests. He imagined Ryan's wet shorts sticking to his body and showing off his ass. Troy then was too aware of his lower area and he put his attention back on the television, hoping he wouldn't have to deal with any embarrassing situation.

* * *

" I had a good time tonight, Zeke..." Sharpay said, a smile on her face. She put her hand on the handle of the front door of the Evans' house, turning around once Zeke poked her shoulder. 

" I thought... Wasn't I going to come in?" Zeke asked, smiling and folding his hands in front of himself. He bounced on his feet, hoping Sharpay would agree to let him spend just a little bit more time with the girl he admired. She rolled her eyes before taking Zeke by the hand and opening the door.

" Alright..." she said, giving into her boyfriend's desires. Once she stepped into the house, she found Troy and Ryan turned around, looking at the her and Zeke with a slightly shocked expressions.

Zeke bobbed his head in Troy's direction and it made the boy frown and turn around, lowering his head. Zeke knew he was interested in males and dating Ryan because of all that had happened with Chad and the rumors of the school. He had nothing against homosexuals. Troy was still his friend and he wanted Troy to know that.

" Hey, guys," Zeke greeted his friends, even though one of them was no longer looking in his direction.

" Hey!" Ryan greeted back, smiling.

" Hey..." Troy said, quietly, keeping his eyes on his hands.

_Troy's here! In my house! _Sharpay thought once she'd noticed the boy.

_No, I don't love Troy, anymore! He's gay... he's gay and that's why he'll never like me. I have Zeke, now! _Sharpay reminded herself, taking Zeke by the hand. It was hard for her to accept the fact that Troy wasn't interested in her but instead her _brother_. She sighed and stomped towards the stairs.

" Come on, Zeke!" she accidentally shouted, pulling Zeke with her towards the staircase.

Once Ryan heard the door of Sharpay's room shut, he turned towards Troy. He looked unhappy.

_Seeing Zeke must have bothered him... or maybe it was Sharpay. Either way, it probably has something to do with him being with me... being gay. _

" What's wrong?" Ryan whispered, hoping that Troy would feel better if he talked about how he felt. He didn't like seeing Troy unhappy. He wanted the two of them to be laughing and having fun, like they were before.

" I... I just feel like... It doesn't matter..." Troy sighed and turned his head in the other direction. He didn't want to depress Ryan by putting all of his problems onto him. Ryan seemed quite happy with everything and he didn't want to change that.

Ryan put his hand on Troy's shoulder and whispered.

" It does matter... I want to know why you're unhappy. Maybe if you tell me I can make you feel better..." Ryan said, moving his hand from Troy's shoulder to his face.

_Ryan cares about me... if I saw Ryan upset, would I want him to tell me what was wrong? Yes... I'd want to make him feel better, too. Maybe he can make me feel better... he always has... _

Troy sighed, again.

" I feel like... whenever people look at me... all they see is the gay guy. I'm afraid that all Zeke sees is a faggot sitting on the couch instead of _me_..." Troy admitted, keeping his eyes off Ryan's face. He swallowed and ran his hand through his dark hair before resting it on his lap.

Ryan's brows creased and he clenched his teeth before speaking.

" Troy... you're more than just a gay guy. If people are smart, they'll notice that... and the people who don't... are close-minded and nothing you should care about. It doesn't matter what they think... what your friends think is what counts. They know you're a great guy; ... selfless, decent, sweet... any good word I can think of describes you. You're a beautiful person...

" What defines you is not your sexuality... but your personality. Okay? The people who are stupid enough not to realise that, don't deserve your friendship. They're just... idiots..." Ryan finished his little speech and moved his hand to Troy's hair, stroking it back like he always loved to.

Troy had a small smile on his face once what Ryan had said went through his head a couple times.

_That's true... if people can't see me as more than just a gay guy, then I shouldn't be their friends... A real friend isn't like that. A real friend is like Ryan or Chad... _

_Look, Ryan did make me feel better! He always does... I'm so lucky to have him. _

" That did make me feel better... How do you do that?" Troy asked.

" Uh... I don't know. I'm glad I've got the ability, though!" Ryan said, happily, turning to hug Troy. The bowl of popcorn almost fell off the couch, but luckily Troy grabbed it before it had a chance to hit the floor.

" Wow, I'm glad you caught that... " Ryan said before continuing to hug him. Troy placed the bowl on his lap and hugged him back, a smile on his face.

" I guess I've just got good reflexes," Troy bragged, jokingly.

" Pfft... I guess so!" Ryan said, seeming not to notice he was joking, before pulling away from the other and smiling at him. Troy held Ryan's hand, eager for the boy's touch as they continued to watch more of Punk'd.

* * *

A while later, Ryan and Troy could hear Sharpay and Zeke coming back down the stairs. Both their heads were turned in the direction of the staircase. Zeke had his arm around Sharpay's waist and Sharpay had her arm around his ribs as the two walked over to the front door of the house. 

" I'll see you later," Zeke said to Sharpay with a big smile on his face. Sharpay smiled, turned around and looked at Troy, then gave Zeke a good-night kiss. Zeke licked his lips, enjoying the taste of hers, and then he turned to leave the drive-way.

Ryan's brows lowered as he watched his sister shut the door.

_What was that?! Why'd she look at Troy before kissing Zeke? Making sure he's watching as she kisses him? She's trying to make him jealous! Does she seriously think that's going to work, now? She knows he's with me! She knows he doesn't like her... or like girls **at all**... _

Sharpay walked away from the door and over to the couch, sitting on the seat right of Troy.

Troy swallowed and looked at Sharpay, then at Ryan. Ryan looked angry and he folded his arms across his chest, looking to the television screen instead of continuing to glare at his sister.

_Why is she sitting with us? HELLO?! We're supposed to be having a night free of Sharpay! It's just supposed to be me and Troy! _

Ryan would have told Sharpay to get lost if he didn't know how much she hated to be alone. So he instead tried dealing with it, telling her to go away in his head instead of to her face.

_She's not sitting here for me, either. She would have rather been alone in her room than sit near me; she said she wasn't going to forgive me! She either forgot or she's here for Troy... _

Sharpay shifted, putting one thin and tan leg over the other and then resting her hands on her thighs.

" So, Troy..." she began, her voice high and sweet-sounding. Troy turned his head towards Sharpay and found the girl smiling.

" Uh... Hi..." Troy said, uncomfortably. He was confused.

_Why is she looking at me like that? Does she still like me? What about Zeke? Aren't they dating? _

" How are you?" she asked, making conversation.

" Good... How are you?" Troy asked, politely. Sharpay put her hand to her chest.

" I'm great, thanks for asking!" she exclaimed before looking to the television. She noticed it was Punk'd.

" What are you watching?" she still asked Troy, eager for his attention. She wanted his eyes on her. She wanted him to talk to her.

" We're, uh... watching Punk'd," Troy said, sitting stiffly. He was tense; he didn't want to end up upsetting Ryan by acting kindly toward Sharpay, after she'd been so cruel to her brother. He hoped Ryan wouldn't blame him.

" Oh," Sharpay said, sounding interested.

Then, all was quiet. The three kept their eyes on the television screen even though their minds were elsewhere. Ryan kept hoping Sharpay would suddenly leave, Troy was wondering what Ryan was thinking, and Sharpay tried making up excuses for Troy and why he was with her brother.

_He doesn't know what he wants... He's just... experimenting. Or maybe he really likes me and he's dating Ryan to get to me... but that wouldn't explain why he told the whole school. Well, maybe he didn't tell the school... maybe someone saw him and Ryan together and they told everyone. But wouldn't he have told everyone he wasn't gay, after that? Most of the students don't respect him, anymore... if he didn't love Ryan, he wouldn't go through that. _

_Or maybe he'd do anything to be with me... even risk losing all his friends. He's dating Ryan, using him, so he can see me more! But if he wanted to date me, wouldn't he just ask? Well, maybe he's shy! Maybe he wants me to figure it out so he doesn't have to ask!_

Sharpay turned her head and looked at Troy, no longer making excuses for him. She looked the boy up and down, admiring his clothes, tan skin, and muscular body.

Ryan put his arm around Troy's shoulders to get the girl's attention and to make a point. Troy was his, not hers. She didn't have a chance with him.

Once Sharpay noticed her brother had caught her staring, she quickly looked back to the television screen.

_Gosh, he sure is possessive! I don't know who taught him that! He'd better snap out of it... _Sharpay thought, squinting at the television.

Sharpay looked back over to Troy, but instead at what was on his lap; popcorn. There was only some left, and she figured it was stale, but she still reached over and grabbed a handful- just to irritate her brother. She'd also done it to see if her hands being near that area of Troy would get a reaction out of the boy.

Troy gasped, not expecting anyone's hands near that part of his body. He watched Sharpay do the same thing Ryan did; make a bowl of her hand and eat only one piece at a time. She made sounds of pleasure after swallowing the first popcorn piece.

_Ugh! Sharpay! I'm going to kill you! She's such a darn flirt! What happened to Zeke?! She has no decency! How dare she test **my** loyalty when she goes and flirts with Troy the second Zeke leaves?! _Ryan thought. He clenched his fist and grinded his teeth. He loved his sister but sometimes she really irritated him.

" Ryan, can you get me a drink?" Sharpay suddenly asked. She'd finished the popcorn in her hand and her mouth felt a little dry.

Ryan snorted, humorlessly.

" Get your own drink," he snapped, not at all happy with Sharpay. He didn't want to do anything nice for her.

" Oh, come on, Ryan, I'd get _you_ a drink!" Sharpay tried guilting him into getting her a drink. Ryan shook his head back and forth and stood up.

_Yeah, right! She'd never get me a drink! But if I don't, it will just make things difficult... _He thought, walking into the kitchen.

Sharpay quickly turned to Troy.

" Do you love him?" she asked. She was hoping to get a bad reaction out of Troy. She was hoping the boy would stutter or flinch, making it obvious that he was lying.

Troy's brows creased downward in confusion.

_Why is she asking me this? Isn't it obvious that I love him? I'm in his house watching t.v. with him... I'm dating him and she knows we're doing sexual stuff. What is she up to?_

" Yes," Troy said, looking down on Sharpay. He didn't flinch and appeared quite sure of himself, which caused Sharpay to frown. She thought of kissing Troy just before Ryan entered the room, just to mess things up for the two... but thought against it. She wasn't that cruel.

She turned away from Troy and folded her arms over her chest before Ryan came into the room, holding a bottled water. He handed it to Sharpay before sitting close beside Troy.

* * *

Once a couple episodes of Punk'd showed, Sharpay suddenly stood up yawning. Ryan cried with joy on the inside when he heard Sharpay's words. 

" I'm tired. I'm going to bed..." she muttered, walking over to the staircase.

" Have a nice sleep!" Ryan said, excitedly. He waved but she ignored him as she stepped up the steps.

Troy and Ryan watched the girl intently until she was out of view. They were still; Ryan listened for the sound of her door closing and when he heard it, he sighed happily.

" I thought she was never gon'na leave," Ryan said, leaning against Troy. He'd wanted to touch Troy since she'd sat with them, but didn't because he wasn't comfortable with showing off how much he loved the other in front of his sister.

" Me, too... but, Ryan..." Troy began. Ryan turned his head and listened.

" When you were in the kitchen, Sharpay asked me if I love you..." Troy said, keeping his eyes off the other's.

" Well... what'd you say?" asked Ryan. He feared the worst and hoped Sharpay's flirting hadn't made Troy realise that he was still intereted in females. He didn't want Troy to end up telling him that he wanted to get back with Gabriella, or worse; get with Sharpay, instead.

" I told her I do... but why would she ask me that? Don't you think it's a little strange?" Troy asked the other, now looking at him.

Ryan sighed internally once he found Troy was still in love with him, and then he wondered. Why would she ask that?

_Sharpay must know he loves me... I mean, come on! He gave up his popularity to be with me! She knows that..._

" Maybe she just wanted to hear you say it... to see if it was true. She's good at telling when people are lying..." Ryan said. Troy shook his head up and down.

" I guess that makes sense..." Troy said.

" Well... I'm just glad that we can be alone, now," Ryan said, resting his head on Troy's shoulder. Troy was so warm and Ryan wished that he could sleep with him on that couch. But he knew his parents would end up coming home and finding them together.

_Maybe I should tell them... What if they take it well? I'd be able to sleep on this couch with Troy._

_But if they don't take it well, I wouldn't be able to see Troy, anymore... unless if I ran away. But I don't think that'd work out... I can't survive in the wilderness! And Troy's parents couldn't take me in, that'd be, like... kidnapping. So, I'd be in big trouble if I told and they took it badly..._

_I can live with what I've got, now. Me and Troy will be friends, according to my parents... He could sleep over here whenever he wants. Although, with Sharpay here... I'd rather go over his house._

_I can just imagine... I'd take a sleeping bag, sure... but I wouldn't be sleeping in it! If it were up to me, I wouldn't sleep at all! Me and Troy would be up all night, touching eachother and pleasing eachother... It would be like a night in paradise! I would love to see what it feels like under Troy's covers... with him next to me. _

_Oh, geez! I can't be thinking like this! If I get hard, Troy wouldn't be able to... fix that. It's too late and Sharpay's right upstairs. I'd have to leave him in this room all alone while I went off and touched myself! How embarrassing... _

Ryan swallowed and put his mind back on the television. Troy's scent filled his nostrils but he tried to ignore it even though he loved it so. He put all his attention on the television until he finally regained control of his lower body part.

* * *

Once the last episode of Punk'd was finished, Troy stood up. Ryan walked him over to the door and watched as the taller boy put on his shoes. 

" I had lots of fun with you, Troy. I can't wait until we can be together like this, again," Ryan said. Troy stood up, a smile on his face.

" I had a great time, too... and don't worry. We'll be able to hang out, again. You know, 'cause now that my parents and Sharpay know that we're dating, we could sleep over eachother's houses..." Troy once again mentioned. He seemed shy and Ryan was glad because that meant he was having the same thoughts that Ryan was having.

" Yeah... that'll be great. I'd really rather go over your house... you know, because of Sharpay. Nobody in your house will be sneaking up on us while we're together... " Ryan said. Troy nodded jerkily, agreeing completely. He didn't want to have Sharpay spying on them while they were pleasuring eachother. He would have died from embarrassment.

" Yeah, good idea... maybe on the weekend you can come over. I'll ask my dad," Troy said. Ryan nodded and then hugged Troy tight. Ryan knew he was going to miss Troy once he left, especially after spending such a long time with him. His mother was going to be home soon, though, and he wasn't in the mood to explain who Troy was and what he was doing in the house... besides, he figured Troy had to get home, anyway.

" See you later, Ry," Troy said, kissing the others lips. Ryan kissed him back, feeling as if he hadn't kissed Troy in days. It felt so good to have his warm and soft lips against his own and he felt lost once Troy pulled away. He shook his head and blinked, trying to regain intelligence.

" Good night," Ryan said, quietly. He had a small smile on his face when he opened the door. Troy stepped out and smiled.

" Bye," Troy said before turning around and walking out of the drive-way.

* * *

_Forgive me if this chapter... isn't that great. Taking a break from writing is not a good idea at all. I'll remember that next time. _

_I have a weird sense of humor... I put it in the story. What makes me laugh, other people usually don't find funny. Lol._

_And... yeah, Ryan and Troy didn't end up doing anything sexy in this chapter, just like I said they wouldn't. Instead, they thought about sexy stuff... because, well, they're usually touching eachother and this is the first time they didn't since they started! _

_If you don't like some parts of this chapter, tell me what's wrong. Don't tell me it sucks without giving an explanation._

_If you like it... tell me why. That way I can do more of whatever you liked. _


End file.
